Red Hooded Wizard
by Beatrixmalf
Summary: —Dramione. Archertusks sudah terlingkup dengan kengerian Siluman selama berabad-abad. Keadaan sudah semakin buruk, dan semakin buruk lagi ketika Draco Malfoy masuk ke dalam garis takdir Hermione Granger. Bisakah ia mempercayai pemuda itu? Darkfic. Rnr?
1. When The Fears Are Surrounding

A/N: Sebelumnya saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi kalian semua yang sudah bersedia mengklik fic gaje ini. Semoga apa yang kalian baca memuaskan. Sekedar mengingatkan, fic ini agak dark, dan bisa menggunakan kata-kata yang kasar. Rated T bisa saja berubah. Eh iya, saya masih butuh review, review yaa hehe:}

**Red Riding Hood © Beatrixmalf**

**Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: AU, Death, Darkfic, Aneh, OOC. Don't like don't read.**

**.**

**.**

_Gadis kecil itu tidak dapat melihat apapun. Kaki-kaki jenjang para penduduk menghalangi jangkauan pandangnya. Ditambah lagi, ia telah kehilangan jejak Ibunya. Dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu, gadis itu menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang tak henti mendesis ketakutan, dan memandang entah-apa dengan panik. Tidak, ia tak peduli dengan semua itu. Ia hanya ingin melihat apa yang terjadi. Apakah kakaknya sudah ditemukan?_

"_Hei, nak, kau tidak boleh kesana!" seorang wanita berseru, berusaha menangkap tubuh gadis kecil itu. Hermione Granger segera berkelit. Ia menabrak kerumunan orang dengan acuh, berharap ia bisa kabur secepat mungkin. Dan akhkirnya, Hermione tiba di depan barisan._

_Lalu melihatnya. Tertegun, gadis kecil itu terkesiap. Tubuhnya gemetar._

_Charlotta Granger terbaring tanpa kehidupan di tengah-tengah salju. Darah memenuhi sisi kiri tubuhnya, menodai salju yang pucat dan gaun biru indahnya, dan mata serta bibirnya terbuka lebar. Luka koyakan menyebar di tubuhnya, dan sepotong tangan telah hilang dari lengannya. Bulan Kembar kembali menelan korban._

_Dan Hermione Granger tahu, hidupnya akan berubah mulai saat itu._

_._

_._

Gadis berambut lebat itu meludahkan darah yang memenuhi bibirnya. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya sudah memar, tetapi ini bukan apa-apa. Belum terlalu parah. Toh akhirnya ia bisa mengalahkan Ron Weasley. Bibirnya menyeringai, dan ia menjabat tangan Ron tanda perdamaian.

"Bagus, Hermione Granger. Teknikmu sudah melebihi yang kuharapkan. 95 poin untukmu mungkin cukup, eh? Ya—kau boleh duduk," Mr. Lupin tersenyum puas, dan Hermione mengangguk sopan. Ron tampak agak frustasi. Ia menggerutu pelan.

"Dan kau Ronald—jika kau tidak teralihkan pikirannya, kau bisa menendang sisi tubuh kiri Hermione. Lain kali lebih konsentrasilah. 82," tambahnya lagi. "Well, kau juga boleh duduk."

Gadis itu melangkah anggun ke kursi oak yang tersandar pada Pohon Birch yang rindang. Murid-murid memang sedang belajar di pekarangan kastil sekarang. Mereka sedang mempelajari Pertahanan Fisik dan Mental, dan Hermione Granger adalah gadis yang lumayan sulit dikalahkan dalam bidang itu.

"Great. Untung aku tidak kebagian melawanmu," Pansy Parkinson berkata sinis, mata birunya memandang bekas-bekas luka Hermione.

Hermione tertawa kecil. "Tetapi aku belum tentu bisa melawan Siluman, kautahu. Aku tidak bisa mengontrol kepanikanku sepertimu." Pansy memutar bola mata, dan gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu menggeser badannya agar Hermione dapat duduk.

"Oke, semuanya!" Lupin menepukkan tangannya di udara, meminta perhatian siswa-siswi tingkat enam tersebut memerhatikannya. "Hari ini selesai sudah materi ketujuh kita: menjaga agar serangan tidak mencapai organ vital. Materi minggu depan: Kalian akan kuajarkan tentang ilmu bela diri yang tersebar di dunia. Baik, kalian boleh pulang."

Terdengar gumam-gumaman lega, dan Hermione menyampirkan tas selempang kecilnya ke bahu. Ia mengangkat roknya yang menjuntai sampai mata kaki, dan menunggu Pansy.

"Ayo, cepat Pans," gumamnya tak sabar.

"Iya, iya sabar. Aku harus menemukan pitaku dulu," desis Pansy, membungkuk-bungkuk mencari pita merahnya. Sejurus kemudian, pita itu telah berada di rambutnya. Kedua gadis remaja itu segera pergi dari halaman yang mulai senyap tersebut.

Semburat lembayung senja telah mewarnai langit. Bulan purnama telah mengintip dari awan—menimbulkan cahaya redup yang membuat ranting-ranting pohon di Desa Archertusks menari-nari menyeramkan.

Hermione dan Pansy segera menyelinap ke dalam Pondok Kayu yang mereka tempati bertiga—di Hawthorn Street. Mereka adalah siswi Hogwarts, sekolah yang mengajarkan Ilmu Sihir dan Pertahanan Diri. Dan sebagai salah satu penimba ilmu disana, mereka harus bersedia tinggal dalam Hogsquare—dinding pemisah antara Desa Archertusks dan Lingkungan Hogwarts. Di dalam Hogsquare tersebut tersebarlah pondok-pondok siswa kelas 1-7, Kastil Utama, Pekarangan dan Fasilitas-Fasilitas lain. Di ujung paling Barat, jalan menuju Hutan Sayap Gagak terbentang luas, tetapi terlarang bagi seluruh siswa, bahkan seluruh penduduk.

Hermione membuka kunci pondok, dan mendorong pintu itu pelan. Pintu itu berderit lemah, mendesiskan suara tercekat, dan menampangkan pemandangan yang sama sekali tak indah. Keadaan di pondok itu berantakan; rok-rok dan seragam bertebaran, kursi tidak berada di tempatnya, dan piring bekas mereka sarapan tadi pagi belum diangkat.

"Kita harus mengganti pintu ini. Atau melumasinya dengan minyak. Bunyinya mulai membuatku paranoid," Pansy bergumam sebal, menaruh tas selempangnya, dan mengeluarkan pemantik api dan rokok. Hermione menatapnya penuh cela.

"Kalau kau ingin merokok, jangan merokok di dalam sini. Asapnya membuatku sesak. Dan daripada kau menggerutu tentang pintu itu, lebih baik kau membantuku merapikan ini," dengus Hermione. Ia telah membuka jas hitam dan roknya, menyisakan tanktop putih dan stocking hitam yang membungkus tubuhnya.

"Sihirmu itu kan kuat, kau bisa melakukannya sendiri. Biarlah aku merokok sedikit, kepalaku penat sehabis pelajaran Ramuan tadi," Pansy bergidik. Hermione mendesah, tetapi ia menyapukan telapaknya, berkonsentrasi.

Seberkas sinar memenuhi telapak tangannya, dan meluncur menyelubungi pakaian-pakaian yang berserakan. Pakaian itu segera terlipat rapi, dan meluncur ke dalam kamar Pansy, Hermione dan Kamar Ginny Weasley—siswi lain yang juga menempati kamar lain. Piring-piring melayang ke dapur, dan kursi-kursi berderit menempati posisinya semula.

"Ginny belum pulang, ya? Apa kau tahu dia kemana?" Hermione bertanya cemas, menyalakan lampu yang bersinar redup dalam pondok kayu tersebut.

"Dia ada detensi, Hermione. Santai sajalah. Kau aman selama berada di lingkupan Hogsquare. Lagipula Bulan Kembar masih dua hari lagi," kata Pansy santai, asap mengepul dari dalam bibirnya.

Hermione menegang. Ia tidak suka bila mereka mulai membicarakan Bulan Kembar. Bulan Kembar telah cukup menorehkan trauma di hatinya.

"Ya sudah. Lebih baik aku mandi dulu. Kunci pintunya jika kau ingin ke kamar."

Pansy mengangguk pelan, dan Hermione segera berlalu ke dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

_Mata kelabu itu memicing senang. Liur kental tumpah perlahan dari dalam mulutnya yang menganga, seakan makhluk itu sudah tak sabar menghabisinya. Taring itu bersiap untuk mengoyak lehernya—_

Hermione terbangun dengan terengah-engah. Mimpi itu lagi. Selalu, mimpi buruk itu datang dua hari sebelum Bulan Kembar.

Gadis itu segera menjangkau air putih yang ada di sampingnya, meneguk dengan rakus, lalu merapikan selimutnya yang agak basah oleh keringat. Ia mendengar pintu pondok dibuka. Cepat-cepat gadis itu mengambil Tavez, busur panah—senjata andalannya, memakai jubah tidur, dan membuka pintu kamar pelan-pelan.

Ginny Weasley berdiri dalam keremangan. Gadis yang berada satu tingkat di bawahnya itu menyeringai mohon maaf.

"Kau pulang selarut ini, Gin?" Hermione bertanya agak tajam. Ia menoleh ke jam yang berdetak pelan di ujung ruang tamu. 12.30. Lewat tengah malam.

"Maaf, Mione. Aku—err, baru saja dari Pondok Harry," Ginny berkata agak tersipu, sementara Hermione menyipitkan matanya. Harry Potter adalah kekasih gadis itu, dan Hermione merupakan sahabatnya. Bukan suatu rahasia jika orangtua Hermione dan Harry bersahabat sejak kecil. Dan beruntunglah Ginny, Harry adalah salah satu pemuda paling terkenal di Hogwarts—ia berhasil membunuh 3 Siluman selama ini.

"Aku tau bermesraan itu menyenangkan Gin, tapi tolonglah—jangan pulang selarut ini. Kau mau dimakan Siluman?" Hermione bertanya skeptis dan duduk di salah satu kursi.

Ginny meringis. Lebih baik tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hermione, jika kau tidak ingin dibantah dengan kata-kata yang menusuk.

"Maaf, Hermione—aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Dan err—bolehkah aku kembali ke kamar? Aku sudah sangat lelah," Ginny bertanya takut-takut. Hermione menghembuskan napas pelan, lalu mengangguk. Ginny tersenyum sekilas padanya, lalu menghilang ke dalam kamarnya.

Setelah memastikan tak ada siapa-siapa, Hermione mengeluarkan Tavez yang ia sembunyikan sejak tadi. Telapak tangannya kembali mengeluarkan cahaya, lalu Hermione mengusapkan tangannya dengan lembut ke busur itu. Ini namanya mengasah, yaitu menambahkan kekuatan ke dalam Acqupatron. Acqupatron adalah suatu senjata yang menjadi ciri khas penduduk Archertusks. Tak ada Acqupatron yang sama.

Gadis itu menatap bulan purnama penuh yang menggantung di balik kabut. Dua hari lagi Bulan Kembar, dan biasanya Warga Desa Archertusks akan mengorbankan salah satu binatang ternak mereka.

Archertusks adalah sebuah desa indah yang terletak di mangkuk lembah, kuno, terasing dari dunia luar, dikelilingi Hutan Sayap Gagak dan Gunung Rentang, dan kehidupan yang berjalan di dalamnya sangat tradisional. Hermione akan sangat-amat bahagia apabila desa itu tidak dihantui oleh Para Siluman.

Ya, Para Siluman. Werewolf. Fenris. Manusia Serigala. Kau bisa menyebutnya apa saja. Namun siapapun namanya, Para Siluman itu telah merubah hidup gadis itu menjadi lebih buruk. Para Siluman telah menyebabkan ketakutan yang sangat besar bagi Para Penduduk Archertusks selama berabad-abad, karena setiap Bulan Kembar—pasti Para Siluman itu akan meminta korban. Tumbal. Tidak harus manusia—tetapi makhluk hidup. Dan dalam satu tahun, Para Siluman akan merekrut Calon—manusia yang akan dirubah menjadi Siluman dalam suatu rentang waktu. Pada saat Bulan Berdarah. Biasanya penduduk yang memiliki Anak Lelaki pasti akan sangat takut apabila Bulan Berdarah sudah dekat.

Gadis itu masih sangat mengingat, erangan para ternak yang sedang dimutilasi, suara robekan kulit mereka, dan darah yang terpercik di Lingkaran Sembah, sebelum ia menempati Hogwarts. Belum lagi hilangnya Chad—penempa besi temannya, yang menurut warga pemuda itu sudah dirubah menjadi Siluman. Semua itu merupakan mimpi buruk.

Tapi yang paling buruk adalah kematian salah satu orang paling menyayanginya. Charlotta. Kakak kandungnya. Satu-satunya orang yang sangat mengenal dirinya. Tetapi, Para Siluman yang terkutuk itu telah merenggut Charlotta dari pelukan Hermione.

Jam dinding itu berdetak lebih keras, sebanyak satu kali. Hermione terperanjat. Pukul 1 pagi. Hermione menutup tirai yang terbuka, dan membawa Tavez yang kini kembali perkasa. Masih ada waktu 4 jam untuk tidur.

.

.

"Bangun, pemalas. Kau tidak berharap hari ini tidak sarapan, kan?" Ginny berseru riang, menimpa tubuh Hermione yang terbungkus selimut tebal.

Manik Hazel yang tertutup tadi dengan segera terbuka dengan berat.

"Sebentar lagi, Gin," gumamnya tak jelas, menarik selimut menutupi kepalanya. Ginny mendengus. Ia menggelitiki pinggang Hermione.

"Ayo, Hermione. Aku tidak mau makan omelet lagi," rengek Ginny, dan akhirnya Hermione terduduk. Wajah gadis itu memerah mengantuk, dan rambut coklat mudanya tersebar berantakan.

Hermione segera mengambil handuk dan seragamnya—jas hitam dengan kerah seleher dan kancing abu-abu yang ketat mengelilingi pangkal leher, dan rok semata kaki berwarna hitam. Emblem berwarna merah terpasang di dada kirinya—Gryffindor. Nama kelasnya.

Selesai sudah. Ia segera menyampirkan tas selempang yang telah berisi buku-buku dan berjalan menuju Pansy dan Ginnny yang sudah menunggu di balkon.

Mereka berjalan tanpa suara di jalan-jalan berbatu yang tersebar di area dalam Hogsquare. Bau embun pagi terasa menyegarkan, dan kabut tipis masih menggantung di sekeliling mereka. Ini memang masih subuh.

Sebentar lagi ketiga gadis tersebut akan mencapai Ketukan Kayu—pintu utama Hogwarts, dan mereka akan langsung pergi ke Aula Besar untuk makan. Dan benar saja—pintu itu segera terbuka ketika mengenali aura Murid Hogwarts.

Pansy melambai singkat kepada Hermione dan Ginny, lalu berlari kecil ke Meja Slytherin, sementara Hermione dan Ginny berjalan santai ke Meja Gryffindor.

Harry sudah ada disana. Demikian juga Ron, pemuda yang dikalahkan Hermione dalam latihan, sekaligus sahabat Harry. Hermione tersenyum cerah pada mereka berdua. Rupanya Ron masih belum memaafkan kemenangannya kemarin, karena pemuda itu mendengus.

"Masih tidak menerima kemenanganku, Ron?" Hermione menggodanya.

"Tutup mulut," gerutu Ron, sementara Hermione, Harry dan Ginny—adiknya sendiri terkekeh. Mereka semua sudah mulai berteman dekat sebelum masuk Hogwarts, karena mereka tinggal di blok yang sama, di desa yang sama pula.

"Besok Bulan Kembar, ya," Harry berkata menerawang, sebelah tangannya ia lingkarkan ke Ginny yang sedang mengaduk-aduk cornflakesnya.

"Ya, dan sialnya—besok Hari Sabtu," Ron memutar bola mata.

"Yang berarti kita berada di luar lingkupan Hogsquare? Ah iya—benar juga," gumam Hermione. "Aku tidak memikirkan itu."

"Semoga Siluman yang datang adalah anggota Kail," timpal Harry. Mereka semua memandangnya. Siluman memang memiliki kelompok-kelompok sendiri, antara lain Anak Panah, Letupan Api, Spiral, Kail, dan Jangkar. Identitas kelompok itu bisa kita lihat di tato berwarna hitam yang selalu menghiasi organ tubuh kiri, entah di tangan, kaki, atau badan. Mereka memang sudah mendapat informasi bahwa kelompok terkuat adalah Spiral, dan terlemah adalah Kail, tetapi Harry sudah pernah menghadapi kekuatannya.

"Yeah, kita bisa repot kalau yang datang Riddle sendiri," jawab Ron tak acuh. Hermione mulai merasa risih. Sudah dibilang kan, ia tak suka menyinggung-nyinggung Bulan Kembar?

"Bisakah kita membicarakan topik lain saja?" pinta Hermione pelan. Mereka semua manatapnya sesaat, lalu buru-buru mengangguk sambil menyuap makanan.

"Mana, ya, McGonagall dan Dumbledore? Tidak biasanya ia melewatkan waktu sarapan?"

"Mungkin mereka sedang melakukan persiapan dengan tetua desa Salvatore dan Walburga, kautahu, sebentar lagi mereka akan mengirimkan pelajar mereka kesini," tebak Hermione.

"Ah iya—_Exchangour_ itu! Berarti kita akan mendapat siswa baru?" Ginny bertanya bersemangat.

"Bisa juga siswi. Ya, kini giliran Archertusks yang menunjukan kehebatan Sekolah Sihirnya. Kuharap murid yang dikirim itu menyenangkan," Hermione mengangkat bahu.

"Ya, aku juga setuju. Hei, Hermione, kau akan langsung ke Kelas Ramuan, kan? Aku dan Ron sudah selesai. Ayo pergi sekarang," Harry mengajaknya, tetapi Hermione menggeleng.

"Err—tidak, nanti aku akan menyusul. Aku akan ke Bukaan Segilima terlebih dahulu," Hermione berkata sambil lalu, tetapi Harry yang mengenal kebiasaan Hermione, menatapnya sedikit iba, lalu berdiri.

"Baiklah, jangan lama-lama. Ayo Ron, Ginny," Harry beranjak dari tempat itu, disusul Ginny yang mengedip cepat kepadanya.

Hermione menatap punggung mereka tanpa bergeming, lalu beberapa detik kemudian ia melangkah ke arah berlawanan.

.

.

Bukaan Segilima adalah sebuah pelataran hijau berbentuk Trapesium, dan dikelilingi pohon-pohon rindang yang sudah berumur ratusan. Air mancur berdiri indah di tengah-tengahnya, dikelilingi oleh Semak Poison Ivy yang beracun dan tanaman bunga rambat. Gadis berambut coklat itu duduk di kursi batu yang melingkari air mancur itu.

Setelah memastikan tak ada siapa-siapa, Manik Hazel itu segera beralih ke sebuah Pohon Oak yang terlihat biasa. Ia tersenyum sendu, melangkah ke pohon itu, lalu memasukkan tangan pucatnya ke ceruk yang ada di pohon itu.

Sebuah kotak beledu berwarna hijau toska telah berada dalam genggamannya. Ia kembali duduk, dan mengenang kotak itu dengan agak sedih.

Kotak itu buatan Charlotta, kakak tersayangnya. Charlotta memang terkenal sebagai perempuan yang apik, terampil dan menawan. Kakaknya sendiri yang membuat dan merancang kotak beledu itu.

Tangan Hermione bergerak ke arah katup yang terdapat di ujung kotak itu. Ia membukanya, lalu alunan suara dentingan piano dan gesekan biola terdengar dengan lembut. Sebuah patung replika kecil berputar di tengahnya, menari dengan lembut secara sihir. Penari itu memakai gaun berwarna biru muda pucat, serta rambutnya berwarna kecoklatan menawan. Itu dia. Hermione. Hermione memang bercita-cita menjadi Penari dahulu. Tapi, tentu saja—cita-cita itu sudah kandas sekarang.

Bubuk keemasan dan perak mengalir keluar dari kotak tersebut, mengelilingi Hermione. Sihir indah yang lainnya. Bubuk itu bagaikan debu peri—berkilauan dan berpendar, serta menyebarkan bau harum. Dahulu, Charlotta menamai kotak tersebut 'Cahaya Peri' karena replika yang menari dan pendar yang keluar dari kotak itu seperti membawa keajaiban Peri dari negeri dongeng.

Sebuah bunyi ranting patah menyadarkan Hermione dari lamunannya. Ia terkesiap. Menoleh dengan cepat, gadis itu merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang.

Tapi tak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya ada sebuah ranting patah dan guguran daun yang terletak bersebar, seakan ada yang menginjak kumpulan daun tersebut.

Seraya menaruh kotak beledu itu kembali dalam ceruk dan mendaraskan sihir perlindungan, Hermione segera berlari meninggalkan Bukaan Segilima.

.

.

"Tugas halaman 184, pelajari baik-baik tentang kombinasi akar Wolfsbane dengan Anthurium baik-baik, dan aku mau kalian membuat ekstraknya. Cukup sebotol kecil. Kau tahu, ramuan itu bisa menetralisir luka Serangan Siluman. Baiklah, selamat liburan," senyum dingin dan bengis terangkat di bibir Mr. Snape, guru Ramuan mereka. Hermione dan Lavender—perempuan manis yang juga temannya, cepat-cepat memalingkan muka.

"Oh ya—dan pasangan kalian adalah teman sebangku kalian," tambah Snape lagi, dan pemuda itu segera berlalu dari depan kelas, jubah hitamnya agak berkibar.

Hermione memijat-mijat pelipisnya dengan agak lega. Untunglah, rumah Lavender tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya. Hanya berjarak tiga blok, dan dapat dilalui dengan mudah melalui ladang jagung.

Ya, Rumah. Hari Sabtu memang merupakan hari khusus, sudah merupakan kewajiban Para Murid Hogwarts akan pulang ke rumah masing-masing pada akhir pekan. Dan sialnya, kali ini kepulangan mereka bertepatan dengan Bulan Kembar, yang berarti Hermione akan mendengar cabikan lagi Sabtu ini.

"Jadi, Hermione—aku yang ke rumahmu, atau kau yang ke rumahku?" Lavender bertanya dengan nada manja, yang merupakan bagian dari suaranya. Keluarga Brown memang terkenal sebagai pesolek handal, tapi di luar itu, Lavender adalah teman yang baik.

Hermione menatapnya sambil tersenyum. "Rumahmu saja, Lav, dan kita harus mulai bekerja pagi-pagi sekali, karena para penduduk pasti sudah sibuk menjelang sore tiba."

Lavender mengangguk dengan riang. Pipinya yang diberi perona merah semakin merah, karena bersemangat.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku duluan ya," pamitnya, dan Hermione mengangguk singkat. Ron dan Harry telah berjalan ke sisinya.

"Jadi, siapa di antara keluarga kita yang akan berkorban untuk Bulan Kembar?" Ron bertanya sarkastis, sementara Hermione terkekeh.

"Mungkin Sirius? Seingatku, ia belum pernah berkurban sejak lima tahun yang lalu," jawab Hermione asal, menyebut bapak baptis Harry. Orang Tua Harry memang terbunuh ketika ia masih kecil, ulah salah satu Siluman juga—suatu kesamaan lain di antara mereka berdua. Harry memutar bola mata.

"Oh, Demi Kancut Siluman," rutuk Harry. "Sirius memang tidak memiliki hewan ternak apapun, kawan-kawan, jika kalian bisa mengingat dengan baik."

"Oh, aku ingat kok, Harry," Ron berkata sungguh-sungguh. "Tapi kupikir ia akan merubah cara pikirnya untuk menjadi Gembala Babi."

Mereka tertawa sambil mengambil tempat di Meja Gryffindor yang mulai penuh, untuk Jamuan Makan Siang. Ginny mengangkat alisnya.

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu yang lucu?"

Harry menyeringai. "Tidak, Ginny, hanya sebuah lelucon tentang Sirius."

Ginny ikut menyeringai mengingat bapak baptis Harry yang baik hati sekaligus jahil itu.

"Ah iya, mengenai Rumah Sirius—kau mau menginap di Grimmauld Place, Ron?" Harry menoleh ke arah Ron yang sudah memulai ritual makan banyak-nya. Ron mendongak dengan terkejut.

"Kau serius, Harry?"

Harry memutar bola mata. "Tentu saja. Begitu lebih praktis—kita bisa mengerjakan tugas dari Snape-Si-Mengerikan itu, dan mengingat Grimmauld Place letaknya jauh dari rumahmu, kita tidak akan kesusahan."

Ron berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah," katanya tak acuh, lalu mulai makan.

Sekelebat cahaya membuat Para Murid Hogwarts menoleh ke arah podium. Professor Albus Dumbledore berdiri di atas podium, sisa-sisa _Supernova_ masih berpendar di sekeliling jubahnya. Supernova adalah semacam perpindahan sihir secara cepat dari satu tempat ke tempat lain, setara dengan kecepatan cahaya, dan perpindahan itu biasanya mengeluarkan cahaya yang khas sendiri.

Hermione menatap Kepala Sekolah yang sedang tersenyum itu.

"Maaf aku mengganggu acara makan siang kalian yang begitu—ah, menyenangkan, tapi kukira aku perlu menyampaikan satu atau dua hal yang penting seputar pertukaran pelajar kita," Dumbledore, secara sihir suaranya bergaung di Aula Besar, berkata kepada seluruh Anak yang menatapnya bergairah.

"Baiklah. Mungkin kalian tahu, _Exchangour_ ini berlangsung selama lima tahun sekali, dan biasanya membawa keuntungan bagi kedua belah pihak. Nah, seperti yang kalian tahu, kita akan mengadakannya lagi, dan Para Murid _Exchangour_ akan datang hari Senin nanti, dan akan ada kegiatan-kegiatan yang berlangsung. Dan Para Murid yang akan datang adalah sebanyak lima orang.

"Akan ada uji coba Quidditch dan Permainan Sihir lainnya. Mengenai itu kalian hanya tinggal menunggu pengumuman lebih lanjut. Dan aku akan membacakan siapa saja kandidat murid yang akan bertamu kesini. Dapat dimengerti?"

Semua murid mengangguk bersemangat.

"Baik. Pertama, Luna Esthrella Lovegood, dari Desa Avalon, akan diseleksi masuk ke Ravenclaw," tepuk tangan membahana dari Meja Ravenclaw.

"Kedua, Seamus Finnigan, dari Desa Salvatore akan menempati Asrama Gryffindor," tepuk tangan kembali terdengar dari Meja Gryffindor, dan Hermione turut bertepuk tangan.

"Ketiga, Joanne Fitzgerald Hopkins dari Desa Wechcraft akan menghuni Hufflepuff," sekarang dari meja Hufflepuff.

"Dan Theodore Elvis Nott dari Desa Zohemian serta Draco Lucius Malfoy dari Desa Walburga akan menempati Slytherin," Dumbledore menutup pengumumannya. Entah mengapa, hati kecil Hermione agak berdesir ketika mendengar nama Draco Lucius Malfoy diucapkan.

"Dan aku mengucapkan selamat berlibur di rumah masing-masing pada akhir pekan ini. Tetap menjauh dari masalah, karena Bulan Kembar akan terjadi besok, tetapi tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Oke, selamat makan!" seraya tersenyum, Dumbledore meninggalkan podium dan duduk di meja Guru.

Suara dentingan kembali terdengar disana-sini.

Para Murid Hogwarts tak tahu, bahaya mulai merayapi kastil Hogwarts dan Desa Archertusks, pelan, tapi pasti.

**To be Continued**

Yap, selesai! Maaf untuk sementara RU ditelantarkan, tapi akan tetap dilanjutkan. Chapter enam baru setengah jadi, so yang sabar ya jadi daripada ide tentang fic ini aku telantarkan, jadi lebih baik aku tuangkan langsung. Jadi gimana ceritanya? Jelek ya Hiks, maaf ya. Aku emang dodolT_T tolong review yaah, puhleaseee. Review kalian akan sangat membantu...

Ohya, ini ada **Lil Dictionary:**

**Acqupatron: **semacam senjata khas seorang Penyihir yang pernah bersekolah di Hogwarts, tak ada duanya, dan masing-masing Acqupatron memiliki nama. Memiliki ciri khas tersendiri, disertai kelebihan dan kelemahannya. Tavez adalah nama Acqupatron Hermione, dan bentuknya adalah busur panah berwarna hijau gelap, ada ukiran moncong serigala di lubang tembakannya, dan memiliki kelebihan melesat dalam kecepatan cahaya dan bergerak ke titik vital mangsa. Terinspirasi dari Zanpakutou di Bleach. Semacam tongkat sihir di Dunia Harry Potter:p

**Supernova: **Semacam Apparate dalam dunia sihir. Namun yang membedakan adalah kecepatannya masih dapat terlihat, karena adanya pendar cahaya yang khas—seperti Aurora Borealis. Sensasinya juga hanya hati terbetot dan biasanya membutuhkan waktu 5 detik untuk berpindah.

**Bulan Kembar: **Peristiwa mengerikan yang terjadi setiap sebulan sekali, biasanya dekat pada periode bulan Purnama. Biasanya Para Penduduk Archertusks dan desa-desa lain di sekitarnya (Avalon, Walburga, Salvatore, dsb.) akan berkurban hewan ternak atau hasil panen dan ditaruh di pusat desa, untuk menghindari marabahaya. Siluman biasanya akan keluar sebelum tengah malam, dan kedatangan mereka ditandai oleh Bulan Purnama yang tiba-tiba membelah diri—semacam fragmentasi dan berwarna agak kekuningan. Pada Bulan Kembar penduduk akan mematikan lampu dan mengunci rumah mereka.

**Exchangour: **Pertukaran antar-pelajar sekolah sihir di desa-desa. Terjadi empat tahun sekali, dan biasanya siswa pertukaran adalah siswa-siswi berprestasi.

Untuk lebih banyak lagi tentang istilah sulit lainnya bisa di cek/nanya di:

.

atau bisa tanya langsung sama aku di Twitter: ashlashabia, hehehe.


	2. Some Nightmares Comes

**Red Hooded Wizard © Beatrixmalf**

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**Chapter II: Some Nightmares Come**

**.**

**.**

**AU, Half of Legend-fic, Darkfic, etc. DLDR **

**.**

**.**

**DAN INI UNTUK MERAYAKAN KEMBALINYA BEA DARI HIATUS! *tebar menyan* #eh**

**.**

**.**

Hermione berjalan muram sambil menenteng ransel kecil dan Tavez yang tersandar rapi di bahunya. Gaun Hijau Toskanya melambai pelan di bagian ekor. Harry berdiri di belakangnya, masih berbincang dengan Ron yang juga menenteng Acqupatron pedang kapaknya, Pekkalas.

Hari sudah beranjak semakin sore, bahkan bulan sudah mengintip. Hogwarts dipulangkan cepat hari itu, yang sebenarnya bagus—tapi mengingat mereka akan pulang pada Bulan Kembar dan tidak terlindungi dalam lingkupan Hogsquare, mau tak mau para murid merasa agak paranoid.

Harry, Ron, Hermione dan Ginny tengah berjalan ke Gerbang Hogsquare yang cukup besar, yang telah membuka sangat lebar, mempersilahkan para murid untuk pulang ke Archertusks.

"Ini benar-benar buruk," Hermione menggerutu pelan. Sebenarnya, Hermione merasa tidak kerasan mendekam di rumahnya ketika Bulan Kembar. Banyak alasan.

Pertama, Rumah Keluarga Granger berada dekat Lingkaran Sembah, hanya berjarak 100 meter, dan rumah itu semakin mengingatkan Hermione akan Charlotta.

"Bergembiralah, Hermione. Ron akan ada di dekat rumahmu, jadi kalian akan bersenang-senang," Ginny berkata ceria, sementara Ron menoleh sebentar dan mencibir. Hermione tersenyum kecut.

"Aku tak bisa mengharapkan kakakmu, Gin," gurau Hermione, dan Ron mengetuk ubun-ubun Hermione pelan, tapi cukup membuat gadis itu meringis.

"Sampai jumpa hari Senin—kalau kalian masih hidup," Ginny menyeringai, dan Harry berhenti berbincang dengan Ron lalu mendekati Ginny. Hermione memalingkan muka sambil memutar bola mata, ia tidak suka melihat orang berciuman.

"Ayo, Ron, hormatilah privasi mereka," Hermione mendengus sedikit ketika melihat Ron yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan mendamba. Ron hanya mendelik, tapi berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kau ada acara hari Minggu nanti?" Ron bertanya pelan, dan Hermione langsung menyesali keputusannya untuk berdiri di samping Ron. Ron memang gencar mendekatinya sejak Tahun Keempat, tetapi pada Tahun Keenam ia mulai menguranginya.

"Err—sebenarnya tidak," Hermione mengangkat bahunya. Tavez agak tergelincir, dan Hermione cepat-cepat membenahinya.

"Hm, kau mau ke Puddifoot? Untuk yah—berbicara tentang pelajaran," Ron bertanya agak terbata. Hermione memutar bola mata. Puddifoot? Membicarakan pelajaran? Tak ada seorang pun yang waras yang akan membicarakan tentang Pelajaran di Kafe Romantis milik Madam Paddie. Dasar Ron.

"Boleh juga. Asal aku tak ada hambatan saja," Hermione tersenyum kecil, dan agak bersyukur Harry telah kembali ke sisi mereka.

Mereka pun kembali berjalan menuju Dusun Archertusks yang kelam.

.

.

"Ah, kau akhirnya pulang, Sayang," Jean Granger menyongsong Hermione yang baru saja melintasi kebun kecil yang ada di depan rumahnya, lalu memeluknya dengan hangat. Hermione balas memeluk Ibunya sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, Mom. Kuharap akhir pekan ini menyenangkan. Mana Dad?"

Jean tersenyum, lalu melepaskan Tavez dan ransel Hermione ke kursi. "Ia masih sibuk di kantornya, sebentar lagi ia akan pulang setelah memanen—persembahan dari Ladang. Ayo, aku sudah merapikan kamarmu."

Hermione mengekori Ibunya ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas. Jadi Ayahnya telah mempersiapkan persembahan untuk Siluman. Ironis, dan sesungguhnya persembahan-persembahan itu bisa lebih menguntungkan, jika diperuntukkan bagi ekonomi Keluarga Granger yang memang tidak terlalu berkecukupan.

Pintu kayu berwarna hitam terbuka setelah Jean membuka kuncinya, dan menampilkan kamarnya yang hangat—dinding yang berwarna biru muda, seprai muslin pucat, meja rias dan lemari yang berwarna putih. Lentera yang berputar—ia biasa menamainya Lentera Kunang-Kunang—berputar pelan, menampilkan bayangan yang menari-nari. Hermione memang sangat menyukai warna biru.

"Kau letih? Mau beristirahat sebentar?" Jean bertanya memastikan setelah membantu Hermione mengeluarkan benda-benda dari kopernya. Hermione mengangguk singkat, lalu Jean meninggalkan kamar itu setelah mengusap rambut Hermione.

Setelah kamarnya benar-benar kosong, Hermione segera membereskan pakaian-pakaian yang dibawa, dimasukkan dalam lemari, dan menaruh benda-benda berharga seperti dompet, Deluminator, dan alat-alat pertahanan dirinya di laci meja rias.

Gadis itu membuka sanggul sederhana di kepalanya, membiarkan rambut coklat bergelombangnya jatuh sampai ke pinggang. Setelah itu ia melepaskan gaun birunya dan mengganti dengan gaun rumah berwarna peach.

Ketika kepalanya menyentuh bantal, gadis itu dengan cepat terlelap.

.

.

Berkas-berkas sinar matahari menerobos jendela, menimpakan sinarnya ke gadis yang tengah tertidur, dan bersamaan dengan itu, alarm di samping tempat tidurnya berbunyi nyaring.

Setengah terpejam, Hermione segera bangun dan mengomel. Ia terlambat setengah jam dari jam bangun yang direncanakannya. Padahal ia kan tidur lebih awal. Benar-benar tukang tidur.

"Kami baru saja berniat ingin memulai tanpa kau. Sini, cepatlah duduk. Dasar tukang tidur," Mr. Granger menggerutu ketika Hermione turun ke Ruang Makan, tetapi tidak marah. Hermione hanya nyengir dan duduk di salah satu kursinya.

"Eh, Mom, Dad, nanti aku harus ke Rumah Keluarga Brown," Hermione membuka suara.

"Untuk?" Ayahnya bertanya.

"Err—aku ditugaskan mengombinasikan Anthurium dan Wolfsbane menjadi Penetral Luka, dan Lavender adalah partnerku."

"Oh—lalu, apa kau sudah dapat Anthurium dan Wolfsbane-nya?"

Hermione meringis. "Belum, sih. Tapi—"

Ayahnya memotong. "Kalau begitu kau bisa ambil beberapa Wolfsbane dari kebun kita, dan untuk Antherium—aku akan meminta Crimson."

Hermione berseri-seri. "Bagus, Dad! Terima kasih. Kau sekalian keluar bersamaku, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan mengurus, ah, binatang ternak juga."

Hermione tersenyum kecut, sudah mengetahui arah pembicaraan ini. Mereka makan dengan tenang selama beberapa saat, hingga bubur di mangkuk Hermione sudah habis tak bersisa.

Hermione segera bangkit berdiri, menaruh cuciannya di dapur, dan berlari ke tangga.

"Aku berkemas dulu. Dad—cepatlah makannya," Hermione memutar bola matanya, lalu hilang dari pandangan.

Jean menoleh menatap suaminya dengan khawatir.

"Ia masih merasa bersalah, kau tahu itu. Dan tentang topik itu—"

Suaminya tersenyum mafhum. "Percayalah Jean, aku tahu semua itu."

.

.

Hermione sudah menunggu dalam balutan gaun coklat pucatnya di depan pintu, sambil mengecek barang bawaan yang ia bawa. Semuanya sudah.

"Siap, sayang?" Mr. Granger telah berpakaian khas petani, membawa garu dan sabit di pundaknya. Hermione mengangguk mantap. Mereka berjalan ke Ladang.

Setelah mendapatkan Wolfsbane dan Anthurium (Crimson Gordon berseri-seri ketika menerima bunga lili sebagai barter) Hermione berjalan riang ke Rumah Brown yang dipenuhi oleh bunga-bungaan rambat. Sebenarnya, rumah itu sendiri penuh bunga.

"Hai, Hermione!" Lavender menyambutnya riang, dengan gaun berwarna biru tua cerah, agak terlalu mencolok dengan rambutnya yang dikepang rumit. "Ayo, masuk. Mom telah menyiapkan beberapa camilan."

Hermione membalas sapaan Lavender sambil menghirup wewangian. Forget-me-not, Lili, Mawar putih. Ia menatap penampilan Lavender.

"Kau mau kemana?" Hermione bertanya bingung, melihat betapa mewah gaun Lavender.

"Huh?" Lavender mendongak menatapnya, mengisi gelas Hermione dengan Kopi Archertusks yang terkenal. "Aku tidak kemana-mana, hanya mencoba gaun baru."

Hermione memutar bola mata. Tentu saja, ini kan Lavender Brown. Dia lupa.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita akan langsung mengerjakan atau tidak? Aku sudah membawa Anthurium dan Wolfsbane," Hermione mengangkat pot dalam karungnya.

Lavender kelihatan malu. "Eh, maaf Hermione.. aku tidak menyiapkan bahan-bahannya."

Hermione mengangkat bahu ringan. "Tak apa, Lav. Kau cukup menyediakan ruang yang cukup besar untuk eksperimen kita saja."

Lavender bertepuk tangan gembira. "Tentu saja! Aku sudah menyiapkan spot kecil kita di Loteng. Ayo, kesana."

.

.

Hermione dan Lavender tengah mengaduk ramuan yang telah berwarna coklat hazel, ketika Suzzette Brown, adik Lavender lari tergopoh-gopoh ke Loteng. Wajahnya sembab karena air mata, gaun biru tua yang dikenakannya kusut.

"Lav!" panggilnya serak. Kedua pipi gembil-nya merah, rambutnya pirangnya berantakan, kentara sekali tidak memedulikan Hermione. "Daddy membawa pergi Binky!"

Lavender tersenyum minta maaf kepada Hermione. "Suzy, aku sedang membuat tugas. Kau coba cari Binky, sana.."

"Tapi Binky ada dimana?" Suzy bertanya penuh harap.

Lavender bertukar pandang bingung kepada Hermione.

"Kau sebaiknya menceritakan yang sesungguhnya, Lav. Daripada nanti Suzzete penasaran dan mencari—Binky sampai larut malam?" Hermione berbisik ke telinga Lavender.

"Suzy, Binky bukan milik kita lagi, Daddy akan memberikannya pada seseorang. Dan, kita harus memberikannya kepada orang itu agar kita terhindar dari bahaya, oke? Jadi menyingkirlah selama beberapa saat," Lavender menjelaskan lembut. Bibir Suzy bergetar menahan tangis, tapi gadis kecil itu berlari ke bawah.

"Aku akan mencari Binky sampai ketemu!" serunya, suaranya menggema di tangga.

Lavender meringis. "Maaf, Mione. Dad berencana mengurbankan Binky ke Siluman malam ini."

Hermione hanya menyeringai. "Tak apa, Lav. Aku dulu juga pernah seperti Suzzette—ketika Woolie menghilang dan paginya telah kutemukan berdarah-darah di Lingkaran Sembah."

.

.

Waktu masih menunjukan pukul 16.30, tetapi kentara sekali Para Lelaki di desa itu—Tua dan Muda di Archertusks sudah mulai sibuk menyediakan persembahan. Gerobak-gerobak ternak tak hentinya hilir mudik, sayur-sayuran dan buah-buahan segar mengeluarkan wangi yang khas, dan para perempuan telah menyiapkan lentera dan 10 lilin yang akan diletakkan di meja tamu.

Dalam tradisi Archertusks, ketika Bulan Kembar, semua penduduk harus mematikan seluruh sumber penerangan, kecuali penerangan yang berasal dari Lentera dan 10 lilin. Kesepuluh lilin, memiliki lambang tersendiri.

Ketika Bulan Kembar dan 2 lilin mati, kekuatan kelompok Siluman yang datang ke Desa tidak terlalu kuat. Bisa saja itu anggota Kail. 5 lilin berarti cukup kuat, berarti kelompok Siluman yang datang biasanya anggota Spiral atau Jangkar. Kalau 9 lilin mati, berarti kelompok Letupan Api yang datang. Sangat Kuat. Dan kalau 10—Anak Panah. Ini yang paling ditakuti.

Biasanya lilin akan padam ketika Siluman pertama menerobos desa dengan kakinya.

Hermione berjalan pelan melintasi Ladang yang dipenuhi pekerja yang menyiangi sedikit buah-buahan, dan melihat sekilas Lingkaran Sembah yang berada tak jauh dari Ladang. Lumbung yang terbengkalai berdiri nyaris roboh di dekatnya, dan Hermione menangkap warna biru tua yang janggal di dalam lumbung. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja. Lingkaran Sembah telah dipadati oleh tonggak-tonggak dan lupang, ternak-ternak telah diikat di tonggak-tonggak tersebut. Di belakang Lingkaran Sembah, Hutan Sayap Gagak terbentang luas.

Tidak ada yang berani masuk ke tengah hutan sana, karena menurut legenda, disanalah Gua Siluman berada.

Sebotol Ramuan Penangkal telah terkemas rapi dalam tas kecilnya. Sempurna, berarti ia hanya tinggal tidur lebih cepat dan melewati mimpi buruk mala mini. Ia tak mau mengamati Bulan Kembar yang akan muncul.

Gadis itu cepat-cepat berlari kea rah rumahnya, dan segera berkemas untuk tidur, berharap agar bunyi cabikan dan robekan tidak akan membangunkannya.

.

.

"Hermione! Hermione!" Jean mengguncang tubuh putrinya yang terbaring dengan lelap. Hermione menggeliat sedikit, lalu membuka matanya.

"Adha apha, Momh..?" Hermione menguap, melayangkan pandangannya ke langit gelap dan jam kecil di sisi tempat tidurnya. Pukul 20.10. Sempurna, Mom telah membangunkannya, dan ia tak tahu bisa tidur lagi atau tidak.

"Suzzette Brown menghilang!" Jean menatapnya dengan cemas. "Apa kau melihatnya? Sedikit lagi Bulan akan terbelah—dan gadis kecil itu belum ditemukan. Philippe Brown sangat panik."

Hermione menatap Ibunya dengan prihatin. "Maaf, Mom. Tapi aku tidak melihatnya. Memang gadis itu sempat kulihat di rumah Lavender tadi, tapi.. aku tak tahu lagi. Dan Mom—kalau kau tidak keberatan, bisa meninggalkan kamar ini? Aku mencoba untuk melewatkan Bulan Kembar," Hermione meringis. Ibunya mengangguk cepat-cepat, beringsut menjauhi Hermione.

Hermione menggerutu dan mencoba memejamkan matanya lagi.

Alam mimpi kembali mengambil alih alam bawah sadarnya.

.

.

Hermione setengah tidur, ia terombang-ambing di alam mimpi, jelas, tapi sekaligus memikirkan kemana perginya adik Lavender yang lucu itu.

"_Aku akan mencari Binky sampai ketemu!"_

"_Maaf, Mione. Dad berencana mengurbankan Binky ke Siluman malam ini."_

_Warna biru tua yang janggal ada di lumbung terbengkalai itu._

Hermione membeku, matanya terbuka lebar—ia terjaga sepenuhnya. Suzzette! Ia tahu dimana gadis kecil itu berada, dan mungkin—bersembunyi. Lumbung terbengkalai dekat Lingkaran Sembah, diapit ladang, di latarbelakangi Hutan Sayap Gagak.

Dengan panik Hermione memandang jam kecilnya, dan menjumpai: pukul 21.30. Pasti Para Penduduk telah mengunci rumah masing-masing. Gadis itu melayangkan matanya ke jendela dengan putus asa.

Bulan telah membelah, membentuk dua bagian putih sempurna, seperti tahap Telofase dalam pembelahan sel. Warnanya agak redup, dan halo berwarna merah tua mengelilingi bulan itu. Bulan Kembar telah terbit.

Setengah berharap, Hermione menyambar mantel tebalnya, berlari ke bawah, dan membuka selot pintu yang mengunci rapat pintunya. Gadis itu melangkah ke kegelapan malam.

Kesembilan Lilin yang disusun rapi di atas meja tamu padam bersamaan.

.

.

"SUZZETTE! Suzy!" Hermione berseru keras putus asa, merobek keheningan yang sangat menusuk. Suasana desa sangat mencekam, penerangan hanya berasal dari rembulan yang berdiri menyeramkan di atas sana. Tak ada seorangpun di jalanan.

Dan tololnya, Hermione lupa membawa Tavez. Padahal di saat-saat genting seperti ini, Acqupatron adalah satu-satunya senjata yang dapat diandalkan.

Ternak-ternak mengembik seperti dirinya, putus asa dan ketakutan, tetapi sejauh ini kehadiran manusia hanyalah dirinya seorang.

Lalu gerakan itu tertangkap matanya. Suzzette Brown melangkah dari balik bayang-bayang. Hermione segera berlari menghampirinya dengan lega, memeluknya erat.

"Suzy," bisik Hermione. "Kau harus pulang, mereka mencarimu kemana-mana," Hermione melepaskan pelukannya, dan tangannya basah oleh keringat Suzzette.

Suzzette terisak. "Aku tahu, aku tahu. Tapi Binky tak bisa dilepas, lihat! Aku sudah mencoba melepaskan Binky, tapi Binky tak mau lepas!" Suzy menunjuk seekor kambing kecil yang terikat di tonggak. Binky mengembik kecil.

Hermione bereaksi cepat, memotong talinya. "Baik, kau harus membantuku, Suzy—pegang talinya dan aku akan memotongnya, dengan jepitanku."

Suzy memegang tali Binky erat, sementara Hermione memotong talinya cepat-cepat. Ayo, sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi—

Sesaat hening, desa mencekam seperti biasa.

Lalu, suara ranting patah di Hutan Sayap Gagak yang gelap menginterupsi kegiatan Hermione. Untunglah—tali Binky sudah terlepas.

Hermione membeku, dan Suzzette terisak lebih keras. Hermione memeluk Suzzette erat, membisikkan kata-kata cepat ke dalam telinganya.

"Kau harus lari, Suzy, lari secepatnya dan jangan pedulikan aku—kumohon," Hermione merasakan bulir air mata menuruni wajahnya. Setidaknya ia akan mati mulia, karena menyelamatkan Suzy.

"Aku tak mau pergi tanpamu, tak mau," Suzzette bergumam-gumam kecil.

"Kau harus, Suzy!" Hermione melepas pelukannya, memegang bahu Suzette. "Hitungan ketiga. Satu, dua, Tiga!" Hermione melepaskannya, dan membiarkan Suzzette lari, mendorongnya dengan sisa-sisa sihir yang dimilikinya, sebelum kelumpuhan mengambil alih kekuatannya.

Kaki-kaki kecil itu hilang ditelan rumput-rumput Ladang yang berdiri tegak, dan Hermione menunggu dengan lega, sekaligus tegang.

Sesaat, segalanya kembali hening.

Lalu, lima bayangan muncul serentak dari balik Hutan Sayap Gagak.

Para Siluman itu berdiri di seberang Hermione, sosoknya sangat besar. Liur menetes-netes dari moncongnya yang panjang, dan gigi taring yang mencuat itu memanjang ketika mereka melihat sesembahan di depannya. Hitam, Abu-Abu, Hitam, Coklat Tua dan Coklat Muda. Lambang Api yang berkobar menghiasi pergelangan kaki mereka, tak kentara. Letupan Api.

Hermione berhenti bernapas, hatinya disesaki rasa takut akan kematian yang menyakitkan. Telinga Sang Alfa*), serigala berwarna abu-abu, menegak mendengar deru napas Hermione, dan ia mengangkat matanya.

Sang Siluman menatapnya dengan mata kelabu yang buas dan indah.

Bukan mata binatang, melainkan mata yang menatapnya intens dan penuh perhitungan, seakan mengukur kemampuan Hermione. Mata yang cerdas.

Hermione jatuh terduduk, lengannya lemas sama sekali. Ia tak kuasa mengeluarkan sihir lagi. Fobia ini—Fobia Siluman, telah menguasai dirinya. Sia-sia sudah enam tahun ia belajar di Hogwarts.

Keempat Siluman yang lain, akhirnya melihat dirinya. Mereka meraung buas, melihat santapan lezat, dan keempat Siluman itu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang Hermione. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya menegang, dan Hermione membayangkan wajah Charlotta.

Lalu terdengar raungan perintah Sang Alfa, dan Hermione mendengar lolongan marah mereka. Ia masih tak ingin membuka matanya.

Derap cakar mereka yang melintasi Lingkaran Sembah bergaung keras, dan serta merta—bunyi cabikan dan robekan daging dan kulit ternak segera terdengar. Suara embikan makin berkurang, dan beberapa cairan yang kental memercik gaun malam Hermione—darah.

Rupanya mereka akan menjadikan dia sebagai _dessert_.

Kemudian keheningan yang mencekam kembali muncul, dan tak ada tanda-tanda makhluk yang mendekatinya. Tidak ada suara selain deru napasnya, dan Hermione tak kuasa membuka matanya yang sedari tadi masih terpejam.

Tak ada yang tersisa selain tonggak-tonggak dan tali pancang yang patah, darah, dan bulu-bulu ternak. Bulan Kembar mulai memudar..

Para Siluman telah pergi.

.

.

Hermione menggenggam teh hangat yang dibuatkan Jean. Ia belum berganti gaun malamnya yang berceceran darah, dan subuh mulai menyingsing di ufuk Timur.

"Sebentar lagi rapat tetua desa akan dimulai," Jean menghampirinya, berkata lembut. "Lebih baik kau mengganti gaunmu, dear."

Hermione menatap kosong ke Ibunya. Jean segera tahu Hermione pergi, begitu melihat pintu depan dibanting dengan keras, tetapi sia-sia saja Jean mengejar Hermione.

Sebenarnya ada sihir rahasia yang menyegel Lingkaran Sembah, agar tidak ada siapapun yang akan membahayakan diri untuk mendekati wilayah itu. Walaupun Siluman kebal pada sihir apapun—kecuali Acqupatron, setidaknya sihir itu akan memperlambat mereka menyerang desa.

Jean tidak marah, meskipun Ayahnya sangat murka dan tidak mau berkata apa-apa, begitu gadis itu pulang dengan penampilan yang sangat mengerikan. Jean malah memeluknya, dan pengumuman segera didengungkan di seluruh desa.

Rufus Scrimgeour, Tetua Desa Archertusks memerintahkan mereka, termasuk Hermione Granger dan Suzzette Brown untuk berkumpul di balai desa; rapat darurat.

"Baiklah," Hermione menjawab singkat, dan tanpa berkata apa-apa berjalan menaiki tangga. Jean hanya memandang prihatin kepada gadisnya.

.

.

Hermione terdiam, memandang lurus-lurus kepada Rufus yang mulai berbicara. Ia hanya menangkap sekelebat kata—ia masih terguncang.

Keadaannya tak jauh berbeda dari Suzy, gadis kecil itu tampak lelah dan matanya sembab. Gaunnya sudah diganti, dan gadis kecil itu setengah tertidur di lengan Hermione.

"Hermione Jean Granger," Rufus memanggilnya. "Bisa kau jelaskan mengapa kau melanggar tabu—keluar rumah pada Bulan Kembar?"

Hermione terdiam sesaat. "Saya hanya ingin menyelamatkan Suzy, karena hanya saya yang tahu dimana ia bersembunyi, dan saya tahu tidak ada waktu lagi untuk memanggil bantuan; nyawa Suzy bisa lewat."

Rufus menatapnya lekat-lekat, lalu berbisik kepada Pius Thickness, penasihatnya.

"Lalu apa alasanmu tidak membawa Acqupatronmu, pelindung terakhirmu?"

Hermione merasa tolol menjawab pertanyaan ini. "Saya memiliki krisis terhadap kepanikan, dan saya tidak berpikir apa-apa ketika ingin menyelamatkan Suzy."

"Bertingkah ala ksatria, Nak," seseorang berkata dengan prihatin.

Rufus mengindahkannya. "Tindakan yang sangat keliru, kemungkinan besar kau bisa mati malam ini. Dan ini pertanyaan penting—bagaimana kau bisa menembus proteksi Lingkaran Sembah?"

Hermione mengerutkan keningnya. "Saya tidak tahu-menahu tentang proteksi Lingkaran Sembah, dan saya tidak melakukan apapun."

Rufus membisikkan kata-kata lagi kepada Pius.

"Dan pertanyaan terakhir. Apa yang menyebabkan Para Siluman tidak menyerangmu, padahal jelas-jelas kau tidak menggunakan Acqupatron dan tidak terlindungi apapun?"

"Saya tidak menggunakan apapun, pikiran saya hanya satu: menyelamatkan Suzy. Saya hanya mengeluarkan sisa-sisa sihir terakhir saya untuk mempercepat langkah Suzy, sebelum kelumpuhan menyerang saya, dan sesudah itu—" Hermione berhenti sebentar karena malu. "Saya hanya pasrah, menyerahkan diri saya."

Rufus menatap matanya, mencari kebohongan disana, lalu berkata dengan letih. "Yah, jawabanmu dapat kita ketahui dengan Ramuan Veritaserum nanti. Dan sebelum itu, aku ingin kau berdiri, berputar dan rentangkan tanganmu."

Hermione terperangah bingung. "Maaf?"

"Kau tahu apa yang kukatakan," Rufus menggumam tak sabar. Dengan merasa agak tolol, Hermione akhirnya berdiri dan melakukan perintahnya. Setelah selesai, tiba-tiba dua orang dewasa menghampirinya—salah satunya adalah Mr. Lupin.

"Tidak ada tanda-tanda gigitan siluman ataupun cedera parah kecuali keseleo dan gegar otak ringan," Lupin melaporkan dengan tenang. "Tapi aku menemui ini," Lupin mengangkat tangan Hermione dan menunjukkan pergelangan tangannya, disana melingkarlah gelang sulur tanaman rambat, dengan bandul mata serigala; gelang dari Chad.

"Apa itu?" Rufus mendekatkan wajahnya tertarik, tapi Hermione buru-buru menyentak tangannya.

"Ini gelang dari Chadwick Betrayal," Hermione berkata cepat-cepat. "Aku bersumpah atas nama Merlin, kalau kau meragukanku."

Gumam-gumaman menyebar; sebagian mempertanyakan Chad, pemuda yang hilang ketika Bulan Berdarah, sebagian mencela Hermione yang bersumpah atas nama Merlin, dan sebagian memuji keberanian Hermione.

Rufus memandangnya penuh perhitungan. "Baiklah _young lady_, kau boleh kembali ke rumahmu, dan kembalilah besok untuk interogasi dengan Veritaserum."

Hermione menggelesor lemas, mengingat rasa sakit yang mendera ketika Veritaserum ditenggak.

.

.

Hermione mengaduk-aduk makanannya dengan kesal. Berita tentang dia yang melanggar Tabu telah menyebar di seluruh Hogwarts, dan tiba-tiba dia menjadi gadis populer. Beberapa anak dari seluruh Asrama bertanya tentang kejadian itu, sejak tadi sore.

Hermione dan teman-temannya yang lain—semua sudah kembali ke Hogwarts, karena besok sudah mulai belajar efektif.

Sekarang mereka sedang menunggu Para Murid Exchangour di Aula Besar. Masing-masing murid akan mengadakan atraksi dengan diiringi beberapa delegasi dari sekolahnya. Ada lima sekolah, yaitu Beuxbatons dari Avalon, Durmstrang dari Walburga, Likantrowa dari Wechcraft, Kaprusca dari Zohemian dan Titillandus dari Salvatore. Itu sudah menjadi tradisi.

"Sssst, Dumbledore sudah melangkah ke podium," Hermione menegur Ron, Dean dan Harry yang saling melempar bayam melewati kepala masing-masing.

Keriuhan semakin berkurang, dan akhirnya Dumbledore berdeham.

"Beberapa menit lagi Para Siswa Exchangour akan masuk ke dalam Aula Besar, dan jangan terkejut apabila semua penerangan yang ada di Aula Besar akan dimatikan. Harap hening sejenak," pesan Dumbledore, lalu ia turun dari podium.

Bisik-bisik penuh gairah menjalar di antara semua anak. Semua sudah tidak sabar untuk menyaksikan atraksi yang ditampilkan.

Benar saja, tiba-tiba semua lilin yang melayang di Aula Besar tiba-tiba padam, mulai dari Meja paling ujung—Slytherin. Pintu Aula Besar terbuka, dan suara denting harpa dan klarinet bergaung ke seluruh Aula Besar.

Beberapa murid perempuan yang sangat cantik menari beriringan memasuki Aula Besar. Gaun berwarna putih gading berkibar di belakang mereka, dan mereka membawa bubuk-bubuk putih yang berpendar. Ketika bubuk itu beterbangan, bubuk putih itu menjelma menjadi burung merpati yang beterbangan ke semua penjuru.

Dan di pusat Para Perempuan itu, melengganglah gadis berambut pirang yang agak keruh dan wajah yang anggun, tidak cantik tapi menarik. Ia melangkah ke podium.

"Dan kita sambut, Luna Esthrella Lovegood—15 tahun, perwakilan dari Beuxbatons," Suara sihir bergema di langit-langit. Seluruh anak bertepuk tangan, dan Luna membungkuk dengan elegan, lalu ia melangkah ke samping podium.

Lampu-lampu kembali meredup, dan sekali lagi, pintu Aula Besar kembali menjeblak terbuka. Namun kali ini tak ada anak yang menari, hanya ada belasan sinar yang bergerak cepat, berwarna-warni.

Sinar tersebut meliuk-liuk dengan indah, mengarungi setiap sudut Aula Besar, menciptakan sekelebatan warna—hijau, ungu, merah elektrik, biru, dsb. Lalu mereka semua berkumpul di udara membentuk bola yang sangat besar, dan meledak menjadi tulisan.

_Titillandus nee Hogwarts*) _Anak-anak bertepuk tangan dengan riuh dan kagum.

Lalu sinar-sinar tersebut hilang, dan beberapa anak lelaki dan perempuan mewujud.

"Kedua, marilah kitsa sambut, Seamus Andrew Finnigan! Perwakilan dari Titillandus, 16 tahun, akan menempati Gryffindor!" anak-anak bertepuk tangan riuh dan Seamus mengangkat topinya, melangkah ke samping Luna.

Aula kembali sunyi senyap, dan para murid menunggu dengan bergairah. Lalu beberapa tali meluncur cepat melintasi kepala beberapa murid yang merunduk dengan kaget, dan tiba-tiba—

Beberapa murid laki-laki dan perempuan berpakaian Hijau-Kuning melompat dengan cekatan, berlari dan menari tanpa cela di atas tali-tali itu, seimbang, dan sesekali mereka berayun untuk bertukar tempat. Seiring mereka berayun, api-api keluar dari tubuh mereka, dan anak-anak kembali berseru takjub.

Seorang gadis jangkung dengan rambut berwarna hitam bergelombang turun dari tali, dan melangkah ke podium.

"Dan ketiga—inilah Joanne Fitzgerald Hopkins! 17 tahun, perwakilan dari Likantrowa, akan menempati Asrama Hufflepuff!" anak-anak Hufflepuff bersorak dengan riuh.

Aula Besar kembali gelap, seperti kedatangan Luna Lovegood tadi. Dan tiba-tiba, pintu Aula Besar meleleh, dan anak-anak berseru kaget dan bergairah. Dari balik pintu tersebut, beberapa anak lelaki melangkah ke depan, beriringan, lalu melakukan gerakan seperti Capoeira dan meniup beberapa api ke langit-langit.

Ajaib! Sebelum api-api tersebut menyentuh langit-langit, mereka mewujud menjadi Naga, Hydra, Chimaera, dan Griffin, yang melintasi anak-anak dengan berlari cepat. Anak-anak yang diduga dari Desa Zohemian juga ikut meliuk-liuk dan menari bersama makhluk-api mereka, sampai seorang pemuda tegap berambut pirang kecoklatan gelap melangkah ke podium.

"Theodore Elvis Nott, 17 tahun, perwakilan dari Kaprusca akan menempati Slytherin! Sekarang berdiap-siap untuk pertunjukkan terakhir, aku diperingatkan bahwa seluruh siswa harus tetap duduk di kursi masing-masing. Kalian juga, para perwakilan dan delegasi yang mengiringi," Dumbledore berkata agak lain daripada yang lain, menganggul dan tersenyum kepada para perwakilan, lalu keempat murid tersebut melangkah ke Asrama masing-masing.

Anak-anak berbisik-bisik dengan penasaran.

"Ada apa ya? Kok sebegini hebohnya?" Ron bertanya pelan. Hermione mendiamkannya dengan matanya, dan selama beberapa saat keadaan hening.

Lalu serentak, seluruh lilin di Aula Besar padam. Benar-benar gelap, dan suasana lebih terasa mencekam daripada sebelumnya. Bahkan Hermione tidak bisa melihat apapun

Lalu, seakan ada tuas ajaib, serentak kursi di Aula Besar melayang ke atas dengan tajam. Terdengar beberapa anak berseru dengan kaget, tetapi tak ada satu anak pun yang jatuh. Lalu, sebuah cahaya perlahan-lahan mewujud, dan melesat mengelilingi mereka. Kursi-kursi yang melayang di udara sekarang terpisah satu-satu, dan masing-masing kursi bersalto dan berputar.

Dan yang paling hebat—hewan-hewan buas yang terlihat secara nyata, Pegasus, Naga dan Makhluk-makhluk menyeramkan lain berlarian di sekitar mereka. Kemudian pemandangan kembali berubah, kali ini luar angkasa.

Sejuta bintang mengelilingi mereka, konstelasi bergemelapan di dekat mereka. Bahkan Hermione bisa menyentuh konstelasi Andromeda dari sini. Dan sekejap, ratusan komet berdesing melewati mereka, menciptakan ekor beraneka warna yang mendesing—

Lalu semuanya sirna, dan kursi-kursi melayang ke tempat semula. Lilin-lilin mulai menyala, tetapi pertunjukan belum selesai.

Dari Ketukan Kayu, kepala Raksasa Siluman melolong, dan dari balik moncong Siluman tersebut meluncurlah komet-komet yang berdesing tadi. Beberapa anak berseru dengan kaget karena menjumpai Siluman tadi—tetapi Hermione bisa membedakan tipuan atau bukan.

Dan komet-komet tersebut mewujud menjadi lima Pemuda bertubuh tegap, wajah mereka sangat rupawan—khas Desa Walburga. Dan salah satunya ada pemuda berambut pirang platinum.

"Dan inilah pertunjukan terakhir dari Draco Lucius Malfoy, 16 tahun, dari Durmstrang, dan akan masuk ke Slytherin. Mohon tepuk tangan karena pertunjukan yang spektakuler tadi," Dumbledore berseri-seri, dan seluruh anak bertepuk tangan sepenuh hati. Pertunjukan tadi sangat luar biasa.

"Dan aku berharap agar Para Siswa-Siswi Exchangour maju ke depan, serta Para Delegasi untuk mundur ke meja-meja manapun, karena penyematan Lencana Asrama akan kami mulai," Dumbledore mengumumkan, dan Murid-Murid Exchangour maju dengan mantap. "Serta kuminta agar Ms. Granger, Ms. Chang, Mr. Zabini dan Mr Macmillan agar maju untuk menyematkan lencana ini," tambah Dumbledore.

Hermione membelalakkan matanya, tetapi seluruh Meja Gryffindor sudah bertepuk dengan riuh. Dengan agak bingung mengapa ia dipilih, akhirnya Hermione melangkah dengan perlahan. Gaun cantik berwarna biru tua melambai di kakinya (Memang malam itu mereka diperbolehkan berpakaian bebas) dan ia sampai di Podium. Beberapa murid Exchangour menatapnya sekilas.

Cho Chang berdiri di sebelahnya dan tersenyum, lalu ia menerima lencana Ravenclaw yang diberikan oleh Professor Flitwick. Hermione juga turut berbalik, menerima lencana Gryffindor yang diberikan Professor McGonagall.

"Well, kalian semua sudah memegang lencananya," Dumbledore berbisik kepada mereka. "Dan inilah acara penutupan; Penyematan Lencana! Mohon agar para siswa menyematkan lencana di Exchangour yang menempati Asrama kalian masing-masing," Dumbledore berseru, dan seluruh anak bertepuk tangan.

Hermione maju dan menyematkan lencana Gryffindor ke jubah Seamus. Lelaki itu menyeringai senang, karena hanya ia lelaki yang disematkan oleh perempuan.

Hermione menengadah. "Semoga kau betah di Gryffindor, Finnigan. Aku Hermione Granger," Hermione mengenalkan dirinya, dan menjabat tangan Seamus yang berseri-seri.

"Kau cukup memanggilku Seamus saja, Hermione. Bersikaplah seakan kau dan aku sudah saling kenal lama," Seamus tersenyum jenaka. Hermione terkekeh, dan hanya mengangguk. Lalu ia mundur selangkah.

"Dan setelah ini, dimohon Para Siswa Perwakilan dan Siswa Exchangour saling berjabat tangan, lalu kembali ke Asrama," instruksi Dumbledore. Setelah mengangguk singkat kepada Seamus, Hermione melangkah maju dan menjabat Luna. Di luar dugaan, ternyata Luna adalah anak yang menyenangkan, tidak sesombong delegasi dari Beuxbatons lainnya.

Lalu Hermione menjabat tangan Joanne, yang dengan ramah mengenalkan dirinya. Lalu ia maju untuk menjabat tangan Theo, yang agak angkuh tapi jenaka.

Dan dia maju ke depan Draco Malfoy, lalu serta merta Hermione berhenti. Aura dingin merayap ke tengkuk dan lehernya, dan Hermione cepat-cepat menatap Draco.

Mata kelabu yang buas dan indah, menatapnya dengan intens dan tenang. Mata kelabu yang familier? Hermione menelan ludahnya dan cepat-cepat menjabat tangan Draco Malfoy.

"Apa... apa kita pernah bertemu?" Hermione tak kuasa menahan dirinya untuk bertanya, karena penasaran. Ujung-ujung bibir Draco membentuk seringaian.

"Aku rasa belum, Ms. Granger," jawabnya tenang, tetapi pemuda itu belum melepaskan jabatan tangannya. Hermione dengan gelisah mencoba melepaskan tangannya.

"Err—kalau begitu, aku salah orang. Aku yakin aku pernah melihat matamu, tetapi.." Hermione mendadak merasa tak yakin. "Well, lupakan omonganku yang tadi. Dan jangan panggil aku dengan Miss."

"Cepatlah, Hermione. Antrian di belakang macet," Ernie mencolek punggung Hermione, dan gadis itu cepat-cepat berlalu ke Meja Asramanya.

Hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah Draco menatapnya dengan tajam.

*To be Continued*

*) Sang Alfa: Pemimpin dalam suatu kawanan Siluman.

**Yak. Setelah masa hiatus yang lama dan tersiksa karena saya UN (capek bangettttt yaTuhan T_T) akhirnya saya bisa kembali! FUAH! Saya lega sekali. Sekarang tinggal harap-harap cemas nunggu hasil UN keluar, fufufu:3 #curcoldikit**

**Oh iya, mungkin ini rada-rada mirip sama Red Riding Hood 2011 yang dibintangi Amanda Seyfried, tapi saya gak memplagiatnya, kok! #nyengirlugu saya hanya ngabil darknya, dan saya ubah inti ceritanya:")**

**Btw, maaffff sekali bagi Para Readers (emang ada? 0.o yang mungkin nunggu2 Rise Up, tapi maafkan saya, Rise Up sudah discontinued. Saya kehabisan ide, lupa endingnya, dan saya baru sadar fic saya itu ancur T.T jadi, maaf sekali, multichap yang dilanjutkan hanya ini dan Rospius:")**

**Drake emang muncul dikit disini. Tapi, di chapter depan dia akan muncul full ;u; jadi, bersediakah kalian memberikan review? 5 review saya update minggu depan **

**4.417 only (without A/N and Bacotan) **


	3. Illusion in the Green Meadow

**Red Hooded Wizard © Beatrixmalf**

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**Chapter III: Illusion In The Green Meadow.**

.

.

Warning: AU, tetapi masih mengandung sedikit unsur sihir, aneh bin ajaib, gaje to the maximum, dan sederet yang lainnya.

.

.

Senin malam. Hermione berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju pondoknya yang hangat, mencoba mengenyahkan godaan untuk menelusup dalam kelambu dan selimut hangat yang akan menemaninya malam ini..

Ia benar-benar lelah. Hari ini telah menguras habis tenaga, maupun emosinya. Rupanya rumor tentang 'Hermione dan Siluman' belum padam, dan gadis itu merasa perlu untuk membereskan rumor itu, jika ia menginginkan hidupnya tenang.

Gerakan yang ditangkap indera pendengarannya membuat gadis berambut semak itu terkesiap. Dengan cepat ia berbalik, mewaspadai seseorang di balik pohon. Tangannya bergerak pelan menggenggam Tavez.

"Tak usah sepanik itu, Granger. Ini hanya aku," suara dingin dan dalam yang familier itu terdengar di dekat daun telinga Hermione. Gadis itu berbalik sambil memekik pelan. Siluet surai keperakan tertangkap maniknya.

Draco Malfoy—tak salah lagi. Pemuda itu berdiri sangat dekat di samping Hermione, sampai gadis itu dapat mencium aroma yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Draco Malfoy," sapanya dingin. "Kau mau apa?"

"Ramah sekali," Draco bergumam tenang. "Apakah salah menegur seorang gadis yang tampak ketakutan?"

"Aku tidak ketakutan," sergah Hermione, ia mulai merasa tak sabar sekarang. Demi Merlin, ia hanya ingin tidur! Beristirahat!

"Oh ya? Apakah Para Siluman itu telah memberikan pelajaran kepadamu?"

Ini lagi. Siluman, Siluman, dan Siluman. Hermione merasa yakin ia akan berubah menjadi Siluman malam ini karena kemarahan dan kelelahan yang melandanya.

"Astaga, Malfoy—maaf kalau mungkin aku melupakan sopan santunku, tapi tolong. Aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk berbasa-basi malam ini. Kalau kau butuh bantuanku, katakan saja," gumam Hermione lelah.

"Wow, wow. Santai. Baiklah, kau bisa mengantarku ke pondok?"

Hah? "P—pondok? Pondokmu?"

"Ya, tentu saja," jawab Draco santai. Lelaki kekar itu (Hermione tak bisa membantahnya) duduk dengan santai di salah satu akar pohon yang tampak kuat dan kembali memandangnya.

Dengan mata kelabu yang mencekam itu. Hermione menelan ludah.

"Dimana? Apa kau tidak bisa menemukannya sendiri?"

Draco menghembuskan napas dramatis. "_Well_, kalau kau tak mengingat—aku masih baru disini. Baru sehari. Dan kau adalah salah satu orang yang kukenal dan kutemui pada saat yang tepat. Jadi kau harus menemaniku."

"Baiklah," putus Hermione singkat. Lebih cepat lebih baik. "Dimana pondokmu?"

Draco menyeringai. "Aku tinggal di Rafflesia Cottage. Di jalan.. Elder."

_Great_. Elder Street berada beratus-ratus meter jauhnya dari sini, ditambah lagi—sekarang sudah pukul sebelas malam!

"Baiklah, kuantar. Jalanlah dengan cepat," gumam Hermione pasrah.

Sebelum mengenal Draco Malfoy lebih jauh, Hermione sudah dapat mengetahui bahwa hubungannya dengan pemuda ini—takkan pernah akur.

.

.

Selasa pagi, dan Hermione Granger terbangun tanpa minat dalam balutan selimut hangatnya. Matanya mencari-cari, dan menjumpai bahwa waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 06.05. _Shit_, dia terlambat bangun lagi.

Dan sialnya—Ginny dan Pansy sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membangunkannya. Benar-benar sahabat yang setia kawan.

Jadi gadis yang telah dilanda _badmood_ itu segera bangun dan berkemas, menyiapkan _omelet_ untuk dirinya sendiri. Ironis.

Gara-gara malaikat maut berambut pirang itu—Draco Malfoy, salah satu siwa Exchangour. Jadwalnya jadi berantakan begini! Pemuda itu memang menghalanginya untuk pulang tadi malam, dan Hermione terpaksa meladeninya, karena pemuda itu lebih kuat dan keras kepala darinya. Ia pun baru sampai ke Pondok tengah malam lewat.

Setengah memaki dan setengah mengeluh, Hermione segera mengambil mantel putih kepunyaannya, menutup pintu pondok, dan menerobos udara dingin bulan November.

Ia akan terlambat.

.

.

"Bisa kau jelaskan alasanmu sehingga datang terlambat, Miss Granger?" sudut-sudut mulut McGonagall berkedut kaku, tanda ia sedang marah. Hermione meringis, tubuhnya berada di antara pintu dan Ruang Transfigurasi, menjadi perhatian semua murid.

Dan Si Brengsek itu—hanya menatap tajam sekaligus santai terhadapnya! Benar-benar tak dapat dipercaya.

"Aku—tidur larut malam karena meminum kopi dalam jumlah banyak Professor," Hermione terpaksa berbohong. "Dan aku.. minta maaf," Hermione menambahkan cepat.

McGonagall menatapnya apatis, lalu bergumam. "Kuharap kau memberikan contoh yang baik terhadap Siswa-Siswi Exchangour, Granger—seharusnya kau begitu. Ringkas materi kelas 6 yang telah aku ajarkan, dan potong 8 poin dari Gryffindor. Silahkan duduk di kursi kosong."

Hermione menahan umpatan yang akan berlompatan dari lidahnya. 'Tentu saja Professor yang baik hati dan suka menolong... aku tak akan terlambat apabila Si Brengsek Malfoy menggangguku...' tapi alih-alih menjawab sengit, Hermione hanya mengangguk dan mencari kursi kosong.

Kesialannya bertambah besar. Satu-satunya kursi kosong yang ada adalah di samping Draco Malfoy. Segenap hati Hermione memohon agar tidak ada kesialan lagi hari ini, dan ia menghempaskan bokongnya dengan pasrah ke samping Draco.

"Minum Kopi, eh, Granger?" belum apa-apa musang itu sudah bergumam sarkastis.

"Ya, dan tutup mulut, Malfoy, kalau tidak aku akan menyihir sebuah Kopi—benar-benar Kopi yang akan menyiram ah—rambut indahmu," gerutu Hermione.

Draco hanya terkekeh, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke depan.

"Mentransfigurasikan Acqupatron ke dalam bentuk lain selain bentuk abadi mereka, tidaklah segampang yang kalian bayangkan. Kalian harus melibatkan struktur, ilmu kimia dan fisika, kecermatan pikiran, dan kemampuan sihir dan mengombinasikannya untuk merombak bentuk Acqupatron ke bentuk lain. Seperti contoh—"

McGonagall melambaikan tangannya, dan Acqupatronnya, Irrigratoe mewujud di tangannya. Pedang runcing yang anggun itu segera menyala begitu menyatu dengan tangan majikannya.

"Kalian tentunya telah mempelajari Transfigurasi Elemental sekaligus Teori Konsfigurasi Atom," dengan segera murid-murid mengeluh karena diingatkan tentang materi tersulit itu. "Dan kalian membutuhkannya dalam Transpatron. Ada yang ingat tentang Teori Atom?"

Hermione mengacungkan tangannya tanpa basa-basi. Ia harus mengganti poin Gryffindor, dan menunjukkan kepada Draco bahwa dirinya tidak dapat dipermalukan semudah itu.

"Atom adalah partikel bermuatan terkecil dari suatu benda, dan atom terdiri dari elektron, neutron, dan proton. Elektron beredar dalam suatu jalur sendiri, yang disebut Orbit Elektron. Tanpa sihir, kita akan bisa merubah struktur elektron, dengan cara listrik statis, merubahnya menjadi muatan positif atau negatif. Tetapi neutron dan proton yang berada dalam inti atom tidak akan dapat dirubah struktur atau dipindahkan, karena terdapat suatu zat dalam inti yang mengikat erat-erat partikel tersebut agar tetap dalam posisinya," Hermione menjelaskan cepat, mengabaikan tatapan terperangah murid-murid. Entah bagaimana, tetapi Hermione sangat menyukai materi itu—sementara yang lain berjuang untuk hanya mengingat hal kecil dari materi itu.

"Tujuh poin untuk Gryffindor," McGonagall tersenyum sekarang. "Untuk penjelasan yang fantastis, mengingat kalian telah melupakan materi itu selama setahun. Nah sekarang—ada yang tahu perbedaan teori atom tanpa sihir dan dengan sihir?"

Tangan Hermione kembali terangkat.

"Tanpa sihir, konsfigurasi proton dan neutron akan mustahil terjadi, tetapi dengan sihir, konsfigurasi proton dan neutron dapat dipindahstrukturkan dengan lebih mudah, dengan _Azas 50-50 Dasar Pemikiran Schorgerr_," Hermione berkata.

Harry memijat-mijat pelipisnya yang panas, sementara Ron menelungkupkan kepalanya, begitu mendengar teori yang rumit. Murid-murid lain keadaannya tak berbeda jauh.

McGonagall menyeringai. "Jangan menyerah, anak-anak. Praktiknya akan lebih mudah," katanya menenangkan. "Jadi, Azas 50-50 Pemikiran Schorgerr menjelaskan bahwa konsfigurasi proton-neutron dapat dilakukan dengan mengembangkan sihir elemental dan pembongkaran muatan, masing-masing dikerahkan setengah-setengah dari segenap kemampuan yang ada. Itu baru kemampuan sihir. Mengombinasikannya yang susah."

"Kalian harus memahami struktur masing-masing Acqupatron kalian, dengan melakukan penelitian dengan mikroskop, dan menentukan susunan atom-atom yang menyusunnya, lalu kalian hanya tinggal mengingatnya. Bayangkan kalian sedang menyerang Siluman—"

Anak-anak mulai tertarik. "Dan kalian harus menembakkan panah ke Siluman, tetapi bentuk Acqupatron kalian pedang. Atau sebaliknya. Kalian mengerti, kan? Nah, untuk merubahnya—kalian harus membayangkan struktur atom Acqupatron kalian, merubah susunan dalam pikiran, bayangkan bentuk suatu Acqupatron terkuat! Dan kalian harus meneliti struktur Acqupatron perwujudan kalian juga sebelumnya. Lalu dengan sihir elemental dan pembongkaran muatan, kalian akan mendapatkan bentuk perwujudannya," McGonagall menyudahi penjelasannya.

Seamus mengangkat tangannya. "Professor, apa sihir elemental itu serupa dengan sihir yang kerap kita lakukan untuk perwujudan barang-barang dari udara kosong?"

McGonagall mengangguk semangat. "Ya—itulah Transfigurasi Elemental. Serupa, tapi tak sama. Ini lebih rumit—kau harus mengombinasikannya, dan yang kaupikirkan tidak boleh hanya berwujud bentuk barang itu seperti apa, tapi komposisi dan struktur yang menyusunnya."

Dean turut mengangkat tangannya. "Dan berapa lama perwujudan Acqupatron itu berlangsung?"

McGonagall berseri-seri. "Pertanyaan bagus, Mr. Thomas! Lama Perwujudan Acqupatron harus kalian pikirkan juga selama pembentukan, dan membutuhkan kecermatan."

Bel berdering di luar sana. "Oke—tugas kalian adalah, pelajari struktur Acqupatron kalian masing-masing, dan pelajari struktur Acqupatron perwujudan yang akan kalian ambil. Lalu belajarlah tentang sihir pembongkaran protein. Sampai bertemu minggu depan!"

Ron dan Harry bangkit dari kursi masing-masing, mendatangi Hermione.

"Kau. harus. mengajari. kami. tentang. penelitian. struktur, Hermione," Harry berkata sungguh-sungguh.

Ron mendengus letih. "Kau percaya tidak, aku hanya mengerti bagian sihir elemental dan tugas kita. Kupikir materi 'Teori Atom' itu sudah sangat susah, dan muncul materi lain yang lebih susah. Mengerikan."

Mereka tertawa bersama, dan segera melangkah ke Aula Besar.

.

.

Menjejalkan puding lemon terakhir yang sangat lezat, Hermione sudah akan berdiri ketika Neville mencegat langkahnya. Dean dan Parvati telah berdiri di belakangnya. Hermione mengangkat alisnya.

"Eh—Hermione, bolehkah aku meminjam Tavez milikmu lusa? Untuk penelitian?" Neville bertanya gugup dan tanpa basa-basi, sehingga Hermione membelalak.

"Hah? Eh?" Tak ayal Hermione tercekat. Ia bingung ingin menjawab apa. Meminjamkan pada Neville.. sama saja memberikan Tavez untuk dihancurkan, mengingat Neville adalah pemuda yang sangat ceroboh.

"Err—baiklah, Nev, tapi aku tidak mau ada bagian yang rusak," Hermione berkata terpaksa. Neville mengangguk bersungguh-sungguh, lalu cepat-cepat berlalu ke kursinya.

Dean dan Parvati tidak jauh berbeda. Mereka juga berniat meminjam Tavez, tetapi sesudah Neville, tentu saja.

Dengan hati setengah gondok, Hermione terpaksa melayani mereka, menunda kepergiannya ke Bukaan Segilima.

.

.

Angin dingin meniup rambut Hermione yang tergerai kusut, sementara gadis itu sendiri tepekur menatap dedaunan, tangannya memegang Kotak Peri.

Baru dua hari yang lalu ia nyaris mencelakakan orang lain karena keegoisannya—ralat, kesalahannya, dan beruntung Suzzette Brown tidak dilahap oleh Para Siluman. Jika saja, ia tak datang tepat pada waktunya, dan jika Siluman itu tidak kabur entah karena apa, Suzy dan dirinya pasti sudah tidak hidup hari ini.

Ia benar-benar tak tahu diuntung. Setelah kematian Charlotta karena membeli gaun muslin biru untuknya—dia jugalah yang akan menyebabkan Suzzette mati kalau tidak beruntung kemarin.

_Krak!_

Bunyi ranting patah itu memecah kesunyian. Hermione terlonjak dan cepat-cepat melenyapkan Kotak Peri dari genggamannya, mengembalikan kotak itu ke asalnya. Ia cepat-cepat berbalik dan berkata, "Tavez," meregangkan Tavez yang menyala keperakan.

" Ampun deh, Granger. Ini hanya aku. Apa kau selalu begitu?" suara yang dalam dan dingin itu melangkah dari bayang-bayang.

Ini kesialannya yang ketiga.

"Hai Granger," Draco Malfoy menyapa riang. Acqupatronnya terpasang perkasa di ikat pinggangnya.

"Malfoy," Hermione mendesis. "Enyahlah."

"Ramah sekali. Masih banyak tempat untukku disini, kan?" kata Draco tenang, melangkah ke arah Hermione yang duduk membeku dan meletakkan bokongnya di kursi batu tersebut. "Lagipula ini tempat umum."

"Sudah berapa lama kau disana, menguntitku?" Hermione berkata marah.

"Sudah berapa lama kau disini, tidak menghiraukanku?" Draco bertanya dengan nada yang sama.

"Jangan mengulang kata-kataku!"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku sudah disini sejak—lima belas menit yang lalu," Draco menjawab, sambil mengelus Acqupatronnya yang tampak perkasa. Pedang runcing setinggi satu meter, dengan pegangan bertahtakan ular mungil.

"Kau lihat apa yang kupegang?" Hermione bertanya waswas. Draco mengangkat kepalanya, mata kelabu itu menatap Hermione lekat-lekat.

"Ya, tapi tenang—aku akan menjaga rahasia," Draco bergumam sungguh-sungguh. "Dan jangan marah, oke? Aku hanya mengira daerah ini tak bertuan, dan aku tidak mau mengganggumu."

Hermione mendengus lalu membuang muka. "Tak ada pencuri yang mau mengaku."

"Terserah kau. Siapa nama Acqupatronmu, kalau aku boleh tahu?"

"Mengapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Hanya ingin saja."

"Kalau begitu aku tak perlu memberitahumu, kan?"

"Astaga—kau menyebalkan sekali," Draco merebahkan kepalanya frustasi. Hermione menyeringai. Siapa suruh cowo itu bertingkah laku menyebalkan?

"Sebenarnya ini bukan urusanmu. Namanya Tavez," Hermione mengambil busurnya dan mengelusnya dengan sayang. "Dan kau?"

"Mengapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Hanya ingin berbasa-basi saja."

"Kalau begitu aku tak perlu memberitahumu, kan?"

Sialan!

Hermione berdiri. "Langkah yang salah, Malfoy," lalu gadis itu melangkah sebal, tapi tak dapat bergerak.

Genggaman kuat membelenggu lengannya.

"Hei! Kau mau apa sih?" Hermione mendesis jengkel ketika ia dipaksa duduk lagi.

"Kau mau tahu, kan? Namanya Thrabardos," Draco menyeringai, melepaskan genggamannya. Hermione memutar bola mata.

"Apa wujud Tavez?" Draco bertanya lagi.

Hermione mencoba mengingat, pertemuan pertamanya dengan Tavez—saat ia bertemu pertama kali ketika berumur 11 tahun.

"Kalau aku tidak salah mengingat.. bentuknya seperti _Dracaena_*."

"Oh."

"Dan kau?"

"Aku tak tahu pasti. Wujudnya seperti _Cerberus_** bermata merah, tetapi terakhir aku bertemu dengannya, wujudnya lebih mirip _Hydra_*** dengan kepala anjing."

Tunggu, tunggu. Terakhir kali?

"Wait—kau sudah bertemu 'wujud' mu lebih dari sekali?" Hermione terperangah.

"Yeah, tiga kali," jawab Draco santai.

"Kau bercanda," Hermione tertawa tak percaya. Draco tak berkata apa-apa, tapi dia menyingkap lengan kemejanya sebahu. Guratan berbentuk seperti Rho bergaris tiga, tercetak sempurna secara melingkar, tiga guratan.

Mustahil. Bahkan Harry yang notabene merupakan penyihir hebat, hanya pernah bertemu 'wujud' nya dua kali saja. Siapa Draco Malfoy sebenarnya?

Dari kejauhan, suara lonceng terdengar nyaring. Hermione cepat-cepat berdiri.

"Well, kukira kau tidak semenyebalkan yang kukira, Malfoy," Hermione berkata sambil lalu, lalu cepat-cepat berlari. "Mari."

Draco menatap kepergiannya sambil membasahi bibirnya. Benar-benar gadis yang menarik.

.

.

"Tujuh orang, Gin! Tujuh orang yang meminjam Tavez-ku!" Hermione mengerang sebal, berjalan beriringan bersama bubaran anak-anak yang berceloteh riang.

"Whoa," Ginny menggumam kagum. "Siapa saja?"

"Neville, Dean dan Parvati, Pansy, Hannah dan Susan, dan Seamus," kata Hermione kesal, mukanya memerah. Sore sedang beranjak, dan pelajaran terakhir baru ditutup setengah jam yang lalu.

"Well, itu bagus kan? Berarti reputasi Acqupatronmu dapat dipercaya!" Ginny berkata menghibur. Hermione hanya memutar bola mata.

"Dan apakah kau telah menemukan Acqupatron perwujudanmu?" Ginny bertanya ingin tahu. Hermione menggeleng letih.

"Belum, belum sempat. Tapi.. aku sudah merencanakan akan meminjam Acqupatron seseorang," Hermione bergumam, dan entah kenapa mukanya merona.

"Eh? Siapa?"

"Err—kasih tau tidak ya?"

"Hermione!" protes Ginny.

"Baik—oke, dia Draco Malfoy," Hermione berhenti sejenak. Melirik Ginny. Mata gadis itu hanya melebar sedikit.

"Draco Malfoy—siswa Exchangour itu?"

"Yeah."

"Hah, kau ada hubungan khusus apa dengannya? Kukira kau belum terlalu dekat dengannya!"

"Astaga, Gin, tidak seperti itu. Err.. ya, kami memang saling mengenal, dan aku berpendapat bahwa bentuk Acqupatronnya itu tidak biasa.."

Bibir Ginny mengerucut. "Yah, mungkin bentuk Acqupatron itu sesuai dengan wujud orang yang memegangnya. Acqupatron Harry kuat dan berotot, seperti orangnya. Dan bentuk Acqupatron Malfoy seksi.. seperti orangnya."

Hermione dan Ginny tertawa geli.

.

.

Senja. Matahari tampak tenggelam di ufuk Barat, dan Hermione mengerjapkan matanya. Tunggu—ini mimpi, kan?

Ia sedang terbaring di atas permukaan yang tak rata. Gadis itu dapat merasakan rerumputan kasar yang menggesek punggung telanjangnya, dan mau tak mau, Hermione berdiri dengan kaget.

Dan merona menyadari ia hanya memakai kain tipis yang membalut bagian depan tubuhnya saja. Demi Merlin.

"Selamat datang kembali, Hermione. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu," suara feminim menembus gendang telinga Hermione. Kepala itu berputar dengan cepat, mencoba mencari sumber suara—

Dan menemukan seorang—tepatnya seekor _Dracaena_ tersenyum di tepi padang rumput, tak jauh di belakangnya. Tubuh Naga bersisik yang berwarna hijau keemasan itu bergelung di bawah tubuhnya, dan mukanya masih rupawan seperti terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

Hermione tercekat. "T—Tavez?"

"Halo, Pemegang," Tavez mengangguk khidmat, meluncur mendekati Hermione. Dengan ragu, Hermione mengelus badan Tavez.

"A—ada apa? Apa maksud mimpi yang mempertemukanku denganmu?"

Tavez membuka matanya. "Apa—maksudnya? Tidak ada alasan khusus, Pemegang. Belum, tepatnya."

"Belum?"

"Ya."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Tavez menghela napas. "Kau masih sama seperti dulu, Pemegang. Keras kepala dan tidak suka berbasa-basi."

"I—iya. Jadi tolong jelaskan apa maksudnya, Tavez."

"Aku membawamu kesini untuk—memberi tahu sesuatu," Tavez memandangnya lekat-lekat. Hermione menanti. "Aku hanya ingin memperingatkanmu. Kau, Hermione, sadar bahwa kekuatanmu itu sangat besar. Pengetahuanmu tentang Siluman dan proteksi diri juga besar."

"Namun, kau tidak mampu menguasai ketakutanmu. Aku hanya berpesan, Hermione. Tolong hargailah kehadiranku disini. Belajarlah mengatasi ketakutan. Kuatlah. Dan berlatihlah setiap hari.."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Hermione tak mengerti. "Kenapa?"

"Kenapa?" Tavez tersenyum. "Akan ada permainan yang menantimu untuk berkiprah di dalamnya. Persiapkan dirimu. Berlatihlah. Dan yang terpenting, kendalikan ketakutanmu."

Tavez meluncur pergi. Hermione dengan raut muka tak mengerti mengejarnya.

"T—tunggu, Tavez! Aku tidak mengerti."

"Masih banyak waktu, Pemegang. Manfaatkanlah," Tavez tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kali. "Dan waspadalah terhadap perasaanmu."

Lalu, tubuh ular itu menghilang.

Hermione terbangun dari mimpi. Ia terengah-engah seolah telah berlari dengan sangat cepat. Dan keringat meluncur deras di pelipisnya.

Siluet hitam terlihat di pojok kamar dari sudut matanya. Hermione menoleh dengan sigap dan waspada.

Tak ada siapa-siapa.

Hanya sinar bulan yang menembus ventilasi, dan aroma Mint serta Mahogani—

"Malfoy?" tanyanya tanpa suara.

*TBC*

**Glosarium:**

*: Dracaena: Wanita Ular; cantik; pinggang sampai kepala berwujud manusia, pinggang sampai kaki berwujud ular.

**: Cerberus; semacam anjing raksasa berkepala tiga dalam mitologi Yunani (Seperti fluffy peliharaan Rubeus Hagrid)

***: Hydra; semacam naga dalam mitologi Yunani, bernapas api, tapi dalam kasus Draco—kepala Hydra itu bermutasi menjadi kepala anjing.

_**Cuap-Cuap Sayur Lodeh:**_

Nyaaa, selesai. Jadi bagaimana tentang chapter ini? Tolong memberikan kritik, saran, maupun flame (yang membangun dan tidak kampungan) di tombol review di bawah, dan tulis yang anda pikirkan.

Untuk pertanyaan yang tidak dimengerti, silahkan tulis di Review! Atau contact aku di www[.]facebook[.]com/bshabia okaaay?

Bagi yang tidak mengerti lambang 'rho' itu seperti apa, kurang lebih simbolnya seperti ini- Teori Elemental itu terinspirasi dari Prinsip Hukum Gamp yang tentang menyihir makanan dari udara kosong itu, loh~~~

Dan oh iya, sekedar mengingatkan, gaya tulisanku agak berubah di chapter-chapter mendatang, dan kuharap perubahannya gak ngganggu. Maaf kalau chapter ini agak ancur-ancuran, saya buatnya sebelum hiatus sih==" *membela diri*

Terus—terus ada lagi:3 maaf banget aku gak nepatin janjiku untuk update cepet setelah dapet review lima… tapi TAUGAAAAK? *gak tau* *dibuang* Dokumen chp3 ini sempet ilang, dan aku kelabakan nyarinya, sampe nyaris nangis. Aku nyari sampe tiga hari, dan ternyata… itu… nyasar… di dokumen Ayahku T_T gubrak banget kan? Jadi, aku minta maaf m(_ _)m

Lalu, apakah kalian masih sudi me**review**? Kritik, konkrit, saran sangaaat diterima, yang penting karyaku ditanggapi. Bahagia loh, kalau karya kalian dihargai^^

Dan terima kasih untuk seluruh review di chapter kemarin! ;U; aku bahagia. Yang punya akun udah kubalas PM ya, yang anonym kubalas disini:3

**zheexo:** makasih review&pujiannya ya!^^ ini masih kurang loh padahal *sigh* ini sudah lanjut, mau review lagiiiii?:)

**puputkawaii:** hahahahaaa terimakasih reviewnya:') bagus deh kalo puput-san suka:') ini sudah diupdate yaaa, mau review lagi? XD

**apa aja lah:** arigato, arigato~ kalo tentang gampang ditebak, Draco itu bukan siluman loh X'P tapi Draco itu *piiiip* #mbletag. Apakah ini sudah lebih panjang? O.o baik, chapter depan akan lebiiiih panjang. terimakasih reviewnya, mau review lagi? XD

**uti:** Aduuuuh maaf banget ya T_T seperti yang kubilang tadi, file ini sempet ilang. Ini sudah update dan terima kasih sudah mereview, mau review lagi?:)

**2608 words only (without A/N, Glos, CCSL) 31/05/2012**

**©Bea Nurasla.**


	4. Master and Power

Red Hooded Wizard © Beatrixmalf

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling.

.

.

**a/n: **haaai. Kembali bertemu lagi dengan Bea ^^;; mungkin kalian akan menganggap fic yang kupublish di bulan ini banyak sekali. Yah, sebenarnya itu karena.. aku memiliki banyak waktu di kala hiatus, dan baru sempat mempublishnya sekarang. Mungkin ada yang berbeda dari cara penulisan, jadi.. kuharap itu tidak menurunkan kualitas fic ku XD selamat membaca!

**Warning: **AU, dark, little bit OOC, Fast plot(maybe) PG-14, Hard Warning: some M scene in here.

.

_**Chapter 4: Master and Power.**_.

.

Langit nampak pekat, sinar lemah dari sabit yang menggantung di awan hitam menyinari Hogwarts yang menjulang dengan perkasa.

Di sekeliling kastil, pondok-pondok tampak berjejer rapi memformasikan perimeter lingkaran. Dan jika diperhatikan lebih lanjut, dua orang gadis tengah duduk di teras mereka, mengabaikan kepekatan malam.

"Apa Ginny sudah tidur?" Pansy –gadis berambut raven pekat yang menghisap sebatang cigaret- menoleh mendapati gadis yang satu lagi sedang meletakkan bokongnya di kursi sebelah.

"Yeah."

"Hm? Tumben kau mau berkumpul bersamaku di teras ini. Biasanya kau akan duduk sejauh mungkin ketika aku merokok?" Pansy menatapnya heran.

"Jangan salah paham. Aku hanya ingin merenung."

Pansy mendorong tubuhnya, tampak tertarik. "Tentang?"

Hermione menjawab acuh. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Hei—jangan main _hide and seek_ seperti itu, Hermione. Kita teman kan? Sahabat selamanya?" Pansy bertanya polos, membuat Hermione memutar bola matanya.

"Tidak juga."

"Oh—kau tahu maksudku, Hermione. Ayolah."

"Baiklah—Miss-Ikut-Campur. Aku err—hanya ingin…" Hermione menyilangkan tungkainya salah tingkah.

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya ini tidak penting, Pans," erang Hermione. Lalu ia melihat raut wajah Pansy dan cepat-cepat melanjutkan. "Oke, oke baik. Aku.. eh- berniat meminjam Acqupatron Draco Malfoy."

Hening.

"Tapi.." Hermione melanjutkan. "Aku tidak tahu harus meminjamnya atau tidak."

"Kau serius?" Pansy bertanya heran. Hermione hanya menghembuskan napas tak sabar sambil memainkan pemantik di jarinya.

"Apa kau pernah mendengarku bercanda?" Hermione mendengus.

"Whoa, kupikir—kau nekat juga. Apa hubunganmu dengan Draco yang agak dingin itu? Kupikir kau membencinya," Pansy berspekulasi.

Hermione mengangkat alisnya. "Well, aku tidak benci, kok. Oke—dia memang menyebalkan, tetapi itu bisa ditolerir. Dan tentang hubungan.. ini sama sekali tak ada hubungannya. Aku hanya menganggap Acqupatronnya menarik."

"Hm."

"Jangan sarkastis seperti itu, Pansy—apa kau cemburu?" Hermione menggodanya. Pansy hanya menoleh ke arahnya sambil meniup asap rokok ke wajahnya. Hermione segera terbatuk.

"Apa kau bercanda? Aku sudah puas dengan Blaise, terima kasih," Pansy tertawa sinis. Hermione hanya mendengus geli.

"Jadi? Menurutmu, apakah aku meminjam Acqupatron Malfoy saja?"

"Hm.. terserah kau saja," jawab Pansy enteng. "Menilik dari ucapanmu, kau pasti tertarik dengan Acqupatronnya—walaupun aku tak tahu apa bentuk Acqupatronnya. Menurutku, kau lebih baik meminjamkannya."

Hermione menatapnya ragu. "Begitu?"

"Ya. Dan berdoa saja, semoga Malfoy akan meminjamkan Acqupatronnya untukmu tanpa membebanimu."

.

.

Bel berbunyi nyaring. Hermione, tanpa berkata apa-apa segera bangkit dari kelas Arithmancy-nya, menyampirkan tas kulit di bahunya, dan segera berlalu bersama segelintir anak. Ada untungnya juga mengambil beberapa jurusan yang berbeda dengan Ron dan Harry.. kedua sahabatnya itu cukup cerewet dan overprotektif.

Hermione sudah bertanya kepada Pansy jadwal kelas dan matpel yang diambil Draco, dan Pansy juga membantunya mencari tahu jadwal Draco hari itu. Dan kalau prediksi mereka benar—Draco sedang ada di…

"Sini," Hermione terengah-engah, menatap papan _Ramalan _yang tergantung di pintu reyot. Ia mengerjapkan matanya tak suka. Ramalan—sesuatu yang tidak perlu dipercaya. Cabang Ilmu Sihir yang paling tidak tepat. Hanya membuang-buang waktu saja.

Dan untungnya prediksi Hermione dan Pansy benar. Draco ada disana, dan ternyata dia juga bersama Ron dan Harry.

"Malfoy!" desis Hermione, mencoba memanggil pemuda itu sekaligus agar Harry dan Ron tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

Draco Malfoy memiliki pendengaran yang tajam. Dalam sekelebat, matanya teralihkan ke pintu, dan menyaksikan kepala Hermione menyembul dari balik pintu. Ia mengangkat alisnya. "Hai, Gr—"

"Sst!" Hermione menaruh telunjuk di bibirnya, dan membentuk jarinya untuk mengirimkan kode, _'cepat kesini.' _Tanpa suara. Sejurus kemudian ia menghilang.

Draco pun segera menyudahi obrolannya dengan beberapa gadis Ravenclaw yang tampak seperti pengagumnya, dan menghampiri Hermione yang bersembunyi di salah satu lorong.

"Ada badai apa hari ini?" tanyanya begitu sampai di depan gadis itu.

"Hah?" Hermione bertanya bingung.

"Ada badai apa? Mengapa kau tiba-tiba berbaik hati untuk menghampiriku susah-susah disini?" tanya Draco menyebalkan, sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri," dengusan terdengar di lorong itu. "Dan aku tidak bersusah payah untuk mencari jalan kesini, meskipun aku harus meneliti jadwa—"

"Langsung ke inti," potong Draco tak sabar. Hermione mendongakkan wajahnya; tingginya memang hanya setara dengan dagu Draco. Pemuda itu TINGGI BESAR.

"Baik!" Hermione meniup rambutnya kesal. "Aku.. err—ingin meminjam.."

"Ya?"

"E- eh, meminjam.."

"Cepatlah."

"Acqupatronmu. Thrabardos," Hermione mengucapkannya dengan susah payah. Rona merah merambati wajahnya, dan Hermione berdoa semoga hal itu tak terlihat bagi Draco.

"Oh," komentar Draco singkat. Hermione membelalakkan matanya. Hanya itu?

"Laaa-lu?" tanyanya kesal.

"Ya sudah, kalau kau mau pinjam, akan kuberikan. Untuk penelitian, kan? Aku ini kan orang baik," Draco menyeringai.

"Oke, oke. Jadi, kapan aku bisa meminjamnya?"

"Setelah kau berjanji untuk melakukan syarat yang kutberikan," jawab Draco.

"Maaf?" Hermione bertanya tak sabar. Ia sudah lapar, ditambah lagi menghadapi Malfoy bukanlah hal yang mudah, dan sepertinya pendengarannya juga berkurang.

"Well, di dunia ini tidak ada yang murah. Kau harus melakukan sesuatu untukku, Granger. Dan tenang saja—bukan sesuatu yang sulit, apalagi mustahil."

Ah, sudahkah Hermione berkata bahwa Draco adalah pemuda paling menyebalkan?

.

.

Hermione mengaduk makannya sambil bersungut-sungut. Langit di luar tampakya pekat; malam ini bulan tampak absen.

Dan dia tengah menyantap makan malamnya dengan tak berminat, terngiang-ngiang kembali syarat yang diajukan oleh Draco Malfoy.

"Hermione? Kau tidak menyantap makanmu lagi?" Ginny bertanya dengan agak heran, mendapati teman sepondoknya itu tampak suntuk di sampingnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," Hermione cepat-cepat menyuap makanannya lagi, soup itu mengaliri tenggorokannya hangat.

Draco Malfoy. Si bedebah itu.

Syarat yang diajukannya memang mudah, tidak sulit sama sekali malah—tapi mungkin akan menjengkelkannya. Dan tadinya Hermione memutuskan untuk tidak meminjam Acqupatron Draco tapi—

Waktu penelitian yang tersisa tinggal seminggu lebih empat hari lagi.

"Kau melakukannya lagi."

Hermione mengangkat mukanya, dan manik matanya menangkap manik coklat susu milik Ginny.

"Apa?"

"Kau melamun, Hermione. Kau tampak kacau. Apa kau sakit?" tanyanya khawatir.

Hermione tersenyum. "Tidak, aku tidak sakit Gin. Hanya.. banyak pikiran," jawabnya sekenanya.

"Mau membicarakannya bersamaku?"

Hermione menimbang-nimbang. Ia pribadi yang rahasia, tetapi ini bukan sesuatu yang perlu dirahasiakan, jadi—

"Akan kuberitahu di pondok nanti," putus Hermione. Ginny membungkam mulutnya sambil mengangguk.

Hermione melanjutkan mengunyah, mencoba mendorong jauh-jauh pikirannya dari Draco Malfoy—agar ia bisa cepat-cepat bertolak ke pondoknya.

Ia letih dan sebal. Ugh.

.

.

_Bunyi raungan—sungguh memekakkan telinga—kini sudah terdengar sangat jelas di telinganya. Dan ikatan ini… dia tak bisa melepaskannya!_

"Hei. Bangun, _Sleeping Beauty_," bisik seseorang di belakang telinganya.

Hermione membuka matanya, lalu mengerjap-nerjapkannya bingung. Terang sekali cahaya lampu—

"Jam berapa?" tanyanya parau.

"Jam lima, dan kau harus bergegas ke Ketukan Kayu. Ginny dan aku sudah mandi," Pansy berkata sambil memasukkan buku-buku ke tasnya, lalu menatap Hermione. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau berkeringat… dalam tidurmu."

"Tidak apa-apa," Hermione bangun dengan susah payah, lalu melepas gaun malamnya. Wajah Pansy tampak datar. Ia sudah biasa melihat Hermione dan Ginny; luar dalam, setelah tinggal sepondok selama beberapa tahun.

"Oke. Kutunggu di luar."

Hermione mengangguk, lalu berjalan setengah telanjang ke kamar mandi. Guyuran air dingin langsung menyiramnya, dan gadis itu bergidik sedikit. Ia melakukan ritual mandinya dengan cepat.

Setelah mengambil gaun Hogwarts-nya, Hermione segera berlari ke teras depan. Ginny dan Pansy tampak menunggu dengan muka setengah suntuk.

"Lama sekali," Pansy menggerutu. "Kau mandi seperti Putri."

"Jangan terlalu hiperbola," Hermione balas menggerutu. "Mari, _Guys_."

"Mari?" tanya Pansy sinis. Tetapi gadis itu turut melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti dua gadis muda yang berjalan di belakangnya.

Sesaat hening. Hermione terlalu mengantuk untuk memulai pembicaraan. Sudah seminggu pola tidurnya terganggu –karena mimpi buruk- sejak terakhir kali ia bertemu Siluman, mimpinya memang tak pernah sama lagi.

"Hermione?" bisik Ginny lirih. Hermione menoleh dengan kaget. Ginny melirik, lalu setelah memastikan Pansy berjalan agak jauh di belakang mereka, ia mendorong kepalanya ke telinga Hermione. "Kau akan melakukan syarat itu mulai hari ini, kan?"

Hermione merendahkan suaranya. "Gah. Jangan mengingatkanku soal perjanjian busuk itu, Demi Siluman."

Ginny tertawa kecil. "Sebaiknya kau penuhi saja permintaannya, kau kan tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya bila kau tidak menepati janji?"

Ketukan Kayu yang mulai dipadati oleh murid-murid sudah terlihat dari sini. Hermione mengangguk kasar. "Ya, tap—"

"Kenapa berbisik-bisik seperti itu?" Pansy tiba-tiba muncul di samping mereka. "Membicarakan aku, ya?"

Hermione dan Ginny segera menjauhkan diri. "Ah? Tidak."

"Hm?" manik kelabu pekat Pansy dingin.

"Tidak, Pansy. Dewasalah," Ginny berkata malas. "Kami memang sedang membicarakan suatu rahasia, tapi ini –Demi Merlin- bukanlah sesuatu yang menyangkut dengan dirimu. Okay?"

Pansy melengos lalu berlari ke Ketukan Kayu, meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Hermione menggeleng geli. "Dia merajuk, tuh."

Ginny nyengir. "Yah, itu masalah akhir. Sekarang—" Ginny menarik napas. "Kita pikirkan soal Draco Malfoy dulu."

Hermione menaiki undakan sambil tersenyum hambar. "Ya, itu prioritas utama."

.

.

.

Suara gesekan sepatu pantofel Hermione beradu dengan lantai kayu—menimbulkan nada _adante_ teratur. Bulan sudah menduduki singgasana-nya di luar sana, dan bukannya beristirahat, gadis itu malah berkeliaran di kastil.

Benar-benar menyedihkan.

Ia menaiki tangga lingkar menuju ke atas dengan memelankan langkahnya, berusaha menepis jauh-jauh pikiran tentang dipergoki oleh Filch, Sang Penjaga Sekolah.

"Jadi dimana kau, Malfoy? Aku kurang berminat dengan permainan _hide and seek_-mu yang menggelikan ini," Hermione berseru malas, gema suaranya terpantul di sudut-sudut Menara Astronomi.

Ya, ia memang melakukan perjanjian di tempat ini.

"Hai, Granger," suara di balik keremangan membuat Hermione terlonjak. Namun sesaat kemudian ia berbalik, dengan sebal.

Draco Malfoy berdiri di balik bayang-bayang, siluetnya bermandikan cahaya bulan dan rambut serta mata peraknya bersinar. Secara keseluruhan, pemuda itu tampak tampan, mengerikan, dan… eksotis.

_Demi Merlin._

Hermione bergidik dan menelan ludah. Ia tak boleh memikirkan ini sekarang.

Gadis itu mengibaskan rambutnya angkuh, lalu menyilangkan tangan. "Hm. Kau tahu, ini melanggar _Rules_. Kita bisa mati kalau tertangkap prefek."

"Kau prefek, kan?" Draco memainkan Acqupatronnya tak acuh. "Kau bisa mengarang alasan, kau kan jenius."

"Argh!" Hermione membalikkan badannya sebal dan menarik celana khaki berwarna gadingnya, kemudian menguncir rambutnya. Ia telah berganti pakaian tadi, dan disinilah ia, melaksanakan 'syarat konyol' dari Draco. "Jangan tolol. Tapi kau memang tolol. Maksudku… aku tak punya andil untuk berkeliaran di kastil seperti orang gila. Kecuali, kalau—" Hermione berhenti. "Aku Ketua Murid."

Draco menyeringai, mengekor Hermione yang berjalan cepat. "Ah, _great_. Secara harfiah kita tidak menginjak kastil, kan? Kita berada di luar!"

Hermione menghembuskan napas dengan sabar. "Benar-benar lucu. Jangan berlagak bego, Draco Malfoy—aku tahu kau mendapatkan 'Outstanding' di Pelajaran Filsafat kemarin."

Hermione bergerak cepat dengan susah payah. Ia tidak biasa mengenakan celana seperti ini—ia _gadis perawan, _sesungguhnya ia diharamkan untuk memakai pakaian yang bukan gaun. Dan lihatlah sekarang!

"Jadi, Malfoy," desis Hermione. "Bisa kau kesampingkan dulu lawakanmu yang _menggelikan _itu, dan katakan padaku tepatnya—dimana kita akan, ah… berlatih?"

"_Oui, Mademoiselle,_" Draco berkata geli. Dengan santai pemuda itu menyampirkan lengannya yang bebas dan memegang bahu Hermione yang memberontak. "Dekat Dedalu Perkasa, kau setuju, Nona?"

Hermione merasakan jantungnya melompat liar. "Iya, tapi lepaskan dahulu tangan kotormu dari .ku!"

.

.

.

Dedalu Perkasa berdiri perkasa seperti biasa, di bawah siraman cahaya bulan. Hermione terduduk di akar-akar yang mencuat di tanah, dan menyeka keringatnya.

"Lumayan untuk pemanasan," Draco menyeringai. Ia melemparkan Thrabardos ke bonggol kayu yang sudah tertebang, dan duduk di samping Hermione. "Apa kau lelah?"

Hermione mendelik. "Tidak. Aku hanya kurang persiapan."

"Uh? Apa kau akhirnya mengakui bahwa—kau kalah dariku?"

"Aku tidak kalah darimu!" Hermione berseru nyaring, dan wajahnya merona. "Maksudku—aku belum mengetahui kemampuanmu."

"Yah—kalau begitu, ketahuilah kemampuanku," Draco nyengir. "Karena syarat ini masih berlaku sampai lusa."

Hermione mengerang.

Hermione memang telah menyetujui syarat yang diajukan Draco Malfoy, yaitu—bertarung dan menguji kemampuannya dengan pemuda itu, dan syarat itu… berlaku selama tiga hari ke depan.

"Memang apa gunanya latihan _hanya _selama tiga hari? Toh, hal tersebut tidak akan berperngaruh apa-apa dengan diriku," Hermione menggerutu.

Draco terdiam. Hermione menoleh sedikit, heran.

_Wushhh_.

Hermione tidak melihat gerakan Draco yang sekejap mata, dan ia tidak memiliki antisipasi apapun ketika Draco mengunci lengannya dan menindih tubuhnya.

Hermione terengah-engah, jantungnya kembali berdetak liar ketika menyadari bibir Draco hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari bibirnya. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan napas Draco yang berbau mint dan mahogany—persis aroma yang terpeta dalam kamar Hermione akhir-akhir ini.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan siswa Durmstrang, _Darling_. Pelajaran disana lebih berbahaya dan lebih mendetail daripada di Hogwarts—dan aku akan berbaik hati mengajarimu beberapa ilmu," bisik Draco, mata kelabunya menelusuri wajah Hermione dan tatapannya berlama-lama di bibir.

"Minggir. Dari. Tubuhku," Hermione berkata dengan tergagap dan susah payah, tapi pemuda itu bergeming.

"Ada satu hal lagi yang harus kupastikan," Draco melepaskan kuncian tangannya pada lengan kiri Hermione, tapi tidak membiarkan lengan gadis itu terbebas. Tangan kanannya bergerak ke arah kerah baju Hermione, membuka kancingnya.

Hermione, terkesiap, menyadari apa yang akan Draco lakukan. "LEPASKAN AKU, BAJINGAN!" Meronta-ronta, Hermione menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis. Tidak berhasil. Kuncian itu sangat kuat.

Draco dengan santai menyingkap kerah Hermione yang sudah terbuka dua kancing.

Di balik kancing itu, tepatnya di atas dada kiri Hermione, Tercetaklah simbol _Section _yang saling membelakangi, di tengah-tengahnya terdapat pola seperti rantai.

"Nah," Draco membebaskan kunciannya, lalu dengan lincah pemuda itu bangkit, mengusapkan tangannya pada celana hitam yang ia pakai.

Hermione merasakan matanya tersengat. Tangannya sudah bergerak di udara, bersiap menampar pemuda yang ada di depannya—

Tangan itu berhenti beberapa senti di depan wajah Draco. "Hati-hati, Granger. Kau tahu aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang rendah kepadamu," Draco mencengkram tangannya kuat—tapi tidak menimbulkan rasa sakit.

"Itu pelecehan," desis Hermione marah. "Kaupikir apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan bekas lukamu, jangan terlalu sentimentil," Draco masih berkata dengan nada apatis, cengkraman Hermione belum dilepaskan.

"Kau bisa memintanya baik-baik!"

"Dan aku yakin, kau tidak akan menunjukkannya padaku, bukankah begitu?"

Hermione terpaku. Rona merah merambat di wajahnya.

"Lepaskan tanganku," akhirnya gadis itu berkata. Draco dengan santai melepaskan cengkramannya, lalu serta-merta Hermione mengambil Acqupatronnya dan berlari meninggalkan Draco.

"Hei!"

Hermione mengacuhkannya.

"Mau kemana Granger? Kita baru pemanasan!" Draco berseru tak sabar. Hermione memutar bola mata, mendengar langkah-langkah Draco yang mengejarnya.

"Aku tahu kenapa Tavez mengirimu pesan!" Draco berteriak.

Hermione terpaku. Angin melecut rambut coklatnya yang lepas dari ikatan. Perlahan Hermione berbalik.

"Kau… tahu?"

.

.

.

Hermione dengan kesal duduk di depan Draco, menggelesor di rumput. Sekali lagi, ia berhasil dipermalukan oleh pemuda itu! Siapa yang salah sebenarnya?

"Well?"

"Ya," Draco berdeham. "Boleh kupinjam Acqupatron-mu?"

Hermione mengangguk, ia kesal—tetapi juga penasaran. Dengan tak rela gadis itu memberikan Tavez ke telapak tangan Draco yang terbuka.

"Di Durmstrang," Draco mulai berbicara, sambil mengelus Tavez. Hermione merasakan desiran di tengkuknya. "Ada subjek pelajaran yang mendalami Ilmu Acqupatron. Materi Transfigurasi Elemental telah kami pelajari tahun lalu, setahun lebih cepat daripada kalian. Subjek ini dinamakan Acqueschology, dan aku termasuk murid yang termasuk di dalamnya."

"Aku telah mengetahui bahwa kau, dikunjungi Tavez baru-baru ini, karena—" Draco menatap manik hazel Hermione. "Aura-mu berubah. Di Durmstrang, kami memperlajari Ilmu Aura juga, tetapi itu cerita lain. Biasanya auramu terasa bagaikan lecutan api, tetapi aura-mu sekarang… lebih mengintimidasi. Jauh lebih kuat, dan dingin."

Hermione bergidik. "Apa ada pengaruhnya?"

"Tentu, tentu," Draco mengibaskan tangannya. "Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku sampai selesai. Kemudian, apa kau tidak menyadari, bahwa bentuk dan fungsi Acqupatronmu berubah?"

Hermione termenung. "Aku merasa bahwa Tavez, err—jauh lebih berat dan lebih seimbang dibandingkan sebelumnya."

"Tepat. Bentuknya, kalau kau perhatikan, juga berubah. Lihat pola taring yang ada pada Moncong Silumanmu? Dan lihat pupil matanya. Menjadi segaris. Ukirannya di pegangan juga berubah."

Hermione menggeleng takjub. "Kau tahu sebanyak itu?"

"Murid Durmstrang tahu sebanyak _itu_," Draco tersenyum miring. "Nah, sebelum aku memberitahu yang lain, aku mohon dulu sebelumnya—apapun yang kukatakan, jangan menyerangku dulu. Oke?"

Hermione mengerutkan keningnya. "Ap—"

"Jawab dulu," potong Draco keras kepala. Hermione merengut, lalu setengah hati menyutujuinya.

"Kau sudah janji, dan ah—aku tahu kau memiliki fobia. Atau dalam kasusmu, mungkin trauma," Draco berhenti sesaat, menunggu reaksi dari manik hazel Hermione yang menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hermione penasaran. "Fobia apa?"

Draco tertawa masam. "Kau pikir aku tidak mengetahui aksi heroikmu ketika Bulan Kembar? Ketika kau menyelamatkan adik Brown—dan bertemu pada Siluman?"

Hermione tercekat. Ia baru akan membantah, tapi—

"Kau fobia Siluman."

Hermione terpaku. Kata-kata itu baru saja terucap dari bibir Draco.

"Aku tidak fobia Siluman," desis Hermione marah.

"Oh ya, kau iya," Draco dengan santai kembali memilin ujung bajunya. "Apa lagi alasan yang akan kau pakai ketika kau berhadapan dengan Siluman, dan tidak menggunakan sihir apapun? Padahal jelas-jelas kau _Penyihir_. Dan, kau adalah penyihir perempuan terbaik Hogwarts!"

Hermione merasakan rasa jengkel dan panas merayapi wajahnya, tetapi apa yang dikatakan Draco memang benar.

"Aku tidak fobia," Hermione menggeleng lemah.

"Kau fobia, dan kau tak bisa membantahnya," Draco berkata lembut, kelewat lembut sampai Hermione bergidik. "Tetapi, untungnya, fobiamu tidak terliat erat dalam jiwamu, jadi kau masih bisa _dirubah_."

Hermione tak berkata apa-apa, karena lidahnya membeku. Hatinya terasa mendingin, dan diam-diam ia gemetar; mengetahui bahwa Draco benar.

"Mengapa kau tahu sebanyak ini?" Hermione berbisik, menatap Draco tepat di mata—setelah terbiasa, ia menyadari bahwa manik kelabu itu tak selamanya menyimpan kebuasan.

"Aku sudah bilang, di Durmst—"

"Bukan itu," Hermione berkata frustasi. "Maksudku—kau tahu fobiaku, kau mengetahui apa yang dipesankan Tavez dalam mimpiku, dan bahkan kau… hampir mengetahui—masa laluku."

"Masa lalu setiap orang pasti kelam, Granger," Draco berkata halus—tapi Hermione tak lagi peduli. Ia telah mengunci rahasianya rapat-rapat; bahkan Ginny… satu-satunya orang yang 'sejiwa' dengannya—hanya diberikan 40 % rahasia oleh Hermione. Tapi Draco…? Ia tak rela apabila pemuda yang baru dikenalnya tahu sebanyak ini.

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku!" Hermione menggertaknya marah.

Draco tak menjawab, tapi malah menaruh Thrabardos di samping tubuhnya, lalu menyingkap lengan bajunya pelan.

Ada empat Rho disitu.

"Thrabardos juga baru mengunjungiku, Granger. Ia berkata bahwa ada tugas yang harus kuemban—yaitu mengajarkanmu mengatasi fobiamu serta mengajarimu sesuatu yang tidak kau dapat di Hogwarts."

Hening.

"Kapan—tepatnya—Thrabardos—?" Hermione menggeleng terguncang.

"Empat hari yang lalu," jawab Draco mantap.

Tepat. Itu hari dimana Hermione dikunjungi Tavez.

Sekarang ia benar-benar merasa ngeri; apakah sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi pada periode dekat ini?

*TBC*

_**CUAP-CUAP SAYUR LODEH:  
><strong>_

U- udah update ya. Maaf jadi gaje bin ajaib gini, maaf juga konfliknya datar ;w; apa udah lebih panjang dari sebelumnya? Te...terus... mungkin chapter selanjutnya bakalan diupdate agak lama. Jadi maaf, dan semoga kalian bersedia menunggu!^^" Terima kasih juga bagi semua reviewer, alerter(?), favieter(?) de el el di chapter sebelumnya. Aku cinta kalian!:* dan seperti biasa, balasan anon review ada di bawah:)_  
><em>

**rynsun**: wah, makasih pujian dan reviewnya ya^^ ini udah lanjut, mau review lagi?:)

**Oct: **ma- makasih banget pujiannya. aku speechless. makasih bangetya:') aku gabisa sebagus ini tanpa bantuan reviewer dia malah curhat. chapter 4 sudah update, mau review lagi?:)

**justreader**: makasih juga pujiannya ya:') makasih reviewnya:') ini sudah upate chapter4, mau review lagi?:)

**Febi: **makasih yaaa review dan pendapatnya^^;; gasabar? Ini udah keluar chapter 4nya XP lha, aku kira Draco OOC o.O /dor mau review lagi?:3

**kisi **makasih review dan pujiannya, ya!3 lanjutannya sudah diupdate, apa ini lebih panjang dan lebih seru?:) mau review lagi?:)

Yosh! Sudah dibalas semuanya ya:) semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan 8Db

_Jakarta, di dalam kamar yang sumpek, 5/03/2012,_

_Akoira Numos Bizantium,  
><em>

Bea._**  
><strong>_


	5. The Pendulum is Rolling Back

**A/N: **Halo! Ini chapter 5-nya, dan maaf bagi yang sudah menunggu lama. Maaf juga karena Bea tidak menepati janji untuk ngupdate fic _in-progress _lain, tapi ketahuilah, Bea masih ngutang dua celenj dan masih dalam proses menyelesaikan RHW. Jadi tolong, jika kalian baik hati dan suka menabung(?) jangan membuat Bea bersalah karena menanggalkan kewajiban Bea untuk update cepat(?) dan minta cepet update. Hiksu.

.

.

**Red Hooded Wizard © Beatrixmalf**

**Red Riding Hood 2010 © Catherine Hardwick**

**Never take any profit and earn money from this fic.**

.

.

**Chapter 5: The Pendulum is Rolling Back.**

**Warning!: **AU, OC, 7/8 FLASHBACK UNTUK CHAPTER INI!, Darkfic, flat, rush maybe, little bit OoC, and another imperfectness. Your Review means a lot.

.xoxoxox.

[_Archertusks, 13 September 1965—7 years ago_.]

Sumber penerangan yang redup itu cukup menyinari kamar itu.

Kamar itu nyaman, hangat, dan di sudut kamar—sebuah kasur terhimpit di dinding. Di atasnya, kedua gadis nampak merebahkan dirinya. Yang satu remaja, sementara yang lainnya masih belia.

"…Sang Serigala berkata kepada si Tudung Merah," Sang Kakak tersenyum lembut, sebelah tangannya memegang buku dongeng, tangan yang lain mengusap surai kecoklatan adiknya. "_'Kau akan membayar harga yang sepadan, Tudung Merah! Kau akan dimakan oleh anak cucuku, dan kau akan membayar harga karena telah mengelabuiku!' _ia berseru marah. Tapi si Tudung Merah tak gentar, hingga akhirnya Sang Serigala mati dan lenyap. Lalu, Si Tudung Merah dan Neneknya hidup bahagia selamanya."

Charlotta Granger menutup buku di pangkuannya, atensi _beige_*nya menyipit ketika melihat adiknya—Hermione Granger—masih setia menampilkan manik hazelnya. "Nah, 'Mione, kau bisa tidur sekarang."

Hermione, mengerahkan tenaganya yang terakhir untuk melawan kantuknya. Seperti biasa, ia akan menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan.

"Tapi, Kak—mengapa Si Tudung Merah selamat dan hidup bahagia selamanya? Jika ia tinggal di Archers, aku yakin dia akan dimangsa. Bahkan jika Sang Serigala mati, anak cucunya akan membalaskan dendam," dengusnya.

Charlotta tertawa kecil dan menyentil hidung Hermione pelan. "Hermione, ini hanya dongeng. Dan _hush_, kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu—tidak pantas untuk diucapkan anak kecil. Lagipula kau takkan gembira, kan, bila akhir ceritanya tidak bahagia?" Charlotta mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Hermione mengangkat selimutnya lebih tinggi, lalu memandang Charlotta dengan mengantuk. "Oh, aku juga akan tetap bahagia, kok—apalagi jika Sang Serigala berubah menjadi Pangeran," gadis kecil itu menyeringai. "Eh, iya—satu pertanyaan lagi, Kak."

"Hm? Apa?"

Hermione memilin-milin kerah gaunnya malu. "Apa yang dipakai Tudung Merah di balik jubahnya? Aku ingin tahu."

Mata Charlotta melebar terkejut, tetapi bukan Charlotta namanya jika ia tidak memiliki imajinasi tinggi. "Oh, Tudung Merah sangat cantik, Hermione," ia mendesah dramatis. "Maka dari itu, Para Serigala berebut untuk memangsanya. Dan apa yang dipakai Tudung Merah di balik jubahnya?"

Hermione menunggu, sementara Charlotta membungkuk dan mengecup keningnya. "Memang tak seindah gaun kaca Cinderella ataupun _dress _salju milik Snow White—tapi Tudung Merah memakai gaun muslin biru yang sangaaat indah. Rendanya bermotif krisan, dan ada pita-pita biru pucat yang menjuntai di rimpel pinggangnya!"

Segera saja, Hermione tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku tidak ingin menjadi _Sleeping Beauty _lagi—aku ingin menjadi Tudung Merah."

Charlotta tertawa. "Ya, ya, kau bisa menjadi Tudung Merah besok—tetapi, kau harus menjadi _Sleeping Beauty _terlebih dahulu! Selamat tidur."

Seraya meniup api lilin, kamar itu berubah menjadi gelap gulita.

.

.

[_Archertusks, 15 September 1965, 7 years ago._]

"Kak Lottie," Hermione mengerang, setengah bergelayutan pada kakaknya yang sedang membeli sayuran di pasar—menatapnya memohon. "Aku ingin ke rumah Chad, Kak, yaampun…"

Charlotta memandang adiknya dengan iba, tetapi dirinya kembali diingatkan oleh larangan Jean Granger—bahwa Hermione tidak boleh berinteraksi dengan Chad lagi, entah karena apa.

"Kau tidak bisa, Hermione—Mum melarangmu, dan aku tidak bisa mengambil resiko kau bermain-main di Hutan Sayap Gagak untuk pergi ke rumahnya itu," bisik Charlotta, sembari melirik waspada agar tidak ada yang mendengar mereka.

Hermione merengut. "Ih! Biasanya aku juga pergi ke sana, kok. Apa yang Mum tidak suka dari Chad? Chad itu baik, lagipula hari ini ia akan memberikan gelang untukku!"

"Sssssh!" Charlotta mendesis panik, lalu menarik Hermione keluar dari pasar, dan berjongkok di depannya. "Dengar, Hermione, Chad itu tidak memiliki keluarga selain Ayahnya yang merupakan buronan—"

"Dia punya saudara!" bantah Hermione kesal. "Yah, walaupun Chad tak pernah menunjukkannya… tapi Chad baik, tidak seperti ayahnya."

Hermione berhenti berkata, lalu merogoh saku gaunnya. Ia menarik keluar gumpalan kertas yang sudah robek sedikit. "Ini, surat darinya untuk Kak Lottie."

Charlotta membelalak, tapi menerima surat itu tanpa membantah.

Manik beigenya menelusuri untaian aksara itu, sampai akhirnya ia melipat surat itu hati-hati.

"Kalau sampai Mum tahu, Hermione…" desah Charlotta.

Hermione menanti penuh harap.

"Baiklah," Charlotta mengerang. "Kembalilah sebelum senja!"

Tapi terlambat—adiknya yang berani itu telah berlari gembira memasuki Hutan Sayap Gagak.

.

.

Jika ada tempat yang bisa direkomendasikan Hermione Granger untuk dikunjungi, pertama-tama ia akan mencalonkan: 1) Kamarnya. 2) Kamar Lotteng Charlotta, dan 3) Hutan Sayap Gagak di siang hari.

Di malam hari, hutan terasa mengancam, dengan segala makhluk yang berkeliaran di dalamnya (Bahkan tak jarang, Siluman memiliki rute tercepat masuk desa melalui hutan ini.) tetapi di siang hari—

Hutan itu bagaikan hutan tempat para kurcaci membangun pondoknya.

Berkas-berkas sinar mentari menerobos dedaunan, bau humus dan batang yang lembab menyeruak, dan berbagai macam serangga beraktivitas.

Dan bagian yang paling disukainya adalah: Pondok Keluarga Betrayal—yang terletak di tengah hutan, dengan sungai membelah di sisi kirinya. Seperti di kisah-kisah dongeng.

"Chad!" Hermione melompat riang, gaun putihnya melambai pelan. Ia sampai di pintu depan dan mengetuk pintunya. "Chad? Kau ada di dalam? Ini Hermione."

Tak ada suara, dan Hermione mulai mengerutkan keningnya.

"Chad?" _Tok,tok_.

_Tok, tok, tok, tok_. Hermione mulai tak sabar.

Ada bunyi gradak-gruduk, dan jendela kecil di pintu (yang berfungsi untuk mengintip tamu yang datang) terbuka, dan menampilkan iris hitam kelabu.

Sekilas, iris itu terlihat seperti Chad, namun—

"Kau siapa?" suara itu dingin, dan jelas sekali itu bukan suara Chad. Tidak ada kehangatan dalam suara itu, dan suara itu—lebih gelap. Lebih datar.

Entah karena alasan apa, Hermione merasakan jantungnya berdentam sangat keras. Sedetik yang mengerikan, ia pikir itu adalah Ayah Chad.

Tapi… tak mungkin Ayah Chad memiliki aura semuda _ini_.

"A—aku Hermione," gadis itu menelan ludahnya. "Chad ada? Maaf—kau siapa?"

"Aku saudaranya," balasnya. "Chad sedang keluar."

Hermione menimbang-nimbang sejenak, berpikir mungkin ada baiknya jika ia masuk dan berkenalan dengan saudara Chad. Mungkin saja anak itu menyenangkan.

Namun sebelum ia memutuskan, suara lain berseru di belakangnya. "Hermione!" dan Hermione langsung berbalik.

Chadwick Betrayal—anak lelaki berumur 10 tahun, tinggi dan kekar, dengan surai hitam dan manik abu-abu, menyeringai ke arahnya. "Siapa yang sedang…"

_BRAK!_

Hermione menoleh dengan terkejut, memandang jendela-mata itu telah ditutup dengan keras. Saat dia berbalik menghadap Chad, pemuda itu nampak muram.

"Saudaraku," jelasnya pelan. "Ayo masuk."

-o0o-

Chad adalah penebang kayu. Itulah sebabnya pemuda itu kekar untuk anak seumurnya, dan kulitnya agak sedikit lebih gelap. Ayahnya—walaupun selalu pulang malam dan (syukurlah) Hermione tidak pernah melihatnya, _katanya _bekerja sebagai penebang kayu juga.

Hermione duduk di kursi mahogani favoritnya—lalu memandang Chad penasaran.

"Jadi?" tanyanya.

Chad mengangkat alisnya. "Jadi apa?"

Hermione menggeser posisinya gelisah. Tadinya ia ingin bertanya tentang gelang yang dijanjikan Chad untuknya—tapi dengan kehadiran saudara misteriusnya tadi… "Kau tidak mengajak saudaramu turun ke sini? Kami bisa saling berkenalan."

Chad mendengus. "Oh, tidak. Dia sungguh menyebalkan—kau tidak akan tahan satu ruangan dengannya," lalu ia bergumam tak jelas.

Hermione memutuskan untuk tidak berkomentar. "Umm—bagaimana dengan gelangku?"

Chad memandangnya berseri-seri. "Syukurlah, kau ingat. Tunggu sebentar. Kurasa aku meninggalkannya di bengkel—tunggu sepuluh menit di sini!"

Hermione tersenyum senang, lalu Chad meninggalkannya di ruang keluarga sendirian.

Hermione memutar kepalanya sambil mengeluh. Tak ada yang menarik di pondok Chad, kecuali beberapa perabotan kayu. Tak ada bingkai foto. Tak ada pengingat untuk ibunya—yang telah meninggal saat Chad kecil. Tak ada radio, ataupun hal menarik lain.

Belum apa-apa ia sudah bosan.

_KRAK._

Bunyi itu menyentak Hermione, dan gadis itu langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah tangga.

"Errr—halo?"

Tak ada suara yang menyahutnya, dan Hermione mulai penasaran. Saudara Chad ada di rumah ini—

Ah, mengapa Hermione bisa selupa itu!

Ada hal yang lebih menarik untuk dilakukan. Sudah lama Hermione penasaran dengan anggota keluarga Chad yang lain—dan mungkin saja…

Terdengar suara langkah kaki berlari, dan Hermione tersenyum. Ia mulai menaiki tangga, dan terus memasang telinganya.

Ketika sampai di ujung tangga, Hermione bisa melihat kilasan tubuh menghilang dan pintu yang menjeblak tertutup. Gadis itu buru-buru mengangkat roknya, berlari kecil, dan menggelesor di depan pintu yang tertutup tadi.

_Tok, tok_. "Halo?"

Hening, tapi ada bayangan yang terlihat di sela-sela pintu, jadi Hermione tahu saudara Chad juga ada di balik pintu.

"Tidak usah sok hening," gerutu Hermione. "Aku melihat bayanganmu di balik pintu—kau tahu prinsip pemblokiran matahari, kan?"

Sunyi sesaat, lalu ada suara dingin yang menyahutnya. "Mau apa kau ke sini? Jangan mencari masalah."

Hermione mendengus, tetapi merasakan kesenangan yang tak biasa merayapi hatinya. "Aku ingin berkenalan denganmu. Apa itu mencari masalah?"

"Ya."

"Mengapa?"

"Kau cerewet."

Hermione melotot. "Kalau begitu—beritahu namamu?"

Terdengar desahan napas kesal. "Apakah itu penting?"

"Tentu saja."

"Pertanyaan klise. Mengapa semua orang bertanya tentang nama, dan bukan tempat tinggal?"

Hening.

Hermione terperangah. "Whoa—kau tak setolol yang kubayangkan."

Terdengar dengusan. "Kau membayangkan aku tolol?"

"Yah…" Hermione menahan napas. "Chad tidak—terlalu pintar."

Pemuda di balik pintu itu tertawa.

"Jangan tertawa," hardik Hermione sebal. "Kembali ke pertanyaan awal—eh—tidak, pertanyaan kedua. Mengapa kau baru kelihatan?"

Tawa itu terhenti. "Maksudmu?"

"Katanya kau tidak tolol?" tanya Hermione sinis.

Hening.

"Kau menyebalkan," desisan. "Aku tinggal di Walburga—sebelumnya."

"Walburga?" Hermione bertanya terkejut. "Kalau begitu kau sekolah di Durmstrang?"

"Tidak," jawabnya. Sunyi kembali. "Baik aku ataupun Chad—tak pernah sekolah."

Hermione terdiam ketika mendengar nada muram itu. "Maafkan aku," katanya terbata. "Mungkin kau bisa masuk Hogwarts. Tahun depan aku ke sana."

Saudara Chad tertawa pahit. "Aku nomaden. Tidak seperti Chad, aku hidup berpindah bersama Ayahku."

"Ayahmu?" sembur Hermione. "Berarti, ayahmu ada di—"

"Turun!" tiba-tiba anak itu berteriak. "Kau harus turun—Chad ada di depan pintu!"

Hermione berdiri panik, tapi sebelum ia berlari ke bawah—gadis itu berkata dengan tulus, "Terima kasih. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Lalu sebelum ada yang sempat berkata apa-apa, ia sudah melesat kembali ke lantai bawah.

.

.

Hermione kembali ke rumahnya ketika sore telah menjelang. Tak banyak percakapan yang tersisa antara dirinya dengan Chad—tapi gadis itu memeluk Chad dengan sepenuh hati ketika pemuda itu mengepaskan gelangnya di tangan Hermione.

Gelang Siluman.

Demikian nama gelang itu—dan Hermione menyukainya. Gelang itu terbuat dari sulur tanaman rambat, berwarna coklat kehitaman, dan ada biji-biji merah dan hitam di sekujur tubuhnya.

Tapi yang membuat gelang itu cantik dan berbahaya adalah bandulnya.

Bandul mata serigala, dengan manik yang terdiri dari lapis lazuli berwarna _crimson_, putih, dan hitam, serta pinggiran yang terbuat dari perak.

"Hermione," desah Charlotta lega sambil memeluk Hermione. "Untung kau cepat pulang. Dad dan Mum sebentar lagi ke sini, dan berbahaya jika—"

Charlotta terdiam, lalu mengamati ekspresi Hermione yang ceria—lebih ceria dari biasanya—dan dihiasi dengan rona merah muda yang membuat gadis itu lebih manis.

"Hermione, kau kenapa?"

Hermione tertawa salah tingkah, lalu menari-nari dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke salah satu sofa. "Coba tebak?"

Charlotta menyipitkan matanya, lalu meneliti Hermione dari bawah ke atas. Lalu matanya terpancang pada gelang Hermione.

"Ah—" gadis itu tersenyum jenaka. "Akhirnya kau diberikan gelang oleh orang yang disukaimu?"

Manik hazel Hermione membulat. "A—apa?" Hermione mengerjapkan matanya. "Tidak! Bukan! Aku—tidak menyukai Chad, Kak Lottie, astaga."

"Lalu?"

Wajah Hermione kembali merona. "Yah, aku juga senang sih diberi gelang ini. Cantik sekali. Tapi…" Hermione menggigit bibirnya. "Aku bertemu Saudara Chad hari ini."

Ekspresi Charlotta berubah ngeri. "Hermione, Keluarga Betrayal hanya memiliki anak tunggal—"

Hermione merenggut, dan Charlotta terdiam, lalu merubah pertanyaannya. "Dan?"

"Ia—menyenangkan."

Walaupun Charlotta khawatir, rasanya tidak adil jika merusak kegembiraan adiknya. Lagipula ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk menggoda Hermione. "Dan juga tampan?"

Hermione memerah. "Tidak! Aku hanya melihat matanya!" diam lagi. "Err—tapi maniknya dingin dan seksi."

Charlotta tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak tertawa. Ia menghampiri Hermione, kehabisan napas, lalu mengacak surai adiknya. "Jadi begitu? Adikku sudah bisa merasakan cinta—dan tipenya adalah cowok misterius bermata seksi?"

Wajah Hermione merah padam sekarang.

Charlotta mendesah dramatis. "Bayangkan, betapa hancurnya hati Chad jika mengetahui ini. Ia, yang sudah melewatkan dua tahun bersamamu, tak bisa mencairkan hatimu, sedangkan saudaranya—"

Hermione cemberut. "Chad tidak menyukaiku."

Charlotta berhenti tertawa, tapi keseriusan terselip di nadanya ketika ia berbicara lagi. "Oh, dengan sekali lihat, aku tahu dia menyayangimu, Hermione. Dan—astaga. Astaga, astaga. Aku melupakan masakanku!"

Diiringi tatapan minta maaf Charlotta, gadis itu tergopoh-gopoh menuju dapur.

.

.

[_Archertusks, 17 September 1965._]

Mendekati hari-hari ulangtahun Hermione ke 11, gadis itu bukannya bersemangat—tapi malah lesu.

Kurang banyak hiburan yang terjadi selama dua hari terakhir ini. Dua hari sebelumnya, Chad mewanti-wanti agar Hermione tak pergi ke rumahnya dulu, dan pemuda itu membentak ketika Hermione menanyakan mengapa.

Dan yang lebih buruk lagi hari ultahnya jatuh pada saat Bulan Kembar.

Akhirnya pagi itu, Charlotta menanggalkan sulamannya yang baru rampung setengah dan menatap adiknya yang membaca buku dengan muram.

"Hermione."

Hermione mendongak tanpa minat.

Charlotta tersenyum. "Dengar—aku tahu kau kecewa Mum dan Dad akan sedikit menyisihkan ulangtahunmu, tapi, coba terka?"

Setitik antusiasme muncul di atensi hazel Hermione, tapi gadis itu berkata agak enggan. "Apa?"

"Aku punya kado untukmu," Charlotta tersenyum, dan tersenyum lebih lebar ketika Hermione mengerjapkan matanya.

"Serius, Kak?"

"Tentu saja! Dan sebenarnya aku mau menjadikan ini kejutan, tapi sebentar lagi kau akan memakai gaun impian—"

"Gaun impian?" Hermione nyaris menjerit sekarang. "Gaun yang seperti Si Tudung Merah? Muslin biru dengan renda krisan?"

Charlotta mengangguk gembira. "Kau melupakan pita pucatnya."

Terdengar pekik tertahan, dan Hermione melompat untuk memeluk Charlotta.

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" Jean Granger tersenyum di birai pintu, menatap kedua gadisnya yang saling berangkulan. Wanita itu memeluk sebuah kotak.

Charlotta tertawa kecil. "Tidak, Mum. Aku hanya memberitahu Hermione tentang hadiahnya yang masih ada di Tukang Jahit."

"Lho—gaun itu masih dijahit?" Hermione bertanya bingung.

"Oh, tentu. Gaunmu rumit, membutuhkan seminggu untuk diselesaikan."

"Sudah, sudah," Jean memotong dengan gemas. "Nanti aku tidak dapat giliran? Nah—Hermione, omong-omong tentang hadiah… maaf jika kami memberinya dua hari lebih cepat. Kami takut akan menelantarkan ulang tahunmu."

Senyum sedikit memudar dari wajah Hermione, tapi gadis itu menyeringai memaklumi. "Tidak apa-apa, Mum. Dan apakah itu kado dari kau dan Dad?"

Jean menggerutu. "Dari kami bertiga, sebetulnya. Kau harus berterimakasih kepada kakak yang sangat memanjakanmu. Ia belum puas memberikanmu gaun, maka ia merancang kotak ini."

Tangan Jean menelusup ke dalam kotak, dan mereka bertiga membungkuk untuk melihat isi kotak.

Hermione mendesah kagum ketika tangan Jean menggenggam kotak beledu hijau toska. Cantik sekali.

"Kunamakan Cahaya Peri," Charlotta berkata pelan. "Bukalah. Kau akan tahu mengapa namanya seperti itu."

Hermione menahan napas ketika kotak itu diberikan kepadanya. Dengan hati-hati, tangan kecilnya bergerak untuk membuka katup keemasan di ujungnya, dan…

"Demi Merlin!" pekik Hermione kaget.

Di dalamnya, kotak itu berkali lipat lebih indah. Ada semacam dentingan piano dan gesekan biola yang teralun, membentuk simfoni yang indah—dan replika kecil penari bergaun biru pucat berputar anggun di tengahnya.

"Itu…"

"Kau," Jean menjawab sambil tersenyum. "Itu dirimu, Hermione. Penari. Di masa depan, sesuai cita-citamu."

Hermione tak kuasa mengucap apapun ketika keajaiban lain muncul dari Cahaya Peri. Butiran debu, berwarna perak dan emas—berkumpul menciptakan partikel-partikel lembut berbau melati, menari-nari mengelilinginya. Seperti bubuk peri.

Indah sekali.

"Charlotta merancang kotaknya, sementara aku mengukir replika dirimu itu. Ayahmu… ia menciptakan musik ini. _Charmioné_, namanya. Musik yang paling mewakilkan kalian berdua," jelas Jean pelan. "Apa kau sudah memaafkan kami?"

"Memaafkan?" Hermione menatap Ibu dan Kakaknya bergantian, manik hazelnya berkaca-kaca. "Ini… indah sekali. Penuh nuansa dongeng."

Charlotta tersenyum berarti. "Ya, tapi—jangan sampai kau terbuai dengan keindahannya, Hermione. Dunia nyata itu keji. Tak ada 'bahagia selama-lamanya', karena roda akan selalu berputar. Dan kita tidak tinggal di Negeri Dongeng."

Hermione tersenyum dan berdiri, lalu mengambil Cahaya Peri. "Aku tahu."

"Hermione, mau kemana?" Jean bertanya bingung ketika gadis itu mulai berlari keluar. "Hermione!"

Gadis itu berteriak tak jelas, tapi suaranya diterbangkan angin. Jean menatap putri sulungnya dengan bingung.

"Biarkan saja," Charlotta mendengus. "Hermione ingin pamer."

.

.

Dan itu memang benar. Hermione memang akan memamerkan hadiahnya ke Chad, sebelum ia memamerkan hadiah ini kepada Keluarga Weasley ataupun pada Keluarga Greengrass.

Tapi lagi-lagi, gadis itu terpaksa melenguh kecewa ketika ia tak bisa mendapati Chad di bengkelnya.

"Chad?" teriak Hermione, ketika gadis itu mencapai Pondok Betrayal. Seperti biasa—tak ada jawaban. Hutan Sayap Gagak sunyi seperti biasa, tetapi sunyinya membuat bulu kuduk meremang. "Chad?"

Dengan tak yakin, Hermione mendorong pintu depan sampai terbuka. Tidak terkunci?

Melangkah curiga, Hermione beringsut menuju tangga, dan mulai menaikinya satu per satu. Kemungkinan hadirnya Saudara Chad lebih kecil apabila Chad tidak ada, tapi—

Pintu di ujung masih terkunci.

Dengan jantung yang berdetak konyol, Hermione mencapai pintu itu, dan mengetuk-ngetuknya dengan heboh. "Saudara Chad, kau masih ada di dalam?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Errr—halo?"

Masih hening.

Tak ada bayangan di balik pintu, dan Hermione merasakan hatinya mencelos kecewa. Tapi ia masih bisa memastikan satu hal.

Hermione berkonsentrasi, menerapkan cara merasakan aura tubuh seseorang dengan prinsip kimia serta sedikit sihir seperti diajarkan Ayahnya—

Dan ada aura abu-abu dan kuning di pojok ruangan.

"Kau berada di pojok ruangan, Saudara Chad, aku tahu. Tiga meter dari jendela, di atas ranjang," Hermione ragu sejenak. "Kau juga ada dalam err—suasana hati yang tenang tapi agak sedikit _badmood_."

Masih hening, tapi sesaat kemudian sebuah suara mematahkan keheningan itu.

"Kau lagi. Si Cerewet."

"Hermione Granger," koreksi Hermione otomatis. "Dan kau masih menolak memberitahukan namamu?"

"Ya. Itu tak penting. Tapi jangan panggil aku Saudara Chad. Itu memuakkan."

"Jadi? Kau ingin dipanggil apa?" tanya Hermione kesal.

"Apa saja."

Hermione merasakan pipinya terbakar ketika satu nama tercetus dalam pikirannya. Mysterious Boy? Astaga—itu menggelikan. "Kelabu."

"Apa?"

"Aku akan memanggilmu Kelabu," gumam Hermione, agak salah tingkah. "Err—mengapa kau tidak duduk di balik pintu ini?"

"Untuk apa?" nada itu terdengar sarkastis. "Kau juga tidak akan berbicara padaku jika Chad tak ada kan?"

"Chad kemana?" Hermione langsung merutuk ketika dengan refleks ia bertanya seperti itu, bukannya membantah perkataan sarkastis Kelabu. "Aku—tak bermaksud."

Hening yang lama. "Chad pergi jauh, aku tak tahu kemana. Dan jika kau tidak segera pulang, Ayah akan kembali ke sini dan membunuh kita berdua."

"Ayah kalian pulang?" Hermione bertanya, lebih ke heran daripada takut.

"Ya. Kau tidak takut, kurasa?"

"Tidak," Hermione menjawab tenang. "Jadi, aku punya berapa menit di sini?"

"Tidak ada. Kau harus pulang sekarang."

"Berapa menit?"

"Kau harus pu—"

"Berapa menit?"

"Demi Merlin, kau cerewet sekali!" Kelabu membentak frustasi. "Satu jam, kau puas? Nah, sekarang kau boleh pergi."

Hermione tertawa lega. "Tapi aku pintar. Lalu jika kau tak keberatan, aku ingin memintamu untuk duduk di balik sini, di balik pintu."

"Aku memintamu bukan karena Chad tidak ada, tapi karena aku punya kesempatan," gumamnya lagi, dan isi hatinya meluncur begitu saja. "Lagipula aku sudah bilang dari awal, aku ingin berkenalan denganmu. Lalu ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan."

Tak ada suara, dan entah bagaimana gadis itu tahu ia bisa memukau Kelabu dengan kata-katanya tadi.

Yang lebih melegakan, ada deritan ranjang, dan sebuah bayangan di balik pintu.

"Kau akan mendapatkan masalah," si Kelabu bergumam datar.

Hermione menempelkan pipinya yang merona ke pintu, menyadari fakta bahwa ia hanya dibatasi selongsong kayu dengan anak lelaki misterius itu. "Aku tidak takut. Kau lebih menyenangkan untuk diajak bicara, walaupun Chad tak semenjengkelkan dirimu."

Kelabu mendengus. "Jangan terlalu cerewet. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Lebih baik kau bergegas."

Hermione tersenyum diam-diam ketika mendengar nada bicara lelaki itu melembut, dan ia mengeluarkan kotaknya hati-hati. "Kau tahu—ultahku masih dua hari lagi, tapi aku menerima hadiah lebih cepat hari ini."

Hermione mengelus kotak itu hati-hati. "Dan aku ingin berbagi keindahan kotak ini—dengan siapa saja. Orang pertama yang kutemui adalah dirimu."

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan tetek bengek mainan perempu—"

"Sssh," potong Hermione tak sabar. "Ini bukan mainan perempuan. Buka sedikit kenopmu, supaya keajaibannya bisa masuk."

"Tidak. Bagaimana kalau ini jebakan?"

"Aku tidak selicik itu!" Hermione menyergah dengan tersinggung. "Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Kita baru bertemu tiga kali," decihnya. "Aku layak jika tak percaya padamu."

Hermione membentak, "Baik. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku begitu ingin membagi keindahan ini denganmu—tapi aku bersumpah DEMI MERLIN dan DEMI RIDDLE tak akan menjebakmu!"

Terdengar hembusan napas terkejut, dan dengan bangga Hermione mengetahui Kelambu terguncang dengan sumpahnya.

"Kau ceroboh sekali, mengucap nama _Dia_," tanggap Kelabu. Tapi sejurus kemudian terdengar bunyi _klik _pelan, dan pintu itu berderit terbuka. Hanya sedikit, tapi Hermione bisa melihat jemari kaki Kelabu.

"Jarimu pucat. Kau pasti anak albino."

"Jangan berkomentar, atau aku akan menutup pintu lagi."

Hermione mendengus. "Baiklah. Tapi jangan mengeluarkan suara."

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik—dan ketiadaan suara membuat Hermione membuka Cahaya Peri. Sekejap saja dentingan piano dan gesekan biola mengisi suasana pondok yang sepi.

Hermione dan Kelabu terdiam, dan lebih terdiam lagi ketika debu peri mulai beterbangan, masuk ke dalam sela-sela pintu, dan membanjiri mereka berdua dengan keindahannya.

"Kau mau memegangnya?" tawar Hermione.

Tak ada jawaban, tapi Hermione bisa merasakan bahwa Kelabu memang ingin. Jadi ia mengulurkan kotak melalui sela-sela pintu, dan tanpa peringatan—jemari dingin menelusup ke jarinya dan mengambil kotak itu.

"Maaf," terdengar gumaman.

"Tak apa," Hermione menelan ludah, dan menyentuh jemarinya. "Replika mini itu aku. Sejak kecil aku ingin menjadi penari, dan ya—semoga saja cita-cita itu terwujud."

"Kau suka warna biru?" bukannya menanggapi, Kelabu malah bertanya.

"Ya," Hermione ragu-ragu sejenak. "Dulu… aku suka warna merah. Tapi sejak Bulan Berdarah yang pertama dan merah dianggap Tabu, keluargaku mendesak agar aku membakar semua barang dengan warna kesukaanku."

Hening yang sangat lama, sampai akhirnya Kelabu berkata, "Ini."

"Apa? Oh—iya," Hermione berkata linglung, dan menerima Cahaya Peri yang sudah tertutup. Saat membukanya lagi, gadis itu terkesiap.

Gaun replika dirinya telah berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Bagus?"

Hermione menggigit bibirnya. "Ini… cantik. Tapi… aku tak bisa membawanya ke rumah dengan keadaan seperti ini."

"Kau mau aku merubahnya lagi?" nada suara Kelabu terdengar kecewa.

Hermione mengerang. "Jangan tersinggung, aku sangat menyukainya. Replikaku terlihat lebih cantik, tapi—"

"Aku mengerti," potong Kelabu. "Kemarikan."

Dengan cepat Hermione memberikan kotak itu kepada Kelabu.

Disertai bunyi siulan halus, Kelabu bergumam pelan. "Sudah."

Hermione tersenyum, lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

Tapi, sebelum Kelabu sempat memberikan kotak itu, suara debuman pintu memecahkan kesunyian pondok. "CHADWICK! HENRICK!"

Manik Hermione melebar terkejut.

Ayah Chad—

Gadis itu mulai gemetar.

"CHADWICK!"

Terdengar tangga yang diinjak—

"_Berhenti_."

.

.

"HENRICK, JIKA KALIAN BERDUA TAK MENYAHUT…"

.

.

"_Berhenti, kumohon…"_

.

.

"Hermione, cepat masuk!"

.

.

"_DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY, BERHENTI!"_

.

.

_[Archertusks, Masa Kini_.]

Draco Malfoy terengah-engah, tampak terguncang daripada ketakutan. Pemuda itu menatap gadis yang gemetar di depannya dengan sesal.

"KAU BRENGSEK, MALFOY! KAU MELANGGAR PERJANJIAN! KAU—KAU—" suara Hermione bergaung memecah malam kedua mereka yang sunyi, dan gadis itu mulai terisak.

"Kau berjanji… hanya akan… melihat penglihatan pertamaku dengan Acqupatronku—"

Draco melangkah mendekati Hermione yang terkapar. "Granger, ini kesalahan yang tidak kusenga—"

"Kau menembus kenangan yang kukunci rapat-rapat," desis Hermione murka. "Aku mengubur kenangan itu dalam-dalam, Malfoy, dan sekarang kau…"

Hermione tak melanjutkan kemarahannya karena detik berikutnya ia limbung ke tanah. Penglihatannya menggelap, dan napasnya sesak…

"Granger…" Draco merangsek maju, tidak mengindahkan pukulan lemah Hermione dan gumaman '_menjauh dariku_'. Ia mengangkat Hermione yang setengah pingsan.

Tadinya Draco berniat untuk menggunakan Legilimency agar ia bisa menyelidiki pesan Tavez pada kunjungan pertamanya, tapi ini kali pertama Draco kehilangan kontrol.

Padahal Draco adalah Legilimens yang hebat—tapi ia sendiri cukup terguncang ketika mengetahui masa lalu Hermione.

Suatu keajaiban gadis itu bisa bertahan satu jam penuh dengan sihir di memorinya, dan melakukan Occlumency di saat-saat terakhir.

Walaupun saat ini gadis itu pingsan.

"Maafkan aku," suara Draco bergetar ketika ia mengangkat Hermione, menggendongnya ala _Bridal Style_. "Aku tak bermaksud.."

Hermione memberontak lemah, tapi Draco tetap memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat.

Pemuda itu berjalan cepat menuju Pondok Kayu dan segera saja Hermione kehilangan kesadarannya tepat di pintu pondoknya.

"Astaga, Draco!" Pansy Parkinson memekik pelan ketika melihat pemuda itu menggendong Hermione yang tak sadarkan diri. "Apa yang…"

Draco tak menjawab, dan memberi isyarat untuk membuka pintu lebih lebar. Lekas-lekas Pansy mengangguk, dan membiarkan Draco masuk.

"Jadi ini rencana yang dibicarakan Ginny dan Hermione di belakangku? Apa yang terjadi dengan temanku?" Pansy bercerocos cepat.

"Aku akan menjawabmu besok," sergah Draco letih. "Tapi Granger berada di titik terlemah saat ini, dan dimana kamarnya? Aku juga minta tolong, Pansy—siapkan air hangat dan waslap, lalu kompres dia selama semalam. Ia mengalami benturan keras."

Pansy kembali mengangguk, lalu berlalu ke dapur setelah menunjukkan kamar Hermione. Pemuda itu buru-buru mengangkat Hermione ke kamar.

Draco melepaskan tangan Hermione yang mencengkram kerahnya, tapi pegangan Hermione terlalu kuat.

"Granger, kau harus—"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku…" Hermione berbisik tanpa sadar. Tubuh gadis itu kembali gemetar. "Jangan—tinggalkan—"

Draco terpaku.

Hermione mengerang lagi dan Draco tersadar, melepaskan tangan Hermione dengan lembut, lalu membaringkan gadis itu di ranjang.

Ia mengamati Hermione dengan kelaparan yang liar.

Tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus surai coklat Hermione, dan pemuda itu membungkuk. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu seperti Chad dan Charlotta. Tidak akan pernah. Kau milikku dan aku milikmu."

Lalu, ia melesat keluar sebelum Pansy Parkinson sempat mencegahnya.

**T****b****c****.**

_**CCSL:**_

Bea tau kok chapter ini membosankan:( Tapi, flashback ini penting untuk masa depan(?) Hermione dan Draco. Kenapa? Yah, itu rahasia cerita #dor.

Terus maaf kalo chapter ini mengecewakan/gimana, dan oh iya—saya minta saran, rencananya saya akan naikin rate jadi M di chapter belasan karena ada sedikiiitt lime, menurut kalian gimana? 

The last, maaf banget saya gak bisa update cepet. Sebisa mungkin, saya update seminggu sekali kok. Tapi sayang banget banyak halangan. (termasuk laptop saya masih diupgrade. Tokai DX) Jadi tolong maklumi Bea ya

Dan—review/konkrit/kritik/saran/fave? ;u;/

Jakarta, June 24, 2012. 22:22.

A-koira Numoz Bysantia,

Bea. (4000 words, without A/N and CCSL)


	6. Uninteresting Mission

**Disclaimer: **I'm never, in anyway, take any advantage/profit from this fic. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

.

.

**Red Hooded Wizard © Beatrixmalf**

**Red Riding Hood © Catherine Hardwick**

.

.

_**Chapter 6: Uninteresting Mission**_

.

.

"Tensi darahmu sudah turun, syaraf-syaraf yang menegang di sekitar pelipismu sudah tidak sekencang tadi malam, dan matamu tak sekebas sebelumnya. Mungkin kau telah mampu ikut pelajaran esok hari, Miss."

Hermione mendesah perlahan, seraya menggeliat untuk memandang manik hangat kepunyaan sang matron sekolah, Madam Pomfrey.

Madam Pomfrey tertawa kecil. "Aku tahu kau enggan masuk, Miss Granger, tapi ada kalanya kita harus mengatasi rasa takut kita," ia mengedip penuh arti. "Besok aku akan membuatkan surat izin setengah hari untuk Dumbledore, kalau kau mau."

Bola mata bernuansa musim gugur Hermione melebar. "Benarkah?"

"Tentu."

"Oh, Demi Merlin," senyum merekah di bibir Hermione. "Tentu saja aku mau, Madam, terima kasih banyak!"

Madam Pomfrey merapikan catatannya, dan memasukkan peralatannya ke dalam tas kecil. Wanita itu kembali menampilkan senyum untuk pasiennya. "Baiklah, Miss Granger. Aku akan kembali ke Kastil. Semoga lekas sembuh."

Hermione mengangguk ramah, seraya berterima kasih pelan. Setelah itu ia melayangkan pandangannya ke sudut kamar, ke arah gadis berambut merah gelap sedang menatapnya skeptis.

"Sudahlah, Ginny, jangan terlalu sinis padaku."

Gadis di sudut ruangan itu akhirnya beranjak, menghampiri ranjang Hermione sambil menggulirkan manik coklatnya gemas. "Kau membuatku kesal, sih."

Hermione memejamkan matanya tanpa minat. "Memangnya apa salahku?"

Terdengar derit kasur ketika Ginny menghempaskan bokongnya di samping pundak Hermione. "Karena kau terlalu pengecut."

Mutiara coklat Hermione kembali tersingkap, memandang Ginny gusar. "Aku tahu apa maksudmu, dan maaf saja, tuduhanmu itu tidak benar—kau hanya tidak mengerti."

"Oh, aku tidak mengerti? Aku hanya menilai dari paradigmaku saja, kau telah mengabaikan pelajaranmu selama dua hari, hanya karena ketakutan bodohmu terhadap Draco Malfoy, dan bukankah itu pengecut?" sergah Ginny tak sabar. "Hermione yang aku kenal tidak akan mengorbankan sesuatu untuk hal yang sepele. Aku mengerti kau masih belum menerima Draco PERNAH berkeliaran di dalam kenanganmu, tapi…"

Ginny tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya, karena Hermione telah memotong dengan nada tak percaya. "Ginny! Aku bersedia mengorbankan seluruh hidupku agar orang lain tidak mengetahui rahasia-rahasiaku yang paling dalam! Kenangan-kenangan yang Malfoy lihat kemarin dulu itu—bahkan sebagian besar di antaranya aku sudah tak ingat, sudah kukubur dalam-dalam! Dan sekarang—"

Hermione menghela napas. "—Semuanya kembali muncul ke permukaan! Apakah aku pengecut jika kasusnya seperti itu?"

Hening sesaat.

Ginny menatapnya.

"Sebelumnya, tolong jawab pertanyaanku, Hermione," dan mutiara hazel itu kembali terkonsentrasi kepada bola mata coklat Ginny. "Rahasia yang kau ceritakan tadi malam padaku—itu belum semuanya?"

Hermione tertawa tanpa keriangan. "Mencapai seperempat saja belum, Ginny! Itu hanya rahasia tentang Cahaya Peri! Dan aku tahu maksudmu—ya, Draco Malfoy memasuki hampir seluruh kenanganku yang terkelam."

Gadis Weasley di depannya terbelalak. Selama ini Ginny memang mengetahui bahwa meskipun ia adalah sahabat terdekat Hermione, gadis bersurai coklat itu masih memiliki semacam tembok pemisah—Hermione terlalu banyak menyimpan rahasia. Kebanyakan rahasia itu adalah trauma dari meninggalnya Charlotta.

"Sampai kapan kau mau berkutat di sini, Gin? Aku yakin bel Hogwarts sudah berbunyi dari tadi, kau janji hanya akan membolos Sejarah," timpal Hermione, suaranya agak mengandung sedikit humor sekarang.

Ginny menyeringai. "Sebenarnya aku berniat bolos semua pelajaran, 'Mione, jika kau lupa terhadap prioritasku," gadis itu memeletkan lidahnya. "Tapi aku lupa ini Hermione Granger."

Hermione memukul Ginny dengan bantalnya, lalu tertawa kecil. "Jangan jadikan aku alasan, Ginny! _Shoo_, cepat sana pergi."

Ginny tertawa, dan bangkit, seraya mengangkat baki yang digunakan tadi malam untuk mengompres Hermione. "Oke, oke."

Dan sebelum gadis itu mencapai birai pintu, ia berbalik. "Oh, Hermione?"

"Ya?"

Ginny terlihat ragu sesaat. "Baik bagaimana pun—coba pertimbangkan saranku, Hermione. Jangan mengorbankan hal-hal besar hanya untuk masalah ini, dan jangan menjadikan kejadian ini sebagai suatu trauma. Aku ingin melihatmu sudah berkeliaran di Perpustakaan besok, oke?"

Sunyi sesaat.

Lalu, senyuman kecil merekah di wajah Hermione. "Baik. Terima kasih, Gin."

.

.

Botol susu itu meluncur jatuh dari tangan Hermione, dan cairan putih kental membasahi seluruh meja makan. Hermione merutuk kesal. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia menjatuhkan barang-barang.

"Ada masalah, Wolfiegirl?" sebuah suara berujar santai di belakang telinganya, membuat gadis bersurai ombak itu terlonjak.

"Pans!"

"Hai," balas Pansy santai, merebut botol susu di tangan Hermione yang tinggal terisi setengah. "Tampaknya kau masih _teler_, dan karena aku baik hati, lebih baik kau duduk di depan sementara aku membuatkanmu susu."

Hermione melotot dengan tidak percaya. "Tidak, sudah, aku bisa, Pans—"

"A-a," Pansy mendengus dengan sebal. "Jangan sok kuat, _kiddy_. Lebih baik kau memilah-milah hadiah dari penggemarmu, tuh, bertumpuk di ruang tamu."

Hermione menyipitkan matanya.

"Kau tidak percaya?" tanya Pansy santai, seraya mengambil gelas porselen. "Longokkan saja kepalamu dari sini, maka ujung tumpukannya sudah terlihat."

Hermione menghela napas. "Bukan itu, aku hanya kesal kau tiba-tiba muncul tanpa tata krama di sini. Tensi darahku bisa naik lagi, tahu."

Pansy memutar bola mata, sementara Hermione mulai melenggang menuju ruang tamu. Dan ia benar-benar ternganga ketika melihat tumpukan bingkisan untuknya.

"Nah, aku tidak berlebihan, kan?" Pansy melangkah ke ruang tamu dan meletakkan dua gelas susu berbeda rasa. "Bahkan tingginya mencapai dua meter."

Hermione tertawa hambar dan menggelesor di lantai. Ia mengambil bingkisan yang pertama. _Cormac McLaggen_.

"Astaga," Pansy membungkukkan badan penuh minat. "Coba cek apakah ada Amortentia dalam coklatnya, Hermione."

Dan memang setengah dari tumpukan bingkisan itu berbau atau mengandung Amortentia. Hermione yang hampir dibuat kesal oleh hal tersebut, terselamatkan oleh bingkisan-bingkisan yang memang tulus dipersembahkan untuknya.

"Parfum Penolak Bala dari Luna Lovegood," Hermione berkata tak percaya. "Dia baik sekali! Bahkan aku tak tahu dia mengenalku."

"Oh, jangan sok merendah. Kau itu terkenal, Hermione. Bahkan delegasi-delegasi dari sekolah lain turut menitipkan ucapan cepat sembuh untukmu padaku."

Hermione memutar matanya, tapi tidak berkomentar. Setelah dikejutkan oleh hadiah dari Luna, Hermione kembali dikejutkan dengan hadiah dari Theodore Nott—sebuah bros bertahtakan mutiara hijau.

"Bahkan Theo si Pangeran Es sekalipun," Pansy berkomentar menyetujui ketika melihat wajah Hermione.

Namun, hadiah paling akhir lah—hadiah yang dibungkus kertas sederhana, dengan sebuah amplop di dalamnya, yang membuat Hermione tertegun.

Ada aroma familier yang menguar dari bungkusan tersebut.

Dengan perlahan, Hermione memungut sebuah kotak kayu berukir seukuran buku agenda kecil yang acapkali dikantonginya.

Ia membuka tutup kotak itu, dan bibir semerah mawar itu merekah ketika pusaran debu berwarna keperakan membentuk tornado kecil, dan meliuk masuk ke dalam amplop.

"Apa itu?" Pansy terperangah, tidak menyadari bahwa bibirnya masih penuh dengan noda kopi.

Hermione menggeleng, dan dengan berdebar gadis itu membuka lipatan amplop beraroma cendana itu.

=o=o=o=o=

_**Dear H.**_

_Aku tahu kotak ini tak secantik Cahaya Peri-mu._

_Aku tahu kotak ini tak pantas untuk menggantikan kelancanganku._

_Bahkan aku tahu sulit sekali menerima hadiah dariku ini, sesulit aku mengucapkan kata-kata hiperbola untuk mendapatkan maafmu._

_Tapi—_

_Aku tak tahu isi hatimu, dan tak ada ruginya menawarkan;_

_Bersediakah kau pergi ke Bukaan Segilima sore ini? Kau boleh membawa Tavez apabila aku lepas kendali lagi. _

_Yah..._

_**D**__. (Kau-Tahu-Siapa, tapi bukan "Kau-Tahu-Siapa")_

_**PS:**__ tiup bubuk perak ke luar terasmu apabila kau setuju._

_**PSS:**__ aku benci menulis surat._

"Sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang menulis ini."

Suara Pansy hanya menelusup di daun telinganya, tetapi perhatian Hermione teralih oleh hal lain.

Tak diragukan lagi. Aroma kayu dan mint dari hadiah yang satu ini memang aroma Draco Malfoy.

Namun yang menjadi masalah—

Apakah seorang Hermione Granger sudah siap untuk memaafkan Draco Malfoy? Bahkan—sudah siapkah dirinya menghadapi Draco?

Semenit dilalui dengan kesunyian, bahkan Pansy pun tak berani bersuara.

"Kalau aku boleh memberikan saran, Hermione…" suara lirih Pansy membuat Hermione tersentak dari kemelut pikirannya, dan atensi coklat Hermione langsung tertuju pada sahabatnya.

"Err—aku pikir tak ada salahnya menerima tawaran Draco," Pansy menggigit bibirnya. "Ia telah berusaha menerobos pondok kita sejak kau siuman dua hari yang lalu, dan mengirimkan surat padamu, kupikir… ia memang bersungguh-sungguh untuk mendapatkan maafmu."

Hermione bergeming.

"Dan lagipula, siapa tahu Draco Malfoy bersedia untuk menawarkan ganti rugi untukmu, iya, kan? Siapa tahu ia akan menyarankanmu untuk Me-Legilimensi dirinya," Pansy nyengir.

Hening lagi, lalu perlahan-lahan senyum Hermione muncul, meskipun hanya mencapai sudut bibir.

"Memang siapa yang mau menolak?"

.

.

Hermione hanya sempat membenahi pondok sedikit ketika mentari mulai meninggalkan singgasananya; dan sahabat-sahabatnya mengungsi ke pondok kekasih masing-masing demi sopan santun.

Dan dirinya kembali dilanda dilemma.

Apakah Draco memang pantas dimaafkan?

Kalau dipikir-pikir… konsekuensi dari Legilimens Lepas Kendali-nya itu cukup fatal. Mental dan kesehatan Hermione benar-benar terguncang, dan sebagai akibatnya, Hermione mengalami mimpi-mimpi buruk ketika ia tertidur.

Dan lagi, itu kenangannya yang paling dalam…

Gadis itu mendesah, lalu menatap dua kotak yang diletakkan sejajar di atas meja.

"_Kupikir dia sungguh-sungguh untuk mendapatkan maafmu."_

"_Jangan mengorbankan hal-hal besar untuk masalah kecil seperti ini, 'Mione."_

Atensi itu terpejam sejenak. Lalu hazel itu muncul lagi.

"Terberkatilah aku, Merlin," dengus Hermione, lalu tangannya bergerak untuk membuka kenop pintu depan.

.

.

Sesampainya di Bukaan Segilima, Hermione termangu sejenak.

Bukaan itu sepi, sesepi pemakaman. Namun yang lebih mengejutkan lagi—pohon-pohon di sekitar bukaan itu hampir seluruhnya tertebang, tetapi satu pohon masih kokoh berdiri.

Pohon-nya. Pohon tempat menyimpan Cahaya Peri miliknya.

"Kemarin pepohonan di sini ditebangi," sebuah suara yang familier berucap di belakangnya. "Tapi aku meminta para penebang di sini untuk mempertahankan pohonmu."

Hermione bergeming, dan gadis itu merasakan secercah kemarahan menggelegak di dadanya.

Jadi? Pemuda itu pikir dengan bersikap seperti itu ia akan memaafkannya?

"Oh," Hermione tertawa dingin. "Jadi—ini semacam hutang budi yang kau berikan kepadaku, sehingga aku harus memaafkanmu?"

Sambil mempertahankan tangannya tersilang di depan dada, Hermione berbalik dan menatap manik kelabu Draco yang menerjangnya tanpa ampun.

Detak jantungnya berkhianat. Hermione lupa betapa besar pengaruh atensi yang sangat menusuk itu.

"Semua itu tergantung dirimu," balas Draco tenang. "Aku meminta mereka tidak menebang pohon itu karena aku tahu seberapa besarnya rasa sayangmu kepada kotak itu."

Hermione masih mengunci mulutnya, namun ia membuang muka.

"Lagipula, aku tetap akan meminta maaf," ujar Draco lagi. Ada selipan nada humor di kalimatnya kini. "Dan kau harus mengikutiku ke suatu tempat."

Lalu, tanpa aba-aba apapun, pemuda itu berbalik dengan tangkas, dan meninggalkan Hermione yang terpaku dengan bingung.

"Apa yang…" Hermione mengerang. Tapi gadis itu tak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti jejak Draco, entah ke mana.

.

.

Mereka melewati berbagai jalan setapak yang terletak di perbukitan rendah di belakang Hogwarts, yang bahkan tak pernah Hermione eksplorasi.

Tadinya ia sudah tak yakin akan tetap menguntit Draco, dengan kondisi di mana ia dalam keadaan sakit, di tempat sepi, dan berjalan bersama seseorang yang pernah menerobos pikirannya.

Namun sudah terlambat untuk merubah pikiran ketika Draco akhirnya berkata—

"Berhenti."

Walaupun masih merasa kesal, maka Hermione berhenti.

Gadis itu melihat ke sekeliling pelataran lebar yang mereka pijak, dan dari titik ini ia bisa melihat Hogwarts dan halamannya, serta beberapa bagian dari Hutan Sayap Gagak. Tapi—

Tak ada yang spesial.

"Jangan membuang-buang waktuku untuk hal-hal seperti ini, Malfoy," kata Hermione datar.

"Bagian pentingnya belum dimulai," Draco berkata tenang, lalu pemuda itu mengeluarkan semacam arloji dari sakunya. "Setiap 1 jam sekali, ada semacam lubang di tanah yang terbuka karena tiupan angin, di bawah jurang sana. Sekitar lima menit lagi kau akan melihatnya."

Hening lagi. Hermione masih merasa canggung, dan setiap detik ia memikirkan—_pemuda di sampingnya telah memasuki kenangannya! _Dan ia akan tergidik ngeri.

"Dengarkan," Draco bergumam, lalu pemuda itu menggelesor di tanah dan memejamkan matanya.

Hermione berjalan beberapa langkah menjauhi Draco, lalu mengikuti jejak pemuda itu. Ia bisa merasakan rerumputan kering di betis dan bokongnya.

Sejenak, suasana masih hening.

Kemudian…

Ada desir halus, sangat pelan dan teratur—serta iringan kepakan sayap… dipadu dengan bunyi deru angin.

Lalu, lamat-lamat—ada suara denting lonceng, dari jauh. Suara itu jauh, namun dentingnya menggelitik telinga.

Hermione merasakan damai merayap ke jiwanya.

Tapi—

Mengapa… sepertinya… ia kenal dengan melodi ini?

"Apakah—" Hermione tak kuasa untuk membuka kelopak matanya, ketika ia tergugu begitu melihat pemandangan utuh di hadapannya.

Ia merasa dirinya ada di dalam Cahaya Peri.

Serbuk-serbuk keemasan dan keperakan beterbangan dan berputar di sekitar dirinya, jumlahnya puluhan kali lipat dari serbuk Cahaya Peri-nya. Dan yang menambah keindahannya, serbuk yang dilatarbelakangi langit biru tua bagaikan kunang-kunang yang gemerlap.

"Aku tak sengaja menemukan tempat ini," Hermione tersentak. Ia lupa Draco masih berada di sana, bersamanya. "Dan menurutku… Charlotta tidak membuat serbuk keemasan itu dengan sihir, namun mengambil intisarinya dari sini dan menduplikatnya dengan _Geminio_."

Hermione masih terdiam. Sekarang ia bingung harus berbuat apa—rasanya keterlaluan apabila Hermione masih merajuk, padahal Draco telah mengajaknya ke tempat yang seindah ini.

"Nah—jadi—" Draco berdeham sedikit, lalu melirik Hermione sedikit tajam dan ragu. "Maukah… kau… memaafkanku?"

Hening.

Hermione memainkan ujung bajunya, perang batin bergolak dalam hatinya.

"Bohong apabila aku sudah memaafkanmu," Hermione mengarahkan atensi musim gugurnya ke atas, masih memandangi serbuk-serbuk yang kini bertiup lebih pelan, dengan ritme yang lebih lambat. "Tapi kabar baiknya, setidaknya aku akan membuka diriku lagi. Tergantung waktu dan perubahan sikapmu."

Dan sebelum Draco sempat berkata apa-apa, Hermione telah berdiri dan meninggalkan Draco sendirian di antara ribuan serbuk—tanpa menyadari bahwa sedikit senyum bermain di bibir pemuda itu.

.

.

Hermione memang masuk di saat yang tepat; esok harinya.

Sebelum kaki Hermione menyentuh kelas pertamanya—Ramuan—gadis itu telah dikerumuni Anak-Anak Gryffindor yang meminta pengajaran kilat tentang Konsfigurasi Elektron dan Transfigurasi Elemental.

"Maaf, Hermione. Kami tak sungguh-sungguh ingin membuatmu sakit, namun apabila kami semua lolos ujian—kau akan bahagia kan?" Ron bertanya sungguh-sungguh, yang membuat Hermione tertawa.

Setelah itu, Snape—yang pada pelajaran sebelumnya belum menyiksa Hermione (seperti yang diketahui, Hermione sakit pada saat itu.), memberikan tugas tambahan dan menyerahkan tugas mencatat sepenuhnya pada gadis itu.

Lalu ada ulangan Astronomi, yang menyuruh mereka mempelajari letak rasi bintang dan mempelajari tanda-tanda bahaya. Hermione menyatakan bahwa ia melihat sebentar lagi aka nada insiden kecil, namun dapat membuat perubahan besar. Dan karenanya—Professor Sinistra melihatnya dengan serius dan menyuruhnya membuat esai dasar-dasar pemikirannya.

Dan terakhir—Transfigurasi yang sialnya, bersama Slytherin.

Hermione yang telah kehilangan _mood_nya berdoa agar tak ada yang bisa membuatnya kehilangan control.

"Hermione hebat sekali," gumam Harry, saat mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan. "Tugas-tugas yang diberikan tadi tak membuatnya terganggu sedikit pun. Padahal—jika aku yang ada di posisinya—"

Hermione memutar matanya lalu duduk di kursinya, dan matanya sempat menatap netra Draco yang seperti biasa—tajam. "_Please_, Harry."

Seisi kelas hening setelah McGonagall memasuki ruangan, dengan wajah yang sedikit tegang—lebih dari biasanya—dan membawa-bawa perkamen yang dicengkram erat-erat.

"Sebelumnya, maaf—aku akan mengumumkan pengutusan perwakilan untuk misi—sebelum kita masuk materi," McGonagall berdeham, seperti biasa berkata _to the point_. "Dan Miss Granger, apa Miss Parkinson telah memberitahumu tentang perihal misi ini?"

Hermione menoleh kepada Pansy, yang dengan wajah bersalah menangkupkan kedua tangannya kepada Hermione. "Maaf, Professor. Aku lupa."

McGonagall mengerutkan keningnya. "Mengapa bisa lupa?"

"Aku pulang malam kemarin," Pansy bergumam kecil, dan rona merah merambati wajahnya. Di belakangnya Draco mendengus, dan Hermione mendesah kesal.

"Potong 7 poin dari Slytherin, dan tugas untukmu, Miss Parkinson," McGonagall berkata tegas.

"Baik, Professor," Pansy hanya mengangguk, dan menunduk ke dalam Buku Transfigurasinya. Tatapan McGonagall kini beralih ke Hermione.

"Jadi, seperti yang telah kita lakukan setiap tahun—sejak angkatan pertama Hogwarts hingga kini, kita memiliki acara Pengutusan Perwakilan mendekati Bulan Berdarah. Kau sudah tahu ini?"

Hermione mengangguk.

"Dan Kepala Desa telah mengumumkan bahwa Bulan Berdarah akan jatuh di Bulan Maret nanti—3 bulan lagi, dan Hogwarts akan mulai memberikan latihan intensif untuk pengerahan misi ini. Dan seperti biasa, akan dipilih tujuh orang sebagai wakil," tandas McGonagall. Hermione kembali mengangguk.

"Lalu, semua ini aku umumkan untuk semuanya—" McGonagall hampir berteriak.

Hening.

"—Wakil akan diumumkan hari ini," terang McGonagall. Bisik-bisik langsung bergaung di seluruh kelas. "Kami telah memilih dua wakil dari kelas tujuh dan lima wakil dari kelas enam."

"Kami juga membuat revisi peraturan perwakilan sekaligus misi kita. Aku akan membacakan namanya, jadi tolong diam."

Dan memang benar, satu kelas menjadi hening, dan setiap orang merasa tegang. Di satu sisi, misi akan membuatmu tenar dan merasa bangga, namun di sisi lain—

Setiap misi ini pasti akan menelan korban. Sudah tak terhitung berapa jumlah perwakilan yang mati atau hilang dalam perjalanan membekuk Siluman.

Hermione merasakan bulu meremang di bagian lehernya.

"Dari Hufflepuff," McGonagall membacakan. "Cedric Diggory, kelas tujuh."

Hermione dapat melihat Harry melebarkan matanya. "Dari Slytherin, Theodore Elvis Nott, kelas tujuh."

Di belakang Hermione, Lavender bergumam protes. Sebelumnya, siswa Exchangour tidak pernah dimasukkan dalam misi.

"Dari Ravenclaw, Luna Esthrella Lovegood, kelas enam."

"Masih dari Ravenclaw, Quentin Campbell, kelas enam."

"Dari Gryffindor, Harry James Potter, kelas enam," tepuk tangan membahana di sepenjuru ruangan, dan wajah Harry kelihatan kurang senang.

(Jelas, pemuda itu sudah pernah melihat Anthony Goldstein kehilangan kakinya dalam misi tahun lalu.)

"Masih dari Gyffindor, Hermione Jean Granger—"

Tepuk tangan kembali membahana, kali ini diselingi suitan, dan Hermione bagaikan es beku di kursinya.

APA YANG—

"Terakhir, dari Slytherin, Draco Lucius Malfoy, kelas enam. Dan sebagai penutup, misi kalian kali ini adalah menyerang sarang Siluman Spiral, dan membawa kembali seorang tahanan, atau mata-mata, atau bahkan pemimpin Siluman itu sendiri. Kami belum mengetahui apa modusnya," kata McGonagall.

Untaian kata yang diucapkan McGonagall hanya memasuki telinga Hermione tanpa arti yang bermakna, lalu—

"Oh, dan tawanan itu bernama Chadwick Betrayal, pemuda yang hilang delapan tahun yang lalu."

Hermione tak dapat merasakan apapun lagi ketika kegelapan yang familier kembali membekuknya.

***to be continued***

_**Cuap-Cuap Sayur Lodeh**_

Hore! Akhirnya bisa ngupdate Rehoowiz, meski dengan hati kesal. Gila, sebenernya chapter ini udah jadi dari sebulan yang lalu, andai aja dokumen di kompieku yang baru direparasi hilang entah kemana T_T

Iya, kompieku udah bener, tapi semua dokumen ilang dan Microsoft wordnya jadi 2003 verse, huweee ;A; dan aku ngerasa file yang sebelumnya jauuuh lebih bagus dari ini, jadi maaf kalo ga memuaskan. Tolong hargai aku yang capek-capek bikin dari awal ya(_ _||)

Terus masalah tentang update—maaf ini ngaret abis. Bea baru adaptasi sama lingkungan SMA, jadi sibuk banget dan gabisa ngebagi waktu. Fyi, aku masih pelajar yang berkewajiban buat belajar, jadi harap ngerti aja lah, hehe.

**Balasan review:**

Imas_: _Bea bakal terus lanjutin kok:) gomen updatenya lama T_T makasih, mau review lagi?:)

Guest1:hayo... apa(?) kalaupun tahu, tetap disimpan sampai akhir cerita ya untuk kepentingan story XP #halah mau review lagi?:)

Small Chillie: ada kok lanjutannya, diperkirakan sampai belasan chapter XD *spoiler* terimakasih, mau review lagi?:)

Fuuchie: u- uwoh, gangerti ya? apa semakin ke sini semakin mengerti?.w. #ngek soalnya draco bilang gitu ke aku:3 #digiling terimakasih, mau review lagi?:)

tina: terima kasih banyak saran dan pujiannya, aku belum tau ini hapen apa saden u_u kita lihat ke depannya yaa:) mau review lagi?

just simple: salam kenal juga, simple! *tebar jokowi(?)* terimakasih, ini sudah update yaa^^ mau review lagi?

Cecilia: nyaa terimakasih!:'3 This Is Our Year dipending sampai cerita ini tamat yaa, supaya aku lebih ngerasain feelnya, ga kebagi^^ mau review lagi?:)

Guest2: k- kayaknya aku tau ini siapa._. #dor suda diupdate yoo XD mau review lagi?:)

Guest3: sudah update ya, makasih reviewnya! mau review lagi?:)

Guest4: maaffff gabisa update cepet di chapter iniiii haaa T_T maaf ya! ini udah update, mau review lagi?:)

Guest5: *ketendang sampe malfoy manor(?)* as i explain, aku baru update This Is Our Year abis mc ini ya, semoga dirimu sabar menunggu:) tapi fic oneshot Rosepius bakal selalu kutelurkan kok(?) mau review lagi?:)

Guest6: gapapa sih... tapi aku baru 15 lho._. silahkan liat reviw di atas untuk jawabannya, ya! tapi... kalo memungkinkan... aku pasti update... :) mau review lagi?

Guest7: makasih, semoga tetap suka sampai akhir ya:) untuk rise up, aku sudah bilang kalo fic itu discontinued a.k.a gak dilanjutin lagi karena.. yah ada masalah:) mau review lagi?

Guest8: ti-tiga kata... MAKASIH. BANGET. YA. kayaknya aku tau ini siapa (lagi) #ngek updatenya gak bisa cepet! *gegulingan* aku juga mau banget banget update cepet tapi ga memungkinkan huwee *curcol* ini udah update ya, mau review lagi?

Aie: terimakasih sudah review, semoga makin lama makin ngerti ya! mau review lagi?:)

Guest9, Guest10, Guest11: terimakasih terimakasih! ini sudah update ya, mau review lagii?:)

Guest12: u- udah update bro._. #dor

Guest13: sudah diupdate, meskipun ngaret parah T_T mau review lagi?:)

.

.

Review please?

**Jakarta, 16 September 2012, 8:09.**

_**Akoira Numoz Bysantia,**_

_Bea._


	7. Gloomy Week

Hermione menengadahkan kepalanya, memandang keping heksagon indah berwarna putih jatuh ke rambutnya. Tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun, tatapannya melayang ke jalan berbatu di depannya yang mulai ditutupi berkas-berkas salju.

Ia merasakan sebuah kain disampirkan ke bahunya, dan serta-merta gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya dengan terkejut.

Manik coklat Ginny menatapnya cemas. "Kau harus mulai melindungi dirimu dengan mantel, Hermione, ini sudah Musim Dingin … Kau jadi mengikuti _briefing_ dulu, kan?"

Hermione mengangguk tanpa suara, lalu perlahan-lahan, getaran kembali merambati tubuhnya. Ia takut. Sangat takut.

Ginny merangkulnya, menepuk-nepuk bahunya menenangkan. "Hermione, tenanglah. Misi ini kalian tempuh bertujuh, dan ada Luna serta Harry yang menjagamu. Kau hebat, Hermione—dan dengan sedikit pelatihan, kau bisa menghilangkan fobiamu terhadap Siluman, oke? Tenanglah."

Sunyi sejenak. Hermione melepaskan rangkulan Ginny lembut ketika getaran di tubuhnya mereda.

"Terima kasih, Gin," Hermione menggumam tulus, walaupun rasa takut belum sirna sepenuhnya. "Lebih baik kau cepat-cepat pergi ke Hogsquare, Ron telah menunggumu."

Ginny mengangguk pelan, lalu meremas tangan Hermione untuk memberi dukungan.

Kemudian ia berjalan sambil menenteng Acqupatronnya, dan menghilang di balik Pondok Susan Bones.

Gigilan kembali merambati tubuh Hermione, beriringan dengan salju yang turun semakin banyak.

Musim dingin tiba lebih awal.

**Red Hooded Wizard**

**©Beatrixmalf**

**.**

**.**

I never, in anyway, take any profits or commercial advantage from making this fic. Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling.

**.**

**.**

**Warning:** A very long chapter. Hermione makin OOC:'( Siap?

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7: Gloomy Week**

**-o0o-**

Hermione menutup pintu di belakang tubuhnya tanpa suara, dan serentak—atensi hijau, kelabu, hitam, biru, dan coklat menatapnya.

Hermione menelan ludahnya gugup. Semua orang sudah berada di sana kecuali dirinya. Ia melirik ke arlojinya. Pukul 11.01.

"_Well_, aku hanya terlambat 1 menit," Hermione berdalih, dan empat pasang mata langsung berputar kesal, dan dua pasang mata menatapnya geli.

Pintu di belakangnya menjeblak terbuka lagi, dan McGonagall, Dumbledore, serta guru

'favorit' Harry—Severus memasuki Ruang Kepala Sekolah dengan wajah serius.

"Selamat Pagi, Anak-Anak—Ms. Granger, apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" Dumbledore menyapa ramah, mata birunya menatap Hermione heran.

Hermione merona, lalu cepat-cepat melangkah ke arah teman-temannya. Ia merutuk dalam hati. Butuh tekad dan perjuangan yang besar untuk menyeret tubuhnya ke dalam ruangan ini—rasanya ia ingin kabur dan memberikan misi ini untuk orang lain saja.

"Jadi, kalian sudah berkumpul semuanya? Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Nott, Mr. Diggory, Mr. Campbell, Ms. Luna, Mr. Potter, dan Ms. Granger, ya, lengkap," Dumbledore mendesah puas, lalu duduk di kursinya, menatap mereka bergantian. "Seperti yang kalian sudah tahu, kalian berada di si—"

Severus Snape menyela tak sabar. "Durasi, Professor Dumbledore, kukira."

"Ah, Severus. Aku hanya mencoba membuka pembicaraan dengan suasana yang santai," Dumbledore berseru tenang. "Tapi, kalau begitu—_Accio_ kursi dan teh!"

Semua orang kecuali Dumbledore, tersentak terkejut tatkala kursi-kursi melayang ke posisi mereka masing-masing dan secara ajaib, menarik mereka semua untuk duduk. Teh-teh beterbangan menghampiri mereka, dan Harry bergumam ngeri ketika cairan berwarna jingga tua itu nyaris membasahi kemejanya.

Dumbledore menunggu hingga mereka selesai meneguk teh masing-masing, lalu lelaki itu membetulkan kacamata bulan sabitnya. "Jadi, seperti kata Severus, aku harus menghemat waktu. Dan kalian sudah mengetahui waktu pelatihan kalian akan dimulai Senin minggu depan, bukan begitu?"

Koor "Ya" langsung terucap, dan Dumbledore mengangguk. "Ya, dan seperti yang sudah-sudah, mekanismenya begini: Harry, bisa kau jelaskan kepada mereka?"

Harry, yang memang sudah pernah mengikuti misi sebelumnya mengangguk tanggap. "Jadi begini peraturannya, _guys_. Kita akan dilatih _full_ pada hari Senin dan Rabu, dan dilatih cukup sepulang sekolah pada hari Selasa, Kamis, dan Jumat. Hari Sabtu ada _review_ satu jam, _review_ itu dipakai untuk mempresentasikan apa yang sudah kita pelajari sebelumnya."

"Kurang-lebih begitu," Dumbledore menyetujuinya. "Dan kalian tidak harus khawatir, kalian tidak akan ketinggalan pelajaran—hitungannya malah, kalian bisa mendapatkan ilmu-ilmu yang tidak bisa didapatkan di Hogwarts."

Cedric yang tadinya kelihatan ingin memprotes, langsung merileks. Hermione mendesah. Bahkan ia tak peduli soal nilainya lagi.

"Kalian akan dilatih sesuai subjek pelajaran, seperti biasa—namun yang berbeda adalah adanya Auror yang turut memberikan materi. Dan dengan bangga kuumumkan, kami turut mengundang Auror dari Desa Avalon dan Desa Zohemian."

Hermione menolehkan matanya, dan melihat Theo serta Luna yang tampak tenang-tenang saja, hanya kelihatan sedikit berpuas diri—mungkin mereka telah diberitahu sebelum acara Exhangour berlangsung?

"Ah, dan kita masuk ke pemberitahuan penting. McGonagall akan membacakan barang-barang yang harus kalian persiapkan, dan Severus akan membacakan peraturan-peraturan yang akan berlaku selama program pelatihan berlangsung."

Ruangan sunyi selama beberapa saat, dan ketika McGonagall telah puas mencermati mereka satu per satu, wanita itu maju dengan satu perkamen panjang di tangannya.

Ada siulan pelan di belakang Hermione, dan ketika gadis itu menengok, Draco Malfoy tengah menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. Cepat-cepat ia alihkan pandangannya.

"Surat Pernyataan Nomor 30A, Diperiksa langsung oleh Rufus Scrimgeour, dengan disetujui oleh Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, dan Wakil Siswa merangkap Kepala Keamanan Archertusks, Remus Lupin…"

McGonagall melanjutkan. "Dalam berpastisipasi dalam misi yang diadakan setahun sekali, ada beberapa hal yang harus disiapkan para siswa maupun siswi, dan barang yang wajib disiapkan tak ayal untuk melindungi baik fisik maupun mental dari bahaya yang tidak diinginkan."

"Barang yang harus disiapkan terbagi menjadi dua: Akomodasi Pra-Misi dan Akomodasi Selama Misi. Akomodasi Pra-Misi harus disiapkan dan dikumpulkan terakhir seminggu setelah pelatihan diadakan, dan Akomodasi Selama Misi harus disiapkan dan sudah dipenuhi semua dua hari sebelum misi."

Hermione memasang telinganya baik-baik. Ia mengeluarkan alat tulis dan perkamen, dan langkahnya ternyata diikuti hampir seluruh temannya, bahkan Draco sekalipun.

"Akomodasi Pra-Misi. Siswa membutuhkan: Acqupatron, Pelindung Acqupatron, Baju Zirah; meliputi: pelindung dada, pelindung kaki, dan pelindung lengan, Sepatu Gunung, Deluminator, Jimat Pelindung, Alat dan Bahan untuk Ramuan, Alat dan Bahan untuk Astronomi, dan Sapu Terbang."

"Sapu Terbang?!" Hermione mencetus tanpa berpikir, dan gadis itu langsung merona merah melihat semua orang menoleh untuk menatapnya. "Maafkan aku."

McGonagall membuka mulutnya setelah ia memberikan tatapan tajam terhadap Hermione yang sudah mengkeret di kursinya. "Akomodasi Selama Misi. Siswa membutuhkan: Tas kulit sederhana; telah diberi Mantra Perluasan-Tak-Terdeteksi, Acqupatron, Pelindung Acqupatron, Baju Zirah, Pakaian, Deluminator, Jimat Pelindung, Tali Tambang, Tenda; telah diberi Mantra Perluasan-Tak-Terdeteksi, Ramuan yang ditentukan, Alat dan Bahan Astronomi, Sapu Terbang, Detektor Siluman, Kompas, Air Suci, Batangan Perak, Cermin-Pembalik-Sinar, dan Serbuk Perak."

"Terima kasih, Minerva," Dumbledore tersenyum, lalu menatap mereka yang tengah merapikan catatan-catatannya. "Sudah selesai mencatatnya?"

Gumaman 'sudah' dan 'belum' terdengar, jadi Dumbledore menunggu selama beberapa saat. Sementara itu, Hermione berpikir lesu … misi ini akan terasa menyeramkan ditambah dengan pelajaran _terbang_. Hiii!

Gadis itu bergidik ngeri.

"Nah, selanjutnya—Professor Snape akan menjelaskan tentang jadwal kalian selama seminggu ke depan," Dumbledore berkata setelah mereka semua telah merampungkan catatannya. Hermione menatap Snape ketika ia maju ke depan mereka.

"Surat Pernyataan Nomor 30B, Diperiksa langsung oleh Rufus Scrimgeour, dengan disetujui oleh Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, dan Wakil Siswa merangkap Kepala Keamanan Archertusks, Remus Lupin…"

Snape berdeham. "Tentang pengaturan jadwal Para Pembawa Misi. Dalam berpastisipasi dalam misi yang diadakan setahun sekali, ada beberapa hal yang harus disiapkan para siswa maupun siswi, dan selain mempersiapkan barang-barang yang telah dijabarkan dalam wacana sebelumnya, siswa harus diberikan pelatihan intensif guna membekali diri dari berbagai ancaman."

Hermione meremas-remas tangannya. Wacana itu terdengar menyeramkan jika dibaca oleh Snape. "Senin, 3 Desember 1972. Pelatihan _full_. Mata pelajaran yang diajarkan; Pertahanan Fisik dan Mental, Mantra dan Jampi-Jampi, _Survival_, Sejarah Sihir dan Kompilasinya, dan Ilmu -barang yang dipersiapkan disesuaikan."

"Selasa, 4 Desember 1972. Pelatihan _half_. Mata pelajaran yang diajarkan; Transfigurasi, Ramuan, dan Ramalan Astronomi. Khusus untuk Ramalan Astronomi—dilakukan pada malam hari, pukul 9.00 sampai 12.00."

"Rabu, 5 Desember 1972. Pelatihan _full_. Mata pelajaran yang diajarkan; Terbang, _Survival_, Transfigurasi, Pertahanan Fisik dan Mental, dan Pengasahan Insting."

"Kamis, 6 Desember 1972. Pelatihan _half_. Mata pelajaran yang diajarkan; Ramuan, Mantra dan Jampi-Jampi, Pertahanan Fisik dan Mental."

"Jumat, 7 Desember _half_. Mata pelajaran yang diajarkan; Ramuan, _Survival_, dan Ramalan Astronomi."

Mereka semua mencatat dengan rapi, dan Hermione menoleh untuk melihat reaksi rekan-rekannya. Semua menanggapi dengan serius. Bahkan Cedric Diggory kelihatan agak gugup, jauh lebih gugup ketika dirinya tengah mengikuti O.W.L (Hermione melihatnya.).

Bahkan Harry pun terlihat lebih _stress_. Misi tahun ini memang lebih sulit daripada tahun lalu—tahun lalu, Para Pembawa Misi hanya diperintahkan untuk menghancurkan markas Kail, dan tantangan terbesar mereka adalah bertemu beberapa Siluman dari Kawanan Spiral, dan kaki Terry Boot diamputasi kala itu. Logikanya, kalau sekarang mereka berhadapan dengan Kawanan Spiral… .

"Terima kasih, Severus. Jadwal itu akan tetap kalian laksanakan selama 3 bulan ke depan, sampai Bulan Maret telah tiba. Selain itu, mulai sekarang Para Pembawa Misi akan kusebut sebagai _mixio_. Dan setiap aku berserk 'MIXIO!' kalian harus menjawabnya dengan: 'Merlin's Blessed!'. Mengerti?"

Hermione memutar bola mata, dan terdengar dengusan dan tawa dan kikikan dari Para Mixio. Dumbledore memang sinting.

"Oke, MIXIO!" Dumbledore tiba-tiba berteriak.

"M- Merlin's Blessed!" mereka menjawab dengan agak canggung.

Dumbledore tersenyum. "Lumayan. Tapi ke depannya, aku mau kalian meneriakkan seruan itu dengan lebih lantang dan mantap. Ada yang mau ditanyakan?"

Quentin mengangkat tangannya. "Professor, bagaimana mekanisme pelatihan selama kami berlibur untuk Natal dan Tahun Baru?"

"Ah," Dumbledore memperbaiki posisinya. "Liburan Natal dan Tahun baru kalian berlangsung selama 3 minggu, namun lima hari terakhir kita gunakan untuk Pelatihan kembali."

Terdengar gumaman protes dan keluhan. Dumbledore melanjutkan, "Anak-Anak, kalian masuk kembali tanggal 11 Januari, dan sisa waktu kalian hanya tinggal sebulan. Aku benar-benar ingin Pelatihan ini berguna. Jangan sampai tragedi lima tahun lalu terulang."

Hermione menggigit bibir, dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia dapat melihat tatapan di mata Luna yang terguncang. _Tentu saja_, pikirnya. _Mayat Penelope Clearwater ditemukan di Desa Avalon—bersama lima warga yang tewas tercabik_.

Sunyi yang mencekam, bahkan Hermione bisa mendengar deru angin yang menelusup lewat ventilasi Ruang Kepala Sekolah.

Dumbledore berkata dengan suara rendah. "Dengar, Anak-Anak. Aku benar-benar menyampaikan bahwa misi ini bukan main-main. Kalian bisa mati, kehilangan anggota tubuh, atau yang terburuk—turut menjadi bagian dari Siluman. Aku juga masih membuka kesempatan, siapapun yang menganggap dirinya tak layak, atau tak mampu, atau bahkan takut … kalian boleh mundur."

Tatapan biru tua Dumbledore terarah ke Hermione, dan gadis itu menunduk.

Kilasan bayangan Charlotta yang terbaring—Tradisi Persembahan yang begitu memuakkan—Suzette yang menangis—semuanya bercampur di pikiran Hermione.

Dan misi ini … jika mereka berhasil, Hermione bisa membawa pulang sahabat lamanya yang telah hilang. Tidak. Ia tak boleh mundur.

Hermione mengarahkan netra hazelnya untuk membalas tatapan Dumbledore, dan Professor itu terlihat yakin. "Jangan sampai trauma masa lalu menghancurkan segalanya."

_TONG… TONG…_

Dumbledore tersentak. "Ah, sudah pukul 12.15! Baiklah, Anak-Anak—rapikan barang-barang kalian, dan beristirahatlah di rumah. Persiapkan diri kalian!"

"Terima kasih, Prof," Harry bergumam kecil, dan ucapannya diikuti oleh seluruh Mixio. Terdengar bunyi barang-barang yang dirapikan, dan mereka berjalan ke pintu keluar.

"Ah, Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore memanggil Hermione ketika gadis itu sudah mencapai pintu. Ia berbalik heran.

"Ya, Professor?"

Professornya tersenyum lembut. "Terimakasih karena kau telah bersikap begitu berani."

Hermione mengulum senyum, lalu membungkuk sedikit. "Dengan senang hati, Professor Dumbledore."

.

.

"Kau mau mampir ke rumahku, Hermione? Sirius akan pulang, dan dia menyediakan berbagai kue di rumahku," Harry menawarkan dengan baik hati, ketika mereka berdua tengah berjalan beriringan ke Hogsquare.

Hermione tersenyum kecil. "Mungkin, Harry. Aku juga malas berada di rumah, Mum akan pergi ke pernikahan sanaknya. Ginny ada?"

"Tidak," Harry berkata muram. "Keluarga Weasley juga memiliki acara, dan yah—kau tahu … jarak dari The Burrow sampai Grimmauld Place juga jauh, harus melewati Ladang dan Sungai Oakey. Ia tak akan diizinkan oleh Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh," Hermione merasa iba. "Ya. Mungkin aku akan dat—"

Suara Hermione terpotong ketika ia merasakan angin dingin membelai tengkuknya. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah pepohonan, dan menjumpai Draco tengah menatapnya.

Hermione balas menatap pemuda itu, dan Draco menelengkan kepalanya, memberi kode.

Gadis itu menghela napas. "Harry, kau duluan saja. Aku mau bicara dengan Malfoy."

Harry mengangkat alisnya. "Kau mau kutemani?"

"Tidak usah. Aku akan baik-baik saja, sungguh."

Harry kelihatan tidak yakin, namun lelaki itu berbalik dan kembali berjalan ke Hogsquare. Sementara itu, Hermione berbalik dan berjalan ke arah Draco.

"Ada apa, Malfoy?" tanya gadis itu tanpa basa-basi.

Draco bersidekap, dan menatap netra coklat Hermione dengan mata kelabunya yang seperti biasa; disinari oleh intimidasi.

Hermione mencoba mengalihkan tatapannya ke penampilan pemuda itu hari ini, yang tampak mencolok di tengah-tengah dinginnya salju. Pemuda itu memakai jaket kulit berwarna hitam yang semakin menonjolkan kulit pucat dan surai pirang platinumnya.

Ia seperti malaikat yang jatuh. Lucifer.

"Kalau tak ada yang mau kau sampaikan, aku duluan," Hermione berkata kesal, lalu berbalik. Namun tangannya telah digenggam oleh Sang Lucifer.

Hermione memberontak, namun Draco malah menarik gadis itu merapat ke arahnya, sampai-sampai jarak wajah pemuda itu dengan Hermione hanya beberapa senti.

Jantung Hermione berdegup kencang ketika menyadari dadanya telah berhimpitan dengan dada Draco, jemari mereka menyatu, dan netra kelabu Draco yang menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Oh Merlin. Hermione bisa merasakan darah berdesir menuju wajahnya, bahkan ia mampu merasakan jantung Draco berdetak seirama dengan jantungnya—cepat, layaknya kelepakan sayap kolibri.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Malfoy. Lepaskan aku," Hermione bergumam lemah. Bagaimana tak lemah jika dihadapkan dengan lelaki hanya dalam jarak beberapa senti.

Draco melonggarkan cengkramannya, dan Hermione bisa mundur beberapa langkah. Tapi pemuda itu belum melepaskan tatapannya. "Benarkah?"

"Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Dengar, Granger," Draco menatapnya tajam, cengkramannya mengetat kembali. "Kau kemarin pingsan. Dan kesadaranmu itu hilang ketika nama Chadwick Betrayal disebut. Aku tidak cukup bodoh untuk mengetahui bahwa kau baik-baik saja."

"Dan itu bukan urusanmu," Hermione berkilah. "Lagipula, jangan mengungkit-ungkit masa lalu, Malfoy."

Draco tertawa sinis. "Itu urusanku, karena aku-lah satu-satunya orang yang telah mengetahui masa lalumu. Aku juga mengetahui seberapa penting arti kakakmu, arti Chad, dan arti si Kelabu it—"

"BERHENTI!" seru Hermione, menyentak lepas tangan Draco. Suaranya bergetar. "Stop, oke? Aku masih bersedia mengikuti misi ini untuk membalaskan dendam Charlotta. Jadi—tolong … tolong berhentilah menggangguku, Malfoy!"

Mereka bertatap-tatapan, lalu secepat kilat, Draco kembali menggenggam tangannya. Ia menyisipkan sesuatu yang tebal dan kecil ke dalam telapak gadis itu. "Aku peduli padamu, Granger," ia menaruh telapak Hermione kembali ke sisi gadis itu. "Dan aku tidak mau sesuatu terjadi padamu."

Lalu Draco berpendar, dan Hermione menutup matanya. _Supernova_.

Ketika Hermione membuka matanya, pemuda itu telah hilang. Meninggalkan gadis itu dengan tetesan heksagonal salju yang terus turun, meninggalkan gadis itu dengan entah-apa yang disisipkan di genggamannya.

Dan yang terburuk, meninggalkan gadis itu dengan degup jantung yang terasa tidak normal.

.

.

Hermione dapat mencium aroma samar-samar jati dan kamperfuli, dan seketika ia merasa damai. Ia sudah sampai. Tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan.

"Hermione?" terdengar suara tak jelas Jean, dan Hermione langsung mengetahui Ibunya tengah memasak makan malam di dapur.

"Iya, Mum, ini aku!" Hermione balas berseru. "Lanjutkan saja memasaknya, aku mau beristirahat sejenak dulu!"

Terdengar seruan balasan dari Jean, dan Hermione lega wanita itu menyetujuinya tanpa bertindak lebih lanjut. Setelah segala hal yang membuatnya sakit kepala—misi, pelatihan, Draco, dan Siluman—Hermione rasa ia butuh melarikan diri sejenak.

Gadis itu menaiki tangga sambil menenteng ransel dan Acqupatronnya, lalu segera masuk ke dalam kamar yang telah begitu akrab dengan dirinya, dan seketika Hermione merebahkan diri—tanpa membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu.

Ia merasa ganjil ketika sesuatu mengganjal pinggangnya.

"Oh, Merlin…" Ia lupa ia telah menyelipkan entah-apa yang diberikan Draco Malfoy di sakunya. Dengan segera Hermione duduk, lalu meraba-raba saku gaunnya dan mengeluarkan kertas yang sudah separuh lecek.

Ia mulai membacanya.

_**Malfoy Family proudly presents:**_

**New Year's Eve Party**

"**When The Dark Creatures Comes To You"**

**Place: Malfoy Manor**

**Time: 31 December 1987**

**Dresscode: Dark**

_**Come and let your adrenaline increase the speed…**_

Hermione mengerjapkan matanya, merasa keterkejutan mengaliri tubuhnya, menggantikan rasa waswas yang sedari tadi melekat.

Syukurlah—Draco hanya memberikan undangan, dan bukan memberikan surat ancaman ataupun surat-surat aneh yang akan membuat hari Hermione semakin buruk.

Tapi…

Ini terlalu aneh. Hermione tak tahu seberapa pentingkah dirinya sampai-sampai Draco Malfoy mau mengundangnya secara pribadi. Dan gadis itu bertanya-tanya, kira-kira siapa lagi siswa Hogwarts yang diundang selain dirinya?

_Brak_

Hermione terlonjak dan memekik, dan wanita yang berdiri di birai pintu juga terlonjak dan berseru kaget. "Hermione! Ini Mum!"

"Mum! Mengapa tidak mengetuk?" Hermione mengelus dadanya. "Jantungku serasa mau copot, kau membuatku kaget, Mum."

Jean meringis, namun sekaligus memutar bola mata. "Maaf. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja…"

"Oh, aku baik," Hermione menjawab dengan cepat. Terlalu cepat. Lagipula, siapa suruh semua orang menanyakan apakah dirinya baik-baik saja? Pertama Draco, lalu tadi Harry, dan sekarang Ibunya… .

"Dan apakah benar…" Jean ragu-ragu bertanya.

"Ya. Aku akan diikutsertakan dalam misi. Dan apakah Mum tahu bagian terhebatnya?" Hermione tertawa getir. Ketakutan itu muncul lagi. "Misi ini berkaitan dengan sahabat lamaku yang Mum tidak suka itu, Chad."

Hening.

Bahkan Hermione tak menyadari gigilan kembali merambati tubuhnya, dan seketika ia merasakan dingin tak wajar mulai melingkupi jantungnya.

"Kau mau aku bilang kepada Dumbledore agar mengeluarkan namamu dari misi?" netra coklat Ibunya juga berkaca-kaca. "Katakan saja, Hermione."

"Tidak, Mum. Selain ingin menyelamatkan Chad… aku juga ingin membalaskan dendam Charlotta kepada para Siluman yang bejat itu."

Suasana kembali sunyi, dan pelan-pelan Hermione mengangkat matanya yang dilapisi kaca bening, menatap Ibunya.

"Mungkin kau butuh pelukan."

Dan maka, Hermione tak menolak tatkala Jean memeluknya seakan ia masih berupa gadis kecil … dan tanpa suara, tangis keduanya pecah.

.

.

Hermione terbangun di hari Senin dengan perasaan sedingin temperatur di luar. Pelatihan akan mulai dilaksanakan hari ini, dan walaupun ia sangat tidak ingin berpastisipasi di dalamnya—sebuah ransel yang berisi peralatan yang ia perlukan telah ia siapkan di Ruang Tamu.

"Hei, mengapa sedih sekali?" Pansy menyenggol bahunya menghibur ketika mereka tengah berjalan beriringan menuju Ketukan Kayu. Apakah ia kelihatan begitu muram?

"Tenang saja, Hermioneeee, kau masih akan dilatih selama 3 bulan, dan 3 bulan adalah waktu yang cukup lama, bukan?" Ginny ikut meremas tangannya, dan dengan dukungan dari kedua temannya, Hermione merasa hatinya menghangat dan cairan memburami manik coklatnya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya canggung.

"Terimakasih, teman-teman … dan omong-omong, maaf sudah sering merepotkan kalian selama ini," Hermione berdeham kecil.

Hening.

Lalu Pansy dan Ginny tertawa. "Hermione! Kau ini seperti mau dimakamkan saja, mengucapkan kata-kata aneh seperti itu!"

"Jangan membuatku malu, wolfiegirl," Pansy memutar-mutar bola matanya. "Kau itu lebih hebat dariku, dan pasti akan lebih hebat nantinya. Kau pasti bisa."

Hermione tak mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, namun senyum telah terpasang di bibir delimanya, dan rasa percaya dirinya telah kembali. Mereka kembali melaju, dan Hermione nyaris saja menubruk seorang lelaki yang berdiri di undakan batu di depan Ketukan Kayu.

"Ma—" Hermione mendongak. Ia langsung mengurungkan niatnya begitu melihat siapa yang menghalangi jalannya. "—elfoy."

"Elfoy?" Draco mendengus, lalu menatap Hermione dengan intensitas pandangan yang seperti biasa, dan senyuman luntur dari bibir Hermione. "Hanya ingin menginformasikan sesuatu."

Hermione melirik kedua temannya yang melirik mereka berdua bergantian, seakan tengah menonton Pertandingan Quidditch. "Cepatlah. Pansy dan Ginny tidak memiliki waktu sebanyak _aku _untuk meladenimu, Ferret."

Draco menyipitkan matanya. "Hm, Lupin hanya berkata bahwa latihan akan dilakukan di lapangan dekat Dedalu Perkasa, bukan yang di dekat Hutan Sayap Gagak."

"Oke," Hermione nyaris melangkah ketika teringat sesuatu. "Err—terima kasih."

Draco mengangkat bahu, namun sebelum berlalu, ia berbisik begitu dekat di telinga Hermione, sampai ia bisa merasakan pipi mereka beradu. "Sekaligus beritahu aku tentang jawaban undanganku?"

Lalu pemuda itu berlalu dengan sangat cepat.

Hermione menoleh ke arah kedua teman yang menatapnya dengan pandangan skeptis.

Sebelum Pansy sempat membuka bibirnya, Hermione buru-buru menggamit tangan keduanya dan menyeret mereka. "Ayo, Pans, Gin. Kita harus cepat-cepat makan sebelum cowok aneh menghadangku lagi atau Pansy akan mulai menciptakan gosip-gosip aneh."

.

.

Hermione berjalan bersama Harry dan Quentin dengan hati yang lebih gembira, karena perutnya sudah terisi, dan dukungan positif dari seluruh teman-temannya. Bahkan Neville tadi menjabat tangannya dengan yakin sekali, seakan Hermione akan pulang ke Hogwarts dengan medali _'Pembawa Misi Terbaik' _di dadanya.

"Jadi…" Harry berdeham. "Spesialisasimu yang paling baik masih _Survival_, Quentin?"

Quentin mengibaskan poni cokelat gelapnya dari mata yang sewarna dengan mata Ginny, lalu mengangguk yakin. "Tentu saja. Malah bakat itu yang paling melekat dalam diriku—sangat berlawanan dengan Ramuanku."

"Ramuan," Harry mencibir. "Aku juga tak menyukai subjek itu, kok…"

"Tidak suka, bukan tidak bisa," Quentin mendengus kecil. "Aku lebih payah, Harry. Sudah tidak bisa, tidak suka, dan gurunya haruslah Snape."

Mereka tertawa kecil. Tapi Hermione merasa penasaran terhadap sesuatu. "Tapi, Quentin… apakah itu benar? Apakah kau benar-benar terjebak di Gunung Rentang selama tujuh hari tanpa makanan instan?"

"Ya," Quentin bergidik. "Aku harus makan pakis selama beberapa hari dan membuat jebakan untuk menangkap burung-burung."

"Wow," Hermione menatap pemuda di sebelah kirinya itu dengan takjub. "Apa kau tidak panik sama sekali?"

"Panik tentu saja, pada mulanya," aku Quentin. "Namun pada penuntun pertama _Bertahan Hidup di Alam_, tindakan pertama yang harus dilakukan ketika _Survival_ adalah jangan panik dan lihat keadaan sekitar, nanti kau—"

Hermione dan Harry tak akan pernah mengetahui apa persisnya yang _nanti_ akan terjadi, sebab Quentin telah berhenti berbicara dan mereka bertiga terpana di depan Dedalu Perkasa.

Dedalu Perkasa masih berada di tempatnya dan masih terlihat biasa, namun Remus Lupin telah menyihir lapangan di bawahnya menjadi sebuah Arena, dan Hermione juga telah melihat modifikasi kecil dari Si Dedalu.

"Aku yang salah melihat," gumam Harry pelan. "Atau Lupin sengaja menyarungkan dahan-dahan Dedalu Perkasa dengan sarung tinju?"

Hermione ingin tertawa, namun mengingat kemungkinan besar mereka akan melawan Si Dedalu, ia memilih untuk bungkam. Bukan itu saja. Ada dahan-dahan lain yang juga dilengkapi dengan perisai besi.

"Ke sini, Harry, Hermione, dan Quentin!" Lupin melambai-lambai dekat tribun mini yang Hermione duga garis _start_, memandang mereka dengan berbinar. "Kita tinggal menunggu Cedric dan Luna, kalau begitu."

Masih menggeleng takjub, Hermione memandang keseluruhan Arena. Dari tribun, ia melihat kapur merah yang menunjukkan rute mereka dari _start_ menuju _finish_. Dan masing-masing kapur merah bermuara ke pos-pos rintangan.

Pos pertama adalah titian tali di atas lumpur penghisap, yang Hermione duga memiliki Grindylow yang bersembunyi. Sementara, pos kedua adalah labirin penuh 'Pukulan Berduri', semacam palang tinggi yang memiliki duri-duri yang bisa berayun.

Pos ketiga adalah deretan peti-peti yang menghalangi rute selanjutnya. Hermione menerka-nerka, mungkin yang ada di dalam peti adalah Boggart atau sekumpulan pendekar dari berbagai macam belahan dunia.

Sementara, Pos keempat sendiri adalah Dedalu Perkasa. Hermione mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika dahan itu meninju wajahnya.

Pos kelima adalah pelontar misil, dan Hermione yakin misil-misil dan peluru yang akan mereka tangani hanya mampu dihalau oleh sihir.

Dan terakhir, pos keenam, adalah bilik-bilik yang menuju rute selanjutnya ke garis _finish_, dan Hermione tidak bisa menebak rintangan macam apa itu.

Untunglah, selang beberapa menit kemudian, Luna dan Cedric datang, dan menjelaskan bahwa Professor Flitwick menguliahi mereka sambil terengah-engah. Setelah Lupin mendengus tak sabar, mereka bergabung dalam barisan, dan Lupin memindahkan Acqupatronnya ke belakang punggung.

"Nah, aku yakin hampir seluruhnya dari kalian bisa menebak apa yang telah kupersiapkan," Lupin menunjuk Arena yang terbentang. "Dan aku akan menyampaikan materi sedikit saja, karena Pertahanan Fisik dan Mental sebagian besar adalah praktik, dan bukan teori."

Lupin melanjutkan. "Pos pertama, kalian harus mengingat-ingat materi tentang _Monster Penyesat_ yang pernah kusampaikan kelas tiga dulu—atau mungkin bagi siswa Exchangour, yang pernah disampaikan kelas dua. Jangan menganggap remeh tali titian itu, karena cukup sulit menjaga keseimbangan sementara kalian bertarung dengan para monster menggunakan sihir."

Hermione menatap pos pertama penuh percaya diri. Kalau rintangannya semacam itu, ia yakin dirinya bisa.

"Pos kedua, aku yakin kalian semua mengetahui bahwa kuncinya adalah gesit dan mawas diri. Ingat trik penghalauan yang pernah kalian dapatkan, dan bebas memakai apa saja—sihir, fisik, Acqupatron."

"Pos ketiga," Lupin tersenyum misterius. "Isinya Boggart. Mungkin kalian hanya menganggap ini tak penting, namun Boggart bisa melihat ketakutan apa saja, dan tidak bisa dihalangi oleh apapun."

Hermione menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Ia tahu persis apa yang ditakutkannya, dan merasa yakin sepenuhnya apa yang akan ia hadapi nanti.

Gadis itu melirik ke arah teman-temannya, mencoba menelaah emosi yang ditimbulkan oleh masing-masing individu. Harry dan Cedric nampak agak cemas sedikit, sementara Quentin dan Luna bergerak-gerak dalam duduknya gelisah. Theo memejamkan matanya sambil bersidekap, sementara Draco—

Hermione terperangah sedikit. Wajah pemuda itu pias, dan Draco menggigit bibir pucatnya. Apa ia takut?

Lupin menjelaskan rintangan-rintangan yang ada di pos selanjutnya sesuai dengan terkaan Hermione. Dan ketika Lupin menjelaskan tentang rintangan yang ada di pos enam, Hermione hampir menjatuhkan Tavez.

"Maaf, Professor … boleh ulang?" Hermione menyiagakan telinganya, takut salah mendengar.

"Aku tadi bilang, Hermione, rintangan di pos enam berasal dari kalian sendiri. Bilik-bilik itu hanya ada tiga, dan kalian bertujuh. Kalian harus saling melawan satu sama lain di dalam bilik tersebut," Lupin menjelaskan perlahan.

Hermione merasa sesak. "Tapi—"

"Hanya sampai lawanmu mendapatkan luka saja, terserah kalian, luka berat atau ringan, yang penting jangan menyebabkan efek jangka panjang," imbuh Lupin. "Jadi, kita akan langsung memulainya?"

Terdengar gerakan cepat, dan Hermione langsung mengambil tempat di belakang Harry.

Terdengar keluhan di depan, dan Hermione dapat melihat Quentin menggendong Vaserati—Acqupatronnya—dengan lemas. Ia urutan ketiga, sementara Harry kedua, Hermione menoleh perlahan, takut—

Dan langsung lega. Luna melambai ceria di belakangnya.

"Aku lebih mengkhawatirkan Blibbering Humdinger sekarang," jelasnya, saat Hermione bertanya apakah gadis itu ketakutan. "Ia tengah mencoba menelusup ke dalam dahan Dedalu Perkasa dengan raganya yang tak kasatmata…"

Hermione hanya mengangguk waswas, lalu menatap Quentin yang sedang meniti tali. Ia berjengit sedikit ketika seekor Telekhine—makhluk seperti singa laut namun berkepala serigala melompat di atasnya dan mencoba menarik putus kepala Quentin. Namun pemuda itu menebas sirip sang Telekhine sebelum makhluk itu sempat menyentuh surai cokelatnya.

Rasanya baru sebentar saja Harry memasuki pos ke satu, namun Hermione kini menyadari bahwa ia sudah menginjakkan kaki di tali.

Perlahan-lahan Hermione menyeimbangkan diri, lalu mengingat-ingat permainan yang biasa ia lakukan bersama Ron dan Ginny di desa dulu, ketika mereka berjalan di tali jemuran Madam Ceres yang sangat kuat.

Untungnya, Hermione tangkas. Ia membius dua Telekhine yang mencabik ujung roknya dan menyihir api untuk Gryndilow yang menarik tangannya.

Sementara itu, ia bergerak cukup lincah di antara Pukulan Berduri. Pipi dan bahunya kena gores sedikit sehingga meninggalkan luka dan robekan sedikit, namun keadaan Hermione masih lebih baik dari Luna. Gadis itu secara tak beruntung mendapatkan robekan di dekat dadanya.

Mendekati pos ketiga, Hermione berjalan berhati-hati. Harry ada di samping kirinya, sedang berkutat dengan wujud Siluman berpupil ular—Tom Riddle. Musuh bebuyutannya yang notabene adalah Sang Alfa Letupan Api.

Hermione melangkah ke dalam garis batas perlahan, dan serta merta peti terbuka, menampilkan sesosok Siluman berbulu perak dan bermata kelabu yang melompat ke arahnya. Gadis itu langsung terjungkal.

Hermione membenci saat-saat di mana ia merasa sangat lumpuh. Padahal ia tadi telah begitu percaya diri dan telah meneguhkan hati pada pos-pos sebelumnya. Tapi hanya karena mamalia buas yang bahkan tak nyata, ia menjadi—

_Pikirkan hal menyenangkan_. Kata sebuah suara di otaknya, dan Hermione langsung menoleh ke arah Luna. Benarkah gadis itu barusan berbicara? _Kau bisa, Hermione_.

Gadis itu menelan ludah, lalu mengangkat tangannya. Ia memikirkan kamarnya yang hangat, loteng dan pojok kecilnya bersama Charlotta, keluarganya—keluarganya yang utuh, dihancurkan hanya karena Siluman, dan seketika ia merasa muak—

"Riddikulus!" Hermione benar-benar mencurahkan kenangan dan keteguhan dan kemuakkannya ke sihir yang ia ciptakan, dan bukan hanya Boggart Hermione yang melesak masuk kembali ke peti, tapi bahkan, Boggart Harry dan Luna tampak linglung.

Sesaat terdengar bunyi _bruk_, dan Boggart Harry telah masuk ke dalam peti. Mereka berdua mengangguk, lalu berjalan menuju pos selanjutnya, dan Hermione benar-benar ngeri ketika Dedalu Perkasa mulai menyerang Quentin yang telah masuk ke garis pembatas.

Sebenarnya langkah yang salah ketika, Hermione memutuskan untuk menoleh ke pos ketiga untuk memastikan Luna telah mengalahkan Boggart, karena ia bisa melihat ekspresi kelam Draco dan Boggart yang mewujud di depan pemuda itu.

Boggart Draco adalah _seseorang_.

Dan bagian terburuknya, Hermione merasa mengenali Boggart Draco itu.

Dari belakang, Boggart Draco terlihat seperti pemuda yang memiliki tinggi yang sama dengan Draco, rambut dengan panjang yang sama namun terlihat lebih tebal dan warnanya hitam—dan pemuda itu memakai mantel kulit dan celana kulit berwarna hitam. Yang mengherankan, pemuda itu terlihat biasa-biasa saja…

Lalu, situasinya sangat mendadak, tapi pemuda-Boggart itu menoleh dan menatap Hermione, dan gadis itu tersentak hebat.

Wajah pemuda itu kopian sempurna dari wajah Draco, namun dengan wajah lebih tembam dan kulit pemuda-Boggart itu sewarna zaitun. Maniknya hitam pekat. Dan maniknya mirip … maniknya—

"Hermione, AWAS!" terdengar teriakan, dan Hermione merunduk tepat waktu.

Dahan Dedalu Perkasa menyerempet udara yang tadinya tempat di mana kepalanya berada…

Mungkin ia akan memikirkan Boggart Draco nanti. Ketika semua ini telah selesai, dan ia bisa sekaligus memikirkan undangan konyol dari pemuda itu juga.

.

.

Belum apa-apa, Hermione sudah merasa dirinya letih setengah mati ketika ia melangkah ke Lapangan Quidditch untuk memperoleh materi _Survival_.

Ia telah mendapatkan lebam di bahu kiri dan pinggang kanannya karena berkelahi dengan Luna Lovegood di bilik Pertahanan Fisik dan Mental, dan memberinya satu kesimpulan: walaupun Luna aneh dan gadis itu berasal dari Beauxbantons, bukan berarti Hermione bisa meremehkan kemampuan berkelahinya.

Lalu, di kelas Mantra dan Jampi-Jampi tadi, mereka dibawa ke Kamar Kebutuhan dan Flitwick mengajarkan beberapa mantra yang efektif untuk menembus kekebalan Siluman, dan meskipun lebih ringan dari pelajaran Lupin, Hermione merasa agak kewalahan ketika ia harus merapalkan Mantra Bius Total kepada replika Siluman yang telah dimodifikasi sesuai dengan sifat-sifat aslinya.

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang. Di bawah terik matahari jam 12 siang, dan Hermione bersyukur pelajaran _Survival_ berlangsung hanya sejam saja… .

"Selamat datang," seorang Auror—Hermione telah menduga mereka akan dibimbing Auror, jadi ia tidak seterkejut yang lainnya—berkata dengan mata coklat tegas yang anehnya, familier. "Silahkan duduk di rumput."

Hermione mengambil tempat yang agak teduh, dan lagi-lagi, ia mendapati dirinya ada di samping Draco, tapi untunglah—sebelah kirinya Cedric.

"Kuduga kalian belum mengenalku," Auror tersebut tersenyum geli. "Tapi aku duga kalian telah mengenal anakku. Quentin, kalau boleh?"

Hermione langsung tersenyum kecil. Pantas saja atensi coklat itu terlihat familier—Auror ini adalah Ayah Quentin! Quentin maju dengan tak semangat.

"Kenalkan, teman-teman. Ini Ayahku, Charleston Campbell, Kepala Divisi Akomodasi sekaligus Auror Tingkat Empat," ujarnya.

Setelah Quentin kembali ke kursinya, Charles memandang mereka semua dengan kening berkerut, dan mau tak mau … Hermione langsung merasa segan terhadap pria ini. Pembawaannya yang keras dan tegas langsung mengingatkannya pada batu di alam liar.

"Mungkin kita mulai saja," Charles menggosok tangannya, dan sekejap, benda-benda yang tak Hermione kenal mewujud di sekeliling pria itu. "Pertama-tama, aku harus mengenal kalian dulu, tentu saja. Dari kiri—Ms. Lovegood, Quentin, Ah! Mr. Potter!, Mr. Diggory, Ms. Watson, Mr. Nott, dan Mr. Malfoy, benar?"

"Aku Theodore Nott," Theo mengoreksi, tampak agak sebal dikira Draco. "_Ia _adalah Draco Malfoy," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk Draco yang mengangguk sepakat.

"Ah, maaf. Baiklah," Charles berdeham. "Seseorang mau menjelaskan padaku barang-barang apa saja yang ada di sekelilingku ini?"

Tak disangka-sangka, Theo mengangkat tangan, lalu maju dan mengambil peralatan di sekeliling Charles. Ia mengambil sesuatu yang berwarna putih dan berbentuk kotak kecil.

"Ini adalah paraffin," Theo memberitahu. "Fungsinya untuk mengobarkan api. Paraffin bisa dibagi empat, dan satu bagian bisa digunakan untuk pemakaian memasak selama sekali."

Hermione mencatat itu dalam benaknya. Samar-samar ia mengingat pernah membaca itu dari buku Perpustakaan yang dipinjamnya.

Theo mengambil kotak yang lebih besar, dan mengeluarkan semacam asbak berbahan besi (atau aluminium) yang ternyata bisa dibuka. Hermione menatap benda itu dengan tercengang. "Ini adalah kompor paraffin. Paraffin tadi biasanya dimasukkan ke dalam sini dalam kondisi sudah mengobarkan api. Dan panci atau peralatan untuk memasak lain bisa ditaruh di atas penyangganya."

Kemudian, pemuda itu mengambil sesuatu yang seperti terpal. Ia mengembangkannya, dan Hermione tahu itu ponco. "Ini adalah ponco. Fungsinya banyak. Bisa sebagai _shelter_, bivak, penadah air, ataupun tempat MCK."

Cedric berjengit sedikit. Hermione hampir tersenyum dibuatnya.

"Dan ini pisau lipat," Theo mengangkat sebuah besi kecil yang terlihat seperti gagang gosok gigi dari logam, dan entah-apa yang dilakukan Theo, tiba-tiba bermacam pisau muncul dari gagang itu. "Sebenarnya untuk menebang pohon dan tumbuhan, bagi kalian yang memegang Acqupatron pedang, mudah saja. Tapi pisau lipat efektif untuk membuat pasak dan bisa membuka makanan kalengan atau mengukir kayu."

Selesai sudah. Theo kembali ke posisinya dan meninggalkan Charles yang tersenyum puas. "Bagus, Mr. Nott. Kuduga kau pernah naik gunung sebelumnya?"

"Ya," jawab Theo pendek, tapi tidak menanggapi lebih lanjut.

"Baiklah," Charles melanjutkan. "Sebelum aku menjelaskan tentang materi inti, ada tiga hal yang perlu diperhatikan saat kalian menyadari kalian terjebak di Alam Liar."

Hermione menggigit bibirnya.

"Pertama, jangan pernah panik. Lihat dan analisa apa yang ada di sekeliling kalian. Kedua, periksa inventaris dan amunisi yang kalian miliki. Ketiga, tentukan skala prioritas," jelas Charles.

Hermione mengangkat tangannya refleks. "Jadi, apabila kita terjebak di suatu hutan, kita harus mencerna keadaan alamnya, memeriksa amunisi, lalu … memeriksa apakah persediaan dapat mengakomodasi kebutuhan? Kemudian, jika persediaan kurang, kita harus mencari barang substitusi dari alam?"

Charles mengangguk puas. "Brilian, Ms. Granger. Baru saja aku akan menjabarkan lebih _details_ hal itu."

Hermione tersenyum sedikit, namun ia tidak merasa bangga. Baik bagaimanapun, teori lebih mudah daripada praktek langsung di alam.

"Tapi," Charles menggoyangkan jemarinya. "Walaupun alam memiliki banyak suplai barang, ada beberapa barang yang tidak bisa disediakan dari alam, seperti botol minum, atap pelindung, tali temali—walaupun serat tumbuhan bisa berfungsi—dan sebagainya. Maka aku mewajibkan barang-barang yang telah dijelaskan oleh Mr. Nott HARUS dimasukkan ke dalam tas pinggang yang telah diberi Mantra Perluasan-Tak-Terdeteksi."

Mereka semua mengangguk-angguk mengerti, dan diam-diam Hermione bersyukur. Untung saja mereka adalah kaum penyihir—yang tak perlu bersusah-susah membuat api atau air. Mungkin tantangan terbesar bagi _Survival_ adalah hewan buas, makanan, dan kejadian yang tak diinginkan—seperti amunisi ketinggalan, contohnya.

"Nah," Hermione dan beberapa anak lainnya terpekik kaget ketika beberapa macam benda menyembul dari tanah dan mewujud di depan mereka. "Kita akan langsung masuk ke materi membuat _shelter_ atau tempat perlindungan. Karena waktu kita hanya 1 jam, aku harap kalian memperhatikanku baik-baik karena aku juga ingin cepat-cepat pulang."

.

.

"Aku pulang," Hermione menggelesor lemah di balik pintu pondoknya, dan Ginny mengangkat wajahnya dari perkamen yang berserakan di atas meja.

"Astaga, Hermione! Kau seperti _zombie_!"

"Pans, minum," Hermione merengek ketika melihat Pansy berjalan ke dalam ruangan, membawa coklat panas yang mengepul. "Menurut buku yang pernah kubaca, coklat berkhasiat menghilangkan pusing berkepanjangan dan rasa letih. Dan minuman panas berkhasiat—"

Pansy menyodorkan coklat panas—yang _tadinya_, ingin diminumnya seorang—dengan menatap Hermione galak. "Minum, atau tidak kuberi sama sekali."

Hermione meneguk coklat Pansy sampai setengah, lalu mengembalikan cangkir itu dengan tak enak hati. "Maaf, Pans."

"Hem," Pansy menggumam singkat. "Tapi kau harus membuatkanku teh hangat sebelum tidur nanti."

"Beres," gumam Hermione sambil berdiri, sempoyongan. "Aku mau beres-beres dulu, tidur sebentar, lalu menyusun jadwal."

Kemudian gadis itu menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

Pansy dan Ginny berpandangan sesaat.

"Aku bahkan tak yakin gadis itu bisa bangun dari 'tidur sebentar'nya," desah Pansy.

Ginny mendengus. "Tentu saja. Omong-omong, Pans, bisa membantuku? Apa yang terjadi pada Borris Pendulang Timah ketika terjadi penggusuran tambang sihir?"

.

.

Hermione tengah bermimpi ia berlari-lari di tepi Danau Cuckaroo—satu-satunya danau yang ada di dusun Archertusks, ketika tiba-tiba seorang pengunjung seperti dirinya meloncat ke dalam air dan menciprati wajah Hermione sampai airnya masuk ke hidung.

Kelopak mata gadis itu terbuka, menampilkan manik coklat yang kaget dan tak fokus. Lalu dengan segera, Hermione menyadari bahwa wajahnya basah.

Ia menghardik sosok di sebelahnya, yang jelas-jelas baru mengeluarkan sihir Aguamenti. "GINNY!"

Ginny meringis. "Aku sudah membangunkanmu sejak tadi, Hermione. Tapi kau tidur bagaikan orang mati. Lagipula jangan salahkan aku. Salahkan Seamus yang mencarimu larut malam begini."

Hermione mengerjapkan matanya, yakin bahwa dirinya salah dengar. "Seamus? Seamus siapa?"

"Seamus mana lagi yang kau kenal? Tentu saja Seamus Finnigan," Ginny mendengus, tapi sejurus kemudian menatap Hermione penuh ingin tahu. "Cepat hampiri."

Hermione tak perlu diingatkan dua kali, karena ia langsung meluncur dari ranjang dan mengenakan jubah tidurnya. Masalahnya, Seamus tak pernah datang berkunjung—bahkan ketika Hermione jatuh sakit sekali pun.

Pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Hermione membuka pintu depan pondoknya, dan menyadari bahwa pemuda itu tengah berdiri di depan pintunya, menatapnya cemas. Pemuda itu memakai blus hitam tanpa kerah, dan Hermione langsung berasumsi pemuda itu juga akan pergi tidur sebelumnya.

"Seamus," gadis itu tak dapat menahan nada penasaran dari bibirnya. "Ada apa?"

Seamus menatapnya dengan manik biru jernih tanpa suara, lalu ia menoleh kanan-kiri dengan waswas. "Sebelumnya, maaf, Hermione … tapi, bolehkah aku masuk ke dalam?"

.

.

Secara teknis, seorang murid laki-laki tidak boleh berkunjung ke pondok perempuan kecuali dalam keadaan darurat. Namun tentu saja, banyak murid Hogwarts angkatan atas yang senantiasa melanggar wacana itu.

Seperti contohnya, Ginny Weasley dan Harry Potter. Kedua insan yang tengah dimabuk cinta itu telah mengkategorikan bertemu di pondok setiap malam Kamis atau malam Jumat adalah _darurat_.

Dan yang terburuk—Seamus Finnigan tengah duduk di Ruang Tamu Pondok Hermione.

"Aku masih merasa tak enak karena mengganggumu malam-malam," Seamus berkata perlahan, memutar poci teh yang disediakan Hermione untuknya.

Hermione tersenyum samar. "_Well_, tak apa-apa, Seamus. Tapi kalau kau tak keberatan…" Hermione menggantung kalimatnya, menunjuk matanya yang bengkak.

Seamus tertawa. Lalu sejurus kemudian, pemuda itu mengubah ekspresinya menjadi lebih serius. "Oke. Jadi, Hermione—aku akan bertanya padamu satu hal dulu, apakah kau tahu kekuatan tiap-tiap sekolah peserta Exchangour?"

Hermione mengangguk. "Beuxbatons terkenal karena seni menyihirnya. Likantrowa terkenal karena ketangkasan dan kemampuan mengintainya. Dan Titillandus, … terkenal karena ilmu tenung dan terawang masa depannya?"

Seamus menggangguk. "Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, Hermione. Sesuatu yang kulihat dalam penerawanganku, tadi. Sesuatu yang ada hubungannya denganmu."

Pemuda itu menghela napas. "Sesuatu yang ada hubungannya dengan Draco Malfoy."

Hermione menahan napas. Sebenarnya, kalau boleh jujur, ia tidak terlalu percaya dengan Ramalan dan ilmu semacamnya. McGonagall pernah berkata, Ramalan adalah cabang ilmu yang paling tidak tepat.

"Aku mengerti kau tidak terlalu mempercayai Ramalan," Seamus mengangguk serius, dan Hermione terkejut karena pemuda itu mengetahui pikirannya. "Tapi, perlu kutekankan Ramalan dan Ilmu Terawang berbeda. Kalau ramalan itu menelaah masa depan, tapi Ilmu Terawang lebih menekankan kepada menyingkap tabir terhadap sesuatu yang tak bisa dilihat secara kasatmata."

Hermione tak bisa menanggapi.

"Dengar, Hermione. Aku takkan memberitahumu keseluruhan visi yang kudapatkan. Hanya saja, mulai sekarang, aku mohon dengan amat sangat, gunakan selalu Occlumency ketika berada di dekat Draco Malfoy. Dan gunakan naluri dan instingmu, jangan mempercayai panca indera."

"Apa yang kau lihat?" gumam Hermione lirih. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

Seamus terdiam, memutar-mutar cangkir tehnya.

"Draco Malfoy. Pemuda itu diselimuti asap hitam … dan pupilnya seperti mata serigala."

.

.

**To be Continued**

Notes: CCSL yang teramat panjang. Silahkan diskip, tapi ada beberapa kalimat di bawah yang harus dibaca.

_**Cuap-Cuap Sayur Lodeh:**_

Pertama, Bea mau bilang makasih. Banget. Makasih banget udah mau ngedukung fic MC ini dan nominasiin ke IFA2012, dan terimakasih atas dukungannya yang super banget, para reviewers dan readers TwT

Kalian para reviewer dan reader itu motivasi aku. Terimakasih sama *piiip* yang udah sampe nagihin aku lewat PM, ngingetin lewat FB, review di chapter-chapter, terimakasih semuanya! Sumpah, tanpa tagihan(?) kalian, aku gak bakal bisa ngeupload chapter ini.

Dan aku mau minta maaf. Fic ini ku_pending_ selama 3 bulan lebih, dan aku buru-buru banget nyuri waktu di antara tugas-tugas yang numpuk buat bikin chapter ini. Coba bayangin _minna_, aku dikasih 2 tugas presentasi, 2 tugas makalah, 1 tugas bikin buku, dan tugas-tugas kecil lain yang harus diselesain sebulan. Gimana ngga gila? w(OAOw)

Terus eh terus, ada alasan kenapa aku bikin Hermione agak OOC. Dia itu trauma, dan orang trauma bisa melenceng dari sifat aslinya. Tapi aku tetap mempertahankan Hermione yang banyak akal, pintar, berani ambil resiko, rela berkorban, dan tsundere. Semoga melencengnya gak jauh-jauh amat yah :'D

Aku juga pengen ngomong sesuatu. Setelah aku publish fic oneshot terakhir, 1 lagi sampe archive fic aku ada 25 fic, aku bakalan update fic ini, minimal 2 minggu sekali, maksimal sebulan sekali. Jadi tolong pantau aku ya. Jadi aku bisa fokus ke fic ini dan namatin, karena plotnya udah bener-bener ada di otak aku ;;;;u;;;; jangan sungkan-sungkan buat PM aku dan bilang, "Hai, Bea, inget janji kamu tentang fic Red Hooded Wizard kamu, ya!" Hahahah XD

Makasih. Sekali lagi makasih. Aku ngga nyangka banget bisa masuk IFA. Makasih buat semua yang udah review dari chapter 1 ke chapter 7:

_**missyrully, Cilla 'CL' Dramione, Naughty As Me, degrangefoy, no name, Rey619, wookie, I00.00I, mridVVanx, Lily4869, puputkawaii, Missy Macmillan, atacchan, apa aja lah, uti, zean's malfoy, rynsun, ErVa Sabaku, Miyoko Kimimori, Oct, Alia Yunara, justreader, Febi, kisi, widy, ochan malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy3, afrasyamara, Mrs. Rempong, DraMioneship, Guest, .16, lumostotalus, Cecilia, mizu aleynn, tina, Fu, Devia Purwanti, Smal Chillie, Fuuchi, Reachel, cla99, Tsurugi De Lelouch, DarkBlueSong, SparKSomniA0321, ran, WatchFang, Crookyflips, SabrinaBrigita18, dwistwchi, **_**dan … IFA2012 :')**

Jadi. Ingetin aku buat update 2 minggu lagi (maksimal, kalo gak ada hambatan) dan minimal sebulan, kalau ga update juga terror aku sampe update :p hahahaha X'D

I LOVE YOUUUU GUYZ!

**Finished at 12/01/2012, on 19:28.**

_Akoira Numoz Bysantia,_

Bea.

(6220 words, without CCSL.)


	8. Anxious Facts

**Beatrixmalf **presents

**Red Hooded Wizard Series**

.

.

**I never, in anyway, take any profits from making this fics.**

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Red Riding Hood © Catherine Hardwick 2010 (sorry for not mention this earlier)

.

.

**Chapter 8: Anxious Facts**

-o0o-

Perpustakaan memang wadah yang sangat tepat untuk merelaksasikan pikiran.

Kau bisa membaui aroma buku-buku lapuk yang mengandung triliunan huruf, bercampur dengan wewangian kayu tua yang bersumber dari rak yang menjulang ke atap—

Namun untuk kali ini, sepertinya Hermione Granger tidak dapat menikmati itu semua. Aroma Perpustakaan Hogwarts yang akrab memang membuatnya lebih baik, tapi bukan berarti Hermione bisa sepenuhnya mengenyahkan ketakutan dari dirinya.

Netra coklatnya kembali menelusuri buku-buku di Seksi Terlarang. Ia menghembuskan napas tertahan tatkala jemarinya menyentuh buku yang diselimuti sampul berbulu, dan bertuliskan tinta emas samar.

_Rahasia Para Siluman_.

Ini lah yang ia cari. Hermione telah membaca beberapa buku dari Seksi Reguler, dan ia hanya mampu mendapatkan beberapa informasi yang berguna. Dan menjelang senja hari, Hermione baru mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berkunjung ke Perpustakaan, dengan rasa letih akibat pelatihan yang telah dijalaninya seharian ini.

Gadis itu turut membopong satu buku tebal lain berwarna merah darah ke mejanya yang tersembunyi di balik rak. Untuk kegiatan yang satu ini, biarlah hanya dirinya dan Seamus yang tahu. Seamus telah mewanti-wanti agar Hermione tidak bertindak gegabah.

Sesampainya di meja, Hermione langsung menghempaskan diri dan menatap dua buku di depannya dengan bimbang. Yang mana yang akan ia pilih?

_Rahasia Para Siluman_

…_ 'Aperi cum Circumgemo' …_

Hermione mengambil buku bersampul bulu, dan seketika Hermione dilanda perasaan ngeri—mungkinkah ini bulu Siluman?

Gadis itu mengenyahkan pikiran negatif itu, dan mengingat-ngingat arti dari 'Aperi' dan 'Circumgemo'. _Aperi _berarti 'bukalah' dan _Cirgumgemo_ berarti—

Hermione menggeram dengan suara rendah, mencoba mengingat-ngingat bunyi geraman yang selama ini terdengar dari Lingkaran Sembah.

_Klik._

Buku itu dengan mudah terbuka.

.

.

_Siluman, seperti yang banyak tertera di buku-buku, adalah makhluk bengis yang biasanya berwujud Serigala dan haus darah. Siluman diyakini telah ada sejak beberapa abad yang lalu—dan merupakan mutasi dari para _werewolf_ dalam legenda Indian kuno, _lycantroph _dalam legenda Inggris, dan shape-shifter._

_Pada siang hari, Siluman bisa menyaru seperti manusia biasa, dengan ciri selalu memakai jubah yang tertutup. Ciri lain yang mencolok dan umumnya yang bisa dibedakan adalah, Siluman memiliki kantong mata yang gelap dan pupil mata yang tidak berbentuk bulat, melainkan lonjong._

_Siluman, sayangnya, adalah makhluk yang bisa hidup hingga berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya, lebih tua dari manusia biasa. Mereka adalah makhluk yang kebal terhadap sihir-sihir tingkat kecil, menengah, bahkan Sang Alfa dan Sang Beta dicurigai juga kebal terhadap sihir-sihir tingkat tinggi. Mereka hanya bisa dibunuh dengan Kutukan Maut yang dilancarkan beberapa orang dari berbagai sisi, dan tentu saja, Acqupatron._

_Siluman juga bisa dilemahkan dengan air suci yang sayangnya kini sangat sulit didapatkan, bubuk perak, dan sinar matahari (salah satu alasan mengapa tak ada Siluman yang bisa keluar pada siang hari dalam wujud Serigala-nya)_

_Beberapa Siluman yang terkenal adalah Grindelwald—yang dibunuh oleh Professor Dumbledore yang masih hidup hingga kini, dan Voldemort—Siluman yang pernah berjaya pada Masa-Masa Kegelapan, yang selalu berhasil memakan seluruh mangsanya, kecuali Harry Potter; anak lelaki yang bertahan hidup. Bahkan Ibu dan Ayah Harry, James dan Lily Potter, tidak bisa menyelamatkan diri dari taring sang Dark Lord._

_Tak banyak yang mengetahui, bahwa Siluman adalah seorang _illusionist _yang sangat kuat. Ia bisa menciptakan ilusi dan sugesti yang sangat nyata, dan ketajaman ilusi/sugesti mereka bahkan diyakini melebihi Legilimency. Itulah sebabnya, mengapa Para Pemburu patut mengenakan helm dari bahan perak untuk melindungi pikirannya agar tidak tertipu oleh Para Siluman._

_Siluman adalah makhluk yang hidup tanpa perasaan. Mereka hidup hanya untuk memangsa, membunuh, dan merekrut anggota bisa Siluman disuntikkan ke anggota baru dan mencapai organ hatinya, pada detik itu juga Siluman yang baru akan terkikis rasa cinta dan kasihnya, baik cinta terhadap keluarga, teman, sahabat, ataupun kekasihnya—digantikan hanya dengan rasa kesetiaan terhadap anggota kelompoknya dan hasrat haus darah. Hanya satu Siluman dalam sejarah yang masih mampu mempertahankan perasaannya._

_Siluman ter—_

"—Miss Granger!" seruan itu membuat Hermione terlonjak di kursinya, dan ketika ia mengangkat mukanya yang terkejut, ia melihat Madam Pince menatapnya dengan pandangan gusar. "Aku sudah memanggilmu tiga kali, Miss, dan meskipun aku tahu kau adalah pengunjung rutin perpus, sekarang sudah hampir senja hari."

Hermione mengerjapkan matanya linglung, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Langit telah menggelap dan matahari telah kehilangan sinarnya. Madam Pince benar. Ia bahkan terlalu larut sampai tidak menyadari tak ada suara lain di Perpustakaan.

"Jam berapa sekarang, Madam?" Hermione bertanya linglung.

"Hampir jam lima," jawab Madam Pince. Wanita itu menambahkan. "Aku sudah melihat siswa-siswi Hogwarts keluar dari kastil beberapa menit yang lalu."

_Oh, shit_.

"Apakah hanya tinggal aku yang di sini?"

"Ya," Madam Pince menjawab dengan tak sabar, dan menerbangkan buku-buku yang dipinjam Hermione setelah menelisiknya dengan pandangan tak sabar. "Pengunjung terakhir tadi hanyalah si Pemuda Exchangour, dan ia telah keluar."

Perasaan Hermione menjadi tak enak. "Pemuda Exchangour yang mana, kalau aku boleh tahu?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Aku tak tahu namanya, tapi rambutnya sepirang platina."

Wajah Hermione yang tadinya berwarna, berubah menjadi pucat lagi. Tubuhnya bergetar.

Malfoy … apakah pemuda itu memantau kegiatannya sejak tadi? Tapi kalau begitu, mengapa Hermione tak merasakan kehadirannya sama sekali?

Tak perlu diperingatkan lagi, Hermione berdiri dengan separuh tubuh yang masih membeku ketakutan.

"Kalau begitu … terimakasih, Madam. Selamat Sore."

Kemudian Hermione berlari kecil, tidak menoleh lagi ke belakang.

Seamus benar. Rasa-rasanya Hermione harus berhati-hati dengan pemuda Malfoy itu, apapun motifnya.

.

.

Fakta bahwa Hermione telah menempuh pelatihannya selama seminggu membuat gadis itu agak terkejut. Jujur saja, Hermione memang gadis yang sangat pintar dan senantiasa menikmati seluruh pelajarannya. Ia nyaris membabat habis buku-buku di Seksi Reguler dan hanya tinggal beberapa buku yang belum ia baca.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Hermione telah menduduki juara pertama seangkatan, secara berturut-turut, sejak tahun pertama.

Namun seminggu ini … bahkan Hermione tak yakin pelatihan akan membuat waktu terasa lebih cepat. Mungkin karena kesibukan mempelajari ini-itu membuatnya mampu mengalihkan diri dari persoalannya dengan _ketakutannya_ dan—Malfoy.

"Jadi, bagaimana latihan kalian selama seminggu ini, Harry? Hermione?" suara tak jelas Ron yang sangat dikenal Hermione, membuat gadis itu tersentak dari lamunannya.

Ron tengah menatap Harry dan Hermione bergantian dengan netra biru terangnya, dan masih ada setitik rasa iri di sana.

Harry dan Hermione hanya bertukar pandang sedetik. Hari itu hari Minggu yang muram, dan bulan sudah separuh menggantung di langit, namun Ron masih belum dapat sepenuhnya menyingkirkan keiriannya.

"_Well_," Harry memotong-motong _pie_-nya dengan ritme yang agak lambat. "Kebanyakan pelajaran yang dilatih masih agak-agak longgar—yah, maksudku … ini baru seminggu pertama, biasanya kami hanya diberikan _review_ atau mengadakan perkenalan."

"Yeah," Hermione menyetujui. "Transfigurasi saja, kami masih _stuck_ di Konsfigurasi Elemental karena tak satupun anak yang bisa merubah letak atom dengan sempurna. Demikian juga dengan Ramuan, kami kembali mempelajari ramuan penangkal racun, _bezoar_, wolfsbane, pokoknya yang sudah pernah kita pelajari. Pertahanan Fisik dan Mental hanya _review_-_review_—seperti yang dikatakan Harry—dan itu SANGAT melelahkan, Ron. Aku tidak tahu bahwa Remus bisa sekeras itu."

Ron terkekeh. "Bagaimana dengan Terbang, Hermione? Kau belum cerita-cerita."

Harry tertawa, dan Hermione menyerang _éclair_-nya lebih ganas daripada tadi. Jika ada sesuatu yang berhasil membuat seminggu kemarin lebih buruk dibandingkan Malfoy dan Siluman, hal itu adalah pelajaran _Terbang_.

"Yah, kemajuan besar, sepertinya—karena Hermione bisa melajukan sapu terbangnya sejauh beberapa meter sebelum _nyusruk_ di tanah," Harry menyeringai. "Bahkan Madam Hooch berkata itu sangat baik, untuk ukuran Hermione."

"Ha, ha," Hermione tertawa muram. "Yang membuatku kesal, mengapa dari berbagai pilihan Ilmu yang benar-benar asing bagiku—baik itu Ilmu Bantu, _Survival_, Pengasahan Insting, dan Terbang—yang benar-benar digencarkan adalah Terbang."

Ginny nimbrung. "Karena, Hermione, _dear_—Terbang adalah cara yang paling efektif untuk kabur dari Siluman, yang notabene bisa lebih cepat dari _cheetah_ jika berada di atas tanah. Oh, dan jangan cemberut begitu, aku mengatakan fakta, kok!"

"Tapi baik bagaimana pun Hermione benar," Harry menyuap sesendok _pie_ terakhir dari piringnya. "Sejauh ini, Ilmu Baru yang benar-benar diajarkan pada kami seminggu lalu hanyalah _Survival_ dan Terbang. Jujur saja, kami belum mendapatkan Ilmu Bantu dan Pengasahan Insting minggu kemarin."

"Jadi, minggu kemarin kau belajar apa, kalau begitu?"

"Hanya pengenalan seputar materi," Hermione mendengus. "Dumbledore bilang guru-guru atau Auror atau siapapun yang dibutuhkan untuk melatih kami belum dapat hadir kemarin, dan baru akan datang minggu ini. Sementara untuk Pengasahan Insting, kami akan belajar di luar Hogsquare."

"Whoa," Ron mendesah kagum. "Lalu mengapa tak keluar?"

Sebelum Hermione atau Harry bisa menjawab, ada sesuatu yang menendang kaki Hermione begitu keras sampai gadis itu meringis. Hermione menatap teman-temannya, dan ia melihat Ginny mengangguk samar ke arahnya; matanya bergerak ke titik di belakang Hermione.

Hermione menoleh perlahan ke belakang, dan sebelum dirinya melihat siluet itu sepenuhnya, dia sudah tahu.

Draco Malfoy tengah menatapnya intens, seperti biasa—namun ada sedikit kemarahan di bola mata kelabu itu. Pemuda itu memberikan isyarat agar Hermione menghampirinya, namun gadis itu malah membuang mukanya dan kembali menatap Ginny.

Hermione berbisik pelan. "Demi Merlin, Ginny … apa yang ingin dilakukannya?"

Ginny menggigit bibirnya. "Kurasa … err—kurasa dia sudah tahu kau menjauhinya seminggu ini, Hermione."

Hermione menelan ludah. Tentu saja. Gadis itu memang menjauhi Draco Malfoy—sesuai titah Seamus demi masa depannya, dan Hermione merasa bodoh karena telah berpikir bahwa Draco begitu mudahnya dikelabui.

Cepat atau lambat, Draco juga akan merasa dirinya dijauhi.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?" desis Hermione gusar.

Ginny baru saja membuka mulutnya, namun bunyi gong bergaung di Aula Besar, tanda makan malam sudah selesai dan tanda dimulainya Jam Malam—semua murid wajib kembali ke Pondok untuk tidur lebih awal karena besok adalah hari Senin, hari dimulainya rutinitas belajar selama seminggu.

Ginny mengelap ujung bibirnya. "Nanti. Di Pondok."

.

.

Sinar Bulan sudah menerobos gorden putih di Pondok Hermione, Pansy, dan Ginny, tapi ketiga gadis itu belum dapat memejamkan mata mereka. Pansy tengah merokok, sementara Hermione dan Ginny masih mengerjakan tugas di perkamen mereka.

Pansy kembali mengungkit-ungkit topik yang telah mereda setengah jam yang lalu. "Aku sejujurnya masih bingung, Wolfiegirl, mengapa kau dapat mempercayai si Finnigan itu, padahal jelas-jelas kau pernah berkata bahwa Ramalan adalah cabang ilmu sihir yang paling tidak tepat."

Hermione berhenti menulis sejenak. "Tidak, Pans, aku sudah berkata padamu—apa yang disampaikan Seamus itu bukan Ramalan, tapi visi. Di Dusun mereka, visi itu berbeda dengan Ramalan, visi lebih menunjukkan dampak dari suatu fakta yang tertutup tabir…"

"Baiklah, baiklah," Pansy berkata tak sabar. "Kalau begitu mengapa kau tidak bertanya langsung kepada Draco tentang kecurigaanmu itu? Habis perkara."

Ginny mendengus jijik. "Pintar, Pans! _Anyway_, pernahkah kau mendengar pepatah yang berbunyi: 'Tak ada maling yang mau mengaku', hm?"

Hermione tertawa pelan, sementara Pansy menggeram marah. "Aku hanya bingung mengapa persoalan seperti ini membuat seorang Hermione Granger pusing tujuh keliling, padahal jelas-jelas ia hanya tinggal bertanya dan menyelidiki kepada sumber-sumber yang terpercaya."

Hening sejenak. Ginny terlihat merenung.

"Ah! Mengapa tak terpikir sejak tadi!" Ginny tersentak dari lamunannya. "Jika ada seseorang yang bisa kautanyai tentang seluk-beluk Siluman, Hermione, tentu saja orang itu adalah Harry. Atau apabila kau benar-benar penasaran, kau bisa bertanya kepada Sirius dan Professor Lupin sekalian."

Wajah Hermione malah semakin mendung. "Percayalah, aku sudah sering memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Dan ini malah lebih rumit."

"Mengapa?"

"Karena—secara tak langsung, untuk memperoleh informasi seperti itu, aku harus membeberkan seluruh yang aku tahu," Hermione mendesah lirih. "Dan itu berarti, aku harus memberitahukan rahasia-rahasia kelamku kepada mereka, apa kalian mengerti?"

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu," Pansy menyela, tampak agak terperangah. "Hermione, apa kau sedang mencoba menjelaskan kepada kami, bahwa dua sahabat karibmu … sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu tentang rahasiamu?"

"Hanya versi umumnya," gumam Hermione. "Aku sudah berkata kepada kalian, rahasia-rahasiaku hanya diketahui oleh kalian berdua, orangtuaku, dan—Malfoy."

Sunyi kembali.

Terdengar bunyi barang-barang dirapikan, dan Pansy bangkit dengan gusar dari sofa ruang tamu mereka. "Kau yang membuat semua ini lebih rumit, Bodoh. Kau memilih untuk tidak mempercayai orang-orang yang menyayangimu dan bisa membantumu, dan kau lihat sekarang akibatnya?"

Pansy menatapnya tak percaya. "Kau merasa bahwa kami tidak bisa dipercayaimu, Hermione, dan itu terasa menyakitkan—bagi aku sekalipun. Semuanya ini bersumber dari dirimu. Trauma dan kebohongan sama sekali tak menyelamatkan masalah, kau tahu?"

Pintu kamar Pansy menjeblak tertutup ketika gadis itu telah raib sepenuhnya dari ambang pintu. Hermione hanya membeku, dadanya terasa sesak.

Pansy … Pansy yang santai—baru saja membentaknya dengan ekspresi terluka di wajah sinisnya? Bahkan Hermione hanya pernah dibentak Pansy dua kali seumur hidupnya.

Tanpa sadar, Ginny juga telah berdiri, lalu menyentuh pundak Hermione pelan. "Aku tak akan bilang apa-apa. Silahkan berefleksi sendiri, Hermione."

Dan gadis bersurai coklat itu turut raib ke dalam kamarnya, meninggalkan Hermione yang masih terguncang, sendirian bermandikan cahaya bulan.

.

.

Hermione agak bersyukur bahwa Pansy ternyata tidak mendiamkannya pagi harinya. Gadis itu masih terasa agak berjarak—tapi ia tidak berkomentar apapun ketika Hermione menyodorkan susu coklat baik kepada dirinya atau Ginny.

Ginny sendiri, seperti biasa—hanya tersenyum ceria kepadanya, dan meremas bahu Hermione penuh dukungan. Ginny memang selalu menjadi malaikat untuk semua orang, kecuali apabila gadis itu tengah bertempur.

Dan—Hermione sudah mantap mengambil keputusan, walaupun ia harus menumpahkan setetes dua tetes airmata di depan kedua sahabatnya nanti—sesuatu yang _pasti_ dilakukannya jika menceritakan masa lalunya di depan orang lain.

Tapi Ron dan Harry bukanlah orang lain.

Hermione mengenal Harry setahun sebelum mereka masuk Hogwarts, karena bertubrukan dengan lelaki itu di dekat Lingkaran Sembah, dan kepribadian Harry yang tidak jenius namun dapat berpikiran cerdas membuat mereka dekat.

Bahkan Ron—Hermione mengenal pemuda itu sejak mereka kecil, karena tak lain dan tak bukan, mendiang Nenek Hermione bersahabat dengan Nenek Ron. Ron mengetahui kronologi kematian Charlotta dibandingkan siapapun dan ketika mereka kecil, Ron-lah yang bersumpah untuk melindungi Hermione.

Bahkan pemuda itu selalu mengingat komitmennya sampai sekarang. Ron yang melindungi Hermione dari Professor Lupin ketika ia belum sembuh dari gigitan.

Tanpa sadar, Hermione mengalirkan setetes air mata lagi, dan jatuh ke dalam susu coklat Pansy di atas meja. Gadis itu buru-buru menghapusnya, tapi terlambat, Pansy telah melihat airmatanya.

Pansy tergugu. "Hermione…"

"Tak apa-apa, Pans," Hermione mengelak, tersenyum lemah.

"Oh, Merlin," Pansy menggeleng, ekspresinya melunak. "Dengar, Hermione, aku minta maaf. Tak seharusnya aku mendiktemu melakukan ini-itu, karena aku tidak paham perasaanmu—"

"Tidak, tidak," Hermione menukas, memasang Acqupatronnya di atas punggungnya, lalu kali ini benar-benar tersenyum kepada mereka. "Aku hanya menganggap diriku bodoh, karena setelah bertahun-tahun aku dan Ron dan Harry bersama, baru kali ini aku akan membeberkan rahasiaku. Kau benar."

Pansy hanya melirik Ginny sebentar, lalu menatap lurus Hermione. "Apa kau yakin?"

"Yakin sepenuhnya," jawab Hermione mantap. "Lagipula, aku harus mengatakan ini agar Harry dan Ron bisa membantuku—dalam urusan Malfoy."

Ginny mencebikkan bibirnya sedikit. "Oh. Hati-hati, Hermione. Ron pasti akan bertindak berlebihan. Sudah sejak lama ia membenci Malfoy."

"Tentu saja. Maka dari itu, aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian untuk melengkapi ceritaku. Kalian tentu tak keberatan, datang ke Bukaan Segilima pada istirahat Makan Siang?"

.

.

"Ini mantra yang cukup efektif untuk merintangi Siluman, walaupun efeknya tidak sebesar yang ditimbulkan pada manusia biasa," Flitwick menjelaskan, sambil menunjuk sketsa jaring _Impedimenta_ yang ada di papan tulis. "Dan melakukannya tidak semudah melakukan _Stupefy_. Kau harus mengimajinasikan kerumitan jaring di pikiranmu."

Setelah itu Professor Flitwick memisahkan jarak dari mereka, agar mereka bisa mempresentasikan mantra _Impedimenta_ ke patung-patung proyektil yang dapat bergerak mengancam.

Akhirnya, selama beberapa menit berlalu yang terasa panjang bagi Hermione—terdengar bunyi gong dari Hogwarts, menandakan makan siang. Hermione menghela napas lega.

Ia menatap proyektilnya yang nampak penyok di depan, hasil dari dua mantranya yang berhasil—dari empat percobaan. Baik bagaimana pun Hermione sering gagal, tapi kegagalan versi dirinya kadang tak bisa diidentifikasikan sebagai 'gagal' bagi orang lain.

Ia lalu melirik proyektil Harry yang penyok di depan, tapi tak separah Hermione. Sama dengan Luna dan Quentin, sedangkan (Hermione mengakui dengan kesal) punya Theo dan Cedric hampir penyok sempurna, proyektil mereka kelihatan seperti benar-benar telah menghantam tembok.

Lalu Hermione melirik proyektil Draco, dan ia tercenung sesaat.

Mengapa—proyektil itu tak ada cacat sama sekali? Apakah pemuda itu tidak berhasil melancarkan Mantra kepada patungnya?

Tapi jelas tidak. Draco Malfoy tidak pernah tidak berhasil. Ia tak secemerlang Hermione, memang, tapi dari hasil riset Hermione dan Harry, siswa-siswa Durmstrang selalu memiliki 'ilmu' yang lebih tinggi setingkat dari mereka. Lagipula, walaupun Impedimenta adalah mantra yang sulit—tapi mantra itu termasuk ke dalam 'Mantra Dasar Skala Lima'. Masa, sih, Draco tak bisa?

Merasa diperhatikan, Draco menoleh ke belakang dan mata mereka bersirobok di udara.

Hermione tersentak. Ada secercah kesakitan samar yang membayangi mata Draco, dan pupilnya mengecil—namun pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hermione? Jadi ke Bukaan Segilima, kan?"

Hermione mengerjap ketika suara Harry tercerna di otaknya.

"Uh," Hermione mengerang. "Eh. Tentu saja, Harry. Mungkin Ginny, Pansy, dan Ron sudah menunggu di sana."

Harry, sambil berjalan beriringan, menampilkan muka bersungut-sungut. "Mengapa si _pug_ itu harus diajak?"

"Hus," Hermione tertawa kecil. "Jangan gitu, ah. Pansy baik kok, walaupun orangnya sering asal dan keras berbicaranya. Selain itu dia—"

"Sudah menunggu di sini bersama kedua Weasley tercinta!" Pansy melambai-lambaikan tangannya dari Bukaan Segilima yang berjarak beberapa meter dari mereka sekarang. "Kalian lama sekali."

Hermione memutar bola mata. "Salahkan Harry sebagai _cowok_. Cowok selalu kebagian tugas merapikan perlengkapan, dan ia harus membantu Flitwick melayangkan proyektil-proyektil kami tadi."

"Kalian diajarkan apa saja tadi?" Ron langsung menyambar.

Tak ada yang menjawabnya, dan Hermione saling berpandangan dengan kedua sahabat perempuannya. Mereka langsung mengangguk mantap.

Gadis itu menghela napas, lalu menatap Bukaan Segilima yang sudah tak serimbun dulu. Pohon yang berisi Kotak Perinya masih berdiri dengan gagah di kepala bukaan, tapi Hermione telah mengambil resiko menyimpan Kotak Perinya di koper—tempat yang lebih aman.

Setidaknya untuk sekarang.

"Baiklah," Hermione membimbing Harry yang bingung dengan lembut untuk duduk di kursi, lalu ia berlutut di antara Ron dan Harry—mereka berdua memandangnya. "Ada yang ingin kusampaikan…"

Maka Hermione menyampaikan semua yang diingatnya.

Dari awal hingga akhir.

Dan berkat dukungan dari Pansy dan Ginny serta tatapan memahami dari pemuda-pemuda yang ada di depannya, Hermione tidak menangis sama sekali.

.

.

Ketika mereka menginjak Kelas Ilmu Bantu yang berada di Lapangan Quidditch Sayap Utara, Harry masih terlihat agak _stress_.

Hermione tersenyum kecil. Kini Harry dan Ron-lah yang merasa terguncang, menyadari bahwa masa lalu Hermione tidak seterang yang mereka bayangkan, dan mereka uring-uringan sampai sekarang.

Sebaliknya, Hermione malah merasa lega. Ada seseorang yang pernah berkata kepadanya, bahwa dengan menceritakan masalah terhadap sahabat, beban kita akan turut dipikul oleh sahabat kita.

Hermione tak menyadari bisik-bisik menjalari kelompok mereka ketika mereka mendapati lapangan itu kosong. Tapi Luna malah merapat, mengalungkan lengannya ke lengan Hermione dan berkata, "Oh, aura mereka hebat sekali."

Hermione mengerutkan kening. Apa Luna tengah membicarakan aura cowok-cowok di kelompok mereka? Rasanya tak mungkin.

Lalu Hermione menyadari apa yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja, kilatan _Supernova_ berwarna putih meliuk-liuk di sana-sini, dan Hermione agak tersenyum kaget menyadari aura _apakah_—bukan, maksudnya _siapakah_—ini.

Total _Supernova_ itu ada lima, dan mereka meliuk-liuk melewati _mixio_ yang secara reflex menutup mata mereka. Tapi Hermione tahu.

_Supernova_ Orde Phoenix bisa dilihat dengan aman tanpa pelindung mata.

"Tonks!" Hermione memekik gembira, menyadari wanita muda berambut warna-warni di depannya yang mewujud. Nymphadora Tonks hanya mengedip jenaka kepadanya.

Empat _Supernova_ lain di sampingnya turut mewujud, Mad-Eye Moody, seseorang bernama akhir Ratzel, dan—

"SIRIUS!" Harry berteriak kencang sekali, dan kalau saja tak ada Mad-Eye di situ, Harry sudah menyongsong bapak baptisnya dengan gembira.

Mad-Eye Moody berdeham, dan seisi lapangan langsung hening. Bahkan Sirius yang biasanya jahil menegakkan tubuhnya serius.

"Selamat siang menjelang sore, anak-anak," Moody berkata dengan suaranya yang dalam dan berat. "Pertama, aku ingin minta maaf karena keterlambatan kami selama seminggu."

Mereka mengangguk untuk menjawab, lalu Moody melanjutkan. "Dan ya, kami ada di sini untuk memberikan kalian pelajaran Ilmu Bantu. Ada yang tahu apa itu Ilmu Bantu, tepatnya?"

Hermione mengangkat tangannya. "Ilmu Bantu adalah ilmu yang dipelajari untuk ilmu pokok. Dalam kasusnya, ilmu ini akan berguna untuk merincikan kemampuan yang ada, dan seperti namanya, Ilmu Bantu dapat membantu Para Pengemban Misi agar mereka senantiasa berhasil dalam bertarung, bertempur, dan bertahan hidup."

"Terimakasih—" kening Moody berkerut.

"Hermione Granger," sambung Hermione.

"—Ms. Granger," Moody mengangguk. "Lalu, aku akan bertanya kepada kalian: kapan terakhir kalinya kalian dilatih untuk berproses dalam Acqupatron kalian?"

Kelompok mereka berdengung dalam gumaman. Hermione menoleh kepada Draco yang terlihat santai dan melecehkan seperti biasa, seakan semua pelajaran yang diajarkan di sini pernah diajari di Durmstrang.

Yah, walaupun itu memang benar, sih.

Luna mengangkat tangan. "Di Beauxbatons, materi seputar Acqupatron hanya diajarkan sebagai sampingan. Kami mempelajarinya sebulan sekali."

Theo mengangguk menyetujui. "Demikian juga di sekolahku. Namun materi seputar Acqupatron itu lebih diajarkan mendalam, memakan seharian penuh."

Mata Moody mengarah ke arah Draco. "Bagaimana dengan Durmstrang?"

Draco menggosokkan lehernya pelan. "Di Durmstrang, kami mempelajari Acqupatron seminggu sekali sebagai pelajaran tambahan."

"Dan di Hogwarts?"

Hening sejenak.

"Terakhir kali—seingatku … kami diajarkan ilmu tentang Acqupatron ketika kami kelas empat," Harry angkat bicara, mengingat-ingat. Luka sambaran kilatnya bergerak-gerak gelisah. "Setelah itu, kami diberi kebebasan untuk mempelajarinya sendiri."

Moody menyeringai sekarang. "Nah, dan hal-hal semacam itulah yang akan kami ajarkan kepada kalian. Acqupatron dan segala hal yang membantu—bahkan bantuannya lebih terasa berarti ketika kalian mengemban misi nanti!"

Ketiga Auror di sampingnya menanti, lalu Moody mengusapkan tangan. "Tunggu apalagi? Ayo, keluarkan Acqupatron kalian."

Terdengar desingan di sana-sini ketika masing-masing anak membuka Acqupatron mereka. Strelle, pedang bermata dua milik Harry, teracung dengan gagah dengan ukiran Gryffin dan Chimaera yang saling berlilit-lilit membentuk pola rumit. Ada perasaan tergetar ketika Hermione memandang Acqupatron itu.

Acqupatron itu memiliki inti yang kembar dengan inti Acqupatron milik Voldemort. Dan Acqupatron milik Harry terasa bengis karena telah mencicipi darah Siluman.

Lain lagi dengan milik Luna. Sebelum ini, Hermione tak pernah melihat Acqupatronnya, tapi gadis itu mendesah kagum ketika melihat Luna menarik pedangnya.

Pedang itu ramping dan runcing, nyaris seperti anggar. Warnanya putih transparan, seakan mengisyaratkan bahwa pedang itu terbuat es. Selebihnya, Acqupatron Luna terlihat anggun sekaligus menantang—melihatnya terasa seperti melihat kihang.

"Siapa namanya?" Hermione menahan napas.

Luna menoleh ke arahnya, senyuman kebanggan terpancar dari dirinya. "Tarandrousé. Artinya rusa kutub."

Hermione mengangguk, merasa nama itu mewakilkan wujudnya sekali. Kemudian gadis itu menoleh ke yang lain-lain dan tersenyum kagum.

Cedric tengah mengelus Frourà, garda-nya yang tampak kuno dan gelap. Quentin memperhatikan Epimach, bumerangnya yang melengkung penuh ancaman, di kedua ujungnya terdapat mata pisau yang runcing dan bergerigi. Hermione bergidik.

Di ujung lapangan, Theo tampak mengelus Xantini—pedang yang sangat runcing serta menyeramkan, berwarna kelabu kelam, dan dapat bermutasi menjadi tombak.

Hermione sendiri menatap busurnya. Terakhir kali ia bersatu dengan Tavez adalah liburan musim panas lalu—tapi ia merasa kemampuan memanahnya biasa-biasa saja. Tak ada yang istimewa, padahal ia sungguh merasa Acqupatron miliknya sangatlah kuat.

"Mencari Auror yang bisa mengajarkan kalian sesuai dengan Acqupatron masing-masing lumayan sulit, apalagi kalian ini Pengemban Misi; Mixio—dan kalian membutuhkan Auror yang benar-benar cakap," Moody menggeram.

Moody mengesampingkan jubahnya yang berkibar, dan tampak jelaslah tangannya yang memegang tongkat berjalan yang menyeramkan dan bengis. Ketika Moody mengangkat tongkat itu lalu menghantamnya ke rumput, terjadi goncangan yang cukup keras dan tongkat itu berubah menjadi tombak yang sama menyeramkannya.

"Aku," Mata Gaib Moody bergerak menyapu Para Mixio, dan tatapannya berhenti kepada Theodore Nott. "Kau, Nott—jelas-jelas telah bersamaku. Para Auror pengajar, tolong keluarkan Acqupatron kalian agar mereka bisa mengetahui Auror mana yang akan melatihnya."

Lagi-lagi, terdengar desingan di sana-sini, dan Hermione terkejut ketika melihat Tonks menggenggam busur. Ia sedikit gembira menyadari bahwa dirinya akan dilatih oleh Tonks yang notabene juga sama-sama perempuan dan merupakan orang yang telah dikenalnya.

Hermione menoleh. Luna, Harry, dan Cedric dimentori oleh Stanislaus Grummam—Auror yang memegang Acqupatron pedang. Draco dan Quentin berhadapan dengan Sirius, yang juga berAcqupatron pedang. Blaise, seperti Hermione—hanya berdiri sendiri di depan mentor mereka masing-masing.

Hermione merasa cukup—ah, tidak—sangat bangga memiliki busur panah sebagai wujud Acqupatronnya. Para Pemegang Panah—_Archorra_, demikian mereka kerap dipanggil, hanya ada satu di setiap tingkatan umur di satu desa. Hermione adalah satu-satunya gadis yang memiliki Acqupatron berwujud busur panah di angkatannya.

Alkisah, Archertusks sendiri berdiri ketika dua orang lelaki memberantas markas Siluman di lembah mereka dengan Acqupatron mereka—satu adalah Pemegang Panah dan satu lagi adalah Penancap Belati. Karena Pemegang Panah-lah yang membunuh Alfa sang Siluman, maka nama desa mereka adalah Archertusks—Archer, panah, dan Tusks yang berarti gading—wujud belati milik lelaki yang satu lagi.

"Hai, Hermione," Tonks tersenyum cerah, lalu mengubah warna rambutnya menjadi jingga menyala. "Bagaimana luka pertempuranmu?"

Hermione tertawa muram, mengingat masa-masa menegangkan yang dialaminya bersama Harry, Ron, Neville, dan Ginny ketika mereka kelas lima. "Masih ada bekasnya, namun rasa sakitnya sudah menguap."

Tonks terkekeh kecil, namun perlahan wajahnya berubah serius. "Oke, Hermione, aku tak mau banyak basa-basi, jadi … mau mencari _spot _yang nyaman untuk memanah?"

.

.

Setelah hampir sejam dilatih oleh Tonks, dengan segera Hermione menyadari bahwa kemampuan Acqupatronnya masih berada di standar _**biasa-biasa saja**_.

Tapi baik bagaimana pun, Tonks adalah mentor yang cakap, dan Hermione adalah gadis yang pintar serta cepat belajar. Setelah percobaan beberapa kali, Hermione bisa berkonsentrasi dan merasakan jiwanya menyatu begitu damai dengan Tavez, dan ia bisa memulai untuk melancarkan ancang-ancang memanah.

"Alirkan kekuatan dan sihirmu ke jemarimu, Hermione," Tonks berbisik, mengitari Hermione. "Bagi mereka yang tidak ditakdirkan untuk memanah, harus menggunakan sarung jari, tapi kau tidak. Para Pemanah ditakdirkan memiliki jari-jari yang kuat."

Hermione meregangkan jari-jarinya, lalu memosisikan jemarinya ke corong penembak dengan perlahan. Tonks berkata posisi yang benar adalah tangan kiri termasuk jemari lurus ke depan, lalu perlahan-lahan tekuk jemari—bukan telapak—memegang corong penembak. Posisi busur harus 90 derajat.

"Posisi kakimu lagi-lagi salah, Hermione. Sasaran harus benar-benar berada lurus di samping bahumu, dan kakimu harus lurus membentuk sudut 90 derajat dengan sudut lintasan sasaran," komentar Tonks.

Hermione menghembuskan napas lagi, lalu membetulkan posisinya. Ia lalu mengambil salah satu anak panah dari kotak panahannya, lalu memosisikannya dengan benar di senar busur dan corong tembak. Ia menyelipkan ekor panah di antara jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kanannya.

Ia menarik senar itu kuat namun perlahan, kea rah sasaran tembak.

"Konsentrasi," Tonks mengingatkan. "Tetap tegap, luruskan badanmu. Pindai sasaran dengan matamu secara menyeluruh dan cepat, lalu posisikan busurmu. Ingat, Hermione, atur jarak dan kekuatanmu. Masukkan hukum fisika gaya, kecepatan, jarak, dan waktu."

Hermione menarik napas, lalu menarik senar busur dengan lebih kuat, merasakan senar itu bergetar penuh antisipasi, kekuatan yang aneh mengaliri jemarinya ke badan Tavez. Mata hazelnya memindai ke depan, lalu ia menahan napas.

Hermione menghembuskan napas bersamaan dengan cengkraman kanannya yang terlepas. Anak panah itu terlontar, cepat, jauh, lincah—

Lalu menancap.

Hermione membulatkan matanya, lalu perlahan-lahan senyuman terbit di wajahnya. Panahnya menancap di pertengahan lingkaran dua dan tiga—pencapaian yang lumayan untuk saat ini.

Tonks bertepuk tangan puas. "Bagus, Hermione! Tapi lain kali kau harus lebih cepat menganalisis Acqupatronmu. Minggu depan kita ketemu lagi, ya!"

Hermione melongo, lalu melirik arlojinya. Pukul 4 sore, yang artinya latihan telah usai. Ia bahkan tak mendengar dengungan Gong Hogwarts!

Ketika Tonks berlalu, Hermione merasa bahunya ditepuk, dan tatkala ia menoleh, Harry sedang menatapnya dengan berseri-seri. "Seru sekali, ya?"

Hermione tersenyum menyetujui, lalu berjalan beriringan bersama Harry. "Bahkan aku tak mendengar bunyi bel."

"Aku juga," Harry mendesah puas. "Awalnya aku merasa agak kesal tidak dimentori oleh Sirius, tapi ia memang spesialisasi pedang berat. Selain itu, Stan adalah mentor yang asyik—aku belum pernah merasa sewaspada dan semenyatu itu dengan Strelle."

Mereka saling berbisik-bisik dengan seru, sampai akhirnya Harry bertanya dengan suara lebih rendah. "Hermione … apa kau masih menjauhi Malfoy?"

Hermione berjengit sedikit, lalu merileks. "Hm, iya."

"Apa ia tidak menyadari gelagatmu?"

"_Well_, sepertinya dia menyadarinya, tapi tidak bertindak lebih lanjut," Hermione merenung. "Bukan berarti itu buruk."

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, lalu Harry kembali bertanya, "Aku sebenarnya agak tidak memercayai tentang hubunganmu dengan C—"

"Tidak!" Hermione membentak memotong, lalu terkesia ketika menyadari volume suaranya terlalu keras. "Maaf. Maaf, Harry. Aku cuma tidak ingin kita bertindak ceroboh membicarakan masa laluku di sini. Bisakah kita tidak berbicara sampai Pondok?"

Harry memutar bola mata, tapi pemuda itu hanya menutup mulutnya.

Sekian lama mereka berjalan, Hermione merasa perlu berterimakasih kepada pemuda yang telah menjadi sahabat merangkap pelindungnya itu. Dengan adanya Ron dan Harry di kedua sisinya, Hermione merasakan manfaat ekstra—hangatnya persahabatan, dan terjaminnya perlindungan untuk dirinya.

"Err—Harry, aku juga ingin berterimakasih kepadamu," Hermione memilin-milin ujung keliman roknya, agak merona. "Karena kau dan Ron, aku merasa dilindungi. Dan aku bisa—"

"—menjauhi Draco Malfoy?" sebuah suara menyambungnya, dan Hermione berhenti berjalan ataupun memilin roknya.

Suara dingin ini.

Hermione menoleh perlahan.

Tidak ada Harry di belakangnya. Hermione dengan panik memandang sekitarnya, lalu menyadari bahwa ia—bukan, mereka—berada di koridor batu menuju Pondok yang jarang dilalui oleh orang.

Tapi bukan itu berita buruknya.

Berita buruknya adalah—fakta bahwa ada pemuda yang menggantikan posisi Harry sekarang; menatap dingin ke depan, membuat Hermione membeku.

Draco Malfoy ada di hadapannya.

.

.

Hermione pernah menghadapi makhluk-makhluk buas semasa hidupnya.

Ketika Hermione masih berumur 5 tahun dan masih senang bermain ke hutan-hutan lebat bersama Keluarga Weasley, ia harus tersesat di tengah hutan dan tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan anak harimau.

Di tahun pertamanya, Hermione, Ron, dan Harry harus berhadapan dengan Fluffy—anjing peliharaan Hagrid yang berkepala tiga. Dan yang paling terakhir, berhadapan dengan Siluman yang benar-benar asli; bukan proyeksi.

Kurang lebih, aura yang dipancarkan Draco Malfoy saat ini sama dengan aura yang dipancarkan predator.

Dingin. Mematikan—

Mengintimidasi.

Hermione memperhitungkan untuk kabur. Atau berteriak. Tapi sebelum ia bisa melangkahkan satu kakinya dari tempat itu, Draco telah mencengkram pergelangan tangannya kuat-kuat, hingga Hermione merasa kesakitan.

"Apa kau sudah puas?" Draco menariknya dengan sentakan kuat, lalu menghempaskan tubuh Hermione ke salah satu batang pohon. "Sudah puas telah menjauhiku sebulan ini?"

Hermione meronta-ronta, namun tubuhnya telah terperangkap tubuh sang predator di batang pohon. Hermione mencoba untuk menatap mata Draco yang pupilnya telah mengecil, dan tubuhnya bergetar menahan ketakutan.

_Apa yang dikatakan Lupin tentang kuncian tubuh?_ Hermione berpikir keras. _Pikir … Hermione, pikir!_

Tapi Hermione tak bisa berpikir. Bagian rasional dalam dirinya menjerit meminta pertolongan, namun bagian irasionalnya—

Hermione merasa aneh. Ada perasaan berdentam dalam jantungnya ketika ia merasakan tubuh Draco di tubuhnya, dan ada semacam hasrat yang ingin menggerakkan Hermione untuk menenangkan pemuda di hadapannya… .

Sebutir air mata mengalir lewat mata coklat Hermione, dan Draco tersentak.

Luapan kemarahan di matanya hilang, dan getaran yang mengguncang tubuh Hermione mereda. Draco Malfoy menjambak rambutnya sendiri frustasi, lalu meninju dahan yang ada di dekat mereka.

Jantung Hermione mencelos tatkala dahan itu berderak patah, dan keseluruhan pohon itu bergetar terkena tinju Draco.

"Tidak," Draco menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lalu geraman terlontar dari kerongkongannya, membuat Hermione semakin mengerut di batang pohon. "TIDAK!"

Seharusnya Hermione memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dengan berlari kabur, namun ia hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya—sementara gigilan masih merambati tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku," Draco menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menoleh menatap Hermione—sorot matanya seperti binatang yang terluka. Hermione terkesiap pelan. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya."

Hermione terdiam, pergulatan batin masih terjadi di dalam benaknya. Ia harus meninggalkan Draco secepatnya, namun… .

"Kau menjauhiku, Granger. Jangan menyangka aku bodoh, aku bahkan bisa merasakannya," Draco berkata tajam, tapi sorotnya masih terluka. "Kau tidak mau bersitatap denganku. Mengalihkan pandangan begitu mata kita bersirobok, dan menjauhiku di koridor."

Draco lalu tertawa—jenis tawa yang membuat Hermione merinding.

"Selama seminggu ini—aku benar, bukan, Granger? Kau menganggapku tak ada, bahkan ketika aku berusaha begitu keras agar mendapatkan perhatianmu. Kau bahkan berjengit ketika berdekatan denganku!"

Hermione masih terbungkam. Lebih baik ia diam, daripada menyulut monster dalam diri pemuda di depannya saat ini.

"Jawab aku," Draco menggeram, pupilnya mengecil—dan Hermione bagaikan tersambar petir ketika melihat ekspresi Draco yang identik dengan ekspresi Siluman. Gadis itu bahkan belum berkedip ketika Draco merangsek maju dan mencengkram bahunya. "JAWAB AKU, SIALAN!"

Sakit.

Sialan—katanya?

"Jauhkan tanganmu dariku, Siluman," Hermione berkata dengan bergetar. "Enyahlah, Malfoy, sebelum kau mulai membunuhku."

Draco membeku, lalu seringaian terbit di wajahnya.

"Siluman, katamu?" Draco menatapnya tak percaya. "Baiklah, kalau itu yang kau mau!"

Draco mulai berjalan meninggalkannya, namun pemuda itu menoleh pada saat-saat terakhir. "Dengar, Granger. Aku dapat membuktikan bahwa aku bukanlah Siluman kepadamu. Dan setelah saat-saat itu terjadi, kau harus memercayaiku sepenuhnya."

Kemudian pemuda itu menghilang di balik pepohonan, meninggalkan Hermione yang diamuk dilemma hebat.

Tak boleh begini.

Seamus melarang gadis itu untuk berdekatan dengan Draco. Demikian juga Harry, yang merasakan kekuatan buas dalam diri pemuda itu.

Namun, Hermione tak bisa membohongi perasaannya.

"Bagaimana ini, Tavez?" Hermione mengisak pelan.

Karena bagian irasional dalam dirinya telah menang.

Karena sekali lagi, Hermione harus kembali jatuh dalam perangkap seorang pemuda bermata kelabu.

.

.

**TBC.**

.

.

_Cuap-Cuap Sayur Lodeh_

_Well_, saya menepati janji saya. Saya terakhir update tanggal 12 Januari, _which_ _means_ saya bener-bener mematuhi '**saya bakalan update minimal 2 minggu sekali, dan maksimal update sebulan sekali**.'

Dan syukurlah, ini belom genap sebulan, tapi jujur—saya agak gak puas sama hasil akhirnya. Aneh banget ;_;

Aniho, terimakasih untuk semua reviewer di _chapter_ lalu. Saya agak terharu ditagih dan diingetin tentang update fic ini, tapi maaf—saya masih gak bisa update dua minggu sekali.

Saya tekankan sekali lagi, **saya masih sekolah**. Masih banyak tugas, ulangan, dan kegiatan. Bikin fic gak semudah neken tombol review dan ngetik beberapa huruf, terus dengan enaknya minta update cepet.

Tolong, saya cuma minta dipahami saja, kok, karena saya juga berusaha memahami kemauan para readers dan reviewer.^^

Btw, chapter depan bakalan ngejawab apakah Draco Siluman atau enggak, walaupun belum fin. Hihihi. 4 Chapter lagi kurasa juga akan mengantar alur fic ini ke petualangan di Hutan Sayap Gagak.

Jadi keep in touch, ya!

**balasan review**** (anonymous)**

Cecilia: hihi, biar sekalian, update lama begitu publish langsung bikin mata keriting(?) ini sudah update ya, terimakasih!

Xmione: halo. makasih banget loh pujiannya^^ wujud Draco akan sedikit-sedikit terungkap di chapter selanjutnya, terimakasih udah review:)

lovelyweasley22: terimakasih banyak XD aduh, tapi kamu musti nunggu chapter akhir dengan lumayan lama ya, karena rencananya aku maunamatin ini di chapter 20-an :p *spoiler* terimakasih sudah review!

angel weasley: makasih ya, udah direview sampe tiga kali :) maaf aku gabisa update cepet banget tapi aku nuntasin janjiku, lho. Ini belomgenap sebulan, masih tanggal 2 Feb. hehehe.

shizyIdrew: jawabannya... ada di akhir chapter ya /ngek chapter depan akan ngungkap dikit-dikit, kok XD makasih udah review!

lily love: terimakasih sudah mengingatkan. Ini sudah update ya~

**Akoira Numoz Bysantia,**

_**Bea. **_**(**5264 words, without** A/N **and CCSL)


	9. Dark Expedition I

Hermione menatap kamarnya skeptis, menyapukan pandangannya dengan menyeluruh.

Acara _Opera_* telah selesai, dan anehnya—kamar Hermione terasa lebih nyaman dan lenggang setelah gadis itu membereskan dan membenahinya, meskipun dengan terpaksa.

Kamar Hermione yang berwarna biru gelap kini mulai terasa agak cerah setelah lemari kayunya digeser menjauhi jendela. Hermione juga telah mengganti seprai ranjangnya dengan _bedcover_ kuning _lemon_, dan menyusun ulang buku-buku di raknya. Ia juga telah memasang pigura keluarga dan teman-temannya di atas rak, dan menggantung kalender di atas tempat tidurnya.

_Well_, setidaknya acara kecil seperti Opera ini mampu menghibur hati kecil Hermione yang tengah dirundung dilema. Gadis itu mendesah sambil mendekati jendela, lalu melirik kalender sekilas.

Namun tidak jadi.

Karena Hermione sekarang mendekati kalender dengan panik, menyipitkan matanya menatap tanggal yang dilingkari warna merah gelap—spidol merahnya.

19 Desember—

—Bulan Kembar.

Hermione tercekat; sisa kebahagiaan dan keceriaan yang tadi sempat hinggap di relung hatinya menguap sudah.

Bulan Kembar kini jatuh pada hari Rabu, dan sialnya … Hermione memiliki firasat buruk tentang itu. Kini Hermione bukanlah gadis biasa-biasa lagi, dan masalah selalu datang pada mereka yang bukan orang biasa.

Sepertinya minggu ini akan menjadi minggu yang sangat sulit.

.

.

**Beatrixmalf **presents

**Red Hooded Wizard Series**

I'm not, in anyway, take any profits/commercial advantage from this fic.

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**Red Riding Hood © Catherine Hardwick**

.

.

**Warning: PG-14. **Ada adegan yang nyerempet gore, meski saya buat seimplisit mungkin.

.

.

**A/N:** hanya A/N kecil, dan saya harap ga ngganggu. Jadi di dunia sihir Hermione di fic ini, kekuatan sihir seseorang itu memiliki kapasitas. Misalkan dalam sehari ia udah melakukan sihir sebanyak 7 kali, maka sisa sihir mereka tinggal untuk 8 kali. Tapi untuk melakukan sihir yang bener-bener besar, maka jatohnya energi mereka terpakai 3 kali.

.

.

_Chapter 9: Dark Expedition I_

-o0o-

"Astaga, Hermione, kau betul-betul butuh istirahat," Lavender berkata ngeri, sekilas melupakan sikap berjarak yang selalu dijaganya sejak tragedi Bulan Kembar. Parvati yang ada di sampingnya juga menatap Hermione ngeri.

"Demi Merlin," Parvati menguak. "Mengapa mukamu seperti _banshee_ begitu?"

Hermione meringis kecil, meskipun dalam hati ia menggerutu kesal. Astaga, tentu saja ia sudah tahu wajahnya begitu mengerikan. Saat berkaca tadi pagi, ia nyaris berjengit kaget ketika melihat refleksi dirinya yang menyeramkan. "Terima kasih, Lav, Parve. Tapi ketahuilah, kalian adalah orang ketujuh yang memberitahuku hal menyebalkan itu."

Parvati nyengir. "Kau benar-benar harus berhibernasi, Ma'am. Atau jika tidak, main saja ke Pondok kami. Aku, Lav, dan Susan bisa memberikan perawatan penuh untuk wajahmu. Lagipula hari ini kau _half_, kan?"

Hermione mengangguk, lalu kembali memijat-mijat kelopak matanya. "Ya. Tapi aku sudah mempertimbangkan rencana untuk tidur sepuasnya, Parve. Sesungguhnya, aku juga ingin berkata ya pada tawaranmu itu."

"Memang kau tadi malam ngapain, sih?" Ron ikut bersuara, mengernyit heran kepada dirinya.

Hermione meringis dalam hati. Tidak mungkin ia berkata kepada teman-temannya bahwa semalam—ia memburu informasi tentang Siluman dari buku-bukunya, dan berlatih bersama Tavez di pekarangan kecil belakang.

"Aku … ehm—aku belajar tadi malam," Hermione tersenyum basi, lalu terkekeh. Dengan segera, Lavender, Parvati, Ron, Harry, dan Ginny memutar bola matanya.

"Seharusnya aku sudah menduganya."

"Hermione, aku ngeri—bagaimana kalau jodohmu adalah buku?"

"Sampai sekarang aku heran mengapa kau tidak berkacamata."

Mereka tertawa bersama, bahkan Hermione ikut tertawa kecil. Tak seberapa lama kemudian, bel Hogwarts berdering, dan Hermione berdiri; bersamaan dengan Harry.

"Ingat, Hermione. Pertimbangkan tawaran kami!" Parvati menggoyang-goyangkan jarinya, seakan memberikan ancaman. "Oke?"

Hermione tertawa. "Oke, _Ma'am_."

Gadis itu masih tersenyum sampai mereka menginjakkan kaki ke Koridor Transfigurasi. Ia tak menyadari—ada sebuah kabar buruk yang menantinya di dalam.

.

.

Kucing _tabby_ yang tadinya berdiri di atas meja melompat ke udara, dan sesaat ia langsung berubah menjadi McGonagall. "Selamat pagi."

"Pagi, Professor McGonagall."

McGonagall mengangguk sedikit, wajahnya pucat aneh. "Sementara kalian menunggu yang lain, aku harap kalian membuka daftar peralatan kalian. Semua membawanya?"

Hermione mengerutkan keningnya sambil menjawab _ya_. Ia menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas, mengabsen semua anak.

Cedric ada di pojokkan, mengeluarkan buku-buku berat yang dibawanya. Quentin ada di sebelahnya, mencoret-coret perkamennya malas. Lalu di sebelah kiri Quentin, ada Theo yang meliriknya sekilas ketika Hermione menoleh kepadanya. Hermione hanya tersenyum kecil.

Luna sudah duduk di sebelah kanannya; Harry di sebelah kirinya. Di depan—Hermione meneguk ludah dengan susah payah ketika mata abu-abu itu membalas tatapannya—sudah ada Draco. Mereka menunggu siapa?

"Selamat pagi," tiba-tiba ada suara lain di ruangan kelas itu, dan mereka menghela napas terkejut ketika Dumbledore mewujud di depan kelas, warna-warna Supernova-nya menguar. Di sebelahnya berbaris rapi Professor Lupin, Snape, Charleston Campbell, dan seorang Auror yang terlihat asing.

Oh, _tidak_.

Dumbledore berdeham, menatap mereka dengan manik birunya yang menenangkan. "Aku dan pengajar-pengajarmu yang lain akan memberikan sebuah kabar … entah kabar buruk, atau kabar baik."

Lupin mengambil alih suara. "Jadi, aku tidak mau berbasa-basi banyak. Kalian tentu tahu esok adalah Rabu Kelabu—Rabu yang jatuh pada Hari Bulan Kembar."

Hermione menahan napas; mengabaikan mata hijau Harry yang tiba-tiba terarah kepadanya, meliriknya cemas.

"Pertama-tama, aku akan mengenalkan mentor pengajar kalian yang baru," Lupin mengangguk ke Auror yang berambut pirang stroberi, yang tersenyum tipis. "Genocht Waffling, pengajar Pengasahan Insting."

Otak Hermione langsung berputar. Pengasahan Insting? Dumbledore mengatakan bahwa mentor Pengasahan Insting akan langsung mengajar begitu—

Genocht berdeham sekilas. "Jadi, salam kenal semuanya. Karena waktu kita tidak banyak, aku harap kalian mendengarkanku baik-baik," Genocht berkata pelan dalam suaranya yang memikat, menyapukan netra kelabunya. "Kami telah memutuskan, bahwa mata pelajaran Pengasahan Insting sudah dapat dimulai. Dan seperti yang dijanjikan, materi ini tidak bisa dihela di dalam Hogsquare—harus dilakukan di luar."

Kelas sunyi, tetapi Hermione dapat melihat tangan Theo teracung ke udara.

"Maaf, Sir," Theo berujar. "Jadi maksud Anda … esok kami harus keluar Hogwarts?"

Genocht tersenyum. "Itulah yang sedang kucoba untuk jelaskan, Mr. Nott—benar?" ketika Theo mengangguk, ia melanjutkan. "Pengasahan Insting akan dilakukan esok, dan kita langsung praktik. Tapi ada prosedur yang berbeda untuk esok hari."

Lupin kembali mengambil alih. "Malam ini, kalian akan berkemas. Pada pukul 08.00 malam, masing-masing dari kalian harus berkumpul di gerbang Utara Hogsquare, membawa perbekalan untuk berkemah. Ada yang sudah bisa menebak pola pembicaraanku?"

Kini Draco yang bersuara, dengan nada dinginnnya. "Aku tahu. Jadi, kita akan berkemas untuk keluar Hogsquare malam ini. Dan selanjutnya, kita akan memilih lokasi untuk berkemah. Perkemahan akan berlangsung sampai esok malamnya, kukira—dan perkemahan ini akan berkaitan dengan pengajaran Pengasahan Insting."

"Hampir benar," Genocht menyetujui. "Esok adalah Bulan Kembar, dan Bulan Kembar adalah saat yang tepat untuk memancing insting kalian. Kita akan berkemah di tengah hutan, lalu ketika bulan telah membelah, aku ingin kalian bertindak sesuai insting kalian."

Hening.

Hermione mengangkat tangannya yang mulai gemetar. "Maaf, Sir—tapi mengingat ini hal yang cukup riskan, aku menduga kita akan diberi pengajaran, bukan?"

Genocht memutar bola matanya. "Tentu saja, Miss Granger. Malahan, kalian harus bersyukur bahwa mata pelajaran yang akan diajarkan besok hanya tiga—Survival, Pertahanan, dan tentu saja, Pengasahan Insting. Kusarankan, Miss Granger—jika kau ingin instingmu terasah, kau harus menyingkirkan rasa panikmu yang berlebihan."

Hermione menunduk malu. Genocht Waffling memang sangat hebat—ia mampu menelisik sifat-sifat dan kelemahan lawan bicaranya hanya dengan instingnya. Tak heran Auror ini dipilih menjadi mentor mereka.

Tapi—

Demi Merlin. Hermione akan kembali dihadapkan ke Siluman esok malam!

Pertanyaannya—sudahkah ia siap?

Sudahkah ia mampu mengatasi traumanya?

Genocht melanjutkan, "Perlu kuberitahukan kepada kalian semua, ekspedisi kita ini tidak bertujuan untuk menginvasi Siluman—tapi mempertahankan diri. Jadi, bunuhlah Siluman apabila mereka _mendatangi_ kita, tapi jangan cari gara-gara."

"Terimakasih, Genocht—tapi kurasa itu cukup," Dumbledore memotong, dan walaupun suaranya tenang, Hermione bisa melihat kilatan tak sabar di matanya. "Sekarang—izinkan Professor Snape menjelaskan akomodasi yang akan kalian bawa."

.

.

"Sweater sudah? Rok dalam? Pelumas Sihir?" Ginny melongokkan kepala merahnya ke ransel untuk entah-ke-berapa-kalinya. "Sudah semua, kan, Mione?"

Hermione menggerutu kesal, "Menurutmu, Gin? Kau ini ribetnya melebihi ibuku—percayalah, kemampuan berkemasku lebih baik dari kemampuan terbangku."

Pansy memutar bola mata. "Untung saja aku bisa Mantra Perluasan Tak-Terdeteksi. Kalau tidak, persediaan sihirmu akan habis."

Hermione tersenyum berterimakasih, tapi tidak berkata apapun lagi. Ia mengancingkan dua kancing jaket bulunya, membenahi rok, dan menaikkan tudung kepala agar salju tidak mengenai kedua cuping telinganya.

"Kalau begitu, aku berangkat," Hermione bersuara, mata coklatnya mulai redup. Ia gugup. Siapa yang tidak gugup jika dihadapi pada persoalan semacam ini?

Ginny mengelus pundaknya. "Hati-hati, Hermione."

Hermione mengangguk. Ia menoleh kepada Pansy, yang menatap kosong ke pintu kamarnya, dan dengan segera Hermione mendesah. Ia lupa Pansy adalah gadis yang sangat _cuek_.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu," suara apatis itu menghentikan langkah Hermione yang akan bergerak ke arah pintu. Dengan terkejut, Hermione berbalik dan menatap Pansy yang berjalan ke arahnya sambil membawa sesuatu.

Pansy membuka tudung mantel Hermione sejenak, lalu menyisipkan bando perak yang memantulkan sinar redup ke rambut gadis itu. Hermione hanya menatap Pansy dengan mimik terkejut.

"Perak bagus untuk _Occlumency_," Pansy menjulurkan lidah. "Semoga beruntung."

Hermione tertawa, sedikit keraguan terhapus dari benaknya.

Ia memiliki banyak orang yang mendukungnya—tadi siang, Ron dengan menggebu-gebu mengusap-ngusap rambutnya untuk meyakinkan bahwa Hermione bisa melewati ekspedisi itu. Neville memutar bola mata sambil berkata 'kau pasti bisa', dan sekarang teman sekamarnya yang memberikan dukungannya.

Hermione menaikkan kembali tudung mantelnya. "Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu … sampai jumpa hari Rabu, Pansy—Gin—"

_Kalau aku selamat_, tambahnya dalam hati.

Tidak.

Hermione harus selamat.

.

.

Sesampainya di luar Hogsquare, Hermione langsung mengarahkan matanya ke satu per satu orang yang berdiri di sana.

Total jumlah mereka adalah sepuluh, tujuh anak ditambah pendamping tiga.

Harry berwajah agak lesu—Hermione bisa memahaminya. Luna, seperti biasa, memandang merenung sekaligus tertarik; seakan-akan memikirkan petualangan yang asyik. Quentin dan Theo tampak biasa-biasa saja—pastilah mereka menganggap ekspedisi ini tak terlalu ekstrem. Cedric tampak agak gugup; wajahnya pias. Dan Draco—

Hermione tak tahu cara menggambarkannya, tetapi begitu gadis itu melayangkan tatapannya sembunyi-sembunyi ke arah pemuda itu, Draco tampak sangat tampan.

Pemuda itu tak henti-hentinya menampilkan senyum lebar—sejenis senyum lega ketika ia menghirup udara malam dalam-dalam dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Bahkan senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya ketika ia memergoki tatapan Hermione—malahan lelaki itu menyeringai kepadanya.

Hermione langsung melengos.

"Oke, sudah semua, bukan?" Charleston menggosokkan tangannya yang diselimuti sarung tangan, menunggu respon mereka. Mereka mengangguk, dan Charleston menghampiri Lupin untuk memberitahu pria itu.

"Baik, _mixio_, kita akan memulai perjalanan," Lupin berkata dengan suaranya yang dalam. "Kita akan mengambil rute tercepat menuju tempat kita berkemah—yaitu di dalam Hutan Sayap Gagak."

Quentin tampak agak sedikit kaget, tetapi Lupin mengabaikannya. "Karena Siluman pun berbahaya dalam wujud manusianya sekalipun, aku harap kalian bersiaga dan menyiagakan Acqupatron kalian. Setelah itu, ikuti aku. Kalian boleh bersuara, tetapi hanya dalam oktaf _berbisik_. Charles, kau jaga di belakang. Aku dan Genocht di depan."

Hermione menelan ludahnya gugup. Perasaan yang sama ketika ia diinterogasi tentang Chad saat berumur 10 tahun, saat ia mencari Suzette, dan saat ia berhadapan dengan Siluman pun mulai menguasainya.

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, dan mencoba mengusir rasa takutnya.

"Ayo, Hermione," Cedric bersuara di belakangnya, menyentuh bahu Hermione pelan agar gadis itu mulai melangkah.

Mereka berjalan beriringan, berbaris dua-dua ketika memasuki hutan yang tampak gelap mengancam. Suara-suara seperti dengkingan binatang dan bisikan-bisikan aneh mulai mengudara.

"Hutan Sayap Gagak adalah vegetasi dari makhluk-makhluk sihir yang dikategorikan berbahaya dan mengancam," Hermione bergumam pelan, mengingat fakta dari buku yang dibacanya untuk mengenyahkan rasa takut. "Terbentang di antara tiga desa besar, Hydra, Unicorn, Tarantula Raksasa, dan Buaya Iblis adalah beberapa dari makhluk-makhluk yang ada di dalamnya. Namun yang paling fatal, tentu saja adalah Si—"

"Hermione, aku tahu kau mencoba menenangkan diri, tapi simpan fakta-faktamu untuk nanti," Lupin tetiba memotong, dan mengacungkan pedang perunggu langitnya. "Aku mendengar sesuatu di depan, dan kita membutuhkan konsentrasimu."

.

.

Memasuki tengah hutan, Hermione benar-benar merasa letih. Kakinya yang terlindung di balik roknya sudah lecet-lecet, dan dinginnya hutan membuat persendiannya kaku. Belum lagi perlawanannya dengan Musang-Musang Berbisa yang terus mengintai kelompok mereka dari dahan-dahan tinggi, yang harus dimusnahkan Hermione dengan panah tajamnya.

Menurut arloji, ini sudah pukul 11 malam—yang artinya mereka sudah berjalan selama tiga jam. Dan mereka sudah melawan Musang Berbisa, _Hinkypunk_, Boggart Hutan, dan yang terbesar—Belut Darat yang mampu bertransformasi dan nyaris mencaplok mata kaki Harry—jika saja tidak dibunuh oleh Draco.

Mereka berhenti sejenak, Genocht terlihat membisikkan sesuatu kepada Lupin di depan.

"Mixio," Genocht memutar badan kepada rombongan di belakangnya. "Aku merasakan apabila kita berjalan lurus, kita akan berhadapan dengan Hydra. Dan aku tidak yakin kita bisa melewatinya karena kapasitas sihir kita payah, aku duga hanya tinggal 5, padahal kita membutuhkan energi untuk membangun tenda dan semacamnya."

Theo bersuara. "Lalu, apa ada opsi lain?"

"Ada," Lupin menjawabnya. "Kita memotong jalan lewat danau yang berada di radius beberapa meter dari sini, arah barat laut. Tetapi kita harus bergerak cepat menyeberanginya, karena Buaya Iblis akan sangat aktif ketika lewat tengah malam."

"Lewat danau," Harry berkata tanpa ragu.

"Danau," Draco, Hermione, Cedric, dan Luna sepakat, sementara Quentin tidak berkata apa-apa.

Lupin bertukar persetujuan tanpa suara kepada Genocht dan Charleston yang kemudian mengangguk. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa suara.

Sekitar puluhan menit mereka berjalan, akhirnya Hermione melihat danau itu, dan gigilan langsung merayapi tubuhnya.

Danau itu terlihat amat menyeramkan. Tenang dan hitam, sesekali permukaan airnya yang mengeluarkan asap es bergolak oleh sesuatu yang tak kasatmata. Bahkan sesekali, Hermione bisa melihat tentakel-tentakel berlendir membelah permukaan air, dan punuk-punuk berduri binatang air mengapung lalu tenggelam lagi.

Tampaknya anak-anak lain pun turut merasakan kengerian merayapi mereka. Lupin pun tampak sekali bergidik, seakan merasakan bahwa menyeberangi danau adalah pilihan yang buruk.

"_Bradgio Constructus_," bisik Charleston, dan terdengar derak tumbuhan, lalu sebuah jembatan dari sulur tanaman langsung mewujud, membentangi danau.

Draco bertanya skeptis. "Dengan satu pegangan saja?"

"Aku tidak mau menghabiskan kapasitas sihirku, Mr. Malfoy," Charleston berkata tenang. "Lagipula aku yakin kalian sudah terlatih di atas tali."

"Pukul berapa sekarang?" Lupin bertanya, mulai menapaki muka jembatan itu.

Hermione menjawab pelan, "Pukul 11. 48, Professor."

"Berarti—kita harus melewati jembatan ini dalam waktu 12 menit."

"Memang berapa lebarnya?" Luna bergumam.

"Sekitar 500 meter," jawab Genocht. "Sesuatu yang berbahaya mulai bergolak di dalam air ke arah kita dalam radius puluhan meter saja."

"Kalau begitu kita harus cepat," putus Lupin.

Mereka semua langsung berjalan dengan agak tergesa, menapaki jembatan tumbuhan dengan satu tangan di atas kepala. Jembatan bergoyang dengan menyeramkan, dan Hermione sebisa mungkin memandang ke depan, bukannya ke air gelap yang tidak dapat diantisipasi apa isinya.

Gadis itu melirik arlojinya. Pukul 11.54, dan Hermione bersyukur tepi danau hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi.

"Hermione—" sebuah desah tertahan di belakangnya membuat Hermione menoleh kaget. "Boleh tolong lihat kakiku? Ada yang tersangkut…"

Luna tengah menggigit bibirnya, dan ekspresi perenungan di wajahnya lenyap sesaat, digantikan ekspresi kecemasan yang manusiawi. Hermione melirik kaki Luna, yang ternyata terbelit salah satu tumbuhan yang melilit kakinya.

"Ada apa?" Cedric dan Charleston sampai di belakang mereka, memandang ingin tahu ketika Hermione berlutut di depan betis Luna. "Cepatlah."

"Kalau begitu bantu aku," desis Hermione kepada Cedric, dan pemuda itu langsung ikut berlutut; membantu mengurai dedaunan yang ternyata rumit belitannya.

"Bagaimana bisa seperti ini?"

Luna menahan napas. "Aku tak tahu. Jembatannya terasa tak normal, banyak Will 'o Wisp** penanda bahaya yang beterbangan di sekitar jembatan ini, memperingatiku."

Cedric dan Hermione bertukar pandang sambil melanjutkan aktivitas mereka, dan syukurlah, belitannya langsung terlepas.

Kemudian segala sesuatu terjadi sangat cepat. Seseorang di depan mereka berteriak nyaring, lalu sesuatu yang menyakitkan menyabet tangan Hermione—yang secara refleks langsung mendaraskan mantra Protego.

Tapi Cedric tak seberuntung itu.

Dengan ngeri Hermione menyadari sesuatu menarik kaki Cedric hingga pemuda itu tergelincir, dan sebagian badannya hampir terjerumus ke danau—kalau saja Luna tidak mencengkram tangan pemuda itu.

Lalu Hermione melihatnya.

Buaya Iblis. Mata merahnya yang tak berpupil menatap mereka berempat, sementara salah satu cakarnya yang beracun mencengkram kaki Cedric yang mulai melepuh.

"Demi Merlin," Hermione memekik, tatkala menyadari jumlah Buaya Iblis itu bukan hanya satu, tetapi lima. Satu tengah menarik Cedric masuk ke danau, dua tengah dilawan Charleston yang terus menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya. "_Protego Totalus!_"

"Tolong kami!" Luna berseru, tetapi rombongan yang sampai di tepian terlalu _shock_ untuk membantu. Mereka juga tidak bisa menolong mereka, karena jembatan tanaman itu bergoyang-goyang begitu hebat—dan terdengar bunyi tanaman mulai meretas.

Buaya Iblis yang lain menyerang ke arah Hermione dan Luna, yang langsung dihalau oleh Mantra Perintang oleh Hermione.

"Hermione, tetap tenang!" Lupin berseru. "Kami menyerang dari sini!"

Mudah saja Lupin berkata seperti itu. Mereka berpijak di tanah yang sudah jelas dan tidak goyah, sementara Hermione harus melindungi teman-temannya dan bertahan di atas jembatan, dengan tangan tetap berpegangan di atas kepala.

"Cepat, Hermione," Cedric menggumam kesakitan, dan dengan ngeri Hermione menyadari sepatu bot Cedric yang dicengkram telah meleleh setengah.

_Apa yang dikatakan _Makhluk Misteri_ tentang Buaya Iblis_?

Buaya Iblis tinggal di air tawar. Buaya Iblis memiliki racun dari setiap inci bagian tubuh yang bersisik dan berlendir. Bagian yang paling peka dari Buaya Iblis adalah bagian leher, yang ampuh dipotong dengan Mantra Pengiris—

Hermione berkonsentrasi, lalu menatap Charleston yang agak kepayahan. Auror itu telah mendepak tiga buaya, dan menyihir buaya yang menggigit kaki Cedric.

"_Stupefy!_ _Confringo_!" Hermione berseru dan mengarahkan tangannya ke dua Buaya Iblis yang bergerak ke kakinya—dan buaya-buaya itu langsung terhempas dan tenggelam ke dalam air danau.

Sebelum Hermione bisa bergerak, empat cahaya Supernova beterbangan di udara. Supernova berwarna perak merenggutnya dari jembatan, dan begitu Hermione membuka mata, ia sudah berada di tepi danau, dengan cengkraman Draco di pinggangnya.

Hermione merasa tubuhnya menggelesor ke tanah, ketika menyadari seluruh kapasitas sihirnya telah terpakai untuk membuat mantra-mantra tadi. Kelopak matanya tertutup perlahan.

Cedric terbaring beberapa meter dari Hermione, kakinya tampak mengucurkan luka, dan Hermione bisa melihat Genocht menyerok serpihan salju di tanah sekitar mereka, mencampurnya dengan dedaunan herbal di tangannya, lalu membaurkannya di kaki Cedric.

"Seharusnya aku tidak boleh membiarkan kau melakukan Supernova," terdengar suara Lupin yang menembus kesadaran Hermione yang samar. "Kau masih di bawah umur, dan kekuatan sihirmu langsung berkurang banyak sekali. Kami masih membutuhkan kapasitas sihirmu."

"Dan membiarkan mereka berempat mati di tengah jembatan?" Draco berkata sinis, ia merasa sesuatu membelai rambutnya—dan Hermione merasakan tangan itu adalah tangan Draco. "Yang bisa melakukan Supernova di sini hanya aku, kau, Waffling, Charles, dan Theo, Professor. Bukankah Hogwarts baru melakukan tes Supernova pada bulan Februari?"

Lupin berkata letih. "Intinya bukan itu. Kau atau Harry bisa menggendong Hermione atau memapah Luna sampai _basecamp_, jaraknya tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Aku, Theo, dan Quentin akan memapah Cedric, sementara Genocht menjaga Charles."

Terdengar gumam persetujuan, lalu Hermione merasa tubuhnya diangkat ke dalam gendongan.

"Turunkan aku…" Hermione memprotes lemah. "Aku bisa jalan sendiri!"

"Jangan bodoh," Draco berkata memerintah. "Lebih baik kau mengistirahatkan sihirmu dulu, kami masih membutuhkan sihirmu untuk membangun tenda."

Maka Hermione menurut, karena ia tidak mau sebuah kenyataan mempengaruhinya.

Kenyataan bahwa seorang Draco Malfoy kini tengah mendekap Hermione Granger dalam gendongannya.

.

.

Ketika Hermione membuka matanya keesokan paginya, ia dapat melihat matahari mulai menanjaki langit—walaupun langit masih terlihat gelap dari jendela tenda.

Hermione mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi malam, merasa bahwa tragedi di atas jembatan itu hanyalah mimpi buruk semata; rasanya benar-benar tak nyata.

Sesampainya di pelataran yang berguna sebagai lokasi perkemahan mereka, Para Mixio dan guru pendamping langsung mendirikan tenda tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi. Waktu sudah menunjukkan sekitar pukul 12 lewat, dan bunyi-bunyian menyeramkan dari arah hutan sudah mulai bergaung di sekitar mereka.

Hermione sendiri membantu memberikan Mantra Pelindung bersama Cedric dan Luna—mereka bertigalah yang paling lemah malam itu. Dalam waktu sepuluh menit, tiga tenda yang telah diberi Mantra Perluasan Tak-Terdeteksi telah berdiri, dan mereka langsung memasuki tenda sesuai pembagiannya.

Hermione mendapatkan tenda di sisi sebelah kiri, dengan Luna, Quentin, dan Genocht. Quentin dan Genocht sama-sama bersikeras Hermione dan Luna harus tidur lebih dahulu, karena kondisi mereka tidak memungkinkan dan esoknya mereka masih harus menjalani hal-hal yang lebih berat.

Hermione menggeliat di atas kasurnya, lalu bergegas bangun.

Kepalanya masih berdenyut-denyut, tetapi sudah jauh lebih baik daripada kemarin malam, dan ia sudah siap untuk mencari perbekalan bagi mereka. Tentu saja, karena Luna dan Hermione adalah satu-satunya perempuan di kelompok mereka, kedua gadis itu bertugas dalam mencari sayur-sayuran untuk makanan, kemudian memasaknya.

"Luna?" gadis bermata cokelat itu menyeberangi ruangan, menghampiri kasur Luna yang dekat dengan meja makan. "Luna, kita harus menyisir hutan."

Luna bergerak gelisah, matanya masih terpejam. "Hng … untuk apa, Hermione? Ini masih pagi."

"Ini sudah jam lima. Sarapan akan berlangsung pukul enam, dan kita harus mencari makanan."

Manik kelabu milik Luna langsung terbuka, meskipun belum fokus sepenuhnya. "Oh, ya. Maaf—aku lupa."

Luna bangkit, mengucek-ngucek matanya sejenak, lalu memakai mantel perjalanan dan mengambil Acqupatron di bawah kolong kasurnya. Mereka berdua menyusupkan jemari kaki ke sepatu _boot_, lalu keluar dari tenda.

Begitu keluar tenda, aroma-aroma pepohonan dan embun yang menyejukkan langsung terendus indra penciuman Hermione. Ia menyapukan pandangannya ke hutan, bertanya-tanya mengapa hutan yang indah di pagi hari—bisa terasa sangat menyeramkan di malam hari.

"Kiri atau kanan?" tanya Hermione kepada Luna.

Luna menimbang-nimbang sejenak. "Kiri," putusnya.

Mereka berjalan ke sisi kiri pelataran, meninggalkan tiga tenda yang masih kokoh berdiri. Sisi kiri pelataran membawa mereka pada kumpulan lebat pepohonan yang berdaun paku-pakuan—dan Hermione bersyukur insting Luna benar.

"Ini _marsilea crenata_," Hermione menyentuh tumbuhan berdaun empat di dekat kakinya. "Ini bisa dimakan. Kalau kau menemukan semanggi, potong juga daunnya, rasanya cukup enak untuk dijadikan sayuran."

Luna mengangguk. "Bagaimana kalau kau pergi ke sisi kanan sana, Hermione? Kau jago memanah, mungkin kau bisa menemukan tupai atau burung yang bisa kita masak—atau malah sungai kecil yang penuh ikan."

"Tentu."

Hermione melambai cepat, lalu bergegas melangkahkan kakinya ke sisi lain hutan. Ia menajamkan indra pendengarannya, mengantarkan impuls pendengaran itu ke hatinya, merasakan dengan insting, lalu lekas-lekas berbalik 180 derajat ke belakang.

Hermione menarik Acqupatronnya dari pelindungnya, lalu busur itu ia arahkan ke dahan pepohonan yang tinggi. Hermione menunggu sejenak.

Satu tupai bergerak lincah keluar dari sarangnya, tetapi tidak cukup cepat untuk kabur dari panah Hermione. Hermione menarik tali busur secepat kilat, lalu SLAP!

Tupai itu jatuh ke tanah—diperlambat dengan sihir _Arresto Momentum_ milik Hermione.

Gadis itu berkeliling area hutan, sesekali membuat jerat dari tali yang dibawanya dari tenda. Ia memasukkan hasil buruan ke pelindung Acqupatron yang ia luas dengan Mantra Perluasan, dan beberapa menit kemudian—Hermione telah mendapatkan 5 tupai, 3 burung berukuran sedang, dan bermacam buah-buahan yang telah Hermione cek keamanannya.

Merasa cukup, Hermione kembali ke tempat Luna mencari sayur-sayuran. Luna pun juga telah menemukan berbagai tumbuhan yang lumayan, dan mereka berdua merasa gembira.

"Berapa lama kita berada di sini?" tanya Hermione.

"Mungkin sekitar satu jam."

"Kalau begitu yang lain-lain pasti sudah bangun—"

Hermione berhenti berbicara sejenak. Ia seperti mendengar langkah kaki di jalan setapak—ada suara rumput yang tersibak.

"Luna, kau dengar itu?"

Luna terdiam waswas. "Dengar. Mungkin binatang hutan, 'Mione."

"Mungkin," Hermione bergidik—perasaannya tak enak. "Hewan atau bukan, kupikir kita harus kembali ke pelataran secepatnya."

.

.

"Selamat makan," Lupin berkata sambil tersenyum, menatap mereka semua—memastikan semua anak telah mendapatkan sarapan.

Mereka sarapan enak hari ini. Ada tupai goreng, sayuran pakis, burung bakar, dan sardin yang dibawa Charleston dari kastil. Buah-buahan telah Hermione cuci dengan sihir _Aguamenti_nya, dan kini telah terhidang manis di atas keranjang kecil.

"Kerja bagus, Ms. Granger," puji Genocht, bibir tipis yang tersembunyi dalam janggut itu melengkung ke atas. "Dan tentu saja, Ms. Lovegood. Penyisiran kalian hebat."

Hermione merendah, "Ah, tidak … mungkin karena aku merasa akrab dengan Hutan Sayap Gagak. Dulu aku sering bermain di dalamnya."

"_Bermain_?" potong Cedric, yang duduk dengan kaki ditekuk ke kiri—kakinya sudah baikan, meskipun masih sering _kram_. "Kau serius, Hermione?"

Hermione tertawa kecil. "Tentu, Ced. Dulu aku memiliki teman yang tinggal di dalam hutan, dan Archertusks terletak dekat Hutan Sayap Gagak. Bahkan Harry pun sering menemaniku dulu."

"Ya," Harry menyetujui. "Kami memang tidak berani masuk sangat jauh ke dalam. Tapi hutan mengandung banyak hal menarik untuk ukuran anak kecil seperti kami waktu itu."

Hermione melayangkan pandangannya ke Draco, yang anehnya menatap lurus makanannya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Rahangnya terlihat agak mengeras.

"Siapa temanmu yang tinggal di dalam hutan?" Theo bertanya, mengejutkan Hermione. "Di desaku, orang-orang yang tinggal di hutan hanyalah Siluman dan kaum terbuang. Apa di Archertusks juga begitu?"

Hermione bergerak tak nyaman. Pertanyaan ini agak sedikit menjurus ke topik Chadwick dan Henrick—dua orang terakhir yang ingin Hermione singgung keberadaannya dalam hidupnya.

Sebagai gantinya, Lupin yang menjawab. "Di Archertusks juga begitu, walaupun peraturan di desa kami tidak seekstrim desamu, Theo. Dan Hermione ini—dia memiliki sahabat yang cukup aneh bahkan untuk usianya—bukan begitu, Hermione?"

Hermione mengangguk tak nyaman, dalam hati berterima kasih pada Lupin.

"Aku selesai," tiba-tiba Draco berdiri, mengagetkan mereka semua. "Aku akan ke tenda, merapikan barang-barang. Kita masih harus bergerak ke tempat selanjutnya kan?"

Charleston menjawab lamat-lamat. "Ya. Tapi masih tiga jam lagi, Draco—Lupin masih akan mengajarkan sedikit Ilmu Pertahanan kepada kalian. Mengapa tidak di sini saja dulu?"

Draco melirik Hermione tajam sejenak. "Kepalaku pusing."

Selesai berbicara seperti itu, Draco berbalik dengan lincah, kemudian menghilang ke dalam tendanya—meninggalkan mereka dalam keheningan.

Luping menghembuskan napas. "Kalau begitu habiskan makanan kalian. Kita memerlukan banyak energi untuk nanti."

.

.

Hermione menyampirkan Acqupatron di bahunya, lalu menjajari langkah Harry yang berjalan lebih dulu daripada ia. Mereka telah berjalan sejak setengah jam yang lalu, dan kata Lupin—kelompok mereka akan dibagi menjadi tiga bagian yang berkemah dalam tiga titik yang berbeda.

Kabar baiknya, mereka akan berkemah tak jauh dari Archertusks—resiko berkemah dalam Hutan Sayap Gagak terlalu tinggi—bahkan Para Pengemban Misi yang benar-benar sudah matang pun pasti akan mendapatkan masalah dalam Bulan Kembar di ekspedisinya.

"Aku harap aku sekelompok denganmu," ujar Harry.

Hermione mendesah, "Tidak mungkin. Mereka membagi Mixio sesuai intensitas kedekatan satu sama lain, dan karena aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan Theo, Quentin, ataupun Cedric—paling-paling aku akan dipasangkan oleh mereka."

Harry mengangguk sekilas, lalu mereka berdua kembali terdiam.

Hermione memanfaatkan momen ini dengan menatap hutan yang tenang, merenungkan hal-hal aneh yang seperti biasa—berkaitan dengan Draco Malfoy.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, pemuda itu telah banyak melindungi Hermione; namun di satu sisi, Draco juga membatasi Hermione agak tidak terlalu berdekatan dengan dirinya.

Draco begitu ambigu. Kemarin malam ia menyelamatkannya dengan Supernova dan menggendong Hermione sampai perkemahan. Tetapi tadi pagi, Draco nyaris tak mau menatap atau berdekatan dengannya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya sendiri?

Hermione membuang napasnya pelan. Ia juga merasa dirinya ambigu. Di satu titik, insting Hermione menyuruh gadis itu menjauh dari Draco karena pemuda itu terlalu berkaitan dengan masa lalunya. Yang terburuk, ada indikasi bahwa Draco adalah Siluman.

Tapi, bagaimana mungkin Draco Siluman? Ada seratus sistem pengamanan di Hogwarts yang dibangun untuk melindungi serangan atau invasi dari Siluman, dan mengapa Draco dapat meloloskan semuanya tanpa mencolok? Hal itu jelas-jelas mustahil, bahkan Voldemort pun tidak dapat menembus proteksi Hogwarts.

Namun masalahnya bukan itu.

Ada sebagian dari diri Hermione yang merasakan perasaan aneh terhadap Draco. Perasaan yang mendamba, yang ditekan Hermione agar tidak muncul ke permukaan—

Perasaan familier dan déjà vu yang selalu mengiringinya ketika Hermione menatap Draco—dan ia tidak tahu mengapa atau bagaimana perasaan itu muncul.

"Pepohonan ini rasanya agak familier," Harry berkata tiba-tiba, membuyarkan perenungan Hermione.

Hermione memfokuskan pandangan ke sekitarnya, lalu ia tercenung.

Harry benar. Pohon cemara yang selalu berdaun kekuningan—yang tak pernah bisa ditebang oleh penduduk Archertusks, rerumputan arbei yang buahnya sering Hermione dan Keluarga Weasley petik—

Lalu Hermione berhenti dengan kaget; Quentin menabrak bahunya.

Kalau begitu …

Hermione menahan napas ketika bangunan itu tertangkap oleh matanya—lapuk dimakan usia, namun tetap sama kakunya sejak dulu.

Pondok Keluarga Betrayal.

.

.

**To be Continued**

_Cuap-Cuap Sayur Lodeh_

Jangan bunuh Bea! T~T

Aku tau chapter ini sangat teramat buruk dan gak maksimal, karena aku ngetiknya juga gak maksimal. Maaf juga karena aku PHP, aku janji identitas Draco bakal terbongkar di sini, tetapi nyatanya 4000 words belom bisa aku sempilin adegan pertempuran.

Maaf sebesar-besarnya. Dua minggu ini susah banget nyuri-nyuri waktu karena memasuki Pekan Ulangan Tengah Semester, dan ulangan banyak bangeeettttt, _deadline_ tugas juga banyak bangeeeet pusing setengah mampus!

Hehe, maaf jadi ngedumel begini. Semoga chapter ini walaupun syuperabal dan syuper-gax-max(?) ga seburuk yang aku kira. Semoga kalian masih bisa nikmatin^^

Jadi chapter ini dibagi dua: chapter depan bakalan ngejelasin apa yang akan dihadapin para Mixio pas Bulan Kembar.

Terus maaf banget, kayaknya chapter depan bakalan lebih ngaret dari ini, karena minggu depan dan minggu depannya aku UTS, minggu depannya lagi aku nyiapin kunjungan baksos. =w=

Btw, kalo mau tau seputar spoiler tentang fic RHW langsung follow akun twitter aku, ya, ( )beatriacha, autofollowback kok xD /plak

_Glosarium_:

*Opera: acara bersih-bersih anak-anak asrama, biasanya ngebersihin mulai dari kamar asrama, sampai lingkungan luar kayak jalan setapak dll.

**Will 'O Wisp: roh perjalanan warna biru muda yang ngebimbing para penjelajah agar gak tersesat dan terhindar dari bahaya. Ada di Brave-nya Disney.

**Terakhir … keterlaluan kah kalau aku mengharapkan review? ;_; tolong review untuk membangkitkan semangatku, ya!**

_**ANB,**_

_Bea._


	10. Dark Expedition II

Hermione limbung sedikit, perasaan déjà vu yang menyeramkan membuatnya kehilangan kontrol atas tubuhnya.

"Hermione, kau baik-baik saja?" Harry bertanya cemas, memegang lengan Hermione. "Hermione?"

Hermione memejamkan matanya sejenak—lalu membukanya. "Tidak—aku tidak apa-apa. Harry, kau sering melihat aku akan kabur dari acara memetik arbei—ketika kita masih kecil, kan?"

Harry menjawab ragu-ragu. "Err—ya."

"Nah." Hermione mengangkat telunjuknya pelan, mengarahkan ke pondok yang sudah ia kenal baik. "_Itu_, adalah alasan aku selalu menghilang dan kabur dari kalian."

Harry mengerutkan alisnya.

"Itu Pondok Keluarga Betrayal, Harry. Keluarga yang ada sangkut pautnya dengan pemuda yang menjadi fokus misi kita kali ini."

.

.

Beatrixmalf presents

**Red Hooded Wizard Series **

.

.

**I never, in anyway, take any profits from making this fics.**

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Red Riding Hood © Catherine Hardwick 2010 (sorry for not mention this earlier)

Red Riding Hood © Grimm Bersaudara

.

.

**Warning:** Rated PG-14 for this chappie. Gore implisit, adegan pertempuran, OOC yang tak bisa dihindarkan, rush.

.

.

**Chapter 10: Dark Expedition II**

-o0o-

Hermione menelusurkan jarinya di furnitur-furnitur kayu yang lapuk, yang mungkin tidak terselesaikan oleh Ayah Chad ataupun Chad sendiri.

Mereka semua—termasuk guru-guru pengajar, memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar ke pondok ini, setelah Hermione mengemukakan keterangan bahwa pondok ini adalah Pondok Keluarga Betrayal—yang masih memiliki relasi dengan misi kali ini.

"Kami melakukan cek ulang di pondok ini dua bulan yang lalu," Lupin memberitahu mereka beberapa menit yang lalu. "Tapi, kau bilang tadi kau tahu banyak soal pondok ini, Hermione. Mungkin kau bisa menemukan sesuatu yang menarik?"

Maka, Hermione mencoba memulai dari bengkel yang dipakai Chad untuk membuat kayu—termasuk gelang serat berbandul serigala yang masih dipakai Hermione. Ada sedikit rasa sakit di kepalanya ketika ia mencoba mengingat kenangan buruk itu semua, tapi—Hermione mencoba untuk membiasakan dirinya dengan realita, agar ia tidak selalu bersembunyi.

Hermione membuka kain putih pelapis furnitur kayu-kayu yang berdebu. Beberapa kali ia terbatuk, berusaha menemukan sesuatu yang menarik, tapi tak ada apa-apa.

Hermione memutuskan untuk menyudahi acara melihat-lihatnya, sebelum mata sepekat susu coklatnya tertumbuk pada patung kayu yang menyembul dari balik kursi. Ia mendekatinya, lalu dengan segera terpana.

Sekilas patung itu kelihatan seperti Gog dan Magog, tapi Hermione menyadari itu bukan patung anjing, melainkan serigala. Hermione segera mengangkat kedua patung kayu yang ternyata tidak terlalu berat itu, lalu membawanya ke depan pondok—tempat Lupin dan Genocht yang sedang berdiskusi.

"Aku menemukan ini." Hermione terengah; Lupin dan Genocht dengan sigap langsung membantunya. "Awalnya kukira anjing, tapi ternyata …"

"Serigala? Atau Siluman?" lanjut Lupin tenang.

"Err—sepertinya serigala. Kalau sang pembuat memaksudkan untuk membuat Siluman, mungkin ukurannya lebih besar," ujar Hermione.

Genocht berlutut, mengamati detil kedua patung yang menjadi satu itu—setelah Hermione perhatikan, rupanya bagian dada mereka tersambung.

"Kembar siam?" gumam Remus. "Omong-omong, Hermione, kau ditunggu Harry di dalam. Kami akan meneliti patung ini lebih lanjut."

Hermione mengangguk, ia sebenarnya juga sudah tidak sabar masuk ke dalam pondok yang pernah menjadi rumah keduanya dulu.

Hermione menaiki undakan berbatu yang tercipta secara alami, merasakan angin melecut rambutnya yang tergerai, dan perasaan déjà vu—

"_Chad! Chad! Kau di mana? Aku membawakan roti lapis untukmu…"_

Hermione menghela napas, matanya tersengat sesuatu yang cair, kenangan-kenangan pahit itu ditekannya kembali ke dalam.

Ia sampai di depan pintu, namun sebelum memutar kenopnya, dua buah bola mata kelabu muncul di lubang kecil di pintu, dan gelombang déjà vu yang lebih besar menghantamnya—

Hermione terjungkal, lalu dengan segera bangun saat pintu menjeblak terbuka; wajahnya merah padam.

"JANGAN PERNAH—" Hermione nyaris berteriak, lalu menurunkan suaranya menjadi desisan. "Jangan pernah lakukan hal itu lagi! Kau tidak tahu dampaknya terhadapku, dasar kau sialan—"

"Hermione, ada apa?" Harry dan Luna menghambur dari dalam pondok, melewati Draco yang tercenung di bawah tatapan marah Hermione. "Malfoy, kau apakan dia?"

"Aku tak melakukan apa-apa," Draco berkata agak defensif, meskipun rautnya cemas. "Aku hanya mencoba melakukan—"

"Hal yang kau tahu persis akan berdampak apa padaku!"

"Ada apa ini, Malfoy, Granger, Lovegood, Potter?" Charles muncul dari dalam, diikuti oleh Theo dan Cedric. "Teriakanmu terdengar sampai dalam, Miss Granger."

Hermione menunduk sejenak. Rona merah merambati wajahnya, tapi kegusaran masih merambati hatinya. Draco yang paling tahu soal kenangan itu, tapi dengan seenaknya ia memberikan gelombang déjà vu itu padanya … .

Tak lama kemudian, Remus, Genocht, dan Quentin berlari ke arah mereka juga, wajah mereka cemas sekaligus penasaran. "Ada apa?"

"Ada apa yang mana, Professor?" Luna bertanya tenang. "Kalau 'ada apa di dalam' jawabannya 'tidak ada apa-apa'. Kalau 'ada apa' di sini, jawabannya 'jelas ada apa-apa'."

"Begini, Professor, sebaiknya kita melanjutkan perjalanan. Ini sudah agak siang," Cedric jelas-jelas tampak tak sabar sekarang, mendengar penuturan Luna yang _belibet_ dan dianggapnya tak penting.

"Ya," Draco cepat-cepat menyetujui, matanya tak mau menatap Hermione. "Kalau tidak, keseluruhan rencana kita akan meleset."

Hermione melempar pandangan sengit terhadap pemuda itu, tetapi tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Ia mengikuti Lupin yang mulai berjalan, meninggalkan Pondok Keluarga Betrayal yang semakin sepi.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Hermione mendapatkan dua kabar yang saling berlawanan. Satu adalah kabar gembira, dan satu lagi kabar buruk.

Kabar baiknya, Hermione, Luna, Quentin, dan Genocht mendapatkan tenda yang didirikan di lokasi strategis—di samping sungai yang mengalir, dan di bawah kanopi dedaunan yang melindungi.

Kabar buruknya—lokasi mereka berada paling jauh dengan desa, dan dengan tenda-tenda lainnya. Tenda Lupin berjarak 10 menit berjalan kaki dari sini, dan tenda Harry berjarak 15 menit.

"Tak usah khawatir," Genocht berkata sambil mengasah pisaunya. "Apa yang perlu kau kendalikan dari dirimu hanyalah kecemasan berlebihan, Miss Granger."

"Aku tahu, Sir Waffling," Hermione mendesah, menerbangkan benda-benda mereka agar menempati lokasinya yang benar.

"Yang kau perlukan untuk mengusir rasa takut hanyalah imajinasi," terang Genocht. "Bayangkan hal yang paling indah sedunia."

Hermione hanya mengangguk. Sekejap kemudian, ia mengingat sesuatu yang penting. "Err—Sir, apa materi kita sehabis ini?"

"Tak ada ketentuan khusus. Tapi aku menyarankan kalian membuat ramuan—takutnya ada hal-hal yang tak diinginkan. Kau juga bisa melatih kemampuan Acqupatron-mu, di dekat sungai sana, tapi hanya apabila kau menginginkannya."

Genocht menambahkan. "Atau kalau tidak, kau bisa mempraktikkan meditasi yang telah kuajarkan kepada kalian yang tadi. Meditasi bisa mempertajam insting."

"Baik, Sir. Terima kasih," Hermione menggumam. "Lalu Anda akan ke mana?"

Pria setengah baya di hadapannya tersenyum sejenak. "Tentu saja ke Archertusks, Miss. Aku masih Auror, dan tugasku mengawasi keadaan desa terlebih dahulu."

Lalu Genocht berjalan keluar, dan menghilang dalam ledakan Supernova.

.

.

"Jadi, katakan kepadaku, Hermione," Luna membuka suaranya ketika mereka tengah mencacah ekor cicak dan mencampurnya dengan rebusan daun _wolfsbane_—membuat Ramuan Pengurang Rasa Sakit. "Kau sudah berhasil melakukan Transformasi Acqupatron? Aku melihat Padma berlatih merubah Acqupatronnya selama tiga hari berturut-turut."

Hermione terdiam sejenak, lalu menjawab, "Yah, seharusnya—kalau kita tidak dalam pelatihan, minggu ini diadakan ujian formatif. Aku sendiri …"

Luna mengangkat alisnya.

Hermione mengaduk ramuan itu secara _parallel_ ke atas, membuat pola S dengan pengaduknya. "Aku sendiri juga tidak terlalu lancar. Baru berhasil sekali."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya."

"Hm?"

Hermione mengerang, "Luna, demi Merlin! Aku suka mengira kau memiliki Mata Batin, karena sikapmu yang seperti itu."

Luna tertawa dengan nadanya yang mirip dentingan. "Memang punya. Tapi kita sedang tidak membicarakan itu."

"…"

"Jadi?"

"Aku mengambil bentuk Acqupatron seseorang yang sedang tidak akur denganku," jawab Hermione datar. "Dan dalam mentransformasi Acqupatron, aku perlu untuk 'melebur' bersama orang itu—sesuatu yang tak ingin kulakukan."

Luna mengangguk mengerti, menuangkan ramuan yang sudah jadi itu ke dalam tiga botol. "Terkadang Draco memang sangat menyulitkan."

"Memang," timpal Hermione tanpa sadar. "Melebur dengan dirinya berarti—"

Hazel Hermione melebar; sementara Luna mulai tertawa kecil. Gadis itu baru menyadari dirinya baru saja mengatakan hal yang disembunyikannya.

Hermione baru hendak memarahi Luna, tetapi menyadari bahwa ia sendiri merasa lebih baik _mood_nya—Hermione ikut terkikik.

Yah, setidaknya biarkan ia tertawa sebebas-bebasnya sebelum malam menjelang, dan kemuraman merayapi benaknya.

.

.

Api meretih di dalam api unggun yang mereka buat—menghantarkan kehangatan bagi mereka semua yang tengah berkumpul di situ.

Hermione menatap bara api unggun yang berwarna kebiruan, sambil sesekali memasang telinga untuk mendengarkan instruksi Genocht. Mereka tengah meditasi saat ini, dan Hermione benar-benar memerlukan ketenangan—

"Sekarang pejamkan mata kalian …" suara Genocht yang dalam bercampur dengan retih api dan keretakan kayu yang terbakar. "Lalu pelan-pelan, rasakan kegelapan itu mengalir ke telinga, dan tegakkan telinga kalian tinggi-tinggi."

Hermione menurutinya; memejamkan matanya perlahan-lahan. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri—merapatkan mantel kulit yang cukup hangat. Lalu Hermione merasakan kegelapan merambat ke telinganya, dan seketika suara-suara hutan terasa diperbesar beberapa volume.

Instingnya mulai bekerja.

"Berkonsentrasilah dengan apa yang kalian dengar," bisik Genocht. "Dengarkah langkah kaki tupai di pepohonan. Desiran daun karena angin hutan. Gemericik air, lalu langkah kaki para monster—"

_Kretak_

Hermione tersenyum kecil. Ia mendengar suara kayu yang patah—pasti karena salah satu unicorn yang berada dari radius beberapa kilometer dari tempatnya.

_Sssh… GRRR_

Hermione mengerutkan keningnya. Geraman apakah itu? Apakah anjing hutan? Beruang madu? Boggart hutan?

_Kretak, krak, krak, TRAK!_

Ia tersentak. Apakah hewan-hewan ini berkoloni, dan suara mereka terdengar sampai sini?

Lalu segalanya mencekam.

Hermione membuka matanya semilimeter; menatap rekan-rekannya yang juga terlihat kebingungan. Karena hutan tak mungkin sesunyi ini.

Kemudian, terdengarlah suara itu.

Lolongan panjang yang memerintah dan dalam, disahuti dengan lolongan terputus-putus—

Lolongan Alfa dan Beta Siluman.

Hermione lantas membuka matanya kaget, lalu berdiri dengan panik. Hal yang serupa juga terjadi pada rekan-rekannya.

"Mereka memasuki Hutan Sayap Gagak," Genocht berkata cepat, lalu berdiri dari posisi meditasinya. Ia mengacungkan tongkat ke api unggun. "_Aguamenti_."

Api unggun padam; menyisakan kegelapan.

Lupin berkata dengan nada rendah. "Semua masuk ke dalam tenda masing-masing. Tak ada perlawanan tanpa serangan. Tak boleh keluar tenda jika belum diperintahkan, dan jangan bertingkah konyol untuk menantang Siluman. Sekarang!"

Seluruh orang kini sibuk membenahi peralatan mereka, lalu tergopoh-gopoh lari ke tenda masing-masing. Dalam kondisi seperti ini, Hermione merasa tidak diuntungkan—tenda mereka dan tenda Harry berada paling jauh dari lokasi api unggun.

"Cepat, Hermione!" Harry membantunya berjalan; mantel kelelawar yang Hermione pakai membuat gadis itu susah bergerak. Hermione berjanji dalam hati takkan memakai pakaian itu dalam situasi seperti ini.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam namun tergesa-gesa, dan sesekali tengkuk Hermione merinding ketika mendengar suara Siluman yang mendengking ataupun melolong di kejauhan. Rasanya seperti evakuasi Bulan Berdarah.

Di persimpangan tumbuhan kayu putih, Hermione bisa melihat lentera yang ada di tenda Harry. Rombongan Harry yang terdiri dari Charles, Harry, dan Draco segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berbelok.

Harry berhenti sejenak, menatap Hermione. "Semoga beruntung."

Hermione tersenyum tipis sebelum matanya bersirobok dengan mata kelabu yang sudah sangat ia kenal. Lagi-lagi, perasaan itu datang.

Draco hanya menatapnya sedetik—lalu pemuda itu menggerakkan jarinya ke jantungnya, membuat gerakan menyilang.

Hermione menahan napas.

Itu isyarat tubuh kuno—tanda pemberkatan, _Semoga Merlin bersamamu_—yang sudah dianggap tabu, seperti tidak boleh memakai jubah merah ketika memasuki hutan atau membicarakan mereka yang telah menjadi Siluman.

Apa-apaan pemuda itu?!

"Cepat sedikit, Hermione," Quentin berbisik tak sabar, menyentakkan Hermione dari keterkejutannya. Gadis itu segera melangkahkan tungkainya.

Perjalanan masih 500 meter lagi, tapi pikiran Hermione semakin kacau. Ia kembali merasa sesak—seakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi malam ini, lebih buruk dari malam dimana mereka bertemu dengan Buaya Iblis.

Ketika akhirnya lilin di tenda sudah hampir terlihat, Hermione setengah berlari _sprint_ ke arah pintu tenda, tak jauh berbeda dari teman-temannya, bahkan Genocht pun juga terlihat ingin cepat-cepat berlindung.

Sebelum Hermione sempat membuka mantel kelelawarnya, gadis itu bisa mendengar geraman Siluman yang bergema di hutan—dekat sekali dengan mereka.

"Granger, matikan semua penerangan! Quentin dan Lovegood—nyalakan lilin!"

Seruan Genocht membuat Hermione cepat-cepat mengangkat tangannya, lalu mengucapkan sihir untuk mematikan semua penerangan; Quentin dan Luna berlarian untuk mengambil lilin dan menyalakan api.

Lalu sesudah itu—suara kembali menjadi hening tak wajar.

Hermione takut. Sungguh takut—bahkan ia bisa merasakan derit ranjang yang ia duduki akibat tubuh bagian bawahnya yang gemetar. Namun Hermione tetap mengganti gaun malamnya dengan pakaian _Berburu_—celana _baggy_ dan mantel kulit hitam, lalu Hermione memakai bando pemberian Lavender di kepala dengan gugup. Sekedar jaga-jaga.

Di seberangnya, Luna tak jauh berbeda. Gadis itu juga berganti baju, meskipun ia mengenakan celana panjang alih-alih celana _baggy_. Wajah Luna pias, dan matanya kini terfokus.

Lalu terdengar suara itu.

Genocht melirik mereka lalu menaruh telunjuk di bibirnya, dan lelaki itu memejamkan matanya seakan berkonsentrasi.

Hermione menahan napas.

Dengkingan seekor Siluman—Sang Alfa mungkin—terdengar memerintah dari samping kiri Hermione, seakan Siluman itu ada di dalam tenda bersama mereka. Bersamaan dengan itu, terdengar geraman dan napas berat khas hewan, lalu suara-suara kuno yang memantul-mantul di udara.

Telepati Siluman.

Siluman memiliki kemampuan daya pikir yang sangat hebat—mereka bisa melakukan Legilimensi, Telepati, dan Halusinasi.

Hermione menyumpal mulutnya dengan kain, tetapi teriakan teredam masih agak terdengar—jadi ia membenamkan wajahnya ke ranjang, dan di sanalah Hermione melakukan kesalahan.

Tangan Hermione menyenggol botol minyak angin. Botol itu terhempas ke tanah—

Dan pecah.

Suara-suara Siluman yang sedang berlari menghilang. Sebagai gantinya, terdengar lenguhan dan dengusan, lalu suara langkah-langkah mereka mendekat ke tenda.

Quentin memelototinya tanpa suara. Tenda mereka memang dilindungi oleh sihir proteksi—tapi hanya berpengaruh sedikit bagi Para Siluman. Proteksi itu tidak menolkan suara, hanya meredamnya beberapa desibel.

Hermione menunggu dengan tegang, dan hari itu ia beruntung.

Langkah-langkah Siluman menjauh dari tenda mereka, disertai dengan dengkingan peringatan dari Sang Alfa. Setelah langkah-langkah mereka benar-benar telah menjauh, barulah Hermione melepas sumpal mulutnya dan menggelesor ke lantai.

"Granger, kau benar-benar ceroboh," Genocht langsung berkata dengan nada gusar, menatap Hermione marah. "Jangan sekali-sekali kau melakukan hal seperti itu lagi—itu bisa membahayakan kita semua!"

"Maafkan aku." Hermione menunduk. "Aku benar-benar tak sengaja. Takkan kuulangi lagi."

Genocht berpaling darinya, mengerling lilin yang masih menyala. Perbatasan belum dilanggar. Mungkin Siluman baru saja melewati tenda Harry.

"Tetap di tempat kalian masing-masing dan tetaplah awas. Tunggu sampai Bulan sudah tidak membelah lagi, barulah kalian bisa tidur," titah Genocht.

_SWUUUUNG_

Terdengar suara laser ditembakkan, bersamaan dengan kesembilan lilin yang mati.

Hermione setengah membeku di posisi berbaringnya— melihat pintu depan yang bermandikan cahaya berwarna merah dan kuning.

Kemudian terdengar suara bel berdentang, dan Hermione langsung tersentak. Ia hanya pernah mendengar bel peringatan desa berdentang sekali sebelum ini—

—dan tak lain saat itu adalah saat Charlotta meninggal.

.

.

Patronus Lupin sampai beberapa detik kemudian.

Patronus keperakan itu berbicara dalam suara bariton yang terdengar agak tegang, yang menyuruh Genocht mengecek keadaan desa, sementara ia sendiri akan menjemput Orde Phoenix—orde yang bertugas untuk menolong pada saat darurat.

Hermione melihat Genocht dengan sedikit perasaan kebas dan takut saat lelaki itu melakukan Supernova—setelah berpamitan dan memberikan instruksi kilat kepada mereka. Charles memang telah diutus untuk mengecek kedaan mereka setengah jam lagi—begitu kata Patronus Lupin, tapi tetap saja … .

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Quentin bertanya gelisah, berjalan mondar-mandir di tengah tenda.

Luna bergumam, "Sudah jelas, kan? Genocht menyuruh kita tetap di sini."

Hermione tak berkata apa-apa, hanya berjuang untuk membunuh perasaan takutnya sendiri. Baik bagaimana pun, trauma masa lalu itu belum hilang. Ia hanya bisa berdoa agar semuanya tidak terjadi seperti tragedi berdarah beberapa tahun lalu… .

"Aaaaaargh!"

Gema teriakan itu mengoyak keheningan malam, membuat Luna, Hermione, dan Quentin menatap diri masing-masing tanpa suara.

"Apa itu?" Quentin bertanya waswas, meraih Acqupatronnya.

"Jangan!" Hermione mencegah pemuda itu, mecengkram tangannya. "Dengar, kita harus berpikir dingin—"

Quentin memotongnya dengan tatapan sedingin es. "Tapi kita harus cepat, Hermione! Bagaimana kalau ada yang terluka di luar?"

Hermione melepaskan tangannya dari Quentin dengan kebas.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," gumam Quentin melembut. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan. Kalian berdua tunggu di sini saja, aku takkan jauh-jauh."

Baik Luna maupun dirinya terdiam.

Quentin menatap mereka dengan mata coklatnya selama beberapa saat, lalu berjalan keluar dan meraih penutup dada andalannya.

"Hati-hati," pesan Luna.

Lalu tenda berada dalam keheningan, hanya ada gemerisik dedaunan.

_Mungkin_, Hermione berpikir selama beberapa saat. _Memang keadaannya baik-baik saja. Ketika Siluman datang, hutan akan senyap, tapi ini tidak._

Lima menit.

Lima menit berganti menjadi sepuluh menit.

Lalu mendekati lima belas.

"Quentin belum kembali," Hermione berkata dengan panik. "Luna, kita harus mengeceknya juga!"

"Namun Quentin menyuruh kita tetap di sini," sergah Luna. "Hermione, jangan bertindak gegab—"

Terlambat.

Hermione melangkahkan tungkainya ke arah pintu tenda. Ia menyangga Acqupatronnya di punggung, memakai bando besinya, lalu menyingkap kanvas penutup pintu tenda.

Sejenak, suara gemerisik dedaunan masih memenuhi hutan.

Lalu segalanya hening.

"Tidak …" Hermione menekap mulutnya. Baru saja ia hendak keluar batas perlindungan, terdengar suara geraman, langkah kaki binatang, dan manusia yang terengah-engah.

Quentin berlari seperti orang kesetanan ke arahnya.

"MASUK BATAS PERLINDUNGAN, HERMIONE! CIPTAKAN—"

Quentin baru saja akan melompat ke dalam batas perlindungan ketika salah satu dari Lima Siluman yang mengejarnya menyeruduk kakinya dan membuat pemuda itu terpelanting ke tanah.

"QUENTIN!" Hermione berteriak nyaring. "LUNA, TOLONG!"

Tak ada waktu untuk berpikir. Jika Hermione tidak bergerak, maka Quentin akan mati terkoyak.

Hermione berlari, mengeluarkan busur panahnya, lalu mengarahkan panah-panah tajam ke Siluman yang tengah dihalau oleh Quentin yang berbaring telentang.

"Tavez!"

Hermione berkonsentrasi walaupun tubuhnya gemetar, mengingat-ngingat pelajaran yang dimentori Tonks. _Pindai sasaran_, _perhitungkan_, _tarik senar kuat-kuat_, _hembuskan napas_—

Panah itu meluncur dan membidik Siluman yang nyaris mencaplok kaki Quentin tepat di kepalanya. Siluman itu bergetar, lalu meledak menjadi abu.

Masih ada empat Siluman yang masih hidup, tetapi masih terlalu banyak bagi mereka bertiga. Luna sudah bergabung dalam pertempuran dan mengeluarkan Tarandrouse, dan Hermione sudah mendapatkan perhatian dua Siluman.

Hermione merasa kakinya lemas dan mulai _kram_, tapi ia memaksa dirinya sendiri agar kuat. Hermione menebas Siluman berwarna coklat tua yang menyerangnya dari samping dengan busurnya sekuat tenaga—lalu ketika Siluman tersebut terhempas ke jangkauan tembak, Hermione menarik senar busurnya sekuat tenaga.

Panahnya meleset, hanya menyerempet bagian telinga Siluman itu, dan Siluman itu kini menggeram dan menancapkan pandangannya ke Hermione.

Siluman itu berlari kembali ke Hermione yang masih sibuk dengan Siluman berbulu pasir.

_Crash!_

Abu Siluman beterbangan ke arah Hermione, dan gadis itu melihat Quentin ada di dekatnya, memegang Epimach yang telah tergenggam di tangan.

"Cari bantuan," Quentin berkata terengah, punggungnya beradu dengan punggung Hermione ketika pemuda itu berbalik untuk menyerang Siluman berbulu pirang.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Hermione mengarahkan tendangan ke kaki Siluman berbulu pasir, namun cakar Siluman itu merobek celana _baggy_nya, dan Hermione bisa merasakan darah mengucur dari pahanya.

_Trak!_

Terdengar tulang berderak, dan Luna sudah berdiri di hadapannya, membuat Siluman berbulu pasir tersungkur tak sadarkan diri.

"Pingsan," Luna bergumam, kembali bertarung dengan Siluman hitam yang sejak tadi dilawannya. "Pergilah ke Tenda Harry, Hermione."

"Kalian—"

"Yang menyerang ini Spiral, Hermione, Demi Merlin," teriak Quentin—bercampur dengan geraman Siluman. "Kami mampu mengatasinya!"

Hermione lumpuh selama beberapa saat, lalu berlari sekencang-kencangnya sebelum ketiga Siluman itu menaruh perhatian terhadapnya.

Mendekati tengah hutan, langkah Hermione melambat ketika rasa sakit di pahanya semakin menusuk. Ia berlutut selama beberapa saat, sekedar memeriksa keadaan di pahanya.

Hermione terkesiap.

Darah yang mengucur banyak sekali, dan pahanya mulai membengkak. Belum lagi, ia tak membawa obat-obatan.

Hermione berdiri lagi, dan melirik dengan cemas ke kotak busur yang dikalungkannnya dengan khawatir. Sisa panah hanya ada tiga.

Kemudian, Hermione menyadari kesalahannya.

Tidak pernah ada gema di Hutan Sayap Gagak. Pohon yang tumbuh begitu rapat, dan aura binatang sihir melembapkan udara, sehingga jika kau berteriak pun, tak ada gema.

Kedua, mengapa Hermione bisa sebodoh itu?! Ia sempat melihat—walau sekilas—sembilan lilin di tenda mati, tetapi yang datang tadi hanyalah Kail—berarti bukan mereka yang menyerang Archertusks malam ini.

Tapi Letupan Api.

Dan mereka ada di sini sekarang.

Hermione mundur perlahan, adrenalin mengalir deras dalam pembuluh darah di dekat telinganya.

Ia merasa sesak. Hermione berusaha berpikir rasional, menghitung Siluman yang terlihat siluetnya dari jauh sebanyak—satu, dua, tiga, empat—

Ya Tuhan. Lima.

Sepuluh Siluman dalam satu malam.

Hermione mencoba berlari, tetapi kakinya kaku sehingga ia jatuh terduduk di tanah. _Tidak_, _jangan sekarang_!

Hermione mundur ke belakang ketika menyadari Siluman-Siluman itu mendekat, dan menganalisis hal-hal yang kabur di otaknya—berperang melawan kepanikan.

.

.

"_Kau tahu resiko menjadi Archorra, Hermione?" Tonks bertanya ketika mereka menyarungkan busur masing-masing._

"_Ya," desah Hermione. "Tidak praktis untuk digunakan dalam jarak dekat, dengan lawan yang lebih dari dua."_

"_Lalu, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan?"_

"_Tentu. Transpatron—Transformasi Acqupatron."_

.

.

Hermione berkonsentrasi. Ia membayangkan struktur Tavez yang sangat ia kenal, mulai dari luar—semakin mengecil, memerhatikan detail sampai pelitur-pelitur ukiran di corong tembaknya, berlanjut ke struktur atom Acqupatronnya, lalu sampai di inti atom.

_Bunyi geraman semakin dekat—_

Hermione membayangkan proton dan neutron di dalam inti atom terlepas, tersusun kembali dengan letak yang berbeda, berlanjut ke elektron, detail ular mungil di genggaman yang kasar—

_Aura Siluman dirasakannya di depannya, dan ia mula bergetar._

Lalu pedang runcing setinggi satu meter berwarna kelabu gelap dan bersinar mewujud di tangannya, dan Hermione berseru, "Thrabardos!"

Siluman yang menjulang di depannya tidak mengantisipasi gerakan Hermione yang tadinya hanya berdiam diri, sehingga tebasan itu tidak dapat dilawannya.

Siluman tadi meledak menjadi abu, dan Hermione mendapatkan perhatian seluruh kawanan. Serentak geraman terlontar, dan sebelum mereka mengepungnya, Hermione berbalik ke tendanya, melewati seekor Siluman berbulu hitam yang ia sikut dengan gerakan judoku.

Hermione berkelit dengan teknik _capoiera_ yang diajarkan Lupin kemarin dulu, dan walaupun kakinya terasa sedemikian sakit, ia tetap berlari sembari melancarkan Mantra Perintang untuk memperlambat kawanan di belakangnya.

Sedikit lagi—

Sedikit—

Luna dan Quentin yang masih membereskan satu Siluman Spiral yang sudah tampak kepayahan, menatap Hermione dengan terguncang, dan diiringi dengan tusukan Tarandrouse, Siluman Kail meledak menjadi abu.

Tapi mereka belum selesai.

"AWAS, HERMIONE!" seruan Luna hanya terdengar beberapa saat sebelum Hermione merasa dirinya diterjang dengan kuat, dan Thrabardos terlempar dari tangannya.

Hermione dapat mencium aroma bangkai dan darah dari Siluman yang menindihnya, membuat matanya berkunang-kunang karena mual.

Hermione membuat gerakan mengunci di leher Siluman yang ternyata sangat sulit, dan ia menjauhkan kepalanya dari rahang Sang Siluman yang mencaplok-caplok bengis.

Thrabardos hanya semeter dari tempatnya bergulat dengan Siluman, tetapi tidak bisa dijangkaunya. Air mata putus asa mulai menggenangi matanya, tetapi bukan karena Hermione mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri, tapi—

"Argh!" Luna menjerit entah karena apa, dan hati Hermione bagaikan diiris. Ia semakin ganas menggapai-gapai, tapi hal itu hanya menghabiskan tenaganya.

_Pikir, Hermione_. _Pikir_.

Siluman takut pada bubuk perak.

Perak—

Perak—

Bando perak.

Hermione berpikir cepat, lalu mengayunkan tangannya yang menggapai ke Thrabardos ke kepalanya, mengambil bandonya—

"REDUCTO!"

Bando itu hancur menjadi bubuk di tangannya, dan ia segera menyapukan bubuk itu kuat-kuat ke Siluman di atasnya. Hermione langsung melepaskan telapaknya ketika di bulu Siluman tadi muncul api, dan Siluman tersebut langsung mendengking kesakitan.

Hermione memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk meraih Acqupatronnya, dan menghunjamkannya tepat di dada Sang Siluman.

Hermione berlari ke arah Luna yang berkelahi dengan lemah, Siluman berbulu coklat muda itu nyaris menggigit tangannya jika Hermione tak cukup cepat.

Luna langsung tak sadarkan diri, tetapi ia sudah aman.

Gadis itu ganti berlari ke arah Quentin yang sudah tampak kepayahan melawan dua Siluman sekaligus. Tubuh pemuda itu pucat, dan Hermione langsung mengarah ke Siluman yang berwarna abu-abu.

Siluman itu nyaris mati kalau saja tangan Hermione tidak gemetar melihat luka menganga di bahu Quentin. Siluman itu langsung menerjang Hermione.

"Tidak!" Hermione melihat Quentin juga tersungkur ke belakang, Epimach terbang entah kemana. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat lemah, sementara Siluman yang menjulang di atasnya—

Tato _Beta _berpendar di pergelangan kakinya.

Terdengar bunyi robekan daging dan jeritan Quentin, dan air mata ngeri merebak dari mata Hermione ketika melihat alat gerak tubuh bagian bawah miliknya.

Kaki kiri Quentin terkoyak. Hermione bisa melihat darah mengucur deras dari kakinya, dan daging-daging berwarna merah gelap yang menyembul dari sela-sela kulit yang sudah tak berbentuk.

"TIDAAAAAK! QUENTIN!"

Hermione terisak, bahkan tak menyadari Siluman di atasnya sudah meledak menjadi abu dan dadanya serasa dipukul palu.

"Hermione! Quentin!"

Katakan ia sudah gila. Ia mendengar suara Ron.

"Granger!"

Hermione merasakan kontak matanya dengan mata coklat Quentin yang perlahan menutup terputus, digantikan dengan mata kelabu yang menatapnya cemas.

Ia merasa pipinya ditepuk-tepuk, tetapi Hermione tak merasakan perasaan lain.

"Periksa.. kaki Quentin.. dan.. Luna …"

Ia hanya ingin tidur.

.

.

"Minumkan lagi sedikit Pengurang Rasa Sakit," terdengar gumaman, dan Hermione merasa sesuatu yang cair memenuhi mulutnya. "Bahkan si Tolol itu sendiri tidak menyadari ia mengalami gegar otak, memar dalam, luka dalam, dan tulang retak."

"Tapi harus kita akui luka Quentin jauh lebih parah …"

Hermione menggeliat.

"Benar-benar mengerikan."

"Draco juga."

"Tapi pemuda itu masih kuat berlari sampai tenda Hermione."

"Tentu saja."

"Lalu, Ron—"

Hermione membuka matanya perlahan, dan sinar putih menyengat matanya. Ia menangkap siluet samar-samar Pansy, Ginny, dan Harry yang duduk di sekitar tempat tidurnya.

Tunggu, Pansy dan Ginny?

"Dimana—" Hermione menoleh ke kanan. Ron terbaring di ranjang kanannya, tertidur dengan dengkuran halus.

"Bangsal Hogwarts," Ginny menjawab, lalu memberikan air putih kepada Hermione. "Jangan duduk, kondisimu belum pulih sepenuhnya."

Hermione terdiam sejenak. "Quentin?"

"Ia baik-baik saja," gumam Harry muram.

"…"

"Kaki kirinya harus diamputasi," tambah Harry, pemuda itu menunduk.

"…"

Hermione butuh waktu untuk mencerna semua ini. "Dan mengapa Ron juga ikut-ikutan terbaring di Bangsal?"

Mereka bertiga saling pandang.

Pansy angkat suara. "Kalau itu—ceritanya panjang."

Hermione memejamkan mata lagi. Ia tak siap mendengar cerita yang panjang, bisa-bisa ia pingsan lagi.

"Kalau begitu, boleh tolong panggilkan Draco Malfoy?"

.

.

**TBC**

_Bea's corner  
><em>

Maaf untuk update yang melenceng ga sesuai target, karena ada beberapa hal yang ga memungkinkan buat update. Pertama, Bea disuruh buat makalah tentang penelitian pencemaran, kedua disuruh wawancara ke tempat kejahatan, ketiga bikin temuan baru fisika, dan pr-pr yang segunung. Ini udah kuselesaikan dari beberapa hari yang lalu, jadi aku minta maaf banget. Semoga chap selanjutnya gak setelat ini. :(

Terima kasih untuk yang review di chapter 9: **supertrapnew, destinmerry, destin, Skaymory, riana, Madge Undersee, blizzard19, Chalttermore-3-23, WatchFang, Tsurugi De Lelouch, X-Mionez, VanVin, Rin, shizyIdrew,** **Missy Macmillan, aliooonggg, Rise Star, Devia Purwanti.**

P.S: jadi, Draco siluman apa bukan tuh? Kok dia ga nyerang Hermione? ;) hehehe. silahkan tebak sendiri yaa!

Sekali lagi, aku mohon maaf banget. Semoga masih sudimampir dan sudiripiu /ngek

Akoira Numoz Bysantia,

Bea.


	11. Grayscale Zone

Hermione melangkahkan tungkainya dengan lemas ke Aula Besar, mengusap sudut matanya yang bernoda cairan bening—air mata.

Ia baru saja pulang dari Bangsal Rumah Sakit Hogwarts. Tidak—bukan karena ia sudah sembuh. Hermione telah pulih dari lebam-lebam mengerikannya sejak tiga hari yang lalu, tetapi pagi tadi, ia ke Sal untuk menemui seseorang.

Dan seseorang itu adalah Quentin Campbell.

Hermione masih ingat sisa-sisa percakapannya dengan Quentin, dan bagaimana pemuda yang pernah bertahan hidup di Gunung Rentang selama seminggu, terisak-isak di depannya, bagaikan anak lelaki berumur 11 tahun yang membobol gawangnya sendiri dengan Quaffle miliknya.

Dan semua itu—tak lain karena kakinya.

"Kakiku harus diamputasi, Hermione," Quentin berkata dengan nada monoton, walaupun sekujur tubuhnya mulai bergetar. "Bayangkan, aku harus kehilangan semuanya …"

Ketika Hermione mendengar perkataan yang pilu itu, ia hanya bisa menunduk.

Malam lusa kemarin memang menyeramkan. Sulit dipercayai yang mampu bertahan dalam situasi itu adalah Hermione, dan bukannya Quentin—si anak alam. Maka Hermione ikut terisak ketika Quentin menjatuhkan air mata pertamanya.

Lalu mereka menangis bersama, tanpa suara, tanpa penghiburan.

Karena hidup di Archertusks—berarti hidup bersama kengerian dan teror yang takkan pernah kau duga kapan, seperti apa, dan dampaknya ketika ia datang.

**-o0o-**

**Beatrixmalf **presents

**Red Hooded Wizard**

.

.

Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and I'm never take any profits from making this fic.

.

.

_Cerita sebelumnya:_

_Para Mixio diberikan materi Pengasahan Insting di Hutan Sayap Gagak, dan di malam terakhir misi mereka—malam yang jatuh tepat pada Bulan Kembar, sebuah terror tak terduga datang menghantui mereka._

_Genocht yang tinggal setenda dengan Quentin, Luna, dan Hermione pergi ke desa setelah mendengar genta desa berdentang—alarm tanda bahaya—dan Patronus Lupin yang menyuruhnya mencek keadaan di desa._

_Namun ketika terdengar suara teriakan di hutan, semuanya kacau balau. Quentin diserang, Luna menolong, tetapi Hermione harus mencari bala bantuan. Di saat ia mencari bala bantuan, Hermione malah bertemu kawanan Siluman Letupan Api, dan ia terdesak kembali ke tenda._

_Menyadari lawan yang tidak imbang, Hermione dan Quentin tumbang, lalu ketika ia sadar, Hermione sudah berada di bangsal Hogwarts, dengan Ron yang terbaring di sampingnya._

_Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana Ron bisa ada di rumah sakit, dan siapakah yang mengatur agar dua kawanan Siluman melintasi Hutan Sayap Gagak?_

.

.

**Chapter 11: **Grayscale Zone

**-o0o-**

Menyadari berpasang mata menatapnya ketika Hermione berdiri di Ketukan Kayu, Hermione menundukkan kepalanya dan cepat-cepat berjalan ke arah Meja Gryffindor.

Hermione tidak suka dipandang sebagai seorang yang heroik. Kemampuan Hermione bertahan dari Siluman, tak urung hanya karena keberuntungan semata. Hermione hanya makhluk yang menggunakan instingnya untuk mempertahankan hidup, sehingga ia selamat.

Jadi jika Hermione dipandang sebagai seseorang yang jago saat ini—mau tak mau ia akan marah. Ia tidak memerlukan pujian saat ini, ia hanya memerlukan hiburan.

Karena segalanya tampak abu-abu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tangan Ron bergerak untuk menyentuh Hermione, tetapi gadis itu menghindar sedikit, membuat mata biru Ron sekilas menyorotkan rasa kecewa.

Hermione merutuk dalam hati.

Ia tersenyum lembut. "Tak apa-apa, Ron."

Ron balas tersenyum, dan senyum itu menampilkan kerutan dan luka yang belum sembuh sejak penguntitannya ke Hutan Sayap Gagak bersama Para Mixio. Ron baru saja keluar dari Rumah Sakit pagi tadi, namun itu cerita lain.

Gadis itu kembali teringat dengan percakapannya bersama Harry dan Ron di Rumah Sakit Hogwarts kemarin siang.

.

.

_Hermione duduk di ujung ranjangnya, mata _hazel_nya kembali melihat sosok sahabat berambut merahnya, Ron Weasley—yang masih terbaring di ranjang sebelahnya._

_Lamat-lamat, Hermione beralih menatap Ginny dan Harry, yang berdiri berdampingan dengan kedua tangan bertautan. Ekspresi mereka identik—cemas._

"_Jadi" Hermione membuka suara. "Apa yang terjadi dengan Ron? Aku sudah siap mendengar ceritanya sekarang."_

_Ginny melirik Harry sepersekian detik._

_Mereka bertukar persetujuan tanpa suara, lalu perlahan-lahan, Harry mulai melangkah mendekatinya, kemudian duduk di kaki ranjangnya._

_Harry menghela napas. "Hermione, kau tahu kan Ron selalu mengikuti petualangan kita sejak dulu, dan kita selalu bertiga?"_

_Hermione mengangguk tanpa suara._

"_Intinya, ketika kita berdua terpilih menjadi _Mixio_, sementara dia tidak, _Well_, kau tahu sendiri Ron seperti apa. Ia merajuk selama beberapa waktu, namun yang mengherankan, ia hanya merajuk sekitar dua hari saja, lalu kembali biasa," terang Harry._

"_Ah," Hermione menanggapi. "Kau mencurigai ada yang aneh. Sewaktu kita menyelamatkan Sirius contohnya—kita hanya berdua, dan Ron merajuk hampir sebulan, betul?"_

"_Tepat," Harry menyetujui. "Dan aku mulai mencurigai, Ron merencanakan sesuatu untuk berpastisipasi dalam acara kita."_

_Hermione sudah menebak kelanjutan cerita ini._

"_Malam ketika kau meninggalkan Hogsquare, Hermione—adalah malam di mana Lavender tidak dapat menemukan kakakku," lanjut Ginny, dan wajahnya agak merona ketika mengucapkan kata Lavender. "Namun kami berpikir, Ron pasti hanya sekedar jalan-jalan keluar biasa."_

"_Namun keesokan harinya, Dean mencariku untuk menanyakan Ron. Katanya Ron tidak mengikuti Sejarah Sihir dan Herbologi siang kemarin. Aku mulai curiga."_

_Harry menghela napas. "Hermione, kau ingat bagaimana Musang-Musang Berbisa mati sebelum aku membunuh mereka, padahal tak ada satu pun dari kalian yang mengucapkan sihir? Kau juga ingat bagaimana kita seolah merasa diawasi, dan berspekulasi bahwa suasana hutan memang sudah sepatutnya seperti itu?"_

_Hermione menahan napas. Tiba-tiba segalanya masuk akal._

_Bunyi ranting patah ketika ia mencari dedaunan untuk obat. Sekelebat warna merah yang tadinya ia kira bulu Siluman, dan cahaya-cahaya aneh yang ia kira kunang-kunang._

"_Ron Weasley … mengikuti ekspedisi kita?"_

.

.

Segalanya bagaikan drama abu-abu. Kaki Quentin diamputasi, Ron mengikuti ekspedisi tanpa ketahuan, lalu—

Bunyi dentingan gelas dari meja guru membuat semua anak menghentikan acara makan serta obrolannya. Albus Dumbledore berdiri dari kursinya, matanya yang biru terang kali ini memancarkan cahaya redup kemuraman.

Suasana hening seketika. Seakan itu belum cukup, lilin-lilin mulai berkelip lemah dalam kandilnya, lalu ketegangan perlahan merayap ke dalam Aula Besar.

"Selamat malam, anak-anak," Professor Dumbledore berkata dalam suaranya yang besar dan dalam. "Maaf menginterupsi kegiatan makan kalian, namun aku tidak ingin menunda-nunda hal ini lebih lama lagi."

Hermione memperhatikan Harry menggosok-gosok luka sambaran petirnya. Firasatnya langsung tak enak. Benar-benar tak enak.

"Kita semua tahu, beberapa hari yang lalu—tepatnya empat hari yang lalu, Para Mixio Hogwarts melakukan ekspedisi keluar Hogsquare, bertepatan dengan Bulan Kembar," terang Professor Dumbledore. "Dan aku yakin kalian semua sudah tahu apa yang terjadi baik di Archertusks, maupun di Hutan Sayap Gagak tempat Para Mixio berkemah."

Terdengar bisik-bisik penuh spekulasi.

"Aku takkan menyembunyikannya dari kalian, jadi aku akan memaparkan kronologi peristiwa yang terjadi secara lengkap. Apa yang kuberitahukan pada kalian tak ubahnya untuk memaparkan apa yang tengah terjadi dalam Dunia Sihir kita, dan bukannya untuk menakut-nakuti kalian. Kalian mengerti?"

Koor 'mengerti' langsung terucap lirih dari semua anak di dalam Aula Besar. Hermione sendiri sudah menundukkan kepalanya, merasa tak perlu mendengar kisah yang ia sudah tahu jalan ceritanya.

"Pertama-tama, aku menginginkan kita semua untuk mengheningkan cipta sejenak, atas meninggalnya Ms. Arabella Figg karena serangan Siluman Letupan Api. Aku juga ingin mengheningkan cipta atas belasungkawa yang dialami teman kita, Quentin Campbell, atas kehilangan barang berharga dalam hidupnya."

Dumbledore mengangkat tangannya ke udara, dan bola api berwarna biru menggelembung keluar dari telapak tangannya, diikuti dengan gelembung-gelembung biru lain yang beterbangan ke langit-langit Aula Besar.

Hermione menghela napas. Ia tidak pernah dekat dengan Arabella Figg karena rumah wanita Squib itu di Private Drive, daerah yang jauh dari rumahnya, tetapi Hermione pernah ditolong oleh Ms. Figg ketika ia masih kecil, saat Crookshanks, kucingnya yang sudah mati saat ini, hilang ke dalam rumahnya.

"Semoga hal-hal ini tidak terjadi lagi dalam waktu dekat," gumam Dumbledore, dan keheningan yang menyayat kembali menyambut.

"Enam hari yang lalu, Para Mixio kuutus ke Hutan Sayap Gagak untuk menjalani ekspedisi pertama mereka. Mereka hanya menginap selama dua malam saja, dan hal yang tidak kuantisipasi sebelumnya terjadi."

Anak-anak menanti dengan penasaran.

"Ada dua kelompok Siluman yang melintasi Hutan Sayap Gagak malam itu. Kelompok pertama, kelompok Spiral—hanya melintasi hutan setelah mereka memangsa persembahan di desa Zohemian. Tetapi Siluman yang menyerang Archertusks kemarin malam adalah Letupan Api."

"Apa yang terjadi di dalam hutan bukanlah salah Professor Lupin, atau Auror Waffling, atau Auror Campbell. Mereka merespons dentangan genta bahaya dari desa, dan kita tahu sendiri, ketika genta tabu itu berbunyi, kita semua harus memprioritaskan desa. Apa yang terjadi hanyalah kecelakaan."

"Apa yang ingin kuberitahukan kepada kalian, anak-anak, sesungguhnya jauh lebih buruk lagi." Dumbledore menatap mereka muram. "Kalian ingat kapan terakhir kali Siluman meminta korban?"

Napas Hermione terhenti.

Ia tahu beberapa pasang mata meliriknya iba dan gugup, tetapi konsentrasi Hermione buyar ketika Neville menyentuhnya pelan, meminta izin.

Ketika Hermione mengangguk, Neville mengangkat tangannya ke udara, lalu berkata dengan suara lantang, "Enam tahun yang lalu, Professor. Charlotta Granger meninggal diserang Spiral."

Dumbledore mengangguk. "Dan kalian tahu apa yang terjadi apabila Siluman meminta korban?"

Kasak-kusuk langsung menjalar di seluruh Aula Besar, dan beberapa anak bergerak-gerak gelisah di bangkunya. Hermione merasakan tengkuknya meremang seiring pemahaman yang mengerikan menjalar di tubuhnya.

"Tom Riddle—Voldemort belum sepenuhnya mati," Dumbledore berkata dengan nada yang sedih dan berduka. "Dan aku … aku yakin seratus persen, bahwa Voldemort mulai bangkit. Dan Pelahap Maut mulai teraktivasi kembali untuk merekrut anggota berikutnya dan mencari tumbal."

Sunyi mencekam. Bahkan murid-murid tak ada yang berani bersuara.

Akhirnya, Dumbledore menyalakan kembali lilin-lilin di Aula Besar. "Aku ingin kalian semua mempersiapkan diri. Kita tak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi. Enam tahun bebas gangguan, bukan berarti kita aman. Selamat malam dan selamat tidur."

Lalu ia hilang dalam kilatan Supernova.

.

.

Kegiatan seputar persiapan misi Para Mixio dihentikan untuk sementara, begitu yang dikatakan Dumbledore. Hermione tidak mengerti persisnya karena apa—lagipula Dumbledore tidak menjelaskan alasannya.

Dumbledore hanya mengatakan, mereka harus menunggu semuanya terkendali, barulah ia bisa memaparkan tindakan selanjutnya. Kata-kata ambigu lain yang keluar dari penyihir yang mengalahkan Grindelwald itu.

Dan di sini lah Hermione, terduduk di ruangan Transfigurasi, dan menjelaskan kepada teman-temannya bagaimana mengubah Acqupatron ke bentuk yang lain. Hermione tepatnya menjadi tutor Transpatron setelah ia berhasil mengubah Tavez menjadi Thrabardos.

Berbicara mengenai hal itu, Hermione memutuskan untuk tidak mengambil pusing. Hubungannya dengan Draco Malfoy seperti jalan di tempat—tidak maju ataupun mundur. Mereka hanya bertukar pandang selama beberapa detik lebih lama saat berpapasan, dan tanpa sadar, Hermione sering mendapati—atau terdapati—bertatapan dengan si Slytherin itu.

Hermione belum berterima kasih kepada pemuda itu. Ia juga belum meminta maaf karena selama ini telah berburuk sangka kepada Draco, dan ternyata—

Pemuda itu bukan Siluman.

Tapi Ginny melarangnya untuk bertemu Draco dalam waktu dekat, entah karena apa.

Tiba-tiba terdengar dehaman di depan, dan gerombolan anak-anak yang mengerubungi Hermione mendadak bubar. Setelah Hermione mengangkat wajahnya, ia langsung mengetahui alasannya.

Professor Dumbledore berdiri di depan, dan wajahnya sekali ini, tampak serius. Kilat jenaka yang ada di matanya masih ada, namun lebih redup daripada biasanya.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, dan Ms. Granger—Jika kalian tidak keberatan, kalian bisa mengikutiku ke ruanganku, sekarang," papar Dumbledore. "Ah, dan kau juga Mr. Weasley."

Mereka berpandangan sesaat, namun tak ada suara yang tercipta. Draco, Harry, Hermione, dan Ron hanya berdiri dalam diam, dan diiringi tatapan bertanya seluruh kelas—mereka mengikuti derap langkah kaki Dumbledore menuju ruang Kepala Sekolah.

.

.

Seperti yang berjuta-juta kali dipaparkan Harry, jika saja pemuda itu mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menjelajah ruangan Dumbledore—ia pasti akan menurutinya dengan senang hati. Ada banyak benda-benda menakjubkan di dalam sini.

Begitu pula dengan Hermione.

Ia pasti akan menjelajah ruangan ini apabila ada KESEMPATAN. Namun sayangnya, datang ke tempat Dumbledore berkutat selama ia menjabat menjadi Kepala Sekolah pasti dikarenakan suatu alasan.

Seperti sekarang ini.

"Semuanya sudah bekumpul, kan?" Dumbledore menatap mereka semua dari kacamata bulan separuhnya yang terkenal, dan ia mendesah sendiri. "Sudah semua, sepertinya."

Tak ada yang menyahuti Dumbledore. Mereka terlalu takut untuk merespon apapun sekarang.

"Pertama-tama, aku ingin meminta maaf kepada kalian semua," Dumbledore berkata lagi. "Atas kelalaian yang telah kulakukan kepada kalian. Secara tak langsung, saat ekspedisi. Dan juga keterlambatan Pertemuan Antar-Mixio yang kujanjikan."

Anak-anak mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Aku juga ingin minta maaf," Genocht angkat bicara, matanya terpancang kepada Quentin, Luna, dan Hermione. "Terutama untuk kalian bertiga. Tidak seharusnya aku tidak memprioritaskan kalian."

Hermione, Luna, dan Quentin menggumam pelan, "Tak apa-apa."

"Dan untukmu, Ronald Billius Weasley," McGonagall tiba-tiba berujar. "Aku, perwakilan dari Hogwarts—juga berterimakasih. Tingkahmu memang salah sekaligus tidak terpuji, mengikuti ekspedisi secara diam-diam—tetapi berkatmu, kelompok Harry dapat datang pada waktunya dan Siluman tidak balik menyerang desa karena teriakan pantulmu itu."

Ron yang menegang, perlahan-lahan merileks. Hermione sendiri mencerna dalam hati, kalau begitu teriakan yang mereka dengar di hutan—itu adalah teriakan pantul Ron!—teriakan yang digunakan seseorang untuk mengecoh keberadaannya terhadap musuh!

Semuanya menjadi masuk akal sekarang.

Hermione langsung merasa dirinya bodoh sekali. Ia malah terkecoh oleh teriakan Ron, dan membahayakan hampir seluruh Mixio. Demi Merlin—

"Tak ada yang salah di antara kalian," Dumbledore berkata lagi, seolah membaca pikiran Hermione. "Aku harap kalian malah berusaha memperbaiki diri kalian sendiri, dan berusaha untuk lebih baik lagi ke depannya."

Hening menyambut.

Snape berdeham keras, membuat semua orang terlonjak, namun lelaki itu tampak santai. Snape mengarahkan mata hitamnya ke Quentin, dan pemuda itu tersentak—seakan teringat sesuatu.

"Ada beberapa hal baru yang akan kusampaikan, dengan izin Professor Dumbledore, tentu saja," Snape berujar dengan suara lambat. "Hanya ada tiga hal, dan aku ingin kalian tidak bereaksi apapun selama aku memaparkan hal-hal ini. Bisa dimengerti?"

"Mengerti, Professor."

Snape mengangguk puas. "Baiklah. _Well_, pertama-tama, latihan kalian akan dimulai kembali tujuh hari sebelum hari Natal usai, yang artinya kalian harus kembali ke Hogwarts seminggu lebih dulu dibandingkan anak-anak lainnya. Aku tahu memang terasa tidak adil, namun kita telah kehilangan banyak latihan, dan kalian butuh banyak persiapan."

Anak-anak hanya bisa bergumam _ya_ pelan.

"Yang kedua …" Snape agak menggantung perkataannya, "Dengan menyesal, kami—pihak guru dan yang bersangkutan telah menyetujui—bahwa ada satu orang dari kita yang tidak akan mengikuti _Real Expedition_ nanti."

"Siapa?" Harry bertanya kaget.

Theo bahkan memajukan badan dari kursinya. "Ini serius?"

Terdengar helaan napas, dan semua orang langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Quentin menatap mereka dengan mata coklat yang tegas namun agak sedih, dan semua orang langsung menyadari maksud Dumbledore.

"Tidak," bisik Hermione tanpa sadar.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu, Campbell," timpal Draco.

"Demi Merlin …" Cedric bersuara.

Quentin berkata pelan, "Dengar teman-teman. Dengan kondisi seperti ini, aku akan menghambat kalian. Salah satu syarat untuk menjadi Pengembara Misi yang baik adalah kalian harus memiliki fisik yang kuat dan _normal_, memiliki faktor sihir yang kuat, dan tidak mudah menyerah. Sementara, poin kesatu sudah tidak kumiliki. Mungkin memang terdengar payah, namun aku tidak bisa membiarkan misi ini gagal sebagaimana situasi seperti kemarin. Aku minta maaf."

Beberapa anak sudah mulai membuka mulut mereka, namun Dumbledore mengangkat tangannya, mengisyaratkan mereka untuk berhenti berbicara.

"Yang mau Professor Snape katakan, adalah, akan ada satu pengganti Pengembara Misi yang akan ikut latihan secara intensif mulai bulan depan."

Luna melebarkan matanya yang memang sudah _besar_, "Dan siapa itu, Professor?"

Mungkin Hermione sudah mengetahui jawabannya dari lubuk harti yang terdalam, namun ia tetap berjengit—ketika Dumbledore mengarahkan direksinya ke Ron.

"Inilah alasan mengapa aku mengajakmu ke sini, Mr. Ron Weasley."

.

.

Seisi kantor langsung gaduh.

Theo berkata, "Professor, tetapi itu tak adil. Slytherin mengirimkan delegasi sebanyak dua orang, Gryffindor juga, dan Ravenclaw juga, hanya Hufflepuff yang satu—"

"—dan kau mengurangi delegasi dari Ravenclaw, sehingga Gryffindor mengirimkan tiga orang delegasi?" lanjut Cedric tak percaya. "Maaf, tetapi itu _memang _tidak adil, Professor."

"Teman-teman," Luna menengahi mereka dengan suara yang merdu. "Dengar dulu apa yang dikatakan Professor Dumbledore. Ia tak mungkin diangkat menjadi Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts jika persoalan seperti ini tak bisa ia tuntaskan dengan adil."

Kemudian hening.

Hermione tersenyum kecil. Luna memang paling _top_ dalam menganalisa situasi.

"Terima kasih, Ms. Lovegood," kata Dumbledore tulus. "Anak-anak, aku sudah meminta maaf atas segala ketidaknyamanan yang kalian alami akhir-akhir ini. Namun, untuk menyeleksi anak-anak _mana _yang akan menjadi Mixio yang ideal membutuhkan waktu satu tahun pelajaran, dan kalian sangat mengetahui kita tidak memiliki waktu sebanyak itu."

"Aku sudah mendapatkan persetujuan dari keduabelah pihak. Mr. Campbell bersedia melepas status Mixionya, demikian juga Mr. Weasley. Dan aku tidak memilih Mr. Weasley sembarangan dan asal tunjuk. Mr. Weasley—menurutku—sangat hebat. Ia mengikuti kalian tanpa suara dan tanpa disadari selama dua hari, dan ia selamat dari marabahaya, bahkan ia juga berperan melindungi kalian dari kerusakan yang lebih parah."

Hermione melihat Ron memerah hingga telinganya, namun pemuda itu bergerak tak nyaman dalam posisi duduknya.

"Selain itu," lanjut Dumbledore, agak menyeringai. "Nama Ronald Billius Weasley tercantum setelah Quentin Haggerboar Campbell, yang mana suatu kebetulan yang menguntungkan."

Hening mengisi setelahnya.

"Ada pertanyaan?" pada akhirnya, Snape bertanya dengan suara bosan.

Ron yang masih melamun bertanya linglung, "Saya?"

"Ya, kau," Snape menjawab sama malasnya. "Jika itu pertanyaan terakhir, maka akan kututup pertemuan hari ini. Jangan lupa, tujuh hari sebelum liburan usai, dan lusa kita sudah libur. Selamat Siang dan Selamat Liburan."

.

.

"Setelah Quentin?" Harry bertanya menyindir. "Kau hebat, _mate_."

"Tidak usah sok merendah," Ron menggerutu. "Dumbledore memberitahuku, kau urutan potensial kedua, sementara Hermione keempat. Lagipula, aku tidak suka menjadi pemeran pengganti."

Hermione tersenyum. "Sudahlah. Lihat sisi baiknya. Kita kembali menjalani misi bertiga. Dan Quentin tidak perlu mengalami hal mengerikan seperti kemarin, oke?"

Mereka tertawa kecil, dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah empat hari yang menegangkan ini—Hermione merasa terhibur.

Saat sedang membicarakan tentang jadwal Quidditch, tiba-tiba Hermione merasakan sebuah aura yang sangat familier di belakangnya dan ia berhenti.

Hermione menoleh, lalu melihat sekelebat bayangan berbelok ke koridor Mantra.

"Uhm, Ron? Harry? Kalian jalan saja duluan. Aku masih ada hal yang harus diurus," pesan Hermione cepat, menyentuh bahu kedua sahabatnya.

"Ada apa?" Harry bertanya heran.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku ada urusan dengan seseorang," jawabnya. Untuk menghindari pertanyaan, Hermione mundur beberapa langkah kemudian berbalik. "Sudah ya. Sampai nanti."

.

.

Sosok Draco Malfoy berjalan sangat cepat, sehingga Hermione harus berlari-lari kecil, namun dengan langkah yang tidak boleh kedengaran.

Hermione merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

Jadi ini kah yang dirasakan Draco ketika Hermione menjauhinya?

Mereka melewati beberapa koridor dengan cepat karena Draco berlari amat cepat, sehingga Hermione tidak memerhatikan sekitarnya.

Ketika ia berbelok di suatu tikungan mengikuti bayangan Draco, Hermione terhenti dengan kaget. Ini jalan buntu.

Hermione menoleh ke kanan dan ke kirinya, menganalisis apakah ada pintu tersembunyi ataupun jalan jebakan. Tapi nihil. Koridor ini memang buntu.

Lalu—ke mana Draco pergi—

"Sudah puas mengikuti?" suara lambat dan dalam yang familier itu bersuara dari belakang Hermione, dan gadis itu terkesiap lalu menoleh dengan cepat.

Draco berdiri di belakangnya, lengannya tersilang, mata kelabunya berkilat.

Hermione menganga. "Bagaimana bisa? Kau tadi baru saja belok ke sini, lalu—"

Draco menghembuskan napas lelah. "Ilusi, Granger. Tipuan mata. Bukankah aku pernah berkata kepadamu, desa kami sangat ahli memanipulasi pikiran?"

Hermione menggerutu dalam hati. Tentu saja. Ini Draco Malfoy yang berasal dari Durmstrang.

Sesaat hening, kemudian—

"Aku tidak suka berbasa-basi, jadi …" Hermione menggerutu lagi. Sungguh kalimat pembukaan yang tepat. "Aku mau—berterimakasih. Sekaligus meminta maaf karena sudah berprasangka."

Draco mengangkat alisnya, membuat dirinya kelihatan sangat tampan. "Berprasangka bahwa?"

Hermione menelan ludah. Hingga detik ini, ia tak menyadari … ia begitu rindu akan sosok Draco Malfoy di dekatnya. Entah sebagai mentornya, temannya, sahabatnya, _partner_nya, atau—sesuatu yang bahkan Hermione belum bisa artikan sampai kini.

Ia menggigit bibirnya. "Yah … berprasangka bahwa kau adalah Siluman."

Draco menyeringai. "Mengapa kau bisa berprasangka seperti itu?"

Sunyi sedetik. Hermione berpikir—apakah bijaksana untuk memberikan kepercayaan sepenuhnya kepada pemuda ini? Baik bagaimana pun Draco sudah cukup banyak memegang rahasia dan kepercayaannya, jadi Hermione memutuskan untuk berbicara sedikit mengenai prasangkanya, "_Well_, kau pucat. Mudah memanipulasi pikiran. Selalu berada dalam tempat yang salah pada waktu yang salah. Misterius. Pemarah."

"Itu saja?" tanya Draco tenang, walau terselip nada tajam di perkataannya.

Hermione mengangkat bahu santai. "Ya. Memangnya apa lagi?"

Draco melangkah beberapa langkah ke dekatnya, sehingga Hermione harus mundur perlahan-lahan sampai punggungnya membentur dinding. Draco hanya berjarak beberapa jengkal darinya, hingga ia bisa membaui aroma khas pemuda itu. Draco berujar, "Aku curiga—kau masih memiliki spekulasi lain."

_Sial_. Hermione merutuk, namun gadis itu tetap berusaha tenang. Yang ada, gadis itu malah memosisikan tangannya di depan Draco, mendorong pemuda itu ke belakang, lalu berkata, "Setiap orang punya rahasia dan pikiran yang bahkan tak bisa ia ungkapkan."

Anehnya, Draco tertawa. "Jika situasinya memungkinkan, bolehkah aku berkata aku sangat merindukanmu?" menyadari Hermione yang membeku, "tentu saja aku memaafkanmu, wolfie—seperti yang dikatakan Pansy—tapi, ada satu syarat."

Hermione mendesah. "Aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk syarat-syaratan."

Draco memutar bola mata. "Aku saja belum menyebut syaratnya, Granger, _please_. Pokoknya, katakan saja kepastiannya," Draco mengambil tangannya dan Hermione menegang, namun pemuda itu hanya menyelipkan kertas. "Berjanjilah kau akan memikirkannya baik-baik. Yang jelas, jika kau datang, semakin besar peluangku memaafkanmu."

Hermione melongo.

Mengapa sih pemuda itu egonya tinggi sekali? Bukankah Hermione adalah pribadi yang tidak mudah dipaksa—namun mengapa ia hanya diam kali ini?

Hermione merasakan tangan Draco mengelus rambutnya pelan dan cepat. "Kutunggu jawabanmu seusai kita makan malam terakhir di Aula Besar nanti."

Kemudian secepat reaksinya yang impulsif, Draco menghilang—meninggalkan Hermione dengan kertas undangan yang pernah ia berikan sebulan yang lalu.

_**Malfoy Family proudly presents:**_

**New Year's Eve Party**

"**When The Dark Creatures Comes To You"**

**Place: Malfoy Manor**

**Time: 25 December 1987**

**Dresscode: Dark**

_**Come and let your adrenaline increase the speed…**_

.

.

Hermione menandaskan kalkun panggangnya dengan kesal, sembari menoleh ke Meja Slytherin—dan tentu saja kepada pemuda berambut pirang platinum yang sedang menggigit pai ceri sambil menatapnya—dengan satu alis terangkat.

Hermione menghela napas.

Ia tahu, tentu saja. Itu adalah kode, dan Hermione tahu Draco tengah menanyakan soal syarat itu.

Hermione berdiri dari kursinya.

"Mau ke mana?" Ginny bertanya heran. "Bahkan kau belum memakan hidangan penutupmu."

Hermione tersenyum masam. "Aku ada urusan sebentar."

Ginny mengangkat alis, tetapi tidak bertanya apapun. "Ya sudah. Mau kubungkuskan melon kesukaanmu?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Setelah meninggalkan Ginny yang masih menatapnya, Hermione berjalan ke pintu Aula Besar, kemudian menyingkir ke salah satu koridor yang ada di sisi pintu tersebut. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, memastikan bahwa koridor itu cukup tersembunyi namun jika ia berteriak, pasti akan ada yang mendengar.

Yah, walaupun Hermione sudah melunturkan kecurigaan terhadap Draco, namun pemuda itu masihlah sebuah misteri.

"Cepat sekali," terdengar suara dari bayang-bayang, lalu Draco pun muncul.

Hermione bersidekap.

Draco _tampan_ seperti biasa. Tapi Hermione tak boleh hilang fokus. Gadis itu segera berdeham, "Aku hanya ingin lekas-lekas menuntaskan hal ini."

"Oke." Dengan santai, Draco bersandar ke salah satu dinding. "Jadi, keputusanmu?"

"Sebentar." Hermione mengangkat tangannya, menatap Draco tajam. "Aku ingin bertanya—apakah Pansy ikut? Maksudku, apakah ada anak-anak yang cukup dekat denganku di pestamu?"

Draco mengangkat sudut bibirnya, lalu bertanya kalem, "Mengapa? Takut berinteraksi dengan yang lain?"

"Tentu saja, tidak adil rasanya seorang Singa tidak mempertahankan diri dari lusinan ular," jawab Hermione cuek. Ia kesal. Mengapa, sih, Draco itu selalu sarkastis?

Draco tertawa.

Pemuda itu berkata tenang, "Sepertinya Pansy ikut, kalau kau ikut. Dan jangan takut. Aku mengundang banyak elang dan beberapa musang ke pestaku juga, termasuk Potter."

Wah, ini sebuah kejutan.

"Oh, _well_." Hermione mengangkat bahu. "Kalau keadaannya seperti itu, aku ikut."

Mata Draco yang tadinya gelap, sekarang berbinar. "Kau serius?"

"Mengapa tidak?"

Sekarang bukan berbinar lagi, tetapi Draco tersenyum—jenis senyum yang bisa membuat Hermione menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan jantungnya.

Senyuman itu—entah mengapa terasa familier. Dan melihat Draco tersenyum seperti itu, Hermione melihat figur seseorang yang lugu dan tampan, bukan misterius dan gelap.

"Tapi aku mau bertanya sekali lagi," potong Hermione sebelum Draco tersenyum lebih lebar. "Mengapa … kau baru berbicara kepadaku sekarang?"

Pupil Draco melebar. "Oh ya?"

"Tak usah pura-pura tak tahu."

"Aku serius." Draco mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa maksudmu karena ini?"

Hermione terkesiap. Refleksnya menyuruh gadis itu mundur selama beberapa saat, tetapi Hermione memutuskan untuk berada tetap di tempatnya.

Hermione terkesiap karena Draco mengangkat celana kainnya. Dari dengkul ke betis, seharusnya kaki Draco terlihat mulus tanpa cela. Namun sebuah luka yang telah mongering telah terpeta memanjang, dari lutut depan hingga ke betis belakang.

"Kau digigit Siluman?" Hermione bertanya ngeri.

"Yap," jawab Draco santai. "_Well_, secara teknis tak menggigit, tapi Sang Beta menggoreskan taringnya di kakiku."

Hermione, tanpa berpikir panjang, mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari kantonya kemudian menghambur ke arah Draco, kemudian berlutut. Ia menyihir agar cairan antiseptik dari kamarnya keluar dari tangannya, membasahi sapu tangan, sehingga ia bisa membalurkan sapu tangan ke tulang kering Draco.

Hermione berdiri ketika kegiatannya telah usai. Ia menggerutu pelan, "Seharusnya kau jangan memakai celana kain yang tidak menyerap keringat seperti itu. Bisa membuat iritasi, tahu."

Hening.

Draco menatapnya dengan aneh, dan ada suatu emosi yang terpancar kuat dari manik kelabu itu. Anehnya, pemuda itu langsung memalingkan mukanya, lalu ekspresinya kembali seperti biasa.

Hermione langsung merasa salah tingkah. Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, coba?

"Maaf," Hermione berkata canggung. "Gerak alamiah. Aku adalah anggota medis pada acara-acara Hogwarts dulu."

Syukurlah, Draco terkekeh pelan, meskipun terkadang emosi aneh itu masih melintas. "Aku mengerti. Jadi kau mengerti, kan, bahwa—"

"Ya, ya, kau tak menjauhkanku. Tetapi luka seperti itu tidak akan menular, kecuali jika dengan kontak langsung."

Draco menatapnya intens. "Sayangnya, aku cenderung ingin berkontak langsung denganmu jika kita bertemu."

Hermione melebarkan matanya. Ia pasti salah dengar.

Ketika masih terpana, Draco menghampiri dirinya, lalu melakukan sesuatu yang telah ia lakukan siang tadi. Pemuda itu mengelus rambutnya.

Draco hanya berkata pelan, "Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu di pestaku. Jangan lupa, dandan yang cantik dan pakai baju berwarna gelap."

Lalu seperti selayaknya Draco Malfoy, ia menghilang dalam diam.

.

.

Hermione masih memikirkan kalimat-kalimat ambigu dari Draco ketika ia menginjakkan kaki di Perpustakaan, dan bertemu Harry yang sedang duduk di meja, keningnya berkerut.

Mendesah lega, Hermione segera menghempaskan diri di samping Harry. "Hai, Harry. Tumben rajin, biasanya meminta bantuanku jika ada tugas."

Harry mengangkat wajahnya, mencari sumber suara, kemudian menyeringai ketika menemukan sahabat perempuannya duduk di sampingnya. "Hai, Hermione. Tidak—ini bukan tugas. Aku sedang mencari sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Tom Riddle. Atau Voldemort."

Hermione terdiam. Salah satu tangannya menjangkau tumpukkan buku yang ada di samping tangan Harry, kemudian membaca judulnya.

_Rahasia Siluman Paling Hitam_

"Err—Harry?" Hermione memanggil ragu.

"Ya?"

"Darimana kau mendapatkan ini?" tanyanya serius. "Aku tak pernah melihat ini di Seksi Terlarang Hogwarts."

Harry terlihat gugup. "Yah, _Well_ … mungkin kau kurang mencari, Hermione."

"Aku serius, Harry, sedang tak ingin bercanda."

Harry meliriknya dengan mata hijaunya, dan pemuda itu menggeser duduknya dengan tak nyaman. "Kemarin aku pergi ke kantor Lupin, untuk mengobrol soal—_well_—beberapa soal ayahku. Kemudian aku tengah berjalan-jalan ke rak bukunya, ketika aku menemukan buku ini. Dan kuputuskan untuk mengambilnya, lagipula ini berkaitan dengan Voldemort."

Hermione membulatkan matanya. "Kau sudah selesai membacanya?"

"Belum," jawab Harry jujur. "Mengapa?"

Hermione melihat sekelilingnya. "Dengar. Aku pun juga tengah mencari-cari hal yang cukup membingungkan akhir-akhir ini. Kalau kau masih ingin menyelesaikan buku yang sedang kau baca—boleh aku pinjam buku yang ini? Sekalian membantumu."

Harry terlihat penasaran. "Hal yang membingungkanmu—apa?"

"Intinya, ada," tukas Hermione singkat. "Aku akan memberitahumu ketika aku sudah selesai membaca buku ini. Bolehkah, Harry?"

Walaupun bingung, Harry mengangguk. "Baiklah."

Hermione yang merasa antusias, tanpa berpikir panjang langsung menarik buku itu, kemudian ia segera mengecup pipi Harry sekilas. "Terima kasih, Harry," ucapnya cepat.

Gadis itu segera meninggalkan Perpustakaan, tidak menyadari bahwa beberapa pasang mata menatapnya heran dan penasaran.

.

.

Di kamarnya, lampu meja Hermione masih menyala—sedangkan seluruh lampu di Pondok sudah padam. Pansy dan Ginny pun sudah masa bodoh—mereka telah hafal kebiasaan Hermione untuk tidur hingga larut malam, hanya untuk sebuah buku lapuk nan tebal.

Namun ini berbeda.

Membaca buku ini—Hermione bergidik. Ia bisa merasakan aura kejahatan keluar dari buku ini. Sihir yang disalahgunakan, Siluman-Siluman paling menyeramkan, dan praktek-praktek _transformasi_ Siluman yang mengerikan.

Kini ia telah sampai pada bagian Horcrux—jiwa yang tercabik. Hermione menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.

"_**Horcrux, secara universal—merupakan wadah dari suatu jiwa yang telah tercabik dari jiwa utuh, dan ditempatkan di benda lain, baik benda hidup maupun benda tak hidup. Horcrux bisa digunakan oleh golongan Penyihir, bahkan bisa digunakan oleh golongan Siluman.**_

_**Bagi penyihir, cara membuat Horcrux sangat tidak manusiawi, dan sayangnya cukup mudah untuk dilakukan bagi mereka yang tak punya hati. Agar jiwa tercabik, Si Penyihir haruslah melakukan perbuatan keji yang membuat jiwa orang lain mati—salah satunya dengan membunuh. Cabikan jiwa dari masing-masing Penyihir (yang membunuh) dan Penyihir satu lagi (yang dibunuh) akan membentuk jiwa baru yang bisa langsung dimasukkan ke wadah yang diinginkan.**_

_**Namun untuk Siluman, membuat Horcrux harus dilakukan dengan lebih rumit. Karena binatang jarang terikat dengan benda mati, maka Siluman yang ingin abadi dengan membuat Horcrux, haruslah menempatkan jiwa yang tercabik itu pada benda hidup lain, bisa manusia, atau bahkan Siluman lain. Cara membuat Horcrux Siluman sama dengan cara membuat Horcrux Penyihir, namun bagi Siluman Horcrux bisa berasal dari cabikan Siluman yang dibunuh (oleh si pembunuh).**_

_**Efek Horcrux Siluman juga berkali lipat lebih buruk daripada Horcrux Penyihir. Keeksistensian Horcrux Penyihir yang ditempatkan pada benda hidup akan hancur ketika si benda hidup mati—tetapi tidak untuk Horcrux Siluman. Horcrux Siluman akan bertahan hingga keturunan selanjutnya, dan keturunan selanjutnya, dan keturunan selanjutnya—sehingga cara sederhana yang harus digunakan untuk memusnahkan Horcrux tersebut adalah membunuh keturunan terakhir hingga mati."**_

Hermione terpaku.

Sebuah lampu menyala di otaknya. Buku Harian Riddle—apakah itu salah satu Horcruxnya? Harry menghancurkan buku harian Riddle ketika mereka masih berumur 12 tahun, dan kata Harry, ada cairan seperti darah yang mengucur keluar dari buku ketika ia menusuk buku tersebut. Apakah mungkin itu cabikan jiwa yang telah hancur?

Tetapi mengapa Riddle masih abadi?

Hermione menggigit bibir. Kalau begitu, Riddle pastilah membuat Horcrux lebih dari satu, atau bahkan dua. Tanpa sadar, gadis itu bergidik ngeri. Hermione membaca bab Horcrux hingga habis, termasuk bagaimana menghancurkan Horcrux dan mencari tanda-tanda Horcrux.

Kalau begitu semuanya memang tepat. Riddle pasti membuat buku harian menjadi Horcrux-nya saat ia masih _manusia_, sehingga Horcrux yang terbentuk adalah Horcrux Penyihir.

Berarti—Riddle masih menyimpan Horcrux yang berwujud Horcrux Siluman?

"Hermione, kau belum tidur?"

Hermione terlonjak, lalu menoleh dengan kesal. Ginny Weasley berdiri di ambang pintunya, raut mukanya kusut dan rambut merahnya mekar.

Hermione menggerutu, "Ketuk dulu, Gin."

"Maaf," ujar Ginny dengan nada setengah-mengantuk. "Sebentar lagi kau harus tidur. Esok kita akan kembali ke Archertusks, dan aku tidak mau kau berjalan lambat karena mengantuk."

Hermione melirik gadis yang lebih muda itu sedetik. Ia menyerah. Sembari membereskan perkamen, botol tinta, buku-buku, dan pena bulunya, Hermione mengomel, "Oke, oke, kau boleh pergi sekarang kalau begitu."

Ginny memutar bola mata. "Oke."

Dengan cepat suasana menjadi hening kembali, namun Hermione merasa Ginny benar. Ia sudah akan menutup buku _Rahasia Siluman Paling Hitam _ketika mata coklat beningnya menangkap catatan seorang—di bawah subbab 'Mencari tanda-tanda Horcrux'.

Tulisan itu beruntai dan singkat saja—seperti tulisan jaman dahulu yang telah ditulis bertahun-tahun lamanya, namun membuat Hermione bertambah pusing.

_Kesimpulan: Seseorang yang merupakan Horcrux Siluman seringkali dianggap sebagai Siluman karena mewarisi sifat asli si jiwa—padahal ia manusia murni, dan ia tidak bisa berubah menjadi bentuk Serigala_.

Apa maksudnya?

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

H- hai.

Tolong jangan marahi saya. Saya ngerti saya salah, update lama dan sebagainya. Tapi, karena saya melihat review yang marah-marahin saya buat update, saya jadi termotivasi buat chapter baru, padahal saya lagi berkubang sama sekolah baru, jadwal baru, dan harus adaptasi sama guru-guru kelas 11.

Well, maaf banget atas tungguan yang begitu lama.

Di sini jati diri Draco makin terungkap. Ada sesuatu yang krusial di chapter ini, dan fakta-fakta dalam buku Hermione selalu berguna. Baik nerangin siapa Draco, siapa Voldemort, siapa Kelabu, siapa Chad, bahkan siapa dirinya.

buat **rereristiana**, pertanyaanmu itu udah kubikin jawabannya di file _bocoran_ di kompie aku, dan bakal terungkap dengan sendirinya di chapter-chapter terakhir xD makasih **Nyanmaru desu **atas reviewnya yang lucu, hihihi. Pertanyaan ekstrimmu bakal terjawab sekitar beberapa chapter lagi. Huruf x y itu apa ya? saya ga ngerti (oAo) Buat Anonymous, makasih karena sudah meluangkan waktu untuk review, dan marahin saya. Maap yaaaah T_T

Pokoknya makasih banyak buat yang review. Kabar baiknya, chapter depan kayaknya bakal kupublish cepet, udah sampe 3ribuan kata soalnya. Aku juga bakal mulai nulis Ekspedisi mereka **yang sebenarnya** di chapter 19an atau 20an, doain lancar ya :)

Terima kasih sudah mampir. Mau review lagi?

Akoira Numoz Bysantia,

_Bea._


	12. Small Until Big

Hermione berjingkat menuju kamarnya, sesegera setelah ia membantu Jean membersihkan dapur, memasak makanan, dan menghias pohon Natal.

Oh, tentu saja Hermione masih manusia—ia masih antusias melakukan hal-hal seperti itu.

Namun antusiasmenya berkurang karena kejadian-kejadian yang terus meneror Archertusks akhir-akhir ini; demikian juga apa yang terjadi atas dirinya. Daily Prophet—koran internasional yang beredar di seluruh desa melaporkan tanda kegelapan sudah ditemukan di salah satu kawasan Desa Zohemian.

Sungguh kabar yang menyenangkan pada Malam Natal.

Hermione tidak mengira Musim Dingin terganas akan tiba. Ini sudah mendekati penghujung bulan, namun salju yang turun masih lebat—bukanlah butiran halus. Dan tiba saatnya untuk memerangi kegelapan, memerangi Siluman yang telah menimbulkan terror bagi para penyihir. Hermione memiliki firasat, musim ini hanyalah awal dari musim-musim lain yang kelam.

Ia mengarahkan mata coklatnya ke kamarnya yang kini mulai dipadati barang-barangnya sejak tadi pagi. Ia meninggalkan Hogwarts dengan perasaan sedikit lega, karena bisa libur dari aktivitas-aktivitas persiapannya.

_Tok, tok, tok_.

Sebuah ketukan di pintu menyadarkan Hermione dari lamunan. Ia bergumam, "Masuk saja."

Jean muncul di pintu, masuk ke dalam kamar dengan senyuman lembut. Hermione kerap merasa bersalah—ia terkadang merusak senyuman ibunya dengan sikapnya yang selalu muram dan menyebalkan, padahal ibunya tidak memiliki salah apapun.

"Aku membawa gaunmu," ujar Jean. "Kau akan memakainya ke pesta esok, kan?"

Hermione langsung menoleh menatap gaunnya. Gaun hijau lumut itu tampak memesona. Jean yang terampil telah menjahit bunga-bunga dan dedaunan coklat kering di sepanjang rimpel gaunnya, dan menjahit manik-manik yang membuat kesan gemerlap gaun yang tadinya polos itu.

"Kau ingat ketika kau masih kecil? Kau selalu muncul dari hutan, dengan gaun yang penuh dedaunan dan rerantingan pohon." Jean tersenyum—tipikal senyum sedih. "Ini menambah kesan yang secara alamiah melekat pada dirimu. Kau itu Ratu Hutan."

Hermione berdiri, lalu mengambil gaun itu. Ia memeluk Jean tulus, sambil berbisik, "Terima kasih, Mum. Dengan gaun cantik seperti ini, kau tidak perlu memberikanku kado lagi …"

Jean mencubit pinggangnya. "Kau ini bicara apa, Sayang. Tentu saja ini hadiah yang terpisah dari hadiah yang sebenarnya. Oh, dan kalau kau mau, kau bisa membuat hiasan rambut yang sesuai dengan gaunnya. Selop coklatmu juga akan membuatmu semakin manis."

Hermione tertawa kecil. "Iya, Mum. Aku pasti akan tampil cantik esok. Oke?"

"Baiklah." Jean mengusap rambutnya dengan gemas. "Sekarang kau tidur, ya? Esok kau akan mengalami perjalanan panjang, dan aku ragu kau akan pulang larut malam."

Hermione hanya mengangguk.

Namun ketika ibunya pergi, Hermione melirik buku Rahasia Siluman Paling Kelam yang teronggok di meja riasnya.

Sepertinya ia tak akan tidur _sekarang_.

.

.

Beatrixmalf presents

**Red Hooded Wizard Series **

.

.

**I never, in anyway, take any profits from making this fics.**

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Red Riding Hood © Catherine Hardwick 2010 (sorry for not mention this earlier)

Red Riding Hood © Grimm Bersaudara

.

.

**Warning:** Rated PG-14 for this chappie. OOC, nyerempet2 (nyerempet motor /plak), klise.

.

.

**_Cerita sebelumnya:_**

Sepulangnya dari misi, keadaan pelan-pelan membaik, namun Dumbledore memberitahukan perubahan pada sistem misi Para Mixio, serta bahaya yang telah mengintai di luar sana; Pelahap Maut telah kembali, dan Voldemort hampir bangkit.

Sementara itu, Hermione dan Draco akhirnya bebas dari perang dingin mereka. Draco mengajukan syarat bahwa Hermione harus datang ke Pesta Natalnya agar pemuda itu bisa memaafkan Hermione sepenuhnya. Dan selama sesaat, Hermione merasa ia harus 'bernapas' dari rutinitas yang bisa membuat sakit kepala ini.

Tetapi, mendekati liburan, Hermione menemukan banyak fakta aneh di buku yang dipinjamnya dari Harry. apakah buku tersebut dapat mengantarnya pada jawaban yang dicarinya selama ini? Atau, apakah buku itu akan menyadarkan perasaan Hermione kepada Draco sesungguhnya?

.

.

**Chapter 12: Small Until Big**

-o0o-

Keesokan paginya Hermione bangun dengan rasa yang luar biasa mengantuk, karena ia bergadang hingga pukul 1 malam. Jika saja Collin dan Dennis Creevery tidak membunyikan lonceng keliling desa—Hermione takkan pernah terbangun; yang mana merupakan mimpi buruk melewati hari Natal.

Hermione menguap, namun ia segera turun dari tempat tidur.

Ia tersenyum kecil menatap Archertusks dari kaca jendelanya. Para penduduk berseliweran di jalanan, sesekali berjabat tangan dan menari berputar-putar menyambut hari Natal.

Natal mungkin memang tak seindah dulu lagi di Archertusks—namun perayaan normal seperti Natal ini cukup mengisyaratkan bahwa manusia pun masih bisa berbahagia di tengah kesusahan.

Setelah Hermione menyisir rambutnya, ia bergerak ke kasurnya, kemudian merapikan spreinya yang kusut. Ketika ia membuka bantal, buku _Rahasia Siluman Paling Hitam _bergedebukan jatuh dari atas tempat tidur.

Hermione mengerutkan kening, lalu mengambil buku itu.

Ia tercenung sesaat.

Buku membuka pada halaman 225, pada bab yang menceritakan perasaan alamiah seorang Siluman. Seperti yang ia temukan pada buku-buku yang ia baca sebelum buku ini, bab ini kurang lebih mengulas teori yang sama. Namun ketika Hermione memicingkan mata—ia melihat sebuah tulisan tangan pudar di sudut kanan atas.

Tulisan itu ada di samping penjelasan: _Semua Siluman akan kehilangan perasaan cintanya, sama sekali. Ada beberapa pengecualian, namun pengecualian itu bisa dianggap sebagai kebetulan._

Tulisan itu ditulis singkat: _**Horcrux, tambatan fana, Amortentia. N.**_

Mengapa Hermione bisa terlewat fakta kecil seperti ini?

Ia sudah akan mengambil buku itu lagi, ketika suara seorang laki-laki berseru dari bawah, "Hermione! Kau sudah bangun, kan? Ayo cepat sini, ada setumpuk hadiah yang menunggu!"

Hermione menghela napas, lalu menimbang-nimbang. Pada akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk turun ke bawah.

Euforia Natal terlalu berharga untuk dilewatkan. Buku bisa menunggu.

.

.

Hermione tersenyum menatap kertas-kertas kado yang sudah tercabik-cabik di pangkuannya, berganti dengan gunungan barang.

Seperti biasa, hadiah teman-temannya begitu beragam dan menyenangkan. Harry memberinya bandana, katanya agar tidak mengganggu wajahnya saat ia terlalu keras belajar. Ron memberinya sebuah boneka rajutan yang sangat manis, sampai-sampai Hermione agak merona. Ginny dan Pansy masing-masing memberinya buku yang langka. Bahkan Parvati memberikannya aromaterapi dan Lavender memberinya parfum.

Neville pun memberikan dirinya sebuah kue mangkuk tiga warna yang di atasnya terdapat ikon-ikon Pemegang Panah: busur, mata panah, dan kantong panah. Katanya itu dari neneknya, sebagai hadiah karena Hermione telah membantu cucunya merubah Acqupatronnya.

Tanpa sadar, Hermione berkaca-kaca. Untunglah ia telah rela keliling desa untuk mencari hadiah-hadiah bagi teman-temannya. Perhatian Hermione kembali teralih ke kado yang terletak agak jauh di kaki Pohon Natal, tersisih.

Hermione membuka sebuah kado yang dari harumnya saja sudah ketauan siapa pemiliknya.

Lagipula bungkus kado Natal tersebut tampak elegan dan mahal, yang membuat Hermione menyipitkan matanya kesal. Khas _Malfoy_.

"Hadiah dari siapa, itu, Nak?" Jean bertanya penasaran. "Mewah sekali."

Hermione mendengus. "Seorang anak _Exchangour_, Mum. Anaknya cukup menyebalkan."

Ayahnya tertawa. "Kau terlihat kesal, Hermione. Hati-hati, kesal bisa berujung rasa suka."

Hermione memutar bola mata lagi. Namun gadis itu secara naluriah menyisih dari perhatian kedua orangtuanya; ia melangkah menuju ruang makan yang sepi, lalu cepat-cepat mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kotak kado.

Hermione tertegun.

Sebuah kain sutra lembut berwarna merah kini tercengkram di tangannya. Dan ketika Hermione meluncurkan kain itu ke bawah, kain itu mewujud menjadi sebuah jubah panjang berwarna merah—sebuah jubah musim dingin dengan tutup kepala yang besar dan hangat, serta jalinan rajutan keperakan yang samar di sepanjang jubah itu.

Atas motif apa Draco memberikan kado Natal ini untuk_nya_?

Draco Malfoy pasti mengetahui merah adalah warna tabu—lambang sensualitas, yang akan menarik binatang buas termasuk Siluman untuk menangkap kita. Ataukah—

—Draco masih mengingat impian kanak-kanaknya untuk menjadi gadis kecil bertudung merah?

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya, dan sebelum seseorang memergokinya memegang pakaian berwarna tabu, gadis itu berjingkat menuju kamar, kemudian memasukkan jubah itu ke dalam kotak kado lalu ke lemari.

Ia mengerutkan kening ketika sebuah surat berwarna coklat jatuh dari kotak kado. Hermione dengan lekas membacanya, mengenali tulisan miring yang terkesan rapi itu.

_Hermione Granger,_

_Semua tamu yang diundang ke pestaku akan kujemput dengan kereta kuda, di perbatasan desa masing-masing. Maka dari itu, kupersilakan Anda semua menunggu di perbatasan region masing-masing pada pukul yang telah ditentukan, aku akan menjemput Anda 15 menit kemudian._

_Sekedar kabar, estimasi kepulangan adalah pukul 10.00 malam, maka dari itu Anda semua harus bisa memikirkan transportasi masing-masing, dan bisa meminta kepadaku untuk meminjam kereta kuda. Terima kasih._

_P.S: Granger, kujemput kau pukul 06.00 sore. Sementara Potter sejam sebelumnya._

_Draco L. Malfoy_

Dengan lega Hermione menyadari bahwa Draco tidak menjelaskan maksud terselubungnya menghadiahi jubah merah itu. Hermione segera turun, bertingkah seakan tidak terjadi apapun.

"Dad, kau bisa mengantarku ke perbatasan pukul 05.30, kan?" Ia langsung bertanya.

Mr. Granger menoleh. "Tentu, mengapa memangnya?"

"Tidak, kami akan dijemput di perbatasan region masing-masing." Hermione mengerutkan kening. "Mengapa jadwalku dan Harry dibedakan ya? Kami tinggal di region yang sama."

"Rumah Harry, kan, jauh, Hermione," timpal Jean.

Hermione mengangguk-angguk, tatapannya kembali melayang kepada kaus kaki wol hangat dari ayahnya dan peralatan perlindungan dari ibunya yang teronggok di kaki Pohon Natal. Ia memutuskan untuk mulai beres-beres dari sekarang.

Hermione mendesah. "Ya sudah. Mum, Dad, terima kasih atas hadiahnya, aku ke atas dulu."

.

.

Hermione sekali lagi mematut dirinya di cermin.

Gaun hijau itu memiliki tali kecil yang tergantung dengan cantik di bahu Hermione yang cukup lebar, namun tetap terlihat indah. Ekor gaun itu menyempit di bagian pinggul sehingga tubuh Hermione terlihat molek—dan melebar dari pinggul ke mata kaki.

Rimpel-rimpel yang terdapat di bagian pinggang dan dada telah dihiasi dengan ornamen dedaunan kering, serpihan batang, serta bunga-bunga berwarna-warni yang telah pudar warnanya, namun tetap memeriahkan gaun tersebut. Hermione sendiri tidak melakukan banyak hal untuk rambut dan wajahnya. Hermione mengepang rambutnya satu bagian di belakang kepala, kemudian menggulungnya ke atas membentuk cepol sederhana. Ia membiarkan anak-anak rambutnya yang ikal alami jatuh ke garis rahangnya. Sementara untuk wajahnya, ia hanya memakai bedak sewarna kulit, pewarna pipi, dan _eyeliner_ hitam dan coklat yang menonjolkan warna hazel matanya.

Hermione tersenyum kecil. Penampilannya tidak terlalu buruk, setidaknya ia bisa tampil agak berantakan sekaligus mengagumkan. Hermione lantas mengambil rumput kering yang sudah ia tempelkan ke jepit rambutnya, lalu menyisipkannya ke samping poni.

Ketika Hermione turun melalui tangga dan melirik jam di ruang keluarga, waktu menunjukkan setengah jam sebelum kereta kuda akan menjemputnya.

Jean yang sedang membersihkan celemeknya, langsung terpana. Hermione hanya bisa tersenyum malu-malu sambil menyeringai sedikit. Tanyanya, "Jelek, ya, Mum?"

Jean mengerjapkan matanya. "Tidak. Anehnya, _fashion_ ini terlihat cocok sekali untukmu."

Hermione tertawa kecil. "Ini semua berkat Mum. Ya sudah, Mum, aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai nanti malam, atau sampai esok jika aku sampai di sini pagi!" pamit Hermione sembari mengecup pipi Jean yang mulai dimakan usia, masing-masing di kanan dan kiri.

Mr. Granger—yang juga sudah menyiapkan dua kuda pinjaman (mereka tidak memiliki kuda), juga tampak tercenung melihat gadisnya yang terlihat semakin_ wanita_. Namun Mr. Granger hanya berdeham singkat sambil berkata, "Kau cantik, Nak." Yang diikuti dengan rona merah di antara keduanya.

(Hal-hal kecil seperti ini sungguh menggembirakan hatinya.)

Hermione mencangklong kudanya sambil mencengkram erat tas tangannya. Ia telah memperbesar tas tersebut dengan sihir, dan memasukkan barang-barang pribadinya seperti dompet, Acqupatron, pakaian dalam (hanya untuk berjaga-jaga), dan tentu saja—buku _Rahasia Siluman Paling Hitam_.

Mereka tiba di perbatasan yang sepi, lima menit sebelum kereta kuda akan menjemput—pukul 06.10. Mr. Granger menawarkan untuk menemani anaknya menunggu kereta, tetapi Hermione menggeleng enggan. Ayahnya sudah tua, dan udara terlalu dingin bagi ayahnya itu.

"Tidak, Dad, kau pulang saja," tolak Hermione, kini dengan galak—setelah Mr. Granger menanyakannya untuk ketiga kalinya. "Mum sendirian, lagipula lima menit lagi ia tiba."

"Benar?"

"Dad!" gerutu Hermione.

Mr. Granger tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, Hermione. Baik-baik di pesta nanti dan jangan lupa menikmatinya, oke? Selamat bersenang-senang!"

Hermione hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ia menyaksikan siluet ayahnya yang mulai memasuki kepala empat, menaiki kuda berwarna coklat sembari menuntun kuda berwarna putih yang tadi dinaiki Hermione. Setelah ayahnya benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan, Hermione menatap area perbatasan yang kini dipijaknya.

Area perbatasan ini adalah tempat di mana region Hermione tinggal (Archertusks Selatan), berbatasan dengan Archertusks Timur (rumah Harry, dan Neville), Archertusks Barat (rumah Parvati, Ernie, dan Cho), serta Archertusks Utara yang berbatasan langsung dengan Gunung Rentang.

Area perbatasan ini hanya berupa rel bekas kereta tambang, dengan palang kecil yang tidak dijaga oleh siapapun lagi, dan satu kursi yang diletakkan di bawah lampu jalan. Sejauh mata memandang, yang terlihat hanyalah padang rumput dan area ladang, dan sesekali Hermione bisa melihat rumah petani dan lumbung berkerlipan jauh di sana.

Hermione menghitung detik demi detik yang lewat dengan perasaan takut. Setiap ia sendiri, atau kesepian, ia selalu merasa ada seseorang mengawasinya. Tak terkecuali saat ini.

Di belakangnya, padang rumput yang sama membentang, namun hanya beberapa puluh meter jauhnya, hutan yang menghubungi daerah ini dengan Hutan Sayap Gagak juga berdiri dengan sempurna. Maka dari itu Hermione menghadap ke padang rumput tanpa hutan, memandang bulan yang tertutup awan, yang merupakan suatu langkah yang salah.

_Srek_

Hermione menoleh dengan jantung berdebar.

Ia mendengar suara daun yang disibak, Demi Merlin! Apakah ini hanya ilusi paranoidnya saja? Karena jelas-jelas, tak ada seseorang pun di balik hutan. Atau memang hanya angin?

Terdengar dengusan dari dalam pepohonan, dan Hermione tersentak kaget. Ia mundur dari posisinya yang tadi, takut sesuatu menerkamnya dari dalam hutan.

Tidak mungkin itu Siluman, kan?

Siluman hanya berwujud serigala apabila bulan sedang purnama, Bulan Kembar, atau Bulan Berdarah. Mengapa kini ia mendengar dengusan? Mungkinkah itu binatang buas?

Hermione mengeluarkan Acqupatronnya dengan sigap, kemudian mengarahkan mulut busur ke pepohonan tadi. Bulan sudah menyingkir dari awan, hingga sinarnya mendera pepohonan. Hermione memicingkan matanya, dan sekelebat manusia berpakaian hitam-hitam, dengan warna rambut yang menyaru dengan pepohonan terlihat.

Hermione tercekat. Namun sebelum ia menarik tali busur, suara derap langkah kaki kuda dan kelotakkan kereta kayu terdengar di belakangnya, semakin dekat, dan akhirnya berhenti di samping Hermione.

Seseorang turun dari kereta kuda dan menggamit tangan Hermione yang masih dalam posisi siaga. Ia bertanya cemas, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Mengapa kau mengeluarkan Acqupatronmu?"

Napas Hermione masih memburu dan matanya masih terpancang ke pepohonan. Tetapi, manusia aneh tersebut telah menghilang, jadi Hermione menurunkan busurnya. Gadis itu mengalihkan tatapannya ke sampingnya.

Bahkan Draco Malfoy yang berada di sini saat ini tidak terlalu mengejutkannya dibandingkan bayangan mengerikan tadi.

"Tak apa-apa," gumam Hermione. "Hanya salah lihat."

Draco masih menatapnya dengan khawatir. "Kalau begitu naiklah ke kereta."

Hermione hanya bergerak dengan patuh, menaiki kereta dibantu oleh Draco. Tangan Draco yang mencengkram bahunya dan pinggangnya, membuatnya merasa agak menghangat oleh rasa aman, dan ketika Hermione sudah duduk sepenuhnya di atas kereta, ia baru menyadari keanehan dalam situasi ini.

Hermione bertanya tajam, "Mengapa kau berada di sini? Bukankah kau harusnya sudah ada di rumahmu sendiri, menyusun pesta dan lainnya?"

Draco mengangkat bahu ringan. "Aku baru saja dari toko kelontong untuk membeli beberapa keperluan, dan kusuruh supir kereta yang, ah—kebetulan akan menjemputmu untuk menjemputku, dan _Tara_. Aku berada di sini."

Hermione menyipitkan matanya. "Kau bohong."

"Memang," jawab Draco santai, manik kelabunya berkilat geli. "Memangnya aku tidak boleh menjemputmu?"

"Bukan begitu, kalau yang kau maksud kau hanya menjemput aku secara khusus—namun kau tidak memperlakukan tamu lain dengan sama—nah, aku baru merasa keberatan."

"Aku menjemput beberapa tamu," sanggah Draco. "Aku menjemput Theo. Juga Pansy. Lalu aku ikut menjemputmu, karena kalian spesial."

"Oh," jawab Hermione sekenanya. "begitu."

Anehnya, jawaban Draco yang mengikutsertakan Pansy dalam pembicaraan mereka membuat Hermione kesal. Kalau begitu, ia bukan satu-satunya orang yang spesial dalam prioritas Draco? Masih _ada_ Pansy. Tetapi mengapa pula ia harus merasa kesal.

Sesaat kemudian hening. Baik ia maupun Draco sama-sama menatap satu sama lain, dalam kesunyian. Hanya terdengar suara desiran angin, pasir yang beterbangan, dan kelotakan tapal kuda.

Draco bisa tampil mengagumkan bila pemuda itu mau.

Pemuda itu memakai calana kain berwarna hijau gelap yang sewarna dengan gaun gelap Hermione, dan memakai kemeja _pure white_ yang mencetak tubuh kekarnya dengan sempurna. Dua kancing teratas kemejanya tidak Draco kancingkan, sehingga Hermione bisa melihat dada Draco yang berotot. Sialnya lagi, kemeja itu transparan, sehingga Hermione nyaris bisa melihat kotak-kotak di perut Draco.

Hermione berdeham, menyingkirkan perasaan berdebar yang kembali menghinggapinya. Ia tak mungkin berdebar karena berduaan dengan Draco. Mungkin ia hanya gugup akan menghadiri pesta pertama dalam umurnya yang ke-16 ini saja.

Draco sendiri menatap Hermione dari atas hingga ke bawah, lagi-lagi—seperti yang ia biasa lakukan—berlama-lama di bagian pinggul dan bibir, membuat jantung Hermione berdebar kencang, sehingga ia berpikir suaranya akan mengalahkan suara berisik kereta kuda.

"Kau …" Draco akhirnya bersuara, menelengkan kepalanya. "seperti Ratu Hutan."

Hermione mendesah lega. Syukurlah Draco hanya mengatakan _itu_. "Ya, memang itu tujuannya."

"Yang ganjilnya malah membuatmu mengagumkan," ujar Draco, kini senyum membayangi wajahnya. "Aku selalu beranggapan ada sisi liar dalam diri Hermione Granger."

Hermione tercekat pelan. "Tidak usah berkata-kata yang tak perlu, Malfoy."

Draco memainkan ujung kemejanya, sambil mengangkat alis. Perbuatan itu sungguh membuat Hermione gila. Pemuda itu tampak tampan sekali, sungguh.

"Aku serius. Kau tampak lebih hidup ketika kita berada di hutan. Dan kau sungguh berani dalam simulasi kita kemarin—yang mungkin, kau memang pantas untuk menjadi seorang Mixio."

Sunyi sesaat. Hermione tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Aku menghabiskan masa kecilku cukup banyak di hutan," gumam Hermione. "Charlotta tidak suka ke hutan, jadi praktis aku sendirian. Terkadang bersama Harry. Bersama Ron. Aku suka memetik arbei, memanjat pohon. Menikmati udara segar dan kehidupan yang _nyata_—sesuatu yang tidak bisa kudapatkan di Archertusks." Ia berhenti sesaat. "Lagipula—"

Hermione ragu-ragu. Ia menatap Draco yang kini agak menegang, seakan tahu apa yang akan Hermione bicarakan. "Aku memiliki Chad, yang tinggal di hutan. Ia tak pernah turun ke desa untuk suatu alasan."

Tangan Draco mengepal. Ganjilnya, ia terlihat gusar. Namun mungkin itu hanya bayangan Hermione saja, karena Draco bertanya cukup tenang, "Apakah Chad baik padamu?"

"Baik," jawab Hermione gamang. "Maksudku—aku tidak tahu. Sebagian dari diriku berkata bahwa ia baik, namun ada sesuatu—entah itu peristiwa, atau apa—yang telah kulupakan, yang ada pada diri Chad, yang membuatku merasa terancam sewaktu itu."

"Begitu."

"Ya," gumam Hermione. Ia ragu-ragu untuk melanjutkan. "Tetapi aku pernah merasa tidak suka dengan Chad. Ia tidak pernah jujur kepadaku soal keadaan keluarganya."

Draco tampak tertarik. "Mengapa?"

"Aku tak tahu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa nama kedua orangtua Chad, atau apakah ia memiliki saudara. Yang kutahu, ia menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia memiliki saudara."

"Si Kelabu."

"Ya," bisik Hermione, suaranya lebih dipenuhi rasa kerinduan daripada yang ia harapkan. "Anehnya, sebagian memoriku mengatakan bahwa si Kelabu ini penting—tetapi memoriku yang lain tidak ingat kecuali rincian kecil mengenai dirinya. Kau pernah melihat rincian itu."

Draco tak berkata apa-apa, namun ekspresinya tak tertebak. Tangan pemuda itu masih mengepal, dan ia kelihatan menahan sesuatu.

"Malfoy?"

"Ya?"

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Draco kelihatan menimbang-nimbang selama beberapa saat. "Silakan."

Hermione menghela napas, "Apakah kau—sendirian?"

"Maksudmu, secara keluarga?"

"Ya."

Draco menatap keluar jendela. Hermione melihat tangan Draco bergerak ke gelang perak yang tampak familier.

Hermione menyadari dengan terkejut.

Itu kado Natal-_nya_. Gelang perak bertuliskan bahasa Latin yang kurang lebih artinya, '_Aku menyelubungi cerminan jiwaku dengan kemuliaan_'. Mengapa Draco memakai gelang itu?

"Kedua orangtuaku sudah tiada. Ibuku meninggal saat aku masih balita, dan ayahku meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu."

Kenyataan itu menghantamnya. "Dan… apakah kau memiliki saudara?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Draco menegang, lalu seluruh tubuhnya bergetar.

Hermione menjangkau tangan Draco yang ada di depannya dengan lembut. "Kau tidak perlu menjawab kalau memang itu rahasia."

"Tidak." Draco menggeleng. "Kau sendiri barusan berkata kau tidak suka jika ada seorang teman yang menyembunyikan jati dirinya dari dirimu."

"Tidak seperti itu," sanggah Hermione. "Aku takkan memaksa."

"Sudahlah, tak apa," tukas Draco, dan kini ia sudah tidak gemetar. Malahan, suaranya terdengar mantap. "Aku memiliki satu saudara. Ia tinggal jauh dariku. Sangat jauh."

Saudara? "Berapa tahun perbedaan umurmu dengannya?"

Draco menjawab singkat. "Ia lahir duluan."

"Oh," jawab Hermione sekenanya. Tadinya ia mau menanyakan siapakah nama dari kedua orangtua Draco, atau siapa nama saudaranya—tetapi ia pikir itu bukan tindakan yang terlalu bijak.

Hening lagi.

Ekspresi Draco tampak agak tertekan. Rambut pirang platinanya yang memang sudah acak-acakan sejak awal, kini bertambah berantakan karena sedari tadi Draco terus melarikan jemarinya di atas rambut itu. Mata kelabunya, seperti biasa, tak tertebak.

Namun entah mengapa … Hermione merasa bahwa malam ini Draco begitu manusiawi.

"Kau tidak memakai gelangmu," Draco berkata tiba-tiba, hingga membuat Hermione agak tersentak.

Maksudnya gelang serigala-nya? "Ya, tidak. Aku menganggap serigala tidak terlalu mengintepretasikan busanaku."

Draco menyeringai. "Tindakan yang bijaksana."

Hermione mengerutkan kening. Apa artinya itu?

"Kau tidak memakai baju berwarna gelap?" pada akhirnya komentar itu yang tercetus dari bibir Hermione. "Aneh, padahal katamu temanya gelap."

Draco memutar bola mata. "Terang saja, kau menduduki jasku." Bersamaan dengan itu, kereta berhenti, lalu kusir kuda membuka pintu kereta kuda. "Sembari kau keluar, boleh tolong berdiri dan mengizinkanku mengambil jasku?"

Hermione merona. "Kau tidak bilang daritadi, Idiot!"

Draco tertawa, dan suara itu menghangatkan Hermione. Pemuda itu turun terlebih dahulu, kemudian membantu Hermione turun—seperti layaknya seorang pria yang baik.

Kemudian Hermione tercenung, ketika pandangannya jatuh ke rumah Draco.

Bukan. Itu bukan rumah.

Itu kastil kecil—atau biasa disebut Manor. Manor itu berdiri dengan megahnya, dengan anggun di sebuah pekarangan hijau luas. Mereka ada di depan gerbang keperakan yang membuka ke jalan batu, dan di atas gerbang, terukir lambang keluarga—_Sanctimonia Vincet Semper_, dengan ornamen hijau perak yang mewah.

Air mancur terletak di depan _ballroom_ yang telah dipadati tamu, dan bunga-bunga aneka warna diterpa sinar rembulan ketika Draco mengajaknya berjalan. Hermione langsung merasa kecil.

"Kau—kau—" sikap rendah diri Hermione langsung muncul. "Kau kaya."

"Lalu kenapa?" Draco bertanya tenang. "Kaya bukanlah segalanya."

Hermione menghela napas. Ya. Kaya bukanlah segalanya. Tetapi dengan keadaan Draco yang ternyata sangat bergelimang harta—Hermione menjadi merasa tidak pantas untuk bersanding dengan pemuda itu.

Sebuah lengan terulur di sebelahnya; sebuah isyarat kuno. Dengan bersikap seperti itu dengan kata lain Draco menginginkan Hermione percaya dan menjadikannya tempat berlindung.

Hermione tersenyum kecil. Selama sesaat, keraguannya hilang. Ia menyambut uluran lengan Draco, dan pelan-pelan gadis itu merasa hangat.

Mungkin ia memang harus bersenang-senang malam ini.

Bersamaan dengan pikiran positif itu, Draco menarik tangannya dan mereka berjalan menuju _ballroom_, yang sudah terisi padat dan gemerlapan tertimpa cahaya yang misterius.

.

.

Hermione langsung terpukau ketika Draco melepaskan gamitan lengannya, dan mempersilakan gadis itu masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Ruang dansa itu besar—seperti _ballroom _hotel. Warna perak dan putih menghiasi ruangan yang ternyata bertingkat dua, dengan panggung _vintage_ yang menampilkan sebuah band di ujung paling depan ruangan, dan meja-meja hidangan beraneka rasa yang didempetkan ke dinding. Ada sebuah ruang kosong di tengah ruangan, yang pastilah diperuntukkan untuk acara dansa.

Di setiap sudut ruangan, ada bermacam tumbuhan imitasi, seperti batang pinus, batang kamboja, bahkan ilalang—jadi seakan kau sedang berada di tepi hutan.

Selain itu, kain-kain sutra licin berjuntaian dari langit-langit, sehingga siapapun yang ada di dalam ruangan seakan merasa ditelan air terjun. Aneka macam bunga segar berwarna merah, putih, dan kuning menghiasi setiap sudut, dengan gelenyar perak aneh seolah dimantrai.

Dan Hermione tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari hidangan yang ada di atas meja.

Ada bermacam-macam jus, bahkan _float_. Ada juga gelas kecil berisi air-air berwarna kuning, hijau, dan merah. Di sisi kiri, ada air mancur coklat dan aneka macam _pastries_, sementara di sisi kanan hidangan _main course _dan _appetizer_ tergeletak begitu saja. Sungguh menerbitkan air liur.

"Ah, itu mereka," bisik Hermione pada akhirnya.

Setelah menyesuaikan diri dengan penerangan yang remang-remang, ia mulai melihat wajah-wajah familier. Duduk di dekat panggung, Cedric Diggory tengah berbincang-bincang dengan mantan Harry—Cho Chang, yang tampak sangat cantik dengan gaun berwarna ungu gelap. Pansy tengah mengambil beberapa gelas minuman di meja tengah ruangan, bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang berambut hitam kelam—tentu saja itu Blaise.

Mata Hermione mencari-cari Harry. Merasa putus asa, pada akhirnya Hermione menyerah—bersamaan dengan tepukan di bahu kanannya.

"Harry!" Hermione langsung menoleh, mendapati sahabatnya tengah menatapnya sambil nyengir di belakangnya. Hermione langsung menatap setelan biru gelap milik Harry. "Wow. Kau tampak … hebat!"

Harry mendengus. "Oh, ini biasa saja. Dan kau sudah menjadi seorang wanita yang sebenarnya, Hermione. Kau bahkan tampak cantik," kata Harry tulus, meskipun ada selipan jahil dalam pujiannya. Hermione menyikut pinggang Harry pelan.

Mata hijau Harry bergulir ke Draco. "Oh, dan hai, Malfoy. Akhirnya tuan rumah datang juga."

"Yeah." Draco hanya mengangguk. "Ada beberapa urusan yang berkaitan dengan Archorra kita."

Hermione menatap mereka berdua, merasa kesal. Ini kah yang dimaksud dengan pembicaraan laki-laki? Mereka bahkan tidak menatapnya.

"Uh-huh, Archorra kita memang agak sedikit superior. Dan coba lihat, pestamu sangat menyenangkan, Malfoy. Makanannya enak—aku sungguh menikmatinya," puji Harry lagi.

"Terima kasih." Draco mengangguk lagi, masih dengan sikap formal.

"Err—permisi, Para Gentlemen." Hermione melambaikan tangan di antara keduanya. "Kalau kalian tidak keberatan, aku pergi dulu, ya. Permisi."

Tanpa menghiraukan tanggapan keduanya, Hermione melangkah pelan-pelan ke sisi Pansy, kemudian menutup kedua matanya dari belakang. Pansy langsung memberontak.

"Hoi!" serunya panik. "Siapa ini?"

Hermione terkikik, namun tidak bersuara. Blaise yang berdiri di depan Pansy hanya menyeringai, menikmati tontonan yang agak kekanakkan itu.

"Siapa, sih, ini?" Pansy mulai terlihat kesal, namun ia berhenti memberontak. Pansy malah menghirup udara keras-keras, lalu menggerutu, "Dasar _wolfiegirl_."

"Hei!" Hermione membalikkan badan Pansy. "Darimana kau tahu?"

Pansy memutar bola mata, lalu tertawa. "Kau pikir tinggal bersamamu tidak membuatku hafal aroma tubuhmu? Hai, Hermione. Kau tampak cantik. Dan seperti perempuan."

"Dan kau tampak _menggelincirkan mata_!" Hermione bersiul. Tubuh langsing Pansy memang dibalut gaun berwarna merah gelap yang menuruni tubuhnya bagai air terjun. "Oh, dan halo, Blaise. Belum bosan, kan, bersama Pansy?"

Blaise terkekeh kecil. "Hai, Hermione. Tidak, selama gadis itu terus tampil memukau seperti ini."

Pansy memutar bola mata, tetapi atensi hitamnya berbinar. "Omong kosong." Gadis itu berputar untuk berbisik pamit kepada kekasihnya, sebelum ia dan Hermione berjalan berdampingan. "Hm, kau menyukai hadiahku?"

"Tentu," jawab Hermione ceria. "Aku belum pernah membaca buku itu."

"Aku mencarinya setengah mati."

"Wow, ternyata aku seberharga itu untukmu!"

Pansy mendengus, lalu mendadak memegang bahunya, meneliti Hermione dari atas sampai bawah. "Ada yang berbeda denganmu malam ini, Hermione."

"Apa?" Hermione melotot.

"Kau agak terlalu ceria," kata Pansy, lalu membalikkan Hermione ke posisi sebelumnya, lalu mereka kembali berjalan. "Yah, maksudku tidak apa-apa juga, sih. Kau jadi lebih cantik dan bersinar."

"Begitu?" tanya Hermione terkejut. "Aku hanya ingin menikmati pesta, sebelum hidupku penuh ironi."

Pansy tertawa hambar. "Akhirnya, kau bisa berpikir kekanakkan juga."

Hermione memutar bola mata. Lalu ketika ia hendak mengatakan soal kado Draco kepadanya, tiba-tiba terdengar musik yang menghentak dengan keras, dan Hermione langsung terpana.

Ia kenal lagu ini!

Ini lagu Musim Panen—lagu yang menandai datangnya musim panen bagi masyarakat Dunia Sihir. Iramanya ceria dan bersemangat, dan setelah orang-orang desa kelelahan memanen hasil ladang mereka—mereka akan berkumpul dekat balairung lalu menari dengan gerakan adat yang sudah turun-temurun.

"Lagu Musim Panen," seru Pansy gembira. "Hermione, ayo kita menari!"

Hermione refleks menggeleng. "Tidak, Pans, terakhir kali aku menari adalah—"

Terlambat. Seharusnya Hermione menjauh dari sahabatnya itu, karena Pansy bisa menjadi sangat keras kepala untuk suatu hal. Pansy menarik Hermione menuju lantai dansa yang mulai dipadati anak-anak, kemudian gadis itu sudah mulai bergoyang sesuai gerakannya.

Hermione hanya bisa tersenyum. Terakhir kali ia menari untuk lagu Musim Panen adalah saat ia berumur 10 tahun, bersama Charlotta, dan lagu ini membawa beberapa kenangan manis yang menyakitkan.

Sambil melihat anak-anak lain yang mulai tergerak untuk menari dan bergabung di tengah lantai dansa, Hermione menatap sekelilingnya, seakan baru sadar.

Semua peserta pesta adalah siswa-siswi Hogwarts.

Memang ia tidak mengenali semuanya—tetapi Hermione yakin, ia pernah melihat wajah-wajah peserta pesta setidaknya sekali. Ke mana teman-teman Draco yang berasal dari Durmstrang? Bukankah ia harusnya mengundang mereka?

Perhatian Hermione terpecah ketika orang-orang bersiul. Agak penasaran, Hermione melihat ke kerumunan yang membelah, dan melihat Draco yang berputar-putar dengan gesit, mengikuti irama lagu. Orang-orang bertepuktangan melihat tuan rumah mereka menari.

Tadinya Hermione ingin tersenyum, tetapi tidak jadi.

Draco tengah menarik tangan Astoria Greengrass yang tampak cantik dengan gaun coklat gelapnya, kemudian lelaki itu memutar Astoria yang kelihatan tersanjung. Entah mengapa Hermione merasa dikhianati, lalu ia memegang tangan Pansy.

"Ayo kita menari," putusnya.

Lagu Musim Panen memasuki bagian yang paling ceria sekaligus paling dewasa, karena di nada ini ada gerakan sensual yang menghentak pinggul dan meliykkan tubuh. Tetapi sebenarnya, Hermione cukup berbakat dalam menari.

"Satu, dua, tiga, empat," Hermione bergumam dengan cepat, tangannya yang berpegangan dengan Pansy ia regangkan, lalu ia berguling agar bahunya bisa bertemu dengan bahu Pansy. Hermione berputar di udara, mengangkat tungkainya, kemudian berdiri dengan satu kaki.

Ini gerakan yang cukup sulit. Ada gunanya juga Hermione dulu berambisi menjadi seorang putri yang bisa menari balet, karena ia mampu melakukan _pointe _dan menekuk satu kaki untuk mengambil posisi _pirouette_. Ia berputar lima kali, sepuluh kali, kemudian melenggokan pinggulnya dengan menggoda.

Ia telah menjadi tontonan khalayak.

Hadirin pesta bertepuk tangan untuknya, bahkan ada tangan-tangan terulur yang mengajaknya berdansa. Hermione bisa merasakan ada pandangan yang menusuk punggungnya, dan aura dingin yang mulai merayapi bahunya.

Sebelum Hermione bisa melakukan apapun, sebuah tangan mencengkram bahunya, kemudian menariknya dari kerumunan.

"Apa yang kau—" Hermione memberontak, tetapi hanya tertegun kaget melihat Draco sudah menggenggam tangannya, kemudian menyisihkannya dari tamu-tamu lain. "Malfoy?"

Draco tidak menatapnya, namun Hermione bisa melihat dagu pemuda itu mengeras. Secara keseluruhan, pemuda itu terlihat marah.

Hermione sendiri heran mengapa orang-orang yang mengerumuninya tadi tidak menatap ke arahnya barang sedikitpun. Padahal ia cukup mencolok—seorang gadis yang lincah menari sehingga ditarik oleh tuan rumah, kemudian menghilang dari _ballroom_.

Hermione langsung mengatupkan bibirnya lalu berkonsentrasi.

Ia nyaris bisa melihat ilusi yang dilakukan Draco. Ilusinya sangat kuat, sampai-sampai Hermione harus berkonsentrasi agar tidak terpengaruh. Akhirnya ia berkata, "Cukup, Malfoy. Kau mau menyeretku ke mana?"

Draco sudah lebih tenang ketika mereka sampai di pinggir ruangan, berdiri di dekat sebuah pohon pinus imitasi. Hiruk-pikuk masih terbentuk di sekitar mereka, namun orang-orang yang tadi mengerumuninya kini meliriknya yang sudah berpindah tempat—dengan bingung.

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau sesak napas," gumam Draco, kini menghadapnya.

Hermione mendengus. "Ya, irasional sekali alasannya. Sangat ingin melindungiku, sampai-sampai kau harus melakukan ilusi seperti itu, ya."

Draco mengangkat alisnya, agak terkejut. "Kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja. Banyak orang yang mewanti-wantiku agar tetap mempertahankan konsentrasi selama berada di dekatmu."

Draco menatapnya aneh, lalu pelan-pelan menyeringai. "Hermione-ku memang luar biasa."

Hermione merasakan darah terpompa ke wajahnya, tetapi ia memalingkan muka. "Aku bukan Hermione-mu."

Draco tak berkata apa-apa, meskipun kelopaknya turun sedikit. Hermione mengerling pemuda itu, kemudian terkejut ketika Draco mengulurkan tangannya.

"Apa?" tanyanya ketus.

Draco menghembuskan napas. "Granger, _please_. Lagu sudah berganti ke lagu dansa sekarang, dan karena kau-lah yang ada di sampingku—" Draco menatapnya intens sejenak. "—Maukah kau berdansa denganku?"

Isyarat lama yang lain lagi. Tradisi yang lain lagi. Dan Hermione tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menyambut uluran tangan Draco. Di Archertusks, selain kau harus mengajak siapapun yang ada di sampingmu ketika ada lagu dansa, kau juga tidak boleh menolak ajakan orang lain.

Draco benar. Himne pemujaan terhadap dewa-dewi pertanian terdengar mendayu memenuhi ruangan pesta kali ini. Hermione menyerahkan tangan kanannya ke tangan kanan Draco yang terulur.

Begitu tangan mereka menyatu, Draco segera menaruh tangan kirinya pinggul Hermione yang ramping. Hermione pun menaruh tangan kirinya di bahu Draco, dan mereka mulai bergerak dengan irama lambat.

Hermione tak mau menatap Draco, tetapi ia dapat merasakan kehangatan menjalari tubuhnya. Pepatah Archertusks berkata, _jika jantung dan hatimu ditakdirkan untuk menyatu dengan jantung hati seseorang, saksikanlah, wahai muda-mudi, langit akan bermandikan percik_.

Oh, ya. Gadis itu bisa merasakan tatapan Draco yang mengebor kepalanya, menatapnya. Tapi Hermione sedang berjuang dengan perasaan dan debar jantungnya sendiri. Bahkan, Hermione tengah _berusaha_ untuk bernapas.

Katakan sesuatu. "Jadi … mengapa kau memberiku jubah berwarna merah? Kau tahu warna merah darah adalah tabu."

Langkah yang benar. Kini Hermione bisa mendongak menatap Draco, karena ia kini punya alasan untuk melihat mata kelabu yang menghunjam jantung itu.

Draco mengangkat sudut-sudut bibirnya. "Tabu, tetapi kau menyukai warna itu."

Hermione bergumam, "Tetapi tidak seperti itu. Jika merah memang dilarang oleh Archertusks—aku harus mematuhinya, untuk menghindari bahaya."

"Oh, Archertusks dan ketakutan mereka yang menggelikan," Draco berkata muak. "Aku bahkan berpendapat desaku lebih baik daripada desamu, jika berbicara tentang sifat kepengecutan."

Hermione menatapnya gusar. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Oh, Hermione, kau pasti mengerti. Kau dulu adalah gadis yang pemberani, aku menyimpulkan seperti itu saat aku melihat memorimu—_tidak_, jangan memotong—dan kau, mungkin Potter juga, berbeda daripada orang lain. Kalian tidak suka terikat dengan peraturan yang _membatasi_. Lalu mengapa sekarang kau begitu patuh dan pengecut?"

Hermione sudah hendak membantah, tetapi ia menyadari bahwa Draco, meskipun mengatakan hal-hal yang sangat menyakitkan—benar.

"Maaf, mungkin aku terlalu kasar," gumam Draco, suaranya melembut sekarang. "Kau bisa mengembalikan, jika tak suka."

"Tak suka?" Hermione langsung bertanya tak percaya. "Tidak, Malfoy. Aku suka hadiahmu. Tetapi aku hanya penasaran mengapa kau selalu mengajakku untuk melanggar peraturan."

Sinar itu lagi. Lagi-lagi mata Draco bersinar dengan binar yang samar. "Kau menyukainya?"

"Tidak ada siaran ulang."

Draco tertawa. "Melanggar peraturan, ya." Kini pemuda itu tersenyum kecil. "Karena jika kita terjun ke misi dan hidup di hutan, satu-satunya yang mempertahankan kita untuk hidup adalah insting, dan bukan peraturan. Kau, Potter, bahkan si dungu Ronnie Weasley itu—kalian sudah melakukan banyak hal yang melanggar peraturan, bukan?"

Hermione merona merah, teringat ulahnya, Ron, dan Harry yang menemukan Kamar Rahasia di tahun kedua mereka, dan melanggar seribu peraturan sekolah. "Yang melanggar bukan diriku, tapi mereka berdua."

"Ya, tapi kau melancarkan aksi mereka." Draco memutar bola mata. Mereka masih berputar-putar dan bergoyang sesuai irama di tempat, tetapi tidak fokus terhadap lagu lagi. "Omong-omong, terima kasih juga atas gelang perak-mu."

"Bukan hadiah yang mewah," kata Hermione cepat-cepat. "Dibandingkan hadiahmu."

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, aku tidak mengukur seseorang dengan harta."

Hermione mendengus. "Tapi itu hanyalah hadiah biasa."

Draco berbisik, "Percayalah, hadiahmu lebih berarti dari yang kau kira."

Jantung Hermione benar-benar terasa berhenti berdetak sekarang. Oh, sudahlah. Mengapa Draco selalu menyiksanya dengan kalimat-kalimat ambigu.

Mereka bertatapan beberapa detik dengan lama, lalu Draco membuka mulutnya, hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Tetapi sebelum satu kata pun terucap, Hermione limbung ke depan, kepalanya sangat sakit—

Déjà vu.

Hermione tiba-tiba terperangkap dalam memori masa kecilnya. _Ia bisa melihat keramaian di sekitarnya, orang-orang yang juga berdansa di sekitarnya, api unggun yang berderak ke udara, pohon pinus yang membayanginya—_

"_Kau tidak apa-apa?" _Suara itu tidak berasal dari masa depan.

_Hermione berusaha menoleh ke sampingnya_, _dan ia melihat siluet pemuda yang lebih tinggi daripada dirinya. Hermione mencoba menggapainya—_

—lalu ia terjatuh ke depan.

Draco dengan gesit menangkap tubuhnya. "Granger, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Draco menepuk pipinya, tatapannya cemas. "Hermione!"

"Udara—udara segar," gumam Hermione putus-putus, ia merasa sesak. Lebih dari itu, kepalanya pening. Seperti disuruh mengingat jawaban yang dilupakannya padahal sudah di ujung lidah, namun ini berkali-kali lipat lebih menyakitkan. Memori Hermione terasa ditusuk ribuan jarum.

Draco memapahnya entah ke mana, namun Hermione hanya bisa pasrah. Ia hanya berharap dirinya tidak terlalu menarik banyak perhatian, karena yang diinginkannya hanya udara segar sejenak, dan kesendirian untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Ia merasakan mereka menaiki tangga, kemudian membelok di satu koridor.

Hermione baru membuka matanya ketika ia melihat sinar bulan menembus pelupuk matanya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, dan menyadari mereka tengah berdiri di balkon yang menghadap ke pekarangan belakang manor. Draco menyodorkan sebuah minuman berwarna kuning.

"Minumlah dulu," gumam Draco.

Hermione menatap gelas itu sedetik, tetapi karena otaknya masih belum jernih, ia memiringkan gelas itu ke mulutnya dan minum dengan rakus. Perasaannya jadi lebih baik setelah ia meminum minuman itu.

"Habiskan saja," bisik Hermione, menyodorkan gelas itu kembali kepada Draco. "Kau juta butuh minum, setelah memapahku naik tangga. Aku tidak ringan."

Draco menatapnya dengan ragu, tetapi meneguk sisa minuman yang sudah sedikit itu.

Mereka berdiam diri beberapa saat. Hermione menopang dirinya pada balkon, merasa senang angin musim dingin berhembus, setidaknya mengurangi pening dan rasa sakit yang hampir membuatnya pingsan tadi.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Draco bertanya dengan suara pelan.

"Tolong jangan gunakan Legilimensy," bisik Hermione. "Aku tidak bisa memasang Occlumency untuk beberapa waktu."

"Tentu tidak," suara Draco terdengar kaget. "Maka dari itu aku bertanya."

Hermione menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja. Tadi aku teringat sesuatu—lalu kepalaku sangat sakit seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum, dan aku ingin pingsan."

"Tetapi kau sudah tak apa-apa sekarang?" Draco bertanya dengan lembut.

Hermione menegang ketika Draco menaruh jemarinya di pipi Hermione yang merona karena udara dingin. Pipi yang semakin membara ketika Draco mengelusnya dengan lembut, membuat Hermione harus memutar tubuhnya.

Mungkin ia masih setengah sadar akibat rasa pening yang tadi menusuknya, namun Hermione melihat Draco luar biasa tampan saat ini. Sinar bulan yang keperakan menimpa rambutnya yang sewarna platina, dan memendarkan kulit pucatnya sehingga terlihat bersinar. Mata kelabu Draco hampir pucat sekarang, beku seperti salju yang meleleh.

Hermione memalingkan mukanya.

"Kau harus menatapku, Hermione," Draco berkata lembut—lebih lembut daripada yang diketahui Hermione. "Jadi aku bisa melihat apakah kau sakit atau tidak."

"Kau tidak akan menggunakan Legilimency, kan?"

Draco tak menjawab, jadi Hermione hanya mengarahkan matanya ke mata pemuda itu. Tatapan Draco menelitinya, lalu pemuda itu seolah terhipnotis dengan matanya sendiri. Tangan Draco yang tadinya ada di pipinya, kini bergerak ke dahi, merabanya halus.

"Tidak panas," gumamnya.

Lalu terjadi sesuatu. Tatapan Draco kembali dilewati binar aneh itu, dan kini matanya terbakar oleh sesuatu yang panas—gairah? Atau rasa rakus?

Hermione nyaris tak bisa memberontak ketika tangan Draco membelai rambut coklatnya yang tadinya tergelung dengan rapi membentuk sanggul, dan pita serta jepitan ia renggut dari rambutnya dengan halus, membuat aksesoris itu bergemerincing ke lantai.

Hermione tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia tidak merasa terancam, atau terlecehkan. Anehnya, ia merasa nyaman dan hangat menghadapi Draco yang seperti ini, karena sesungguhnya—ia tahu dirinya begitu mendambakan perhatian dan kelembutan seperti ini dari seorang lelaki. Dan Hermione sudah mengetahui Draco adalah seseorang yang begitu menyita perhatiannya.

"Mungkin sanggulmu yang membuat kepalamu pening," gumam Draco linglung, matanya tidak terfokus dengan rambutnya, tetapi dengan bibirnya kali ini. "Mungkin aku—"

Sebelum Hermione bisa berbicara, atau bergumam, Draco merenggut pinggangnya mendekat sehingga dada mereka bertubrukan. Pemuda itu menaruh bibirnya di dekat telinga Hermione, lalu berbisik, "Ketika ini semua sudah selesai, aku minta maaf. Aku sudah menahan ini sejak dulu."

Hermione akhirnya menemukan suaranya, "Apa—a- apa yang kau tahan?"

Draco hanya menatapnya. Kemudian secepat ia melepaskan bibirnya dari telinga Hermione, secepat pula ia menaruh bibirnya di bibir Hermione, melumatnya—membuat gadis itu melupakan antisipasi yang sudah ia rencanakan sejak tadi.

Hermione tak bisa berpikir.

Yang terbodoh, ia sudah membayangkan ini sejak lama. Membayangkan bagaimana bibir Draco yang terasa begitu jauh menempel pada bibirnya, bagaimana tangan yang kekar dan digurati luka Acqupatron itu merengkuhnya, mencengkramnya seakan Hermione-_lah _pegangannya.

Pepatah itu benar. _Jika jantung dan hatimu ditakdirkan untuk menyatu dengan jantung hati seseorang, saksikanlah, wahai muda-mudi, langit akan bermandikan percik_.

Hermione bisa merasakan udara dingin terhalau di sekitar mereka, dan bunga-bunga api samar tepercik di udara, bercampur dengan debu perak yang juga beterbangan di sekitar mereka. Hermione pun tahu Draco bisa merasakan itu, tetapi mereka berdua tidak melepaskan ciuman mereka sedikit pun.

"Hermione …" Draco bergumam, melumat bibir Hermione dengan rakus. Ciuman itu tadinya lembut, namun berubah putus asa ketika Hermione membuka bibirnya, membuat Draco lebih tenggelam untuk menjentikkan lidahnya di dalam bibir Hermione. "Hermione-ku …"

"Draco, oh," Hermione tak tahan untuk mengerang. Tangannya bergerak untuk menjalin jemarinya dalam rambut perak halus milik pemuda itu. "Oh, Draco."

Hermione tak tahu berapa lama mereka menyatukan bibir mereka, namun setiap kali mereka mereguk udara, bibir mereka pasti akan menyatu kembali, dan Hermione tahu ia takkan pernah bosan mengecup bibir itu.

"Demi Siluman." Draco melepaskan kecupannya yang liar, kemudian menaruh bibirnya di sepanjang garis rahang Hermione. Ia membuat Hermione gemetar dengan gigilan; ketika Draco membawa bibirnya menuju telinga Hermione. "Katakan, Granger, jika saat ini kau ingin berhenti."

Tapi sayangnya Hermione tak ingin ini berhenti. Debar jantungnya yang menempel dengan dada Draco, menggemakan detak jantung pemuda itu sendiri.

"Aku …" Hermione menggeleng. Tangannya yang tadi ada di rambut Draco, kini bergerak untuk membelai pipi pemuda itu. "… tak apa-apa."

Maka bibir Draco kembali lagi ke bibirnya. Draco _seolah_ mendambakan gadis itu sejak lama, selama ini selalu menahan, membuat Hermione merasakan kegembiraan karena Draco menganggap ia penting—

"Oh, Merlin," terdengar suara terkejut, dan secara refleks mereka berdua saling melepas dan bergerak berjauhan. Hermione masih tersengal, mata coklatnya terarah ke sumber suara.

Pansy Parkinson berdiri dengan kaget di pintu balkon, memegang gelas berisi air kuning yang tadi diminum Draco dan Hermione. Mata biru kehitamannya melebar, namun perlahan mengecil ketika melihat gelas air yang terlupakan di dinding balkon. "Rupanya aku terlambat."

Setelah pikiran Hermione jernih sekarang, ia cukup tahu diri untuk bersikap malu sekaligus putus asa, sehingga gadis itu bersyukur Pansy telah bergerak naik ke sini. "Pansy, ada apa?"

"Oh, bukan berita yang penting," Pansy berkata sarkastis, "Aku hanya ingin memperingatkan, tadi peri rumahmu—siapa namanya, Draco? Dobby? Ah, ya, ia mengingatkanku untuk menjauhi air berwarna kuning rasa gula, karena ia akan membuat peminumnya—ah, membuat pertahanan dirinya runtuh, sehingga ia akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan sebelum ia meminum minuman itu."

Hening sedetik, kemudian dua detik. Hermione bisa melihat Draco memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke kebun, kemudian ia sendiri memegang pelipisnya sendiri. "Oh, tidak. Tidak, tidak, tidak."

"Sayangnya, ya," Pansy berkata dengan riang. "Aku ke atas sini untuk bertanya, apakah kau baik-baik saja? Tadi Draco memapahmu, dan kau tampak—parah."

Draco memutar badannya. Ia melirik Hermione sedikit, kemudian menatap Pansy. "Sebaiknya kita mencari sofa, Granger tidak terlalu sehat saat ini. Dan kau sebaiknya ikut, Pans."

Kemudian sebelum Hermione bisa mempermalukan dirinya lebih jauh, ia berjalan duluan, di samping Pansy, berusaha melupakan rasa bibir Draco yang masih melekat di bibirnya.

.

.

Hermione, Pansy, dan Dracp memasuki satu ruangan yang memiliki banyak kursi dan meja, kemudian mereka duduk berhadapan.

Pening Hermione kembali lagi, dan kini semakin buruk—diperparah dengan kejadian di balkon lagi. Ketika bokongnya menyentuh bantalan sofa yang empuk, ia langsung menyenderkan punggungnya—kepalanya kembali sakit.

Setelah ia tidak dipengaruhi air kuning brengsek itu, Hermione baru bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Apa yang diingatnya tadi telah dilupakannya, dan mungkin suasana ingatan tadi hampir mirip dengan suasana pesta beberapa saat yang lalu. Hermione baru menyadari, hal yang membuat ingatan itu kembali adalah lagu puja-puji kepada Bulan yang menyayat, dan biasanya diputar pada saat perayaan panen selesai dan rakyat Archertusks akan kembali ke rumahnya.

Namun, ingatan itu menyakitinya. Dan, ingatan itu juga tak utuh.

"Dobby!" teriakan Draco membuat Hermione membuka matanya. Seorang peri rumah muncul di dalam ruangan itu, terlihat ketakutan. Hati kecil Hermione langsung berdesir. "Bawakan aku ramuan pengurang rasa sakit dan obat sakit kepala, cepatlah."

"Baik, Draco Malfoy, Sir," Dobby bercicit patuh, lalu mata sebesar biji bola golf itu menatapnya. Selama sesaat mata itu melebar, tetapi Draco mendorong kepala itu kuat-kuat.

"Jangan!" seru Hermione, iba.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Cepatlah!" hardik Draco. Dobby mengkeret selama beberapa saat, kemudian menghilang. Hermione hanya bisa tercenung saat Draco meliriknya. "Kadang kita harus memperlakukan peri rumah seperti itu."

Untunglah, Pansy menyelamatkan pembicaraan. "Apa yang terjadi, Hermione?" tanyanya.

"Aku …" Hermione bergumam pelan. "Tidak. Hanya sakit kepala biasa." Tetapi Hermione menatap Pansy dengan pandangan terselubung, dan berharap Pansy bisa mengartikannya.

Untunglah, Pansy mengerti. "Begitu? Kau mau pulang sekarang?"

"Maaf menyela," potong Draco. "Dengar, kalau kau mau pulang sekarang, tidak bisa. Aku telah memesan kereta kuda pada jam yang telah ditentukan, dan saat ini mereka tengah _standby_ cukup jauh dari sini, dan harus ke sini dalam waktu dua jam. Butuh biaya ekstra."

"Tapi aku perlu beristirahat."

"Maka dari itu," Draco berkata pelan, tenang. "Kusarankan kau beristirahat dulu di Manorku. Di sini ada belasan kamar, kau bisa memilih satu. Aku juga menyarankan menginap."

"Menginap? Apa kau gila?" bentak Hermione.

"Sayangnya, Draco tidak gila dan ia benar, Hermione," Pansy menyela lembut. "Dengar, kalau kau ingin pulang bersamaan dengan tamu lain nanti—kau sudah keburu lelah. Kereta kuda yang akan mengantar pulang juga jumlahnya tidak sebanyak ketika waktu menjemput. Kau harus bersama Harry—atau Cedric, namun jarak rumah mereka dan rumahmu membutuhkan waktu sejam perjalanan bukan? Itu akan memakan banyak energy."

"Tapi aku—"

"Aku akan menginap juga. Dan sekamar denganmu," potong Pansy lagi. "Bisa begitu, Draco?"

Draco masih menatap mereka cemas. "Tentu bisa."

Tiba-tiba, Dobby muncul di samping Draco dengan gelas-gelas berwarna menjijikan yang melayang di sampingnya, tetapi Draco tidak kunjung mengambil gelas-gelas ramuan itu. Draco hanya menggumam pelan, "Tidak, Dobby. Kirim ramuan itu ke kamar dua belas, untuk nona berambut coklat ini. Sementara itu—"

Hermione sudah pasrah. Ia tak bisa berpikir lagi.

"Aku akan menunjukkan kamar kalian," putus Draco. "Sini, Pansy, serahkan Hermione kepadaku agar aku bisa memapah dia."

.

.

**TBC**

7k words, dalam 5 hari. I've told you, saya bisa, kan, bikin chapter cepet, kalo saya niat dan saya didukung oleh semua lapisan :")

Terima kasih sekali buat reviewer yang telah meluangkan waktunya buat review di chapter kemarin, banyak lagi yang ngetik panjang lebar. buat **anon**, maaf aku belum bisa bales messagenya, tapi makasih banyak udah review, kuharap masih mau review lagi. yang punya akun, kalo aku ada waktu, aku bales review kalian, janji. aku bener-bener terhura :")

Ung, ini agak nyerempet-nyerempet ya? ./. btw, aku bikin adegan kissu-kissunya itu dari berbagai sumber, jadi maaf kalo aneh. aku gabisa bikin adegan fisik kayak gituuu, malu ngebayanginnya T_T /curcol dan itu, aku ambil referensi dari Infernal Devicesnya Cassandra Clare pas adegan di balkon, hampir mirip. huhu.

Chapter depan bakalan diupdate secepet mungkin, kalo bisa sebelum lebaran. amin. :)

mau review lagi?

**Akoira Numoz Bysantia,**

_Bea_


	13. Victim, Aint Suspect

Hermione membuka kelopak mata yang menutup iris hazelnya, kemudian terdiam beberapa saat.

Ia mencerna di manakah ia berada saat ini, karena jelas-jelas ini bukan kamarnya. Seprainya terlalu lembut dan terasa bagaikan sutra, langit-langitnya juga berwarna keperakan.

Hermione menghela napas ketika menyadari ia berada di mana. Tentu saja, ia berada di Malfoy Manor, tadi ia tengah didera sakit kepala hebat, lalu ia mencium Draco Malfoy karena air kuning brengsek itu, dan sekarang ia menginap di rumahnya.

Bagus sekali. Gadis itu segera bangun dengan sekali sentak, kemudian menatap penjuru kamar.

Tentu saja, kamar ini—walaupun kamar tamu—juga mewah. Lantainya dilapisi karpet berwarna hijau toska, sementara dua ranjang yang dipepetkan ke dinding berkelambu putih. Kandil kristal berjuntai dari langit-langit yang keperakan, dan sebuah _buffet _di dekat pintu kamar mandi tertakhta dengan gagah.

Pansy tidur di salah satu ranjang, sudah menyalin bajunya. Artinya pesta sudah lama selesai, dan Hermione bangun di saat-saat yang tidak tepat seperti ini. Lagipula sekarang jam berapa, coba.

Tak ada jalan lain. Hermione memanggil tasnya ke pangkuannya, kemudian merogoh-rogoh tas dan mengeluarkan buku yang mulai terasa familier di tangannya. _Rahasia Siluman Paling Hitam_.

Ia melanjutkan membaca, kemudian teringat sesuatu.

Ia belum memeriksa tulisan aneh itu. Sekarang setelah tak ada siapa-siapa dan karena ia tidak mengantuk, Hermione kembali memicingkan mata di halaman 225.

_**Horcrux, tambatan fana, Amortentia—**_

Ada yang bertambah.

_**L.U.C.I.A.N.**_

Siapa itu? Rasanya Hermione pernah membaca tentang nama itu di suatu tempat—tetapi ia lupa di mana. Walaupun Hermione sudah tidak _keleyengan _lagi, kepalanya terasa sakit ketika disuruh mengingat-ingat hal yang nyaris diingatnya.

Hermione hampir memutuskan untuk melanjutkan untuk membaca bukunya ketika mendengar langkah kaki diseret di luar kamarnya.

Ia segera berhenti bernapas dan juga berhenti membalik buku, kemudian menatap sela-sela bawah pintu yang membiaskan cahaya dari luar kamar.

_Sret_

Ada sebuah bayangan, lalu bayangan itu lenyap secepat munculnya.

Hermione menggigit bibirnya. Ia menaruh buku di meja di samping tempat tidurnya sepelan mungkin, kemudian meraih Acqupatron dan mantel tidurnya.

Lalu ia menyelinap keluar dari kamar tidurnya.

.

.

Beatrixmalf presents

**Red Hooded Wizard Series **

.

.

**I never, in anyway, take any profits from making this fics.**

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Red Riding Hood © Catherine Hardwick 2010 (sorry for not mention this earlier)

Red Riding Hood © Grimm Bersaudara

.

.

**Warning:** OOC, klise.

.

.

Chapter sebelumnya:

Pada akhirnya, Hermione pergi ke Pesta Dansa Natal yang diselenggarakan oleh Draco. Ia cukup menikmati pesta itu, hingga tiba-tiba—ketika ia dan Draco tengah berdansa di bawah pohon imitasi di pinggiran _ballroom_, sebuah déjà vu yang kuat menghantamnya—dan seorang Hermione yang melupakan potongan besar memori masa kecilnya, teringat dengan memori yang tak pernah diingatnya. Masalah semakin bertambah ketika ia meminum cairan kuning yang membuatnya melakukan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan dengan Draco di balkon. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

.

.

**Chapter 13: Victim, ain't Suspect**

-o0o-

Hermione mengerjapkan matanya.

Gadis itu menatap koridor berkarpet yang kini dijajaknya sesegera ia keluar dari kamar. Pintu kamarnya ada di belakangnya, dan di depan dirinya, ada sebuah lukisan berorientasi _portrait_ namun berlukiskan bunga anggrek yang layu di dalam gelas kaca.

Ia tak sadar telah dibawa Draco ke sini. Berarti ia begitu kacau tadi.

Hermione bimbang; akan ke kiri atau ke kanan. Tetapi kemudian ia mendengar suara dentingan gelas dan piring serta gesek-gesekan aneh, lalu memutuskan pastilah orang-orang tengah membereskan sisa-sisa pesta kemarin malam.

Hermione berjingkat ke kiri—ke sumber suara, lalu menatap takjub.

Ternyata ia ada di tingkat ke dua. Sepanjang pandangannya ke bawah, ia bisa melihat belasan peri rumah tengah membereskan _ballroom_ yang kini hampir bersih, tanpa suara—hanya sesekali terdengar denting-denting tadi. Kemudian Hermione mundur perlahan, sampai punggungnya membentur dinding kayu.

Ia teringat satu hal.

Dobby tidak ada di sana.

_Srek_

Hermione langsung menoleh ke koridor tempat ia keluar tadi, sambil mencengkram Tavez erat.

Tak ada orang. Tapi Hermione yakin ia mendengar suara gesekan dan melihat bayangan orang dari sudut matanya.

Hermione cepat-cepat merubah haluannya, kemudian berlari-lari kecil tanpa suara di atas permadani, yang—Syukur kepada Merlin—meredam bunyi berisik sandal tidurnya yang terbuat dari kayu.

Ia tiba di ujung koridor yang bercabang tiga. Ternyata seseorang—atau entah apa tadi—berbelok ke kiri, ke arah yang berseberangan dengan arah kamar Hermione tadi. Hermione yakin seseorang tadi pasti lah berbelok ke sini, karena samar-samar tercium bau lilin yang baru saja terbakar.

Tapi koridor ini remang-remang, tidak terang atau benderang seperti koridor-koridor utama yang dilewati Hermione tadi. Kalau begitu, langkahnya memang sudah tepat. Hermione berpendapat sesuatu yang tidak menarik akan mengantarmu ke sesuatu yang jauh lebih menarik lebih dalam.

Maka dari itu Hermione berusaha menyingkirkan rasa takutnya jauh-jauh, kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

.

.

Bayangan tak berwujud itu (setidaknya belum terwujud hingga sekarang) membawanya ke tangga menuju lantai tiga, lalu ke belokan-belokan koridor yang tak terhitung banyaknya, kemudian—

Menghilang di jalan buntu.

Hermione tersentak. Di depannya hanya ada sebuah kamar dengan pintu, namun gagang pintu itu berdebu, seperti tak pernah digenggam sebelumnya. Kalau bayangan tadi masuk ke pintu itu …

Atau masa, sih, bayangan itu benar-benar hantu? Hermione masih yakin bahwa siluet yang diikutinya tadi adalah manusia, atau peri rumah. Tapi sekarang Hermione ragu. Hanya hantu-lah yang bisa menembus permukaan padat seperti pintu yang gagangnya tak terjamah ini.

Hermione berpikir keras.

Ia menengadah ke langit-langit, kemudian langsung menghembuskan napas lega. Tadinya ia sudah ketakutan bahwa ia harus masuk ke ruangan yang tampak tak mengundang itu.

Sebenarnya, mata yang tak jeli hanya bisa melihat bahwa langit-langit yang ada di atasnya itu hanya langit-langit biasa, yang digantungi kandil kecil serupa di langit-langit koridor lain.

Namun ini Hermione Granger, yang mata coklatnya sudah biasa dipakai untuk menganalisa hal-hal yang tidak berada di tempatnya. Dan keganjilan itu sederhana. Kandil yang ada di atas kepalanya melawan gaya gravitasi.

Kristal-kristal yang terjuntai tampak kaku, dan bagian atas kandil itu dipaku ke langit-langit. Maksudnya, untuk apa dipaku? Mengapa tidak hanya dicantolkan atau digantung? Pasti kandil tersebut dipakai untuk menutupi sesuatu.

Hermione mengarahkan telapak tangan kanannya yang tidak mencengkram Tavez. "Discendio."

Kandil itu bahkan tak bergetar ketika langit-langit itu terbuka, membawa sebuah tangga yang menurun ke arahnya. Meskipun agak terkejut, Hermione tetap naik, hingga ia berada di sebuah ruangan yang lebih mengejutkannya.

.

.

Ia berada di sebuah perpustakaan.

Dan perpustakaan itu sangat, sangat, sangat luas dan megah. Tidak seluas Perpustakaan Hogwarts, tapi bahkan menyamai perpustakaan di lingkungan tempat tinggalnya, Perpustakaan Archertusks Selatan.

Hermione tercekat, seperti baru menemukan surga. Ia segera berjalan pelan-pelan ke satu rak buku, kemudian matanya kembali berbinar, lebih bercahaya daripada sebelumnya.

Ia tak pernah melihat buku-buku ini sebelumnya, di mana pun itu. Hermione hampir membabat habis semua isi Perpustakaan Hogwarts, sudah membabat habis isi Perpustakaan Archertusks Selatan, tapi ironisnya, setengah dari buku-buku yang memenuhi rak sepinggang di Malfoy Manor ini belum pernah ia jumpai sebelumnya.

Maka Hermione menarik satu buku.

_Dongeng-Dongeng dari Merlindomily_

Merlindomily, anak gadis Merlin yang pintar bercerita! Buku ini bahkan sudah tidak diterbitkan lagi sejak kedua orangtua Hermione masih remaja. Bagaimana bisa buku itu ada di sini? Keluarga Malfoy memang hebat.

Hermione masih sibuk berspekulasi dan menenangkan gejolak liar di dadanya (memang seperti itu, jika ia melihat buku yang menjanjikan dan tak pernah dilihatnya, maka ada semacam gejolak liar yang tolol dekat jantungnya), mata hazelnya menangkap meja panjang di tengah-tengah ruangan. Tempat Membaca.

Hermione berjalan pelan-pelan, tampak agak penasaran sekaligus takut.

Meja panjang itu nyaris kosong tak menadahkan apa-apa, namun gadis itu melihat dua benda yang ada di kursi paling ujung. Hermione segera berjalan lebih cepat ke ujung meja, kemudian berhenti dengan kaget.

Ternyata kedua benda itu adalah tempat lilin dan sebuah buku.

Ia sempat berpikir bahwa orang yang dikuntitnya tadi yang meninggalkan kedua benda itu di sini. Namun tidak mungkin. Dilihat dari bekas lilin yang telah meleleh ke kedua sisi, lilin tersebut telah membeku dan mendingin, seperti sudah dimatikan beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Siapa yang tadi membaca di sini?" itu pertanyaan Hermione yang pertama.

Kemudian,

"Buku apa itu?" pertanyaan Hermione yang kedua.

Ia menjangkau buku itu untuk mengambilnya, kemudian mendekatkannya ke bawah mata.

_Anak Kembar, dari Persepsi Sihir_

_DUK!_

Hermione cepat-cepat mengarahkan sihir ke buku itu dari telapak tangannya, menyuruh buku itu agar berpindah dimensi ke kamarnya. Lalu ia cepat-cepat bersembunyi ke balik rak terdekat, sambil menarik napas tegang.

Siapa itu ya?

Hermione membalikkan kepalanya yang menoleh ke kiri. Kemudian ia hampir tersentak lagi ketika menyadari dirinya tengah berhadapan dengan sebuah lukisan yang tertutupi terpal berwarna abu-abu.

Hermione mulai curiga.

Mengapa Malfoy memiliki banyak rahasia di sini, di rumahnya sendiri? Mulai dari ia tak mengundang teman-temannya dari sekolah lamanya. Kemudian sesosok bayangan yang gadis itu ikuti. Pintu tingkap yang muncul dari langit-langit. Perpustakaan besar yang tersembunyi. Dan terakhir ini.

Tangan Hermione sudah terjulur untuk membuka lukisan itu, dan ia menyentak lukisan itu terbuka. Terpal bergerak dalam keadaan lambat ke atas—bukan jatuh ke bawah—menunjukkan tangan seorang yang dibalut sarung tangan hitam dengan cincin Malfoy, kemudian daerah pinggang dan perutnya—

_SRET_

Terpal itu tertutup seperti keadaan semula.

"Ms. Hermione tak seharusnya berada di sini," cicitan itu mampu membuat Hermione terlonjak, jatuh, dan hampir saja menubruk si Peri-Rumah yang sedari tadi dicarinya, Dobby.

"Dobby!"

Dobby memandangnya dengan gelisah, mata besarnya berkaca-kaca. "Master Draco akan marah sekali—oh, tidak—Dobby harus menghukum dirinya sendiri, oh tidak, tidak …"

Hermione sudah hendak mencegahnya, tetapi Dobby telah melihat tempat lilin di atas meja tadi, kemudian memukul-mukul tempat lilin tersebut kepalanya yang nyaris gundul.

"Tidak, Dobby, jangan!" cegah Hermione, berlari ke arah si Peri-Rumah, kemudian merebut tempat lilin tersebut. "Tadi itu kau? Kau tahu aku mengikutimu?"

"Oh ya, Dobby tahu, apa sih yang Dobby tak pernah tahu—" Dobby menjawab, nyaris meratap pilu. "Dobby tidak mengira Ms. Hermione bisa memanjat menyusul Dobby ke sini, padahal Dobby sudah menyesatkannya, tidak, tidak, Dobby akan dimarahi Tuannya yang murka!"

"Tidak, Dobby, dengar. Ini kesalahanku. Aku sangat penasaran. Tapi mengapa kau sangat cemas, Dobby? Ini hanya perpustakaan, dan _aku memang suka perpustakaan_, oke? Tenanglah," ujar Hermione lembut.

"TIDAK!" Dobby meraung, nyaris membuat Hermione terguling terbalik. "Ada banyak rahasia di balik hal-hal kecil, Ms. Hermione, termasuk perpustakaan ini, yang telah dijaga leluhur-leluhur Dobby, Dobby tahu semuanya—"

Kalimatnya menggantung, mata Dobby melebar. Mungkin Peri-Rumah itu tak menyadari, cuping telinganya yang seperti telinga hewan itu mencuat ke atas. Tampaknya ia mendengar sesuatu yang tak didengar Hermione.

Lalu Hermione mendengar teriakan familier itu, teriakan yang nyaris mencopot jantungnya karena jika ia mendengar teriakan itu di Bulan Kembar, pasti—

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRGGH!"

Itu suara Draco!

"Ms. Hermione tunggu di sini," Dobby berseru panik, kemudian hilang dengan suara TAR keras, dan meninggalkan Hermione yang membeku di tempat.

Hermione memutar kepalanya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, mencari pintu yang mungkin mengarahkannya keluar dari sini—tetapi bukan pintu tingkap tadi. Suara Draco hanya berjarak beberapa meter jauhnya, pasti pemuda itu berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berada, iya kan?

Hermione kemudian melihatnya, tersamarkan dengan dinding perpustakaan yang terbuat dari kayu. Gadis itu segera menghambur, membuka kuncinya dengan sihir, dan menyentaknya terbuka.

Ia berada di satu koridor yang langsung mengarah ke satu pintu—tampaknya sebuah pintu kamar, yang diapit oleh dua pintu lain. Teriakan Draco yang kesakitan terdengar lagi, kini dinding yang dicengkram Hermione terasa bergetar karena teriakannya.

Hermione merasakan empati membuat hatinya ngilu. Ia sudah berpuluh-puluh kali mendengar suara kesakitan—kesakitan hewan ternak yang dikurbankan, teriakan kesakitan lawannya ketika dipiting Hermione di Kelas Pertahanan dan Ilmu Bela Diri, petualangan-petualangannya dengan Ron dan Harry …

Namun ini berbeda.

Jeritan Draco terdengar seolah-olah ia disiksa dengan kekuatan yang amat sangat, dan teriakan itu tidak berhenti hingga sekarang.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Hermione segera berlari ke pintu kamar itu. Ia membukanya dengan sihir, kemudian pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya membuat ia tercengang beberapa detik.

Draco ada di atas ranjangnya, matanya terbeliak ke atas.

Peluh-peluh membanjiri tubuhnya hingga kemeja putihnya lengket ke badan, dan kemeja itu penuh titik-titik dan goresan berwarna merah. Yang lebih parah lagi, tubuh Draco bergetar begitu hebat seperti seseorang yang mendapatkan serangan ayan, napasnya pendek-pendek dan terdengar sesak. Dobby tampak cemas sekaligus panik ketika berdiri di samping tuannya, terus-terusan memaksa Draco untuk menelan obat.

"Ada apa, Dobby?" Hermione nyaris berseru, kehilangan akal sehatnya. Ia berjalan menuju ranjang, ke samping Draco, dan pemandangan pemuda yang tersiksa di depannya malah semakin bertambah buruk.

Pemuda itu seperti diserang Kutukan Cruciatus tak kasat-mata.

"Dobby tak tahu, Miss—Dobby sampai ke sini dan Tuan Draco sudah seperti ini, Miss, Dobby tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan lagi olehnya. Dobby sudah meminumkan ramuan penenang, memberi sihir kontra-kutukan Cruciatus, tapi—tapi—" Dobby mencicit panjang lebar, bahkan Peri-Rumah yang malang itu tidak menanyakan mengapa Hermione menyusul ke sini saking cemasnya ia kepada Tuannya.

"Minggir, Dobby," akhirnya Hermione berkata. Ia menatap tubuh Draco yang masih menggeliat kesakitan dengan pilu, kemudian satu tindakan terpikir olehnya.

Hermione menopang setengah tubuhnya ke tempat tidur, kemudian mengapit kedua pipi Draco dengan telapaknya. Ia memanggil lembut, "Draco, Draco, kau bisa mendengar suaraku? Draco, sadar, ini aku—Hermione."

Tubuh Draco memang belum berhenti menggeliat dan berkelojotan, tetapi mata kelabunya sudah tidak terputar ke atas dan mulai memfokus ke mata coklat Hermione yang menenangkan.

"Draco, dengar, jangan fokuskan dirimu ke rasa sakit, oke? Pikirkan sesuatu yang indah, aku ada di sini, tenang … Hermione ada di sini," ucap Hermione lagi masih dengan nada halus, tangkupan tangannya kini bergerak ke bahu Draco, membelai menenangkan, seperti yang selalu dilakukan ibunya ketika Hermione panik karena lututnya robek.

Getaran Draco mereda. Sesekali tubuh itu masih berkontraksi, tetapi sudah lebih baik. Hermione tetap mempertahankan pegangannya, kemudian ketika pemuda itu benar-benar berhenti menggeliat dan bergetar, Hermione membenahi posisi Draco yang kini mulai bernapas dengan teratur. Mata Draco terbuka tetapi tidak terkunci di masa kini; kosong.

"Dobby, ambilkan sebaskom air yang sudah diisi dengan antiseptik, sehelai handuk, dan buatkan Ramuan Tidur Tanpa Mimpi kepadaku, boleh, ya?" Hermione menoleh, bertanya kepada Peri-Rumah yang kini tampak sangat lega.

"Baik, Miss. Dobby senang melakukan sesuatu yang berarti …"

Ia menghilang dengan suara TAR yang familier, dan belum ada setengah menit, Dobby telah muncul kembali di dalam kamar itu. Ia menaruh baskom air dan ramuan itu di meja, kemudian menyodorkan sehelai handuk kepada Hermione.

Hermione mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke tubuh Draco, kemudian kemeja Draco yang penuh dengan titik-titik darah melepaskan diri dari tubuh tuannya. Kini Draco _topless_, dan Hermione menelan ludah di tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba terasa sempit.

Hermione merasa ngilu sendiri ketika melihat seberapa parah luka-luka yang melekat di tubuh Draco. Dari mana datangnya semua luka ini? Luka-luka ini seperti bekas sayatan pisau dan goresan benda tajam. Kalau bukan _Cruciatus_, ini _Sectumsempra_, atau goresan pedang.

Bau anyir darah langsung memenuhi penciuman Hermione.

"_Tergeo_," ucap Hermione pelan ke kasur Draco yang juga kotor karena darah-darah itu. Setelah memastikan kasur Draco kembali bersih, Hermione menaruh handuk kecil tadi ke dalam baskom antiseptik, memeras handuknya, kemudian mulai membersihkan luka-luka Draco yang masih mengucurkan darah—membuat Hermione agak pening.

Ia bersyukur Draco berada dalam kondisi tidak sadar. Hermione pasti tidak bisa mengambil resiko dengan keadaan Draco yang sadar sepenuhnya ketika dirawat olehnya seperti ini. Dalam kondisi seperti ini saja, Hermione bisa merasakan jantungnya bertalu-talu begitu keras ketika melihat tubuh atletis Draco yang telanjang di bagian atas.

"Luka apa itu, Miss?" Dobby bertanya takut-takut, di tangannya sudah ada sehelai kemeja tidur yang baru—Peri Rumah itu memasang kemeja ke tubuh tuannya yang sudah bersih dengan sihirnya. "Mungkin Tuan Draco keracunan makanan atau minuman?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Hermione jujur. Kini gadis itu membelai rambut Draco yang halus, menyerap keringat dan titik-titik darah lain dengan sihir. "tapi aku yakin ini bukan keracunan makanan, Dobby. Keracunan makanan hanya menimbulkan efek luka, itu pun jarang yang mengeluarkan darah. Dan proses terjadinya luka itu tidak terasa oleh sang korban. Tapi lihatlah Draco. Proses lukanya saja membuat ia sangat kesakitan."

Dobby mengangguk mengerti. "Ada lagi yang bisa Dobby lakukan, Miss?"

"Sepertinya tidak," gumam Hermione. Ia melepaskan tangannya yang membelai rambut Draco, kemudian berkata, "Kalau begitu, aku kembali ke—"

Tubuh Draco mengejang lagi. Hermione secara refleks memegang lengan Draco, dan pemuda itu langsung berhenti mengejang. Ia dan Dobby berpandangan.

Dobby mengerti lebih dulu. "Miss, cobalah untuk melepaskan Tuan Draco lagi, tetapi langsung pegang Beliau jika ia kejang-kejang lagi."

Hermione dengan perlahan melepaskan pegangannya.

Draco tersentak, lalu tubuhnya kembali bergetar—

"Pegangi Tuan Draco lagi, Miss," perintah Dobby panik. Hermione juga kembali memegang lengan Draco dan terkejut ketika getaran itu berhenti. Pemuda itu kembali rebah di tempat tidur, seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kontak fisik Miss Granger terhadap Tuan Draco—" Dobby mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Hermione dengan campuran takut, heran, takjub, dan merenung. "mencegah kejangnya."

"Miss Granger harus tidur dengan Tuan Draco hari ini," simpul Dobby kemudian.

Mata Hermione melebar. "Apa? Tidak!"

Dobby tidak berkata apa-apa. Baik bagaimanapun, posisinya yang 'rendah' di bawah Hermione dan Draco dalam hakikatnya sebagai peri rumah memaksa ia tunduk. Hermione menghela napas, kemudian menatap Draco.

Ia merasa iba.

Draco memang sudah tidur dengan tenang sekarang, tetapi keningnya berkerut dan napasnya naik-turun ritmenya. Pemuda itu tampak tidak tenang dalam tidurnya sendiri. Bahkan Hermione ragu Draco sedang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka sekarang, kalau saja kelopak mata Draco bergeming diam—tanda bahwa seseorang memang benar-benar tidur; bola matanya tak bergerak.

"Tapi, bangunkan aku pagi hari sebelum Draco bangun, ya, Dobby," bisik Hermione, merasa gugup tiba-tiba karena alasan yang tak jelas.

Dobby terlihat lebih gembira, lalu lekas-lekas mengangguk. "Iya, Miss. Apapun untuk Miss Granger yang baik hati."

Dobby menghilang seenaknya, meninggalkan Hermione yang kini melamun, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Akhirnya, Hermione hanya menatap kamar Draco yang jelas saja lebih mewah daripada kamar-kamar lainnya di Manor ini. Lalu, Hermione mengembalikan tatapannya ke ranjang Draco yang _king size_, yang tentu saja bisa memuat dua orang.

Ia menghela napas.

Apa Draco akan selalu merepotkannya dengan semua misterinya?

Bahkan, ada satu hal lain yang janggal. Manor ini penuh lukisan seni, tetapi tidak ada satupun lukisan yang menggambarkan keluarga Draco yang katanya sudah meninggal seluruhnya. Apa masa lalu Draco begitu kelam sehingga pemuda itu menyingkirkan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan keluarganya?

Hermione hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. Ia hanya merayap ke samping kanan ranjang yang kosong (tentu saja, sambil memegang tangan Draco yang perlahan-lahan menghangat), menyelinap ke balik kelambu, kemudian tidur dengan jarak sejauh mungkin dari Draco. Hermione hanya menggenggam tangan kanan Draco dan menangkupnya di bawah selimut. Setelah memastikan Acqupatronnya tertaruh dengan mantap di bawah ranjang di dekatnya, Hermione bergegas untuk mengarahkan tangannya ke lampu meja di kiri dan kanan ranjang, untuk mematikannya.

Lalu Hermione melihatnya.

Gelang perak pemberiannya tergeletak di meja lampu persis di sebelahnya, tanda pemuda itu telah melepasnya lama, sebelum ia datang ke sini.

.

.

Kelopak mata Hermione membuka dengan cepat.

Sejenak ia mencerna di manakah ia berada. Namun dengan sekali sentak, Hermione sadar ia tengah berada di kamar Draco, dan posisinya kini menghadap jendela yang terbuka—yang masih menampilkan langit berwarna abu-abu gelap.

Subuh menjelang pagi, sekitar pukul 05.30.

Hermione dengan berhati-hati membalik badannya ke arah—seharusnya—tubuh Draco, tetapi kemudian ia tercenung.

Draco tidak ada di sana.

Hermione serasa ingin mengutuk Dobby, tapi untunglah ia masih menjunjung hak-hak asasi peri rumah. Namun benaknya menjadi gelisah. Apa yang akan Draco tanyakan padanya? Dan yang terpenting, apa yang akan Hermione jawab? Hermione sudah sangat mengetahui kaum Adam sangat enggan menampilkan kelemahannya pada mereka yang Hawa.

Menggelengkan kepala, Hermione menyingkirkan kelambu yang menyelimutinya, kemudian bangun dari tempat tidur. Matanya menyapu kamar itu sesaat untuk menemukan pintu kamar mandi, lalu ia berjalan terseok-seok ke kamar mandi itu.

Hermione mencuci mukanya, kemudian menyikat rambutnya. Ia keluar kamar mandi sambil mengucir rambutnya menjadi kuncir kuda, dengan perasaan waswas—takut Draco telah kembali entah-dari-mana.

Tapi tak ada siapa-siapa.

Gadis itu meneruskan langkahnya ke jendela yang terbuka, lalu giginya bergemeletukkan kedinginan ketika merasakan udara pagi berhembus. Namun tak urung, Hermione harus mengakui matanya sempat berbinar ketika memandang pemandangan di luar.

Malfoy Manor lebih indah di pagi hari. Ia bisa melihat kebun Draco membentang jauh hingga beberapa ratus meter, warna putih salju menyelingi rerumputan yang hijau. Musim Dingin datang lebih dulu, dan Hermione bersyukur Musim Dingin juga berlalu lebih cepat. Natal baru saja berakhir kemarin, tetapi salju sudah siap meleleh, dan ia memprediksikan salju akan lenyap lima hari lagi, digantikan musim semi yang indah.

'Dan misi bertepatan dengan musim semi,' Hermione membatin dengan getir. Ia merasa ironis.

Karena tergiur oleh pemandangan di luar, Hermione segera berlari keluar kamar Draco, menuju kamarnya, lalu bersalin baju. Pansy masih terlelap (Hermione tak mengindahkannya, sahabatnya yang satu itu memang tak jauh berbeda dari hewan ternak jika sudah tertidur.), sehingga tak ada yang rewel menanyakan mengapa ia bangun sepagi ini.

Gadis itu berjalan keluar dari kamar setelah bersalin baju yang lebih pantas dan sambil mencengkram Tavez, bergegas ke taman Manor yang terasa sangat lenggang.

Pipi Hermione merona merah, ketika benaknya berbisik, _mungkin ia akan menjumpai Draco di taman ini_. Gawat.

Bagaimana bisa ia _keduluan_ Draco bangun pagi? Apa yang akan dikatakan Draco ketika melihat Hermione tidur di sampingnya, seolah memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan? Ia jadi agak menyesal telah bersukarela tidur di samping pemuda itu tadi malam.

Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Draco, maka Hermione melanjutkan langkahnya dengan lega.

Hermione menatap gerumbulan bunga yang seharusnya bermekaran dengan cantik, namun karena masih musim dingin, bunga-bunga itu masih berbentuk kuncup. Di tengah-tengah bunga, ada patung penyihir—dan Hermione tercenung. Itu bukannya Crinyos, si Centaurus Pembangkang yang membunuh puluhan penyihir di Jaman Kegelapan?

Hermione memutuskan untuk tidak berpikir hal-hal yang negatif, jadi ia kembali melanjutkan langkah dengan menghembuskan napas. Misteri lagi, misteri lagi. Hermione sudah muak dijejalkan oleh berbagai misteri, apalagi semuanya berkaitan dengan Draco Malfoy. Belum lagi ia tidak bisa memecahkan apa arti déjà vu brengsek yang menderanya kemarin malam.

Mungkin Hermione harus memeriksakan pikirannya kepada Lupin—seseorang yang dipercaya oleh Hermione, seseorang yang selalu memiliki jawaban akurat ketika Hermione bertanya.

Tapi itu urusan nanti.

Semakin ia berjalan, semakin Hermione menemukan hal-hal menarik—yang untungnya, tidak terlihat aneh dan menyeramkan seperti patung Crinyos tadi. Ternyata Draco memiliki merak albino, yang terlihat sangat galak dan tersamarkan dengan tumpukkan salju. Draco juga memiliki semacam _gazebo_ yang terlihat seperti tumbuh dari tanah—lantainya berbatu, tiang-tiang gazebonya terbuat dari kayu dan dirambati oleh tanaman menjalar. Hermione duduk di sana selama beberapa saat, sampai tiba-tiba ia dikagetkan oleh suara TAR keras.

"Dobby!" Hermione yang terjungkal memegang jantungnya yang bertalu-talu. "Aku terkejut, tahu tidak?"

"Miss, Miss, Dobby mau minta maaf—" bukannya menjawab seruan kaget Hermione, Dobby malah menatap Hermione dengan mata berkilau karena air mata. "Dobby tidak membangunkan Miss, Dobby benar-benar tak sengaja, maaf Miss—"

Hermione memijat keningnya yang langsung panas karena pusing. "Sudahlah, taka pa-apa, Dobby. Memangnya kenapa sampai kau tak sengaja tidak membangunkanku seperti itu?"

"Tuan Draco biasanya bangun lebih siang, Miss, makanya Dobby tenang. Tetapi ketika Dobby melihat Tuan Draco berjalan-jalan di taman dan ketika Dobby pergi ke kamar Ms. Hermione untuk memastikan Ms. Hermione telah terbangun duluan, Ms. Hermione tidak ada …"

Hermione kelihatan panik ketika Dobby terisak. "Sudah Dobby, tidak apa-apa kok. Itu bukan salahmu, yang penting kau tak sengaja."

"Tapi Dobby tidak mematuhi Miss—"

"Dobby, cukup!" Hermione naik pitam, sehingga Dobby bungkam. "Sekarang katakan padaku, kau ke sini hanya untuk memberikan permintaan maafmu?"

Dobby terdiam, matanya melebar. "Ah, Dobby hampir lupa, Miss—Tuan Draco menyuruh Dobby mencari Ms. Hermione untuk sarapan di balkon atas. Ms. Parkinson sudah di sana."

Mata Hermione melebar.

.

.

Ketika Hermione sampai di balkon yang telah dimodifikasi menjadi ruang makan _outdoor_, gadis itu tidak mau menatap Draco—padahal ia tahu pemuda itu meliriknya.

"Ke mana saja kau, wolfiegirl," Pansy langsung menggerutu bahkan sebelum Hermione meletakkan pantatnya di kursi. "Kami sudah lapar."

"Maaf," gumam Hermione, namun untuk menetralkan keganjilan tingkah lakunya, ia memutar bola mata. Tanpa sadar, Hermione meletakkan Acqupatronnya di atas meja.

" 'Tak ada senjata di atas meja, kecuali kau ingin darah tertumpah di piringmu'," suara terakhir yang diinginkan Hermione untuk didengarnya menegur dengan pelan, sehingga Hermione terpaksa menatap lawan bicara yang duduk persis di depannya. "Kau bisa menaruh Tavez di bawah meja, Hermione."

"Ya. Maaf," kata Hermione untuk kedua kali.

Kemudian mereka makan dengan hening. Hermione berkonsentrasi menjaga tatapannya agar tetap ke arah hidangan yang tersedia, sambil memikirkan betapa mewahnya sarapan yang hanya diperuntukkan bagi tiga orang ini.

Dari sekian banyak _appetizer_, Hermione mengambil cangkir sup, kemudian diisinya dengan sup krim ayam yang mengepul dari panci berukuran besar. Ia juga mengambil _cheese stick_ panjang yang tampak renyah, kemudian mencelupkannya ke cangkir sup. Hermione mengunyah stik itu ketika sudah lumer, dan rasanya sangat enak.

"Kau bangun jam berapa, Hermione? Kasur di sampingku licin sekali saat aku bangun, seolah tidak ditiduri semalaman," Pansy bertanya dengan nada biasa, tetapi Hermione merasa _cheese stick_ tadi tertambat di tenggorokannya.

"A—ah, aku bangun subuh tadi. Lalu berjalan-jalan di taman," jawab Hermione. Gadis itu mengingatkan dirinya untuk bersikap _normal_. "Kau harus mencoba berjalan-jalan di taman Manor."

"Hah, malas," gerutu Pansy. "_By the way_, Draco, terima kasih hidangannya. Croissant dan sosis babinya lezat sekali."

"Sama-sama," kini gantian Draco yang menjawab.

Sup Hermione telah tandas. Setelah melap bibirnya dengan serbet, tangan Hermione bergerak untuk mengambil kentang tumbuk, tetapi tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Draco. Mereka bertatapan untuk beberapa detik, kemudian menarik tangan masing-masing.

_Ada yang aneh dengannya_. Hermione diam-diam membatin, sambil meneliti Draco (kecuali wajah dan matanya, tentu saja). Pagi ini Draco baik-baik saja, meskipun terlihat agak pucat. Ia hanya terlihat lebih pendiam hari ini.

Rupanya, Pansy juga menyadarinya.

"Kalau Hermione diam karena masih sakit, aku paham. Tetapi mengapa kau sependiam ini, Draco? Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?" tanya Pansy, mengerutkan kening.

Hermione memandang Draco. Pemuda itu hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu menyeringai. "Hanya masih teringat dengan kasurku—aku tidur larut malam kemarin, sehingga pagi ini sangat mengantuk. Kau perhatian juga, Pans."

Diam-diam Hermione tersenyum lega. Draco sudah tidak apa-apa.

"Jangan harap aku termakan pesonamu, Draco." Pansy mendengus. "Aku hanya milik Blaise seorang, dan kau—yah setidaknya aku tahu siapa yang ingin kau miliki."

Draco mendengus. "Mari beralih ke topik lain. Pukul berapa kalian ingin pulang? Aku bisa memesan kereta kuda sekarang."

"Secepatnya," tanpa sadar Hermione menjawab. Merasa tidak enak, ia melanjutkan. "Aku ada janji dengan ayahku—lagipula aku belum mengabari mereka aku menginap."

"Akuh tewah mengabawi Mr. Gwangeh," Pansy berkata dengan mulut separo penuh. "Jadi tenang saja, Hermione. _Okay_?"

Hermione melemparkan serbet ke arah Pansy dengan jijik. "Telan dulu, idiot," katanya dengan kesal. Tetapi Hermione kembali menatap Draco, kini dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Aku serius, aku ingin pulang cepat—setidaknya dua atau tiga jam lagi. Boleh?"

Ia tidak berani bilang, bahwa ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang karena lelah—lelah dicecoki soal misteri-misteri yang tidak terjawab.

Draco juga balas menatapnya, ekspresinya tidak terjawab. "Tentu saja boleh, _saviour_."

Hermione tak tahu itu guyonan atau sindiran.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, saat matahari telah meninggi, Hermione mendapati dirinya sudah berada di pagar Malfoy Manor, berdua dengan Pansy yang berjalan agak jauh di depan. Kereta kuda akan mengantar Pansy terlebih dahulu, setelah itu baru Hermione.

Hermione sibuk berpikir. Ia berpisah dengan canggung dengan Draco tadi. Hanya mengangguk formal dan disertai ucapan basa-basi terima kasih. Bahkan Pansy saja sempat memeluk Draco.

Ia menghela napas. Seharusnya ia memeriksa keadaan Draco dulu tadi. Entah tensi darahnya (darah Draco banyak yang terbuang). Goresan lukanya, keadaannya, dan yang paling penting perasaannya. Namun ego Hermione lagi-lagi menang. Ia terlalu malu, padahal Hermione sangat gemas ingin memerika pemuda itu.

Lamunan Hermione buyar ketika sebuah tangan menariknya, membawanya ke balik salah satu pohon. Gadis itu terkesiap ketika merasakan dirinya didekap.

"Terima kasih," suara Draco berbisik di rambutnya, bibir pemuda itu terasa dingin di atas cuping telinga Hermione, yang merasakan hembusan napas pemuda itu. "Kau sudah melihat sisi lemahku, semoga masih ingin bergaul denganku."

Hermione tertawa dengan lemah, tak mengerti mengapa beberapa tetes air mata keluar dari matanya. "Tentu saja, Tolol. Aku tidak menilai seseorang temanku atau bukan ketika ia tersiksa oleh sesuatu yang kasatmata. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Draco menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Hermione, kemudian menunduk dan menatap gadis itu dalam.

"Apa aku terlihat tidak sehat?"

Hermione menggeleng.

"Tentu saja." Pemuda itu tersenyum, dan Hermione kembali merasa ia telah melihat seseorang dari masa lalunya, yang sangat tampan. "Aku akan langsung sembuh ketika melihat seorang peri hutan tertidur di sampingku."

Pipi Hermione merona merah. "Aku tidak mau membicarakan hal itu."

Sebelum Hermione bisa bergerak, Draco telah membelai pipi gadis itu dengan lembut, tatapan matanya membuat gadis itu membeku.

Ia belum pernah melihat tatapan itu sebelumnya, dari siapapun.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih. Terima kasih juga untuk obat-obatan pahit yang kau tinggalkan di kamarku. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, dan—" Draco meringis. "jangan beritahu siapapun soal tadi malam."

Hermione mengangguk, lalu Draco menghilang. Seperti biasa.

"Dasar idiot, untuk apa kau berdiri melamun di bawah pohon, Hermione?" terdengar seseorang mendumel—pasti itu Pansy. "Kereta kudanya sudah datang, tahu."

Hermione berbalik sambil nyengir. "Maaf. Aku terlalu terpukau dengan pohon ini."

Pansy memutar bola mata, kemudian memutar tubuhnya cuek dan kembali berjalan.

Sambil melangkahkan tungkainya, Hermione kembali berpikir.

Belum pernah ada seseorang menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti Draco tadi. Tatapan yang membuat dirinya adalah orang yang paling dibutuhkan; seakan dia lah satu-satunya orang yang dijadikan pegangan oleh pemuda itu di dunia ini.

Tatapan yang membuat Hermione menghangat dari ujung kaki hingga ke puncak kepala, serta jantungnya yang bertalu-talu lebih cepat.

Ada tiga hal yang bisa Hermione ambil dari dua hari di Malfoy Manor yang penuh misteri.

Pertama, Draco bukanlah tersangka, tetapi korban. Keuda, Hermione harus segera menemui Lupin untuk berkonsultasi soal memorinya yang hilang di berbagai keping. Dan yang ketiga …

… mungkin perasaan Hermione kepada Draco bisa berbalas.

.

.

**TBC**

Bea's Bacot Corner

Hai! Tepat sebulan yah apdetnya? Untuk chapter kali ini masih santai ya konfliknya, penjelasan tentang bagaimana si Hermione menyikapi ehemciumannyaehem sama Draco di balkon di chapter kemarin. Banyak hal-hal penting yang ngaruh di chapter ini sama masa depan mereka berdua, tetapi aku gak mau kasih _spoiler_ ah. Hihihi.

Untuk interaksi Draco-Hermione, aku pengen ngebuat sehangat dan secinta (?) mungkin, gak didasari sama nafsu belaka. Maka dari itu kalo aku naikin chapter, aku gak mau buat adegan Lemon Eksplisit, paling Lime Implisit (udah lime, implisit pula. Hihi.)

Chapter depan bakalan full of friendship. Friendship antara siapa tepatnya? Yuk mari diikuti terus RHW ini. Hehehe.

Btw, aku denger ada konflik ya di FHPI? :( meskipun aku gangerti inti masalahnya, aku pengen menyampaikan: "Siapapun diri kalian yang sudah terlibat di konflik ini, baik tersangka, korban, atau sekedar ikut-ikut biar tambah terkenal dan 'nampak', tolong sikapi semua ini dengan sikap yang dewasa. Ffn adalah _website_ yang mengenakan batasan umur di websitenya dengan tujuan, meminimalisir berantem ala anak kecil di website ini. FHPI itu dikenal dengan fandom yang aman damai dan sejahtera, masa sih kalian tega merusak cap itu dengan konflik-konflik semacam ini? :) kalo emang si tersangka bandel, cuekin aja, pacet bakalan lepas kok kalo gak dipukul (?). semangat ya teman-teman semuanya :)"

Hehehe. Btw aku pihak netral, aku cuma gak mau FHPI sebagai fandom rumahku yang tenteram dan nyaman ini terancam garagara flamer blablabla.

Terakhir, semoga puas dengan chapter ini. Mau review?

_Akoira Numoz Bysantia,_

**Bea. :}**


End file.
